La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta -
by Zero Lynx
Summary: Twilight Sparkle despues de ser por 3 temporadas la actris principal de un programa de TV para niños, es sustituida por una Alicornio, 3 años despues ella lucha por continuar con su vida, pero no olvida la fama que una vez tuvo, lo cual solo la perjudica. NOTA - Se a incluido lenguaje fuerte, junto con temas de actualidad, todo es version Pony.
1. Chapter 1 - La fiesta infantil

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo Primero - La Fiesta Infantil.**

**.**

Es un día de verano muy soleado en la ciudad de Manehattan, pero nos enfocaremos en las afueras de la ciudad, justamente antes de puente del gran Pony Gate, donde hay un pueblito con varias casitas y sus árboles por doquier, con un parque muy hermoso cerca de estas, donde se puede ver que hay una fiesta infantil muy animada con muchos potrillos y potrancas corriendo y riendo por doquier, junto con sus padres yendo de un lado a otro, atrás de sus hijos y otros con estos a la par, comiendo golosinas, disfrutando de los diferentes juegos que hay entre ellos, ponle la cola al pony, atrapa la manzana en el balde de agua, tiro al blanco, tira al pony al agua y muchos juegos más, siendo muy animados por los ponies payasos, viene una yegua de pelaje color gris oscuro, su crin y melena de color blanca con un vestido rosa oscuro adornado con muchas flores de varios colores y les grita a los potrillos.

**-"VAYA NIÑOS Y NIÑAS, TOMEN ASIENTO ENFRENTE DEL ESCENARIO, QUE PRONTO EMPEZARA EL SHOW" -**

\- **Siiii…** \- Gritaron todos los potrillos al unisonó muy alegres y contentos.

Una vez todos se habían sentado frente al teatro móvil, se abre la cortina de la cual aparece una explosión de humo mágico con muchos colores y luces de la cual aparece una pony levantada en sus cascos traseros y con los cascos delanteros sostiene la capa como si fueran alas y mostrando a una pony que tiene pelaje color Cian y con melena y crin color blanco y otra franja color celeste claro alternándose cada color, sobre su cabeza tiene un sombrero de mago color azul con unos estampados de muchas estrellas de varios colores y varios tamaños, sobre su cuerpo una capa con los mismos motivos que su sombrero, a lo cual hace lo siguiente.

\- **Yeguas y Sementales, Niños y Niñas están listos para el mejor acto de Magia que hayan visto aquí en Manehattan, de los cascos de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie** \- Dice ella en voz alta al público pony.

-**YAY – VIVA… - **Gritaban los niños y niñas al unisonó, mientras hacia sus respectivos actos pirotécnicos mágicos, donde les mostraba imágenes de luces de colores y los niños enloquecían de la emoción gritando.

\- **TRIXIE – TRIXIE…** -

\- **Y ahora la Gran y Poderosa Trixie les preguntara a ustedes niños, ¿Quien es lo suficientemente poderoso que se atreva a retar a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie?, veamos…- **

Decía ella y miraba al publico de niños emocionados que levantaban sus cascos para ser seleccionados por Trixie, vino ella y selecciono a una Unicornio que tenía su pelaje de color verde claro y melena con crin Celeste claro, a un Pegaso con pelaje café claro y melena con crin color rojo con líneas blancas y a un Pony terrestre con pelaje rojo y melena con su crin verde claro todos por su corta edad les faltaba su Cutie Mark, los tres potrillos subieron al escenario muy emocionados y se situaron enfrente de Trixie, con los cascos delanteros conteniendo su risa y emoción de estar allí arriba del escenario, viendo a todos sus amigos entre el publico pony, estos dándoles ánimos y los tres potrillos estaban muy alegres y emocionados por que estaban siendo parte del acto mágico.

Empieza Trixie a caminar dando una vuelta alrededor de los potrillos y se detiene enfrente de ellos y les dice junto con una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- **Aja con que ustedes tres se han atrevido a retar a la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie, haber potrillos, ¿díganme si es eso cierto? –**** Les decía Trixie con ese rostro de superioridad y segura de las palabras que ella decía a los potrillos.**

-**Siiii…. -** Contestaban los tres potrillos al unisonó, no pudiendo evitar estar emocionados y muy felices al dar esta repuesta a Trixie.

-**Con que esa tenemos pequeños potrillos, ahora les enseñare lo que la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie es capaz de hacer – **

**A lo cual Trixie empieza hacer brillar su cuerno y** acto seguido empezaba a emanar humo debajo de los cascos de los tres potrillos, estos se elevaban sobre el escenario y eran guiados por Trixie que los levitaba haciéndolos pasar por varias figuras de Colores, entre estos los de una Hidra que se movía, los de una Osa Menor y otros seres de los cuales los niños se reían a más no poder al estar pasando atreves de estos por los aires, luego de estos Trixie los bajo de nuevo al escenario y se les acerco a los potrillos y estos solo la miraban con una cara de emoción y felicidad.

Viene Trixie y ve a los potrillos con una mirada de victoria y les dice:

-¿**Con que no pudieron demostrar que son más poderosos que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie? – ****Y mira a los tres potrillos los cuales solo contenían su emoción tapándose la boca con sus cascos.**

-**No se preocupen pequeños potrillos, algún día serán grandes y poderosos como yo, así que los esperare para volverlos a ver y aceptare sus desafíos –**** Les comentaba Trixie.**

Acto seguido Trixie hizo aparecer tres deliciosas manzanas acarameladas frente a los potrillos junto con un globo para cada uno y los levito a sus respectivos lugares, mientras los potrillos estaban muy felices con sus obsequios y eran recibidos por sus respectivos padres quienes también se alegraban al ver la felicidad de sus potrillos que emanaban de sus rostros y les enseñaban a sus amiguitos con varios gestos lo emocionados que estos estaban al haber subido al escenario y haber sido parte de este muy divertido y emocionante show.

Una vez colocados los potrillos en sus lugares, Trixie se paró a un lado del escenario y empieza a reírse de forma malvado y diciendo.

-**Jajaja, con que no hay nadie lo suficientemente valiente para retar a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie? **– Mientras que Trixie miraba a todo el público de ponies.

-**Eso solo significa que todo este pueblo será mío, "MIO" y nadie me podrá detener, ja ja ja...-** A lo cual Trixie se paraba en sus cascos traseros y con los delanteros alzaba su capa y haciendo que a sus espaldas cayeran unos relámpagos que la hacían resaltar ante todo su público de ponies.

A lo cual todos los potrillos estaban que no contenían su emoción, al esperar que pasaría y luego empieza a salir humo mágico al otro lado del escenario y se oye una voz diciendo…

– **TRIXIE… -** A lo cual se lograba ver una silueta de una pony entre el humo mágico, el cual poco a poco va emergiendo de este.

-**No puedo dejar que te aproveches de estos pequeños potrillos y te apoderes del pueblo, yo seré la que te vencera en este duelo mágico -** Decía la otra pony.

Mientras el humo mágico y los colores brillantes se disipaban y dejaban mostrar a una Unicornio de pelaje lavanda, su melena y crin de color azul con una franja color morada y otra color rosado a un lado de esta que se le extendían a lo largo de su melena y la cual le llegaba hasta el final de su cola, esta apareció con un vestido color azul oscuro en los bordes y azul claro sobre su lomo con muchas estrellas siendo el mismo que utilizara para la Gran Gala del Galope.

Viene Trixie y mira al otro lado del escenario y dice…

-**Con que mi archienemiga se ha atrevido a dar la cara, la estudiante preferida de la Princesa Celestia, la mismísima Twilight Sparkle -** Le decía Trixie, señalándole con su casco delantero, dándole una fiera mirada y con una sonrisa malévola.

De repente todos los potrillos gritaban con emoción entre varios -"**YAY y VIVAS" -** Con una alegría inmensa en sus rostros, en lo que decía Trixie arriba del escenario.

**\- ¿Crees que podrás vencerme? - **Trixie le decía, esta con una cara de maldad y de mucha felicidad a su contrincante Twilight Sparkle.

-**No tendrás ninguna oportunidad contra mí y mi amuleto del Alicornio -** Volvía a decir Trixie y la cual reía demencialmente.

\- **Ya lo veremos** – Le contestaba Twilight, con mucha decisión en el rostro.

– **Veras que con la magia de la amistad, no hay poder que pueda vencer al bien -** Decia Twilight muy decidida y con una mirada fija hacia Trixie.

Los potrillos gritaban alegres y eufóricos diciéndole a Twilight lo siguiente.

\- **Vamos Princesa Twilight Sparkler, tu puedes vencerla, Trixie no podrá contra tus poderes de Alicornio, levanta el vuelo y atácala con un poderosísimo ataque mágico desde el aire, como el que utilizaste contra Tirek -** Le decían los potrillos muy eufóricos y emocionados, esperando a que Twilight hiciera lo que tanto le pedian.

Twilight había oído los comentarios de los potrillos, pero decidió seguir con el acto como lo habían actuado con Trixie, de repente en el escenario Twilight se alzo en sus cascos traseros mientras acumulaba poder en su cuerno a lo cual acto seguido cayó en sus cascos delanteros y lanzando un hechizo contra Trixie, esta recibió el impacto mágico en su rostro haciendo que le saliera bigote y barba a Trixie.

A lo que Trixie, solo hizo aparecer unas tijeras y se quito tanto la barba como el bigote.

-**Que acaso piensas vencerme con ataques tan simples -** Le decía Trixie con un rostro de maldad y una risa sicodélica.

-**Esto aun no ha terminado **\- Le contestaba Twilight aun con el rostro muy serio y una mirada decidida.

Pero de repente los potrillos empezaban a decirle que por qué no volaba, esto hacia que las dos unicornios se empezarán a poner nerviosas, vino Twilight y se dirigió a los potrillos.

– **Vamos niños necesito de su ayuda para vencer a Trixie y demostrarle que la magia de la amistad vence a todo mal -** Les decía Twilight a los potrillos que se encontraban en el publico pony, tratando de esta manera se alejaran de la idea de la Alicornio.

Pero en cambio los potrillos empezaron a preguntarle que en donde estaban sus alas, ya que en su lomo no lograban ver indicios de las mencionadas.

\- **Vamos niños necesito de su ayuda y apoyo – **Les volvía a decir Twilight, ya con una sonrisa nerviosa y empesando a estresarse.

Pero en cambio la respuesta de los potrillos no se hizo esperar más y estos empezaban a abuchear a Twilight, diciéndole que ella no era la Princesa Twilight Sparkler y gritándole que era una farsante, un fraude y que querían ver a la original Princesa Alicornio Twilight Sparkler y no a una muy mala imitadora.

Debido a las varias respuestas de los potrillos Twilight se desconcentro totalmente y ya no sabía qué hacer, había olvidado por completo lo que actuó con Trixie en los ensayos y sólo podía dar una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y sudar nerviosamente con las orejas caídas.

Trixie notó la respuesta corporal de Twilight, que estaba petrificada y que no reaccionaba y rápidamente salió galopando donde estaba Twilight parada y se le acerco y le dijo al oído.

**– Twilight quiero que te teletranportes después del siguiente truco al fondo del parque, atrás de los potrillos y el publico pony -** Twilight asintió con la cabeza aun manteniendo su sonrisa forzada.

Y acto seguido Trixie regreso a su posición y dijo.

**\- Con que no eres la Princesa Twilight Sparkler solo eres una impostora, ahora, en este momento sentirás mi ira y mi más poderoso ataque mágico y te enviare al Tartaro, ja ja ja** – A lo cual Trixie acumulo magia en su cuerno y se lo lanzo hacía Twilight.

De la cual apareció una gran explosión de humo mágico y luces donde esta se situaba, a lo cual Twilight había comprendido la idea de Trixie y se teletranporto atrás de todos los potrillos en una bancas que estaban situados al fondo del publico pony, vino ella y se encaminó y luego tomo asiento viendo el resto del show y con una cara muy triste y de decepción, mientras veía a Trixie continuar con el Show Mágico.

\- **Bueno niños hemos vencido a la impostora, que intento tomar el lugar de la Princesa Twilight Sparkler y no pudo, ya que ustedes la descubrieron y como castigo la enviamos al Tartaro, ¿les ha gustado? **– Les decía Trixie muy sonriente a los potrillos.

Y estos gritaban felices – **YAY - VIVA** – A lo cual no se esperaron los comentarios de estos los cuales decían.

-**Era una changeling malvada que intento tomar la forma de la Princesa Twilight Sparkler, pero no lo pudo hacer bien ya que no tenía alas y quería vencer a la gran y Poderosa Trixie, ¡pero no pudo contigo!** \- Gritaban los niños muy felices.

Despues Trixie continuo con el Show Magico realizando varios trucos, después de varios trucos mágicos hechos, ella se dirigió a los potrillos.

-**Bueno niños es hora de que me retire, así que espero se hayan divertido mucho **– Les decía Trixie a los potrillos.

\- **Noooo...** \- Decían los potrillos y ponían una cara de tristeza al oír estas palabras.

\- **Pero antes de retirarme les hare mi truco mágico más poderoso que tengo solo para ustedes **– Les decía Trixie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

A lo cual Trixie empieza a acumular magia en su cuerno y lanza su rayo mágico encima del público pony y de los potrillos que la observaban, se ven varios fuegos artificiales mágicos de los cuales con cada explosión brotaban muchos dulces que les caían a los potrillos, estos estaban muy felices recogiendo todos los dulces que les caían encima.

-**Bueno niños gracias por ser nuestro muy querido público y ver nuestro show mágico y el habernos invitado a su fiesta - **.

-**Se despide de Ustedes la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie y mi compañera la Grandiosa Unicornio Twilight Sparkle. **–

Acto seguido se cierra el telón, Trixie se dirige a las gradas que la conducen fuera del telón y se empieza a encaminar a las bancas situadas al final del parque donde estaba Twilight y toma asiento a la par de ella.

Trixie le dio una mirada a Twilight y lo que notó es que estaba con una cara de mucha tristeza y con las orejas caídas.

-**¿**Estas bien, Twilight?**** \- Le preguntaba Trixie a una triste Twilight.

-**Si…, estoy bien, es solo que ….** – Le contestaba Twilight aún triste con un respiro al finalizar la frase la cual no termino.

**-¿Solo que, Twilight?** \- Le pregunto Trixie con una cara de duda, ya que Twilight no había finalizado la frase.

-**Lo lamento Trixie, es que los últimos Shows que hemos hecho, ha pasado lo mismo, piden a la Princesa Twilight Sparkler y no quieren que continúe los potrillos con nuestro show y escucho los abucheos y quejas de los potrillos y eso me desanima y me desconcentra mucho y la verdad, no quiero arruinar tu show-** Le decía Twilight con una mirada hacia el suelo, con mucha tristeza y las orejas caídas.

-**Vamos, Twilight, no te desanimes que hemos sabido cómo arreglarlo bien, así que deja esas caras tristes y alégrate que hemos tenido trabajo este día -** Le decía Trixie con una cara feliz y muy alegre, tratando de transmitirle un poco de optimismo a Twilight.

Twilight sólo levanta la mirada y le da una muy pequeña sonrisa, pero aún mantenía las orejas caídas debido a su tristeza.

-**Vamos comamos algo de pastel y bebamos unos refrescos, ¿te parece Twilight?** – Le decía Trixie muy alegre.

-**E…está bien** \- , Le respondía Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun algo desanimada por lo que les acababa de ocurrir con el show mágico.

Se encaminaron las dos unicornios a la mesa donde repartían los pasteles y las bebidas tomando cada una, una porción de Pie de Duraznos y Jugo de naranja, luego se encaminaron a una mesa de las que están al final de la fiesta y se acomodaron y empezaron a degustar sus alimentos.

-**Este Pie de Durazno esta delicioso Twilight, no deberías de solo jugar con él, así que cómelo te encantara –** Le decía Trixie ya que sólo veía que Twilight picaba con su tenedor el pie, pero ella no lo comía.

Pero Twilight sólo miró a Trixie dándole un pequeño suspiro y una cara de desanimo.

Twilight se sentía muy decaída ya que lo anterior en el Show la había dejado muy desanimada, a lo cual vino Trixie se le acerco a Twilight con cara de inocencia y rápidamente la agarro del cuello y la bajo hacia su pecho, a lo cual con el otro casco le estaba frotando fuertemente la melena a Twilight.

-**Oh! Vamos déjate de tonterías, alégrate y come ese delicioso Pie de Durazno o si no, no te dejare de frotar la melena -** Le decía Trixie muy alegre y no dejando de frotarle la melena a Twilight muy rápidamente, haciendo que a Twilight se le despeinara la melena y le salieran un par de lágrimas de sus ojos debido al dolor por el frote constante en su cabeza y la melena.

-**Ayy…ayy….Trixie por favor eso duele, hay ya no lo hagas por favor. -** Le suplicaba Twilight totalmente doblegada a Trixie.

-**No te suelto hasta que te alegres y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que se te pase esa tristeza** \- Le decía Trixie muy alegré y frotándole más rápido su casco contra la melena de Twilight.

**-Ayy**, **e**stá bien, ayy eso duele, está bien, tu ganas Trixie, tu ganas**** – Le dijo Twilight con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos y un poco de humo saliendo de su melena debido al frote constante del casco de Trixie.

A lo cual Trixie, la soltó y Twilight se levanto un poco enojada, pero repentinamente le sonrió.

-**Gracias Trixie eres una muy buena amiga** – Le dijo Twilight ya muy animada a Trixie.

\- **Y soy la mejor, que no te quede duda de eso Twilight** – Le respondió rápidamente Trixie manteniendo su gran sonrisa y buen ánimo, el cual le daba nueva alegría a Twilight.

En eso se les acerca una yegua de pelaje color gris oscuro, su crin y melena de color blanca con un vestido rosa oscuro adornado con muchas flores de varios colores, era la misma que había reunidos a todos los potrillos y sus padres frente al show, ella era la organizadora de la fiesta, ella era la Alcaldeza del pueblito.

-**Buenas tardes, señorita Trixie Lullamoon y señorita Twilight Sparkle, como veo que ya terminaron de jugar. – ****A lo cual la alcaldesa les dio una mirada a las dos unicornios.**

**Twilight y Trixie solo le sonrieron a la alcaldesa y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas muy apenadas, por el acto infantil presenciado por la alcaldesa.**

** \- Hablemos de su trabajo, hicieron un muy buen show, así que aquí tienen su paga** – Les decía la alcaldesa.

A lo cual se acerco a la mesa y les dejo una bolsa con muchos Bits en ella sobré la mesa, a lo cual Trixie lo alza con su magia y acto seguido dio un vistazo dentro de la bolsa y se queda sorprendida y mira a la pony y le dice.

-**Espere alcaldesa, esto no es lo que nos habían prometido, aquí solo hay 50 Bits y el trato lo habíamos hecho por 100 Bits.** –Le mencionaba Trixie un poco molesta.

Viene la alcaldesa y las mira fijamente con una cara muy sería.

-**Para mí es lo justo, lo que les estoy dando, a mi parecer el Show que me habían prometido habría un duelo mágico de dos yeguas unicornios y no un acto de desaparición, donde al final la señorita Sparkle no realizo su parte, ó mejor dicho que ni siquiera actuó ó trabajo en el show mágico, a lo cual yo considero que solo fue Medio Show el que me ofrecieron, ya que sólo usted señorita Lullamoon fue la que hizo todo el show.** – Les dijo la alcaldesa con mucha seriedad.

Twilight solo daba una mirada al suelo muy triste y de nuevo con las orejas caídas, mientras que Trixie estaba molesta y con el seño fruncido por la paga.

\- **Está bien alcaldesa, tiene razón no cumplimos con lo estipulado y detallado en el contrato, aceptamos la paga, se lo agradecemos -** Le decía Trixie ocultando lo muy molesta que estaba.

Acto seguido Trixie le daba una sonrisa fingida a la alcaldesa, y esta se retira, dejando a Trixie y a Twilight en su mesa.

En ese momento Trixie murmuraba maldiciones y otras palabras en un tono muy bajo a lo cual Twilight las noto, pero no las entendía por lo muy bajo que Trixie las decía.

-**Lo lamento Trixie, fue mi culpa por no insistir con el público y los potrillos, para que nos siguieran con nuestro Show, debí haberme esforzado más.-** A lo cual Twilight solo asentía con mucha tristeza y las orejas caídas y dando una mirada con una cara de perrito regañado junto con un respiro de fracaso que dio.

-**Vamos Twilight, no te aflijas por ridiculeces, veras que en el festival del Pie en Appleloosa nos ira mucho mejor con el show **– Era la respuesta de Trixie mientras le daba una sonrisa muy grande y con los ojos igual de animados junto con un rostro que irradiaba alegría.

Twilight le devolvió una sonrisa muy optimista a su querida amiga, ya que veía en ella mucho ánimo y buenos deseos.

En eso se les acercaron los tres potrillos que Trixie había invitado a subir al show y se habían divertido por su acto de magia y le dijeron –

**-¡Ho! Gran y Poderosa Trixie nos puede regalar su autógrafo en estas fotos de la Serie de televisión MLP – FIM, por favor donde están todos los actores de la serie? -** Haciendo los tres potrillos ojitos de cachorritos tiernos para que no se los negaran.

-**Claro niños, a ver enseñen se los autografiare, veamos para mis mas grandes Fans con mucho cariño La Gran y Poderosa Trixie** – Les decía con una gran sonrisa.

Luego les entrego las fotos a los potrillos.

**\- Gracias…** \- Gritaron los tres potrillos muy alegres.

Y empezaban a encaminarse en retirada muy felices por sus autógrafos recién recibidos.

-**Esperen niños y no le van a pedir el autógrafo a Twilight? – ****Fue el comentario de Trixie.**

-**Ella es parte del show también, así ya tendrían el autógrafo de la estrella principal del show. –** Les dijo Trixie a los potrillos, esperando asi que estos le hicieran el pedido del autógrafo a Twilight.

A Twilight le brillaban los ojos y tenía una gran sonrisa y con las orejas muy en alto, muy alegre por la proposición de su amiga Trixie a los potrillos.

**-"No" - ,** Le dijeron al unisonó los tres potrillos como respuesta a Trixie.

Dándole un fuerte golpe emocional a Twilight, esta había puesto una cara con una sonrisa forzada y a lo cual casi le salían unas lágrimas de sus ojos junto con sus orejas caídas de nuevo, pero ella trataba con mucho esfuerzo que no se le salieron las lágrimas de sus ojos delante de los potrillos.

-**Pero, ¿por que no quieren el autógrafo de la estudiante número uno de la Princesa Celestia?** \- Les preguntaba Trixie un poco consternada por la respuesta negativa de los potrillos.

Los potrillos solo se miraron entre si y se acercaron a la mesa de nuevo, a lo cual le mostraron la foto de la serie y le mostraron a Trixie la imagen de la Princesa Twilight Sparkler.

-**Ella no es la Princesa Alicornio de la Serie, se parece, pero es una Unicornio, ella no es la verdadera Princesa -** le decían los tres potrillos.

Trixie sintió como se le erizo la crin, por la respuesta de los potrillos.

-**Vamos niños antes de ser Princesa Twilight en la serie, era una unicornio y nuestros mejores duelos mágicos fueron antes de ser Princesa Alicornio** \- Les decía Trixie tratando de convencerlos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-**No, a ella no la queremos, queremos a la princesa Twilight Sparkler, es nuestra Princesa pony favorita, y como Unicornio ella no es nada –** Dijeron los potrillos señalando a Twilight.

Al oír los padres los comentarios de sus hijos, se les acercaron a Trixie y a Twilight y les pidieron las disculpas del caso por lo mencionado por sus hijos, estas solo asintieron, pero Twilight solo seguía con su gran risa fingida tratando de no llorar frente a los potrillos por lo que había oído.

-**Está bien niños, no se preocupen, no puedo hacer nada por convencerlos, así que ya se pueden retirar con sus padres** – Les dijo Trixie.

-**Gracias por el autógrafo señorita Trixie** – Dijeron los potrillos muy felices.

-**Adiós niños –**

Trixie se despedía de los potrillos, pero dio una mirada a Twilight que aun tenia la sonrisa forzada, las orejas caídas, pero en ese momento sus ojos lloraban incontrolablemente, vino y la tomo de su cabeza y se la llevo al pecho, a lo cual Twilight la abrazo por su cintura y empezó a llorar des-controlablemente en su pecho.

-**Vamos tranquilízate Twilight, cálmate, deja de llorar por ridiculeces que dicen los pequeños potrillos –** Le decía Trixie tratando de animarla.

Pero Twilight no la escuchaba ya que estaba sumergida en sus tristezas y llorando a más no poder.

Al notar esto Trixie, analizo todo lo que le había pasado a su muy querida amiga durante el día, el abucheo durante el Show, la reprimenda que les había dado la alcaldesa y para rematar, las palabras de los potrillos con respecto al autógrafo haciéndole mención que como Unicornio ella no era nada, en ese momento se había dado cuenta que su amiga realmente estaba con el alma totalmente hecha pedazos, la moral de Twilight estaba por los suelos, a lo cual Trixie solo pudo hacer lo siguiente y era acariciar la melena de Twilight y murmurarle sobre su cabeza.

\- **Está bien desahógate mi niña, deja salir todo ese mal y tristezas que tienes adentro, que no te hace ningún bien que los retengas, yo siempre estaré aquí para consolarte y animarte** – Le decía Trixie muy cariñosamente.

A lo cual le seguía acariciándole su melena como una madre amorosa a su pequeña potrilla.

Continuara…

.

Diane : No puedo creer Zero que hayas hecho esta historia con un final de capitulo tan triste, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Twilight.

Zero : Vamos Diane, apenas y empieza la historia, veras que poco a poco ira mejorando.

Diane : Eso espero o de lo contrario te dare una Paliza.

Zero : OK! - ! O_o !

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores, espero les guste esta historia asi como a mí me ha gustado el escribirla, la cual apenas empieza, allí espero sus sugerencias, reviews y criticas, ya que de esa manera me ayudan a mejorarla y darles una historia muy amena y con sentimiento.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	2. Chapter 2 - No eres la Unica

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo # 2 – No eres la única.**

**.**

Después de haber pasado por más de una hora llorando, Twilight ya se había desahogado de sus penas y tristezas, las cuales venia soportando y guardando dentro de sí desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, a lo cual sabia que tarde ó temprano estas saldrían, pero nunca pensaría que fuera por las palabras de unos pequeños e inocentes potrillos, quienes no sabían lo que decían por su inocencia, pero estas simples palabras dichas por ellos, para Twilight sería el equivalente de mil espadas atravesándole su corazón, lo cual le provoco un sentimiento de vacío y desesperación que no pudo soportar haciendo que se desmoronara y se quebrantará a más no poder.

Twilight aun seguía abrazando a Trixie, pero inconscientemente había bajado hasta el regazó de su amiga, mientras que Trixie le seguía acariciando su melena tratando de darle confort.

**-Twilight, dime ya te sientes mejor?** – le preguntaba Trixie tratando de verla al rostro, pero ella seguía con la mirada perdida.

-**…**\- Twilight no le respondió, ya que se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos.

Después de varios minutos, Twilight seguía en el regazo de Trixie pensando y recordando que momentos antes veía a los potrillos como se retiraban, pero no sabía porque sentía un dolor en el pecho junto con una sensación de vacío que sentía en ese momento, pero en eso sintió como Trixie la halaba a su pecho y la abrazaba, esa sensación de amistad y confort hizo que ella solo la abrazaba fuertemente teniendo miedo de perder algo muy valioso e importante, comprendió que su amiga no dejaría que estuviera sola en ese momento de tristeza.

\- **Vamos Twilight, anímate, arriba con esos ánimos, no dejes que unas simples palabras te quebranten el espíritu y te quiten tu alegría** – Le decía Trixie con una sonrisa.

Twilight solo levanto el rostro mirando a Trixie, con una mirada de cachorrito triste y las orejas caídas, como suplicando que se quedaran así un poco más.

Trixie, al ver el rostro de Twilight, solo rodo los ojos a un lado ya un poco incómoda por la situación y que llevaban un buen rato así.

-**Vamos Twilight, tenemos que desmontar el mini teatro y acomodarlo en la carroza, para que nos retiremos ya que es muy tarde –** Le decía Trixie ya con una pequeña sonrisa forzada hacia Twilight.

-**…**\- Otra vez Twilight no respondía y solo abrazaba más fuerte a Trixie.

La situación ya incomodaba demasiado a Trixie, no podían pasar toda la noche allí, tenían que retirarse.

-**Agh…Vamos Twilight, déjate de comportar como una bebe y ya déjate de tonterías, no puedo creer que tú, te hayas caído a pedazos por los comentarios de unos potrillos **– Le decía Trixie ya algo molesta.

Twilight la mira desde su regazo y haciendo un puchero algo molesta y le dice.

-**Si supieras como me siento, pero como tú no has pasado por esto, por eso no entenderías por lo que estoy pasando** – Le decía Twilight a lo cual hacia un gran puchero hacia su amiga.

A Trixie no le había gustado la respuesta de su amiga, a lo cual se le veía con el rostro muy molesta y con un tic en el ojo, mirando con cierta molestia a Twilight.

-**Sabes Twilight, ¡no vuelvas a decirme que no entiendo por lo que estas pasando!** \- Le dijo Trixie con un elevado tono de vos a su amiga y una mirada aguda junto con un rostro serio.

A lo que Twilight la soltó de su abrazo y se levanto de su regazo y con su casco se quito las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban en sus ojos y se sentó frente a Trixie mirándola con una mirada muy desafiante.

-**Tú no entiendes por lo que he pasado Trixie, que vengan todos y me confundan con otra pony y más con una maldita alicornio y luego me comparen y me echen en cara las virtudes y habilidades de la otra maldita pony Alicornio y después me desechen, porque me dicen que soy una patética, que me digan que no soy más que una vil imitación barata y que sólo busco su fama, a lo cual me reprochan y me dicen que debería de darme vergüenza –** Le decía muy furiosa Twilight a su amiga.

Trixie se había quedado pasmada por la respuesta de Twilight, a lo cual Trixie sólo la escuchaba pero no le respondia.

**-¿DIMELO, TRIXIE? , TU NO TIENES QUE PREOCUPARTE DE QUE TE QUITEN TU MALDITO LUGAR COMO VILLANA, TODOS TE RECUERDAN MALDITA ESTÚPIDA –** Le grito muy furiosa Twilight a Trixie.

Trixie solo se sacudió la cabeza para salir de su estado, no podía creer que su amiga la estuviera gritando e insultando y sólo la miro muy enojada a Twilight, aún así no le respondía ya que trataba de contener su enojo.

**-¿QUE ME LO DIGAS? - YA QUE TU NO SABES NADA DE NADA DE CÓMO ME SIENTO MALDITA IGNORANTE –** Le volvió a gritar Twilight a su amiga.

A esta respuesta Trixie ya estaba muy furiosa con Twilight, le era muy difícil contenerse pero seguía sin responderle.

Twilight le volvía a gritar a Trixie diciéndole **\- SI TÚ ESTÚPIDA IGNORANTE, NO ERES LA PONY INDIC… -**

**PLAFF!**

Trixie no pudo soportar el último comentario e insulto dicho por Twilight, a lo cual solo le dio una bofetada con su casco, no permitiéndole terminar la frase, y haciendo que Twilight hiciera el rostro hacia un lado por el bofetón recibido.

Twilight no creía lo que había pasado, su mejor amiga la había abofeteado, estaba desconcertada por la respuesta física de Trixie, lo único que hizo Twilight fue tocarse con su casco donde había recibido el bofetón y lentamente se devolvía con el rostro y la mirada hacia su amiga en un estado atónico del porque, y sorprenderse al encontrarse con el rostro de Trixie muy furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos.

**-No vuelvas a decirme que no soy la pony indicada para saber por lo que estas pasando Twilight Sparkle –** Le decía Trixie sin levantarle la voz y muy molesta.

**\- No entiendo!** \- Le decía Twilight en voz ya sumisa y con duda.

\- **¿Crees que eres la única, Twilight Sparkle?** \- Le decía Trixie muy enojada.

\- **No entiendo, Trixie, ¿Por favor explícame?** – Le decía Twilight aun desconcertada.

**-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que trabajamos juntas en la serie Twilight Sparkle? -** Le menciono Trixie.

**-¡Sí, lo recuerdo! **\- Le dijo Twilight aun sosteniendo su mejilla donde le había abofeteado Trixie.

**\- Después que fue transmitido ese maldito episodio del primer duelo mágico, todos los potrillos me abucheaban en cada show que presentaba, me comparaban contigo, me decían que era patética por sólo hacer pirotecnia mágica, que daba lástima como maga –** Le dijo Trixie.

**\- ….. –** Twilight estaba sorprendida por la respuesta, con la boca muy abierta, no podía creer lo que le decía Trixie.

**\- Pasaron más de seis meses, en los que me abucheaban, me ridiculizaban, sentía que había cometido un gran error al aceptar haber trabajado en la serie, cuando tu Twilight Sparkle y la señora Alicornio L.F. me lo propusieron, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar ya que había tomado mi decisión y no se puede cambiar, pero sabes qué Twilight Sparkle? – **Le decía Trixie con una mirada muy aguda.

**-Dime -** Le dijo Twilight aún desconcertada.

-**Los potrillos me buscaban, me pedían autógrafos y me preguntaban que cuando volvería a enfrentarte en otro duelo mágico en la serie Twilight Sparkle, allí me maldecía a mi misma ya que en mi mente sabia que jamás volvería a estar en la serie y fue donde se me ocurrió una idea y comprendí** **lo que tenía que hacer** – Ya cambiando su enojo por una pequeña sonrisa y mirando al cielo.

**-¿El que comprendiste, Trixie?** – Le decía con mucha duda Twilight.

\- **Que no podía dejar que una estúpida serie arruinara mi vida, que tenía que aprovechar el renombre que me había dado para mi bien, y fue donde decidí mentirles a los potrillos que iban a ver mi show, lo cual me resulto muy bien Twilight Sparkle. –** Le contestaba Trixie ya muy feliz.

-**¿Pero como una mentira puede ayudarte? , y ¿cual fue esa mentira? **– Le dijo Twilight muy incrédula.

-**Les mentía a los potrillos en los Shows diciéndoles que me estaba entrenando para vencerte en el próximo duelo mágico, ellos se alegraban y les brillaban los ojos y me pedían que les mostrara los actos mágicos que usaría contra ti Twilight Sparkle** – Le decía Trixie a Twilight mirándola a los ojos muy feliz.

-**Pero Trixie, ¿Cómo sabias que habría otro episodio donde tendríamos un segundo duelo mágico? -** Le decía Twilight muy intrigada.

**-¿Quieres saber la verdad Twilight Sparkle?** –

**-Si, por favor dime** – Le decía Twilight con brillos en sus ojos.

-**No lo sabía, Twilight Sparkle, solo me encomendé a Dios.** –

**-QUEEEEEEE…. –** Grito Twilight con una expresión de sorpresa enorme y la boca se le había abierto hasta más no poder.

**-Pe-pero, pe-pero ….. **– Twilight no sabía que decirle a Trixie.

A lo que Trixie, se le acerca a Twilight y le dice:

**-Ok Twilight Sparkle, te diré dos cosas y quiero que pongas mucha atención –** Y se le queda mirando muy seriamente a Twilight.

-**Ajap **– Dice Twilight y tragando toscamente saliva y ya preocupada.

-**Primero, olvida la estúpida serie Twilight Sparkle, has dejado que esta se apodere de tu vida, esta sólo te ocasiona mucho sufrimiento, así que olvídala de una vez y por todas y deséchala totalmente, no vuelvas a dejar que esta se apodere para nada más de tu vida y sácale provechó a ella, así como yo lo hice **\- Le decía Trixie con una mirada muy aguda y dominante.

-**Ajap **– Volvía a decir Twilight pero ahora estaba sudando bastante y muy temerosa.

-**Segundo, Jamás en tu estúpida y miserable vida Twilight Sparkle, vuelvas a decirme que no soy la pony indicada, que no entiende por lo que has pasado, porque para la próxima vez, perderás varios dientes Twilight Sparkle** – A lo cual Trixie le dio una mirada malévola junto con una sonrisa sicodélica y a lo cual le coloco su casco en la mejilla de Twilight dándole unos pequeños toquecitos con su casco.

Twilight, estaba aterrorizada dando una sonrisa forzada por lo afligida y sudando frio ante la respuesta de su amiga y solo alcanzó a afirmar con su cabeza y con los ojos muy abiertos sin perder de vista los ojos de Trixie.

Trixie al ver la respuesta de Twilight, se levanto mirando muy malévolamente y con una risita sicodélica en su rostro.

**-Bueno Twilight Sparkle, ahora levanta ese maldito trasero, holgazana llorona, tenemos que guardar las cosas del show, ya que es muy tarde y perdimos mucho tiempo con tus estúpidos lloriqueos. – ****Eran los reclamos y ordenes que Trixie le daba a la muy asustada Twilight.**

Twilight solo se paro rápidamente en posición militar, dio un saludo y se fue galopando hacia el mini teatro a empezar a guardar las cosas.

Trixie solo se reía en su interior y pensó: **"Si hubiera sabido que esa bofetada y una muy buena amenaza te iba a levantar los ánimos, hace tiempo te lo hubiera dado Twilight" -** Ya muy feliz de los resultados que estos le dieron.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos, Twilight estaba recogiendo todos los artículos del Show junto con Trixie, pero no dejaba de pensar en la seria conversación que había tenido con su amiga y a lo cual ahora comprendía, que Trixie había pasado por lo mismo que ella, pero en esa ocasión ella no tenía a nadie que la consolara como lo había hecho Trixie con ella, y solo imaginaba lo terrible y dura que pudo ser la situación de su amiga al pasar todo eso ella sola, y ahora Twilight se sentía la pony mas estúpida de todo el mundo, a lo cual había notado también que Trixie estaba molesta con ella y no era para menos, ya que Twilight le había dicho varias groserías y palabras muy fuertes, junto con los gritos que le había dado a su amiga cuando perdió el control por lo furiosa que estaba, y lo había notado ya que Trixie le llamaba con su nombre completo, lo cual no era buena señal.

Ya una vez terminado de guardar todo en el carruaje, Twilight se le acerco a Trixie y se puso frente a ella con una cara muy seria, ante ese extraño acontecimiento Trixie la vio de manera muy seria y molesta.

**-¿Que pasa ahora Twilight Sparkle?** \- le decía muy seriamente Trixie y con una mirada de molestia.

A lo que Twilight lo único que hizo fue dejarse caer sentada al suelo con la melena cubriéndole la mirada y viendo al suelo junto con las orejas caídas y solo decirle lo siguiente:

**-Lo siento mucho Trixie.** – Mascullo la pony.

Trixie solo se le quedo viendo muy extrañada y le pregunto.

**-¿A que te refieres Twilight Sparkle, explícate?** -

**-Que lo siento Trixie, por ser una pony estúpida** – Le volvía a decir Twilight.

A esto Trixie solo se le vio que le apareció media sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo en los ojos, pero Twilight no se había percatado por estar viendo al suelo.

**-¿Explícate bien, Twilight Sparkle? – ****Era la exigencia de Trixie hacia Twilight.**

**-Que lo siento mucho Trixie, por ser una pony muy estúpida **– Le contestaba Twilight con un poco de fuerza en su vos.

**-No te creo nada, Twilight Sparkle** – Le dijo Trixie muy seriamente.

Esto a Twilight le impacto mucho, a lo cual se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos con lágrimas y lo único que hizo fue sumirse totalmente al suelo y tomar los cascos delanteros de Trixie.

**-Lo siento mucho Trixie, fui una completa estúpida, si no es que fui la estúpida más grande del mundo, perdóname, nunca pensé lo que te decía, estaba furiosa, no quería lastimarte y tampoco quería insultarte de esa manera tan horrible, lo siento, perdóname por favor** – En este momento Twilight se había aferrado a los cascos delanteros de Trixie, con la mirada al suelo y con lagrimas empezándole a salir de los ojos.

Trixie se había asustado ya que no esperaba que Twilight llegara hasta ese punto.

-**Twilight... Twilight ya levántate, no hagas eso, que me asustas. **\- Le dijo Trixie algo preocupada.

**-Es que estas molesta conmigo y no quiero perderte como mi amiga.** – Había sido la respuesta de Twilight aún aferrandosé a los cascos delanteros de Trixie.

-**Vamos Twilight, claro que te perdono, y lo siento, se me paso demasiado la broma que te acabo de jugar, ya que te había entendido desde la segunda vez, pero quería saber hasta dónde llegabas insultándote a ti misma, pero se me paso el casco** – Le dijo Trixie a Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Twilight estaba furiosa, se levantaba del suelo, chasqueaba los dientes del enojo y se le queda mirando muy enojada a Trixie, esta empezaba a sudar frio de los nervios.

-**TRIXIE LULLAMOON, TU… TU….-** Le dijo Twilight muy molesta a Trixie, la cual solo trago saliva y esperaba lo peor.

A lo cual ya Trixie muy preocupada por lo que le haría Twilight a ella, solo cerró los ojos y al siguiente segundo lo único que sintió fue como Twilight la abrazaba y Trixie solo habría los ojos viendo como su amiga la mantenía en ese abrazo y le pedía disculpas tras disculpa y que la perdonara, con lagrimas en los ojos, lo único que hizo Trixie fue devolverle ese tierno abrazo de amistad.

-**Vamos Twilight, claro que te perdono, eres mi amiga así que volvamos a la carroza, ya es muy tarde y nos tendremos que quedar en ella a descansar hasta el día de mañana** – Le contestaba tiernamente a Twilight.

-**Está bien** – Le respondía Twilight quitándose con su casco las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

-**Solo que antes de regresar al carruaje, tengo que pasar al servicio sanitario** – Le dijo Trixie a su amiga un poco avergonzada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Ok, vamos te acompaño, igual tengo que ir yo también** –

Se miraron las dos y empezaron a reírse de lo ridículo de la situación.

Ya una vez terminado de hacer lo que tenían que hacer, se encaminaron al carruaje y entraron en ella, Trixie se encamino a una pequeña hielera y saco dos ensaladas de frutas, junto con dos refrescos de naranja y las coloco en la pequeña mesita que tenían en el carruaje, luego Twilight tomo una bolsa que contenía pan de caja de trigo y saco de ella cuatro rebanadas las cual las hizo tostadas y las unto con mermelada de mango y las sirvió en la mesa.

Las dos se sentaron en la mesas ya dispuestas a cenar, cuando sonó la puerta del carruaje, las dos se sorprendieron de quien podría tocar la puerta, Trixie se levanto y abrió la puerta, había un Pegaso de pelaje amarillo y melena roja con franjas blancas, este llevaba puesto un uniforme del correo.

-**Muy buenas Noche, Señorita.** – Decía el Pegaso que estaba parado frente a la puerta del carruaje.

**-Traigo un telegrama urgente para la Señorita Twilight Sparkle Unicornio** – Volvía a decir el Pegaso.

-**Si aquí esta ella **– Le contesto Trixie.

-**Ok, regáleme una firma de recibido, y tenga su carta** – Dijo el Pegaso sonriendo.

A lo cual Trixie firmo de recibido el documento y recibió la carta para Twilight, después vino y vio la carta, pero no se percato que el Pegaso estaba con el casco extendido esperando la propina, a lo cual Trixie sin darse cuenta le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-**Siempre pasa lo mismo** – Dijo el Pegaso algo triste, por el portazo recibido en la cara.

\- **¿Quien era?** – Pregunto Twilight.

**\- Solo era un telegrama urgente** – Le contesto Trixie sentándose en un cojín frente a la mesita con Twilight.

**\- Vaya no sabía que tuvieras un admirador **– Le decía Twilight a Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa picara y tomando un poco de jugo de naranja.

**\- Pues tú lo sabrás, ya que la carta es para ti** – Le respondió Trixie con una risa mucho mas picara.

Twilight casi se atraganto con el jugo de naranja, dejándole ir un poco a la cara de Trixie, esta solo la miro de reojo algo molesta, pero cuando vio a Twilight tosiendo por la falta de aire y poniéndose roja, se le acerco y con un casco le dio un par de golpes fuertes en el lomo para que pudiera respirar, a lo cual tumbo a Twilight al suelo, pero ya a lo cual ella pudo respirar, gracias a esos golpes.

Twilight ya se estaba recuperando por la falta de aire, y recordó que le había escupido el jugo en la cara a Trixie, muy apenada y le dijo.

**-Gracias Trixie por la ayuda y perdón lo del jugo, no fue mi intención** – Le decía Twilight muy apenada con una pequeña sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos.

-**No te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa** \- Le dijo alegremente Trixie.

**-Bueno Twilight, es hora de saber quién es tu admirador secreto** – Le dijo Trixie mientras habría el sobre con una risa picara.

-**Espera Trixie, no lo habrás, yo lo hare así que dame el sobre, por favor** – Le dijo muy seria Twilight a su amiga y extendiéndole el casco para que le entregará el telegrama.

Trixie le lanzo una mirada malévola junto a una risa mas picara que antes, y atrapo a Twilight con su magia en una esfera y la levito, justo en ese momento frente a Twilight empezó a abrir el sobre y saco la carta que estaba adentro.

Twilight estaba ahora encerrada en la esfera mágica de Trixie asiendo grandes pucheros y con los cascos delanteros cruzados.

-**Ok Twilight** – Le decía Trixie con una cara muy maliciosa.

Y Trixie empezó a leer la carta con la vista.

**-¡Vaya! Es todo un pervertido, quieres oír las cosas tan excitantes que ha escrito, que sí le dieras una oportunidad te haría la yegua más feliz y complacida del mundo **– Le dijo Trixie con una cara de malicia y una gran sonrisa picara, esperando la respuesta de Twilight.

Ahora, Twilight se había puesto roja de la pena, y solo hizo la mirada a un lado con un gran puchero y la cara más roja que un tomate debido a las cosas pervertidas que estarían escritas en ese telegrama y que Trixie había leído y le había comentado.

Trixie no aguanto más al ver lo roja que se había puesto Twilight y su gran puchero y se hecho a reír y soltó a Twilight de su campo mágico, en ese momento Twilight aprovechó y rápidamente le quito la carta a Trixie.

**-Maldita fisgona, pervertida** – Le contesto Twilight con la cara muy roja y una vena resaltándole en la sien.

Al oír esto Trixie, no pudo más y hecho a reírse más fuerte a tal grado que lloro de la risa, Twilight ahora le salían dos venas en cada lado de la sien, estaba furiosa y solo miraba a Trixie, deseando que un par de rayos le cayeran encima.

Después de eso Twilight abrió la carta y empezó a leerla, no podía creer lo que esta decía:

Querida señorita Twilight Sparkle unicornio.

La siguiente carta es para citarla a una entrevista de trabajo ya que hemos recibido su Curriculum Vitae de parte de su representante artístico y queremos entrevistarla para trabajar como la estrella principal en una de nuestras películas, para lo cual la estaremos esperando en Calle Ponywood # 90210 el día Jueves de la corriente semana.

Para mayores detalles contacte con su representante artístico para que le ofrezca toda la información que necesite.

Twilight estaba con una gran sonrisa muy ilusionada, Trixie estaba muy alegre ya que ese día había sido un infierno para Twilight, y que tuviera una noticia así le daba mucha alegría a ambas amigas.

-**Me han llamado para actuar como la estrella principal en una película** – Decía Twilight muy contenta y emocionada.

-**Vaya Twilight, mira lo que te llego, una muy maravillosa noticia caída del cielo** – Le decía muy feliz Trixie.

Twilight estaba muy feliz, tenía una emoción que no podía contener y en un momento salto sobre Trixie y la abrazo dando grandes saltos.

-**Lo logre, obtendré el papel y actuare en la película** – Decía Twilight con mucha euforia.

-**N-no lo dudo, y-ya que tú eres la me-mejor pony ac-actriz que co-conozco.** \- Le decía Trixie a la cual le faltaba el aire por lo fuerte que le apretaba Twilight.

-**Twi-Twilight, po-podrías sol-soltarme, no pu-puedo res-respirar –** Le decía Trixie con la cara un poco morada, ya casi perdiendo el poco aire que aún tenía.

A lo cual Twilight la soltó de inmediato y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, en la cual se escucho un chillido por la alegría.

Trixie dio un respiro de alivio, ya que por poco y se desmayaba por la falta de aire y miro a Twilight con una sonrisa y le dijo.

-**Bueno Twilight, es una grandiosa noticia, pero faltan cinco días para la entrevista, así que mañana domingo iremos a celebrar** – Le decía muy alegre Trixie.

-**Sí, mañana celebraremos este grandioso cambio de suerte** – Decía Twilight sumamente emocionada y con una sonrisa que no le cabia en el rostro.

\- **Sabes Twilight, ahora que iras a Ponywood, puedes aprovechar y visitar a nuestros amigos y colegas de nuestro antiguo trabajo** – Le decía Trixie muy alegre a Twilight.

-**No creo poder visitarlos, recuerda que el estudio me prohibió la entrada a menos que me necesitaran para hacer el doble de riesgo de la Alicornio Twilight Sparkler **– Contesto Twilight poniéndose triste.

**\- No, ni de broma Twilight, no otra vez de doble de riesgo, la última vez en la grabación de la explosión del árbol, terminaste tres meses en el hospital, con el hombro dislocado, dos costillas fracturadas y el casco trasero derecho con una zafadura de huesos y varias quemaduras** – Le dijo muy molesta Trixie.

**-Sabía que era una escena peligrosa Trixie, y no hice bien lo que me indicaron **– Le dijo Twilight con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa.

**-No Twilight, una cosa es que actúes en la serie y te diviertas, pero otra muy distintas es que estés a punto de morir por un error de ellos **– Le dijo más molesta Trixie.

**-Si entiendo Trixie, no te preocupes no volveré a trabajar en algo tan peligroso** – Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos hacia Trixie.

-**Eso espero, porque si no la que te espera** – Le dijo Trixie muy amenazante.

Twilight solo la miro con mucho miedo y trago saliva, a lo que le contestaba con un si al menear la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo.

-**Ok, cambiemos de tema, el martes te irás a Ponywood, y visitaras a nuestros antiguos amigos, ¿entendiste Twilight?** – Le decía muy decidida Trixie a Twilight.

**-Si** – Le contestaba Twilight muy suavemente a Trixie.

-**Lamento no poderte acompañar Twilight, pero tengo que ir a Appleloosa, si no fuera porque ya tengo trabajo estipulado, iría contigo** – Le dice Trixie algo triste.

-**Pero, se que puedes hacerlo muy bien y que lograras llegar muy alto, eso no lo dudo Twilight. **– Volvia a decir Trixie muy confiada.

Viene Twilight y abraza a Trixie, lo cual la sorprende mucho.

-**Gracias Trixie, gracias por tu apoyo, has sido como una hermana para mí** – Le dijo Twilight muy emotivamente.

A lo cual Trixie le sorprende el comentario que le dijo Twilight y con un par de lágrimas de felicidad la abraza de igual forma, y le dice lo siguiente:

**-No Twilight, todo te lo debo a ti** – Esto último lo decía con un sentimiento de alegría y hermandad junto con un par de lágrimas que le brotaban por los ojos a Trixie.

\- **Bueno, ya basta de tantas emociones, terminemos de cenar y mañana a celebrar este acontecimiento y de un solo una despedida con un hasta pronto y suerte **– Le decía Trixie a Twilight mientras se secaban las lágrimas de la emoción del momento.

Continuara…

.

Zero – bueno amigos espero les haya gustado el capitulo 2, y que dentro de quince días le daré el otro episodio, ya que aun la tengo en desarrollo XD.

Diane – Eres un maldito flojo, deberías actualizar cada semana.

Zero – vamos Diane, no es por flojera, es por motivación e inspiración ya que reviso varias veces lo que escribo y lo reescribo de nuevo cuando no me convence.

Diane – Si claro, como no, lo que pasa que estas seco de ideas.

Zero – ok te doy la razón pero ya deja de molestar Diane.

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores, espero les guste esta historia así como a mí me ha gustado el escribirla, la cual apenas ha empezado, allí espero sus sugerencias, reviews y criticas, ya que de esa manera me ayudan a mejorarla y darles una historia muy amena y con sentimiento.

Se me olvidaba – ya corregí el capitulo uno según sus sugerencias.

Gracias a Todos por el apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	3. Chapter 3 - Recuerdos vergonzosos

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

Quiero agradecerles los comentarios que le han dado al Fanfic.

Y agradecer mucho a los siguientes lectores, que me ayudaron mucho con sus consejos para mejorar la redacción del mismo, los cuales tome en cuenta y he reescrito los 2 capítulos primeros, he incluso les he agregado mas historia y comentarios entre los personajes junto con un fondo más emotivo :D – Espero les guste estos cambio :D y siempre manteniendo su raíz de cada uno – y pido las disculpas del caso, ya que sí se me pasa algún error en este tercer capítulo ó en los anteriores.

Gracias a:

Eyedragon Tensa Zangetsu

Zthree3-777-XfourX

rompeordenes

Se los agradezco mucho por sus consejos de redacción y escritura.

Y gracias a todos por leer la historia.

Eyedragon Tensa Zangetsu

Zthree3-777-XfourX

rompeordenes

Princess Super Star

Seren Avro Tsukino

De5t311o

Y a todos los que me leen y me han agregado a sus favoritos, también a los que no opinan por alguna razón pero leen la historia.

Se los agradezco mucho, sus comentarios ayudan a que continúe con la historia, ya que me dan ánimos de continuarla, por sí hay retrasos futuros es porque se me acabaron las ideas - lo acepto es cierto, de repente se me vienen las ideas y empiezo a escribirlas, pero no se preocupen ya que este Fanfic va para largo :D y no pienso abandonarlo.

Diane : - Ya déjate de Idioteces y empieza de una buena vez, maldito holgazán, has tenido dos semanas en cama para pensar en el capitulo – Diane estando muy furiosa con Zero.

Zero : - Que no molestes Diane, que estar dos semanas con chikungunya postrado en cama no es nada agradable -

Diane: - no seas llorón que te cuide muy bien en esos días y te puse paños con hielo :D , por la alta fiebre que tenias –

Zero: -¿En serio? , si lo que hiciste fue que me tiraste las cubetas de hielo encima -

Diane:- Pero es que vi que hacían eso en internet :D por eso te hice lo mismo-

Zero: -Eso es una Tontería que hace la gente – muy molesto

Diane: -Da una sonrisa nerviosa y desaparece en una rápida huida.

Zero: -Bueno empecemos con el capitulo :D .

Zero: -Espera a que te agarre Diane.

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo # 3 – Recuerdos vergonzosos.**

**.**

Trixie y Twilight se encontraban sentadas en los cojines frente a la mesita dentro del carruaje, terminando de degustar sus alimentos, las cuales estaban con muy buenos ánimos, gracias a las muy buenas noticias que habían recibido.

Twilight miraba de reojo a Trixie, mientras comía su ensalada de frutas, y solo pensaba que tendría planeado para el día siguiente, a lo cual ya decidida toma un poco de aire y suspira para realizarle la pregunta a Trixie.

**-¿Dime Trixie, que tienes planeado para mañana?** – Twilight le queda observando con mucha duda e incertidumbre.

Viene Trixie y bebe un poco de jugo de naranja, para humedecerse la garganta y empezar a contestarle a Twilight.

**-¿Veamos, a donde podríamos ir a divertirnos, Mmm…?** – Pensaba Trixie con el casco palpándose la mejilla.

A lo cual Twilight, se había quedado perpleja con la boca abierta por la respuesta que le dio Trixie.

**-¿Trixie, dime como es que mencionas que nos vamos a divertir mañana, cuando no tienes ni una mugrosa idea de adónde vamos a ir? **– Le decía Twilight con una vena pulsándole en la sien.

**-Eso es lo divertido Twilight, hay que salir y hacer cualquier tontería para divertirse** – Dándole Trixie una gran sonrisa con los cascos delanteros levantados al aire como respuesta a Twilight.

A lo cual a Twilight se le veía una cara con el seño fruncido y teniendo un tic en el ojo, junto con la vena pulsándole en la sien.

**-No bromees asi conmigo Trixie, las últimas salidas que se te ocurrieron fueron un total desastre - **Le comentaba Twilight con una cara de decepción y dando un suspiro de derrota a Trixie.

**-¿En serio?, vamos Twilight, no creo que hayan sido tan terribles aquellas salidas que hicimos anteriormente, yo me divertí mucho. –** Le contestaba Trixie muy sonriente.

**\- Pues a mí me fue muy mal Trixie y si es así, prefiero no salir y quedarme en mi apartamento comiendo una Pizza de queso con hongos y viendo una película - **Le decía Twilight muy seria y con los cascos cruzados.

**\- ¿Y por qué dices eso Twilight?** – Le preguntaba Trixie con una cara de duda.

**\- ¿Te tengo que recordar el parque de diversiones? **– Menciono Twilight muy molesta.

**\- Veamos, estoy haciendo memoria, Mmmm… ¿Qué paso de malo? No lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que nos divertimos mucho –** Le mencionaba Trixie muy alegre.

Twilight estaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, que Trixie no se acordara de lo sucedido.

**-Que nos echaron del parque, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas, por lo que sucedió? –** Le respondió Twilight con una cara que denotaba lo incomoda de la situación.

**-Ja ja ja ja ja, es cierto ya lo recordé, no puedo creer que te hubieras subido al Pony Graviton Giratorio, ja ja ja ja ja –** Y Trixie comenzaba a reírse muy fuerte con un par de lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

Twilight solo le daba una mirada furiosa mientras que le saltaban un par de venas en cada sien y murmurando maldiciones hacia Trixie en voz baja.

Trixie solo se reía a más no poder en el suelo, y llorando debido a ese ataque de risa, por recordar lo que le había pasado a Twilight en el parque de diversiones.

**Flashback.**

**-Vamos Twilight, no seas tan cobarde, ya nos subimos a varios juegos mecánicos y nos hemos divertido mucho –** Le decía Trixie mientras empujaba desde atrás a Twilight para que subiera al juego mecánico, el cual tenía por nombre "Pony Graviton Giratorio".

**-Por favor Trixie, no quiero subir a este juego mecánico, no sé porque pero me da miedo –** Le contestaba Twilight a Trixie muy asustada y evitando a toda costa el avanzar al interior del juego mecanico.

**-Aghh… por favor Twilight este juego mecánico solo da varios giros y brincos, es la sensación del parque de diversiones, lo acaban de inaugurar esta semana –** Le decía Trixie tratando de convencerla de que subiera.

**-Por favor Trixie, realmente no me siento bien con este juego mecánico –** Le decía Twilight ya suplicando.

**-Mira Twilight, son cámaras de televisión y nos están grabando –** Le dijo Trixie, lo cual sorprendió a Twilight y solo volteo para ver y congelarse de la pena, al estar dando tremendo y bochornoso espectáculo.

En eso se les acerca una pony tierra reportera, de pelaje amarillo con melena y crin color verde claro y una línea negra y Cutie Mark de un micrófono y junto con su camarógrafo que era un unicornio café oscuro con melena y crin blanca y Cutie Mark de una pequeña cámara de video.

**-Muy buenas tardes, señorita, ¿vemos que tiene problemas con su amiga para poder subirse a una de las mejores atracciones de este parque de diversiones?** – Le dice la pony reportera a Trixie mientras le pone el micrófono en frente.

**-Aghh… es solo que mi amiga tiene un poco de miedo –** Le responde Trixie a la reportera.

Viene la reportera y se encamina y coloca delante de Twilight y le hace la siguiente pregunta.

**-Señorita, sabe usted que varios ponies están haciendo una gran fila para subirse a esta grandiosa atracción, pero debido a su indecisión no pueden subirse, ya que los está atrasando? **– le dice la pony reportera colocándole a Twilight el micrófono para que respondiera.

Twilight solo miro hacia atrás de ella percatándose de una gran fila de ponies, muy molestos que la miraban con una mirada asesina, ya que tenían más de una hora en la fila para subir y que por culpa de ella, les estaba tomando más tiempo.

**-Lo siento mucho, ahorita me subo –** Le dijo Twilight a la reportera con una cara muy roja de la pena y una pequeña sonrisa y entro galopando rápidamente, haciendo que Trixie perdiera su punto de equilibrio y callera de cara al suelo ya que estaba empujándola desde atrás con mucho esfuerzo.

**-Por un demonio Twilight, la próxima vez avísame que vas a caminar, para dejar de empujarte –** Le gritaba Trixie con el cuerpo tirado en el suelo debido a la caída y con una cara de enojo.

Los ponies que estaban atrás de Trixie solo se reían por el percance que sufrió Trixie.

**-Ustedes de que se están riendo, partida de ponies payasos –** Les grito Trixie levantándose del suelo.

Los ponies solo dejaron de reír y desviaron la mirada para todos lados, tratando de evitar contacto visual con Trixie.

**-MANADA DE PONIES IDIOTAS –** Les grito Trixie a todos los ponies y subió al juego mecánico.

Una vez que Trixie había subido al juego mecánico, todos los ponies empezaron a reírse de nuevo por el show cómico que les habían dado Twilight y Trixie.

Twilight ya estaba montada dentro de su compartimento, aferrándose al cinturón de seguridad que le habían colocado y sujetándose de los barrotes que tenía enfrente de ella con sus cascos los cuales conformaban las puertas de su cabina, Trixie se encamina a la par de ella y un Unicornio de color Cian y melena azul oscuro vestido con uniforme blanco con el logotipo de la feria se le acerco a Trixie.

**-Muy buenas señorita, permítame ayudarle a colocarse los aditamentos de seguridad de su cabina –** A lo cual Trixie asintió y entro en la cabina a la par de Twilight quien sudaba a montones.

El unicornio le solicito a Trixie que se parara en dos cascos para proceder a amarrarle el cinturón de seguridad y luego cerro su compartimiento con los barrotes que formaban la puerta.

Trixie ya estaba cómoda en su puesto del juego mecánico y dio una sonrisa hacia Twilight, pero ella solo abrió los ojos como platos al ver que su amiga estaba temblando y sudando a chorros.

**-Vamos Twilight, no te asustes, ya verás que te va a encantar este juego mecánico -** Le decía Trixie a Twilight tratando de quitarle el miedo.

**-Trixie, tengo mucho miedo –** Le menciono Twilight con las orejas caídas y cara de cachorrito asustado.

**-No te preocupes Twilight, estoy aquí junto a ti –** Era la respuesta de Trixie junto con una sonrisa.

**-Por favor Trixie, bajémonos, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, por favor Trixie, tengo mucho miedo bajémonos –** Le suplicaba Twilight que ya empezaba a híper ventilarse por el miedo y los nervios, con los ojos muy vidriosos casi a punto de llorar.

**-¡Oh – Oh! Demasiado tarde Twilight el juego mecánico ya empezó a moverse, así que diviértete –** Le dijo Trixie, con una sonrisa.

Twilight solo tenía una expresión de miedo, con los ojos abiertos como platos junto con unas lagrimillas en ellos y la boca solo se le movía con un movimiento ondulatorio y aferrándose a los barrotes de seguridad.

Y el juego mecánico empezó a dar giros y brincos sobre el mismo, los ponies que estaban dentro del juego mecánico gritaban de la emoción a excepción de Twilight que tenía una expresión de tristeza y de enfermedad, comenzando a ponerse pálida de tanta vuelta y salto que daba el juego mecánico.

Mientras tanto abajo del juego mecánico se encontraba la reportera entrevistando al presidente del parque de diversiones quien era un semental de pelaje rojo, su melena, crin y barba eran de color blanco dando a entender su mayoría de edad.

**-Bueno, Señorita reportera, quiero invitar a todos los ponies televidentes a disfrutar de nuestra nueva adquisición, el cual lo hemos llamado el "Pony Graviton Giratorio", el cual es una de nuestras atracciones más concurridas y divertidas que tenemos en este momento, junto con el atractivo de poderse inclinarse hasta los 120 grados, logrando dar una sensación increíble a los ponies que se encuentran adentro del juego mecánico, de poder sentir la caída y subida estrepitosa sin ningún tipo de riesgo. –** Señalando el presidente del parque al "Pony Graviton Giratorio", mientras este empezaba a levantarse en una inclinación de 120 grados.

Volviendo con Trixie, ella estaba extasiada de la alegría por la sensación de la caída y subida estrepitosa del juego mecánico, tenía una felicidad que no podía describir, a lo cual decide hablarle a Twilight.

**-Oye Twilight, te lo dije este juego esta increíble, no lo puedes negar, tendremos que subirnos otra vez –** Le gritaba Trixie para que Twilight la oyera, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Debido a que no recibiera respuesta, viene Trixie y gira su mirada hacia Twilight, y se topa con una increíble y muy desagradable sorpresa, ya que al mirar a Twilight esta estaba con la cara verde y con su lengua caída hacia un lado de su boca dando a entender que estaba mareada y existía la posibilidad de que pudiera ocurrir un muy desagradable accidente.

**-Twilight, aguanta un poco por favor, ya falta poco para que termine y bajemos –** le decía Trixie con un rostro de terror esperando a que no pasara lo peor.

Twilight solo le dio una triste mirada tratando de asentir que si soportaría, pero en ese momento el juego mecánico empezó a girar más rápido y a saltar de nuevo, a esta acción Twilight no pudo soportar más y con una expresión de debilidad total donde la mirada de los ojos solo se le hicieron pequeñísimas y su estomago no pudo más y solo alcanzo a inclinarse muy poco y a sacar un poco el rostro hacia delante de la rendija de la puerta del juego mecánico, comenzando con esto una lluvia de vomito, debido al movimiento giratorio del juego mecánico el cual parecía como una licuadora sin tapadera al cual se le salía su contenido liquido.

Mientras tanto abajo del juego mecánico empezaba a caer el vomito de Twilight como si fuera lluvia, el presidente que estaba junto con la reportera solo sintió la humedad y vio al cielo extrañado ya que no había nubes como para que lloviera, al igual que todos los ponies que estaban en la fila, el camarógrafo enfoco bien su cámara y lo que vio le dio una muy linda expresión en su rostro.

**-Esto es noticia caliente –** Fue lo que dijo el camarógrafo dando a entender que no era lluvia y enfocando a una pony de color Lila que estaba vomitando, los ponies al mirar las gotas de lluvia bien, se llevaron una muy desagradable sorpresa de lo que era realmente, ante tal acontecimiento se asquearon, de los cuales varios se les revolvió el estomago y empezaron a vomitar también y otros empezaron a salir a todo galope gritando por lo horrible y asqueanté de la situación.

Trixie que estaba a la par de Twilight solo estaba con un rostro muy serio, los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido ya que también había sido salpicada por Twilight.

Un par de minutos después, termino de girar el juego mecánico, y apareció el unicornio para ayudar a salir a Twilight pero fue detenido por Trixie.

**-Sacame a mi primero para ayudarte con ella** – Le menciono Trixie muy seria al unicornio.

**\- Entendido señorita –** Le respondió el unicornio.

A lo cual saco primero a Trixie de la cabina del juego mecánico y después sacaron a Twilight de su cabina y la coloco sobre el lomo de Trixie, a lo cual empezó a encaminarse hacia la salida y solo para ser encontrada por el presidente del parque de diversiones el cual estaba muy furioso y la reportera los cuales estaban asqueados por lo ocurrido.

**-Señoritas, miren lo que han ocasionado, son un desastre, son un peligro para este parque, como van a responder por todos los daños que hizo su amiguita –** Les decía el presidente del parque de diversión muy molesto y colérico, el cual no les insultaba gracias a la reportera que estaba presente junto con su camarografo.

Trixie solo lo mira fieramente se le acerca y le responde.

**-Ustedes son los responsables, se supone que deben de poner avisos para los ponies que son de estomago débil, de abstenerse a subir a estos juegos mecánicos, en ningún momento vimos aviso alguno –** Mirando seriamente Trixie al presidente del parque.

Este solo se congelo de la respuesta de Trixie, no sabía que responder, ya que era cierto lo que le había mencionado.

En ese momento Twilight empezaba a reaccionar vagamente, aun con el rostro verde, con la lengua por fuera y junto con una mirada muy vaga y perdida.

En ese momento se percato la reportera y rápidamente la abordo con una pregunta.

**-Señorita como se siente, por los acontecimientos sucedidos y los daños de salud hechos a los ponies del lugar, debido a su problema estomacal –** Y le puso el micrófono enfrente del rostro de Twilight y a la vez muy cerca de la reportera.

**-Si, dígalo señorita, esto es todo su culpa –** Le decía el presidente del parque, colocándose enfrente de Twilight también.

Twilight solo miro a su alrededor y vio que varios ponies estaban con el rostro verde y otros vomitando, luego vio el juego mecánico, y en eso solo sintió una sensación de mareo.

**-Vamos señorita conteste, todo el publico pony está esperando su respuesta –** Le dijo la reportera.

**-Si señorita todo esto es culpa suya –** Le decía el presidente del parque.

A lo que Twilight solo los miro, ya que los tenia frente a frente a los dos ponies, pero al intentar decir algo, lo único que logro fue vomitar a los rostros de los dos ponies, y quedar casi inconsciente sobre el lomo de Trixie.

El camarógrafo solo se reía, y haciendo mención que lo tenía todo grabado, que era la noticia de la semana.

En eso el Presidente solo se le puso roja la cara, la cual estaba toda vomitada por Twilight y les empezó a gritar a las dos.

**-LARGO, LARGO DE MI PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES, ESTAN TOTALMENTE VETADAS DE ESTE PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES, SON UNA AMENAZA PARA NOSOTROS, LARGO! –** Ya muy colerico y furioso el pony.

Mientras que la reportera solo lloraba y de vez en cuando casi vomitaba por lo asqueroso de la situación.

**-No se preocupen, ya nos vamos, es mas de mejores lugares nos han echado -** Le contestaba Trixie con el rostro muy serio y luego hizo el rostro hacia un lado y se fue trotando con Twilight semi inconsciente y muy mareada sobre su lomo.

Al día siguiente en el departamento de Twilight, estaban Trixie y Twilight recostadas sobre el sofá enfrente del televisor viendo las noticias del medio día, Twilight estaba con una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza, un vaso con medicina para el mareo y con una mirada de pony a medio morir, debido al dolor de cabeza y el malestar en su estomago por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

**-Twilight, te sientes mejor –** Le preguntaba Trixie muy preocupada.

**-No… siento como que si un tren me pasó por encima –** Le respondió Twilight con una cara de malestar por lo mal que se sentía.

**\- Creo que fue, muy mala idea forzarte a subir a ese juego mecánico –** Le decía Trixie con una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco de culpabilidad.

Twilight solo la miro de reojo y con cierto enojo en su rostro.

**-Jamás volveré a subirme a ese juego mecánico – **Fueron las palabras de Twilight.

**-No te preocupes Twilight, ya que nos vetaron la entrada para siempre –** Le menciono Trixie con una risa nerviosa y sudando a borbotones.

Twilight solo la miro de reojo y con un rostro de mucha incomodidad y enojo, solo para decirle lo siguiente.

**-Te odio Trixie Lullamoon. –**

Cuando de repente apareció la noticia del parque de diversiones en el televisor, donde una yegua con pelaje de color blanco, crin y melena color café claro y ojos azules estaban presentando la noticia.

**-Y cambiando de tema, el día de ayer sucedió un acontecimiento entre desagradable, grotesco, asqueroso y a las vez risible, ya que una pony unicornio de color lila dio un espectáculo increíble al vomitar a casi medio parque de diversiones desde lo más alto del juego mecánico llamado el "Pony Graviton Giratorio" el cual al estar girando muy rápidamente y dando saltos dio a la vista del publico pony el efecto de licuadora destapada, lo cual provoco que los vómitos de esta pony cayeran sobre los espectadores como una muy desagradable y asquerosa lluvia, a lo cual reaccionaron huyendo rápidamente del lugar mientras que otros solo se sumaban a la oleadas de vomitadores, los cuales también empezaban a llenar los suelos con tan desagradables fluidos, y les presentamos a nuestra reportera quien logro hacerle una pregunta a nuestra pony vomitadora principal – **Y aparece la grabación donde le preguntaban a Twilight y ella como respuesta solo les da una gran vomitada a los rostros del presidente del parque de diversión y a la pony reportera.

**-Como verán, hasta nuestra reportera salió afectada, pero no podemos culpar a esa pobre pony lila, ya que en ningún momento existían avisos en el juego mecánico que le advirtieran sobre el daño que le harían a su salud, preguntamos a varios ponies sobre el pequeño espectáculo dado –**

Aparece un pony con pelaje gris, melena y crin rosa y ojos celestes.

**-Wow, eso estuvo asombroso, esa yegua se robo el show, como no le sabemos el nombre le hemos dado uno increible. –** Decia el semental

**-¿Que nombre le han dado? -** Pregunto el reportero

**-La Increíble Pony Vomitadora Giratoria Dos Mil –** A los cuales se oigan grandes gritos de victoria atrás del semental.

Habian regresado la toma con la pony presentadora de noticias.

**-Debido al inconveniente suscitado en el parque de diversiones por la limpieza de los fluidos, el parque cerrara las puertas el día de hoy y pide disculpas, para los ponies que pensaban ir, tendrán que posponer su viaje - **

Trixie vino y apago el televisor y le dio una mirada a Twilight, la cual tenía una cara muy pálida, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

**-Twilight, Twilight –** Le decía Trixie, pero Twilight no respondia se le acerco y le toco el hombro con su casco, a lo cual solo cayó al suelo como si fuera una estatua de piedra.

A Trixie se le erizo la crin a ver caer a Twilight como piedra frente a ella, se afligió y levito rápidamente a Twilight y la coloco sobre el sofá y empezó a darle palmadas con el casco en la mejilla, pero no había reacción alguna, a lo cual Trixie levito un vaso con agua y se lo hecho en el rostro a Twilight.

Twilight se había despertado muy asustada por el agua que había sentido en el rostro y miro a Trixie y le hablo.

**-Trixie, tuve una horrible pesadilla, en donde había aparecido en televisión, pero era una situación muy penosa como para nombrarla –** Decía Twilight temblando.

Vino Trixie y la acomodo en el sofá y la tomo de los hombros y muy seriamente la miro a los ojos.

**-Twilight, eso no fue una pesadilla, todo fue real, todo lo del parque de diversiones fue real –** Le decía Trixie sin cambiar su expresión seria.

**-¿No, no puede ser, como pudo pasar, ya me recordé me subí por tonta, ahora soy el hazmerreir de todo el mundo haaaaaagh, púdrete mundo, que vergüenza, que dirán mis padres al ver la noticia, se van a desilusionar, que dirá mi hermano Shining Armor, se burlara de mi el muy estúpido, ya no podre dar la cara a nadie, más que ni quería ver a nadie, que dirá mi representante, muy buena publicidad gratuita Twilight felicidades, eres un maldito imbecil, me volveré una ermitaña cuidando gatos, HAAAAAAGGHHHH! –** En ese momento Twilight estaba hiperventilándose, haciéndose preguntas y respondiéndoselas a sí misma y llegando a una histeria total.

En eso solo siente el impacto del agua en su rostro, lo cual logra tranquilizarla y mira de reojo de donde vino el agua, percatándose que Trixie se lo había arrojado ya que mantenía levitando un vaso vacio.

**-Gracias Trixie, lo necesitaba, pero, Pero…. Dios mío que vergüenza, soy la burla nacional, todos al verme se reirán de mi, muéranse todos malditos –** Y en eso Twilight solo es bañada de nuevo, pero ahora había recibido un baño completo con el agua de la pecera que tenían en la sala, quedando totalmente empapada.

Lo único que hizo Twilight con su casco fue apartarse parte de la melena de un ojo y mirar muy disgustada a Trixie, quien en ese momento estaba levitando a la par de ella el vaso de agua, pero tenía adentro al pez dorado de la pecera junto con un poco de agua.

**-¿Acaso era necesario echarme encima el agua de la pecera entera Trixie? –** Le preguntaba a Trixie con una gran cara de disgusto y toda empapada.

Trixie mira al pez dorado y el pez dorado mira a Trixie, luego los dos miran a Twilight, y se vuelven a mirar mutuamente Trixie y el pez dorado y le dan una última mirada a Twilight y solo dan una gran sonrisa muy nerviosa y sudando a borbotones hacia Twilight.

**-Ya entendí, mejor me voy a mi recamara –** Fue la respuesta de Twilight para los dos responsables de su baño de agua de pecera, retirándose a su cuarto.

Una vez que Twilight se retiro, Trixie y el pez dorado dieron un suspiro de alivio.

**Fin del Flashback.**

**-Jajajaja, es que no puedo creerlo, jajajaja vomitaste todo el parque, jajajaja por dos meses te conocieron como "La Increíble Pony Vomitadora Giratoria Dos Mil", jajajaja, ó – ó "La terror de los parques de Diversiónes" - jajajaja - **Eran los comentarios de Trixie hacia Twilight.

Trixie no dejaba de rodar en el suelo de tanto reírse por recordar lo ocurrido, tanta era la risa que Trixie se había puesto roja a más no poder, con mucha dificultad en respirar y llorando de tanto que reía, a lo que Twilight solo se le veía como una muy terrible sombra, a la cual se le veían unos ojos en blanco muy malévolos con una expresión de furia indescriptible y sus dientes se habían vuelto puntiagudos la cual solo se acercaba a Trixie muy lentamente.

De repente afuera de la carroza pasaba un lindo gatito blanco el cual oia las enormes carcajadas de Trixie.

**KAPOOMM!**

La carrosa dio un gran brinco que si se hubiera medido, se podría asegurar que salto más de un metro en el aire y que se oyeran como si hubiera habido una explosión en su interior debido a un experimento mágico fallido, y el gato que se encontraba afuera saliera corriendo de lo asustado de la explosión que se escuchara.

Ya regresando adentro de la carroza, se ve a Twilight que estaba enfrente de Trixie ya con su cuerpo normal, sentada con un casco delantero apoyándose en el suelo, pero por una extraña razón tenía el otro casco medio levantado al cual solo se le veía que le salía un poco de humo.

Pero Trixie estaba con el rostro estampado en el suelo de la carroza, con todo el cuerpo en el suelo y las extremidades y los cascos extendidos a todo dar, pero lo más notorio era un gran chichón que le sobresaltaba en la cabeza encima de su melena y el cual le pulsaba una y otra vez, junto con una pequeña línea de humo que le salía de este.

Trixie solo despego el rostro y con los ojos dando giros y con la lengua por fuera y sobre su cabeza habían varias estrellas dando vuelta sobre ella, se sacudió la cabeza recuperando por completo la razón y toparse con Twilight frente a ella, con una cara totalmente oscura, una mirada del demonio totalmente blanca, y una boca mostrando muchos dientes puntiagudos y un enojo demencial, a lo cual da un gran salto del suelo y se pega de espaldas a la pared muy asustada, solo viendo como paso a paso se le acercaba Twilight y le ponía la cara frente a la suya.

Trixie solo daba una risa muy nerviosa, con grandes cantidades de sudor salir a borbotones y veía con una mirada muy asustada y fija hacia Twilight, a la que tenia frente a frente, solo esperando lo peor por parte de ella, al no poder contenerse en sus burlas.

**-Eres una grandísima hija de puta, Trixie **– Fue el comentario de Twilight y después retroceder un poco y sentarse en el cojín frente a la mesa, sin cambiar en ningún momento el aspecto demoniaco que tenia y mirando fijamente a Trixie aun pegada a la pared.

**-Fiuuu!** – Se relajo Trixie, ya tomando un poco de aire y tocándose el gran chichón que tenía sobre su cabeza que le resaltaba sobre su melena y el cual aun seguía pulsándole, a lo cual solo pensó **" Valio la pena, jijiji"**

Continuara…

.

Bueno amigos y amigas lectores de Fanfic, espero les guste el tercer capítulo de esta historia así como a mí me ha gustado el escribirla, la cual ya va tomando forma, les voy a ser sinceros a Trixie no la tenía planeada para más de dos capítulos, pero como vi que tuvo un buen agrado de parte de ustedes allí, decidí extender su estadía, pero de ustedes depende como valla la historia así que espero sus sugerencias, reviews y criticas, ya que de esa manera me ayudan a mejorarla y darles una historia muy amena y con sentimiento y también porque me motivan y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, incluyendo nuevas ideas.

Se me olvidaba – ya corregí el capitulo uno y dos y les agregué más contenido, espero que les agrade :D.

Gracias a Todos por el apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	4. Cap 4 – Arrepentimiento de una amiga

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo :D

Agradecimientos especiales a :

Zthree3-777-XfourX

Por el aporte de ideas :D

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo # 4 – Arrepentimiento de una amiga. **

**.**

Trixie se tocaba con el casco el chichón que le sobresalía de su melena sobre su cabeza, aun manteniendo una pequeñísima sonrisa y con lagrimitas que le salían de los ojos debido al dolor que este le daba a lo cual pensaba **-"Esto me pasa por no controlarme, agh… me duele, pero tengo que aceptarlo, ese golpe me lo merecía… Auuuuu…. Duele mucho"** y le dio una mirada a Twilight quien aun estaba sentada sobre el cojín enfrente de la mesita con los alimentos que estaban degustando unos momentos antes, pero se mantenía como una sombra maléfica, junto con una mirada endemoniada que miraba directamente a Trixie, junto con esos dientes afilados que juraría antes no tenerlos, pero en eso Trixie se despego de la pared de madera del carruaje, se levanto y se encamino a la hielera donde saco una bolsita con hielo y la envolvió en un pedazo de tela para luego colocárselo sobre el chichón que le seguía punzando y se sentó en el cojín junto a la mesa y enfrente de Twilight, la cual para nada dejaba de dar terror a cualquiera que la viera, vino Trixie y le dio una miraba con una cara seria, pero con las lagrimillas que tenía en los ojos debido al chichón.

**-¿Acaso era necesario que me golpearas tan fuerte, Twilight?** – Era la pregunta de Trixie, mientras que con su magia mantenía el trapo con hielo sobre el chichón que tenia.

Solo se vio como la Sombra maléfica de Twilight se agrandaba, el doble de su tamaño normal y veía a Trixie cara a cara desde una vista superior, como que si una yegua mayor viera a una bebe desde una vista alta, desde muy arriba enfrente de Trixie dándole una expresión de enfado total y solo le respondió a Trixie.

**-Te lo merecías Trixie, grandísima hija de puta** – Era la respuesta de Twilight a Trixie, a lo cual se mantenía muy firme y con su apariencia endemoniada, con una mirada que a cualquiera congelaría, junto con esos afilados dientes que cualquier creatura jurarían que era un depredador a punto de desgarrar la carne de su presa, esa apariencia a cualquiera haría que el alma se le saliera de su cuerpo por el miedo que esta causaba, pero no a Trixie quien seguía como sí nada malo ocurriera.

Trixie solo rodo los ojos a un lado y dio un pequeño suspiro de derrota, a lo cual volvió a ver a Twilight a los ojos.

**-Tienes razón Twilight, me lo merecía, no tenía el derecho de burlarme de esa manera de ti, me perdonas –** Y Trixie le daba una pequeña sonrisa a lo cual se le oye un chillido, junto con los ojos a medio cerrar dando una mirada de arrepentimiento total.

**-Pe…pero… es…es…que…yo…pe…pero…es…que…yo…- **Era la respuesta de Twilight, ya que no esperaba que le dieran la razón y menos que le pidieran perdón, a lo cual la sombra siniestra en la que se había transformado poco a poco fue desapareciendo solo dejando a Twilight como la unicornio normal de siempre, solo que con la boca abierta a no poder dar una respuesta concreta, con una cara de duda y a la vez de sorpresa.

**\- Vamos Twilight, perdóname… di que sí, me perdonas, por fis, di que siiiii…. –** Y Trixie le daba una gran sonrisa y haciéndole muchos ojitos a Twilight.

**-Está bien, te perdono, pero sigo enojada contigo Trixie** – Era la respuesta de Twilight a lo que cruzaba los cascos y le daba una mirada de enojo junto con un gran puchero hacia Trixie.

**-¿Pero Twilight, por que estas enojada conmigo? –** Preguntaba Trixie un poco intrigada por la respuesta de su amiga Twilight.

**-Es que…. No me gusto que te burlaras así de mí **– Era la respuesta de Twilight con los cascos cruzados y lanzando una mirada hacia abajo, con tristeza y provocando que la melena le cayera por delante de su rostro y le cubriera los ojos, así evitando el dirigirle la mirada a Trixie.

Trixie noto la tristeza en la respuesta de Twilight, ya que por lo que veía aun le afectaba el incidente del parque, pensó en una solución, a lo cual se le ocurrió hacerle una pregunta a su amiga.

**-Twilight, dime cuando fue el incidente del parque, ¿me burle de tu infortunio en algún momento? - **Le consultaba Trixie con los cascos también cruzados y con una ceja levantada en su rostro, esperando que le resultara la pregunta que le formulaba a su amiga.

**\- Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, yo recuerdo…. –** A lo cual Twilight cambio a una expresión de cierto enfado y con la mirada dirigida contra Trixie, se llevo el casco a la mejilla tratando de hacer memoria, luego de un par de segundos de hacer memoria Twilight se quedo petrificada, ya que no recordó ningún momento en que Trixie se haya burlado de ella por aquel infortunio ocurrido en el parque.

**-Solo la burla de hoy –** Dijo Twilight como respuesta dando un suspiro y con una cara de derrota total.

**-¿Entonces Twilight, merezco que sigas enojada conmigo? –**** D**ecía Trixie con una sonrisa de victoria hacia su amiga ya que había logrado su cometido.

**-No, no mereces que este enojada contigo, perdóname por lo del golpe, me deje llevar por mi enojo – **Era el comentario de Twilight llevándose los cascos a la espalda y meneándose de un lado a otro, con una pequeña sonrisa y una cara muy apenada.

**\- Claro que te perdono, justamente me lo merecía, solo es que no pude contenerme y me dio un ataque de risa, solo de recordarlo, jijiji….Auuuu…..me duele… –** Era la respuesta de Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa y tocándose el chichón que tenia cubierto por el trapito con hielo, provocando que al tocarse el chichón le aparecieran otro par de lagrimillas y una pequeña mueca de dolor que diera Trixie como respuesta.

Twilight ya se sentía un poco más contenta que la perdonarán por su sobresalto de enojo y el pequeño gran golpe que le había dado a su amiga, pero ahora tenía una nueva duda a lo cual decide aclararla mirando a Trixie y preguntarle lo siguiente.

**-¿Pero porque Trixie, hasta hoy te burlaste de mi? **– le preguntaba Twilight muy intrigada, ya que al hacer memoria en ningún momento Trixie la irrespetara por tan desafortunado acontecimiento, a lo cual le provocaba escalofríos solo el hacer memoria del mal momento que paso y ser la burla nacional de muchos ponies por un par de meses.

**-Estabas devastada en aquellos días Twilight, acaso no lo recuerdas** – le decía Trixie como respuesta, con una cara muy triste de solo recordarlo de nuevo.

**Flashback.**

Frente a un edificio de cuatro pisos de alto se ve en la entrada a Trixie acompañada por una pony Pegaso de pelaje amarilla, con melena y crin rosa, ojos azules y la cual tiene en sus flancos marcados una Cutie Mark con tres mariposas.

**-Aquí es Trixie, Twilight vive en la cuarta planta, en el departamento número cuarenta y cuatro- **Le mencionaba la pony Pegaso.

**-Gracias Fluttershy, ¿pero dime cuando fue la última vez que la vieron? –** Le decía Trixie con curiosidad.

**-Bueno….la última vez que hablaron con ella fue hace 2 meses, según nos comento su hermano Shining Armor, que la habían visitado junto con sus padres, pero Twilight no los dejo entrar a su departamento y les pidió desde el interior de su hogar que le dieran tiempo a solas, que tenía que meditar las cosas, que le tuvieran paciencia –** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy con una voz muy suave y junto a una cara de preocupación, dando una mirada al departamento de Twilight.

**-¿Y después de eso ya nadie la visito? **– Le preguntaba Trixie a Fluttershy con una cara de duda.

**-Bueno, desde que la despidieron seis meses atrás, las chicas junto con varios compañeros de trabajo y yo veníamos a visitarla, pero tocábamos la puerta sin ninguna clase de respuesta, la llamábamos desde afuera de su departamento, pero tampoco había respuesta de parte de Twilight, llegamos a pensar que había salido, o tal vez..…. **– Era la respuesta de Fluttershy, la cual no termino de decir lo último de su contestación a Trixie y con una cara de tristeza.

A Trixie le entro mucha duda, ya que lo ultimo mencionado por Fluttershy le intrigaba mucho, a lo cual no dejaría que esa duda solo quedara en el olvido, decidida se volvió hacia Fluttershy, a consultarle.

**-¿Y ese tal vez, que significa Fluttershy? – **le preguntaba Trixie a Fluttershy con una mirada muy seria y una ceja levantada.

**-Bueno… es que…yo… no podría….decirte….lo siento…. -** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy retrocediendo un poco y ocultando el rostro dentro de su melena para evitar contacto visual con Trixie.

A Trixie no le agradaba que Fluttershy le diera esa respuesta, ya que ella quería saber más detalles de la situación y a lo cual se le acercó a Fluttershy y junto con una mirada muy aguda le decía lo siguiente.

-**Dime Fluttershy, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes y Twilight?, antes eran grandes amigas -** Era la pregunta y comentario que Trixie le hacía a una temerosa Fluttershy.

**\- Lo...lo...siento...Trixie...realmente...no...puedo...decirte -** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy, con una voz tan baja que a duras penas logro escuchar Trixie.

**\- Por favor Fluttershy, hoy que llegue a la Mansion de MLP de la compañía, todas me recibieron con los cascos abiertos, como grandes amigas y compañeras, muy alegres y animadas por verme, pero cuando les pregunte por Twilight, nadie me quiso decir nada, y cuando les volvi a preguntar sí sabían dónde estaba viviendo Twilight, todas se quedaron calladas, incluso me intentaron cambiar el tema, es más, hasta sentí que había tocado un tema prohibido, como que sí hablar de Twilight fuera una pena capital, el cual sería castigada con la muerte. -** Eran los comentarios que le hacía Trixie a Fluttershy esperando de alguna manera se las aclarara.

**\- Realmente...no...puedo...-** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy y a lo cual empezaba a retroceder un par de pasos más y escondiéndose a más no poder dentro de su melena.

**\- Entonces Fluttershy, porque esperaste hasta qué yo saliera de la mansión, para mostrarme donde vive Twilight? **\- Era la nueva pregunta que le hacía Trixie con incertidumbre.

**\- Es...es…que…estoy...preocupada...por...Twilight -** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy con una voz muy temblorosa y muy baja, un gran temblor en su cuerpo y un vacio en su corazón.

**-Y entonces Fluttershy, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió para que estés preocupada por Twilight? –** Le consultaba Trixie con incertidumbre.

**\- …, …, …, …, - **Flutershy le había respondido a Trixie tan bajo y escondiéndose más dentro de su melena que Trixie no pudo escuchar más que murmullos intendibles.

A esta respuesta Trixie se estaba impacientando, ya que no le parecían para nada bien las respuestas tan incompletas que le daba Fluttershy, a Trixie ya le estaban provocando mucha molestia y enojo.

**-Aghhh... ¿Dime Fluttershy, porque tanto secreto, sí hasta en los medios de comunicación, tanto radio, prensa y televisión salió la noticia que habían cambiado a Twilight por una tal Alicornio Lighting no se qué?** – Le decía Trixie fijando su mirada a Fluttershy.

**-….., … ….. …..- **Flutershy le había vuelto a responder a Trixie tan bajisimo y escondiéndose tanto dentro de su melena que Trixie no la pudo escuchar para nada, a lo cual Fluttershy empezaba a retirarse muy rápidamente tratando de huir.

A Trixie solo se le frunció la nariz, muy molesta por la huida de Fluttershy y la respuesta que no pudo oír para nada, a lo único que hizo fue atrapar a Fluttershy en su respectiva huida dentro de una aura de magia color cian, a lo cual la contramino contra la pared de la entrada del condominio residencial, inmediatamente se paro en sus cascos traseros y con los cascos delanteros le encerró cualquier posibilidad de huir a Fluttershy, de esa manera la tenia frente a frente con una cara de mucho enojo hacia Fluttershy, a lo cual de esa manera ella realizaba una presión psicológica sobre ella.

Fluttershy en cambio estaba aterrada por la acción de Trixie, nunca pensó que haría tal cosa hacia ella, que la encerrara en una aura mágica y tenerla frente a frente con un rostro de enojo que le veía a Trixie le causaba mucho miedo, a tal grado era la desesperación por tratar de huir de Fluttershy que esta empezaba a sollozar y temblar por el miedo.

**-Por favor, dejame ir Trixie** – Eran las suplicas de Fluttershy hacia Trixie.

**\- ¿Porque, tanto misterio?** \- Volvia a preguntar Trixie.

**\- Lo...siento...no…puedo…decirte…nada -** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy y negando con la cabeza.

**-¿Dímelo Fluttershy, porque Twilight no las quiere ver? **– Insistia Trixie muy molesta.

**-Lo...lo…siento….no…no puedo….decirte –** volvía a insistir con la misma respuesta Fluttershy sollozando y temblando.

Trixie se puso muy furiosa, por la respuesta de Fluttershy, así que lo que hizo fue retirar el aura de magia que mantenía a Fluttershy aprisionada, siempre quedándose Trixie en la misma posición aprisionando a Fluttershy contra la pared, lo único que había hecho era dar una mirada de derrota hacia el suelo.

Fluttershy al ver que Trixie le retiraba su aura mágica, dejaba de sollozar y temblar, a lo cual daba un pequeño respiro de alivio.

**-Gracias, por entenderme Trixie –** Le decía Fluttershy a Trixie ya un poco más calmada y colocándole un casco sobre el hombro tratando de consolarla, ya que veía que Trixie aun tenía la mirada hacia el suelo, pero aun se mantenía sobre ella.

**-No, no te entiendo para nada Fluttershy** – Fue la respuesta de Trixie, a lo cual levanto el rostro y miro muy enojada a Fluttershy y con los cascos delanteros agarro fuertemente a Fluttershy y la arrojo con tal fuerza que cayó diez metros a un lado de ella en el suelo, haciendo que los últimos 5 metros rodara y se raspara en varias partes del cuerpo debido a la fricción del suelo y la fuerza aplicada por Trixie.

Fluttershy solo habría los ojos aun tirada en el suelo un poco adolorida, para sorpresa de ella veía como Trixie se le acercaba poco a poco y muy furiosa, a lo cual Fluttershy trataba de reincorporarse, pero fue detenida por Trixie, quien inmediatamente se sentó sobre Fluttershy, sujetándole los cascos delanteros.

**-¿Dimelo Fluttershy, porque Twiligt no las quiere ver?** – Dando una mirada fiera a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy empezó a llorar muy asustada, pero se negaba a responderle a Trixie.

Trixie al ver que Fluttershy no le respondería, lo único que hizo fue alzar el asco y **\- PLAFFFF **\- Lo siguiente fue darle una fuerte cachetada a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy estaba con la mirada a un lado debido al impacto de la cachetada recibida por Trixie, aun llorando.

**-Twilight nos odia, nos culpa por que la echaran de la serie, nos decía que la habíamos abandonado, que la habíamos traicionado como amigas, nos insultaba con palabras muy fuertes a todas –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy evitando a toda costa el dirigirle la mirada a Trixie.

**\- Entonces, poco a poco dejaron de venir todas a ver como seguía Twilight –** Fue el comentario de Trixie.

**\- Si, poco a poco todas se distanciaron de Twilight, y dejaron de visitarla** – Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy mirando hacia un lado y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-¿Incluyendote a ti, Fluttershy?** – le pregunto Trixie.

Rápidamente Fluttershy le dirigió la mirada a Trixie con una expresión muy seria aun conteniendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-No, yo aun vengo a visitarla, pero no me responde cuando llamo a la puerta. -** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy aún postrada en el suelo, con Trixie encima.

**\- No te creo nada Fluttershy, ¿cuando fue la última vez que la visitaste? -** Era el comentario que le hacía Trixie muy molesta.

**\- Mi última visita a Twilight fue la semana pasada** – Fue lo que respondió Fluttershy Sin quitarle la vista a Trixie.

**\- Entonces, Fluttershy, dime ¿cómo estaba Twilight?, ya que supongo que hablaste con ella.**\- Era la pregunta que le hacía Trixie, con una cara de molestia.

**\- No lo sé -** Fue la respuesta de Flluttershy.

**-¿Y porque no lo sabes?** – Le pregunto Trixie muy enojada.

**-Twilight, no me respondía cuando le llamaba a la puerta, nunca me respondia, ni contestaba, nunca la abría, me ignoraba totalmente. –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy muy seria hacia Trixie.

**\- Sabes Fluttershy, lo que les dijo Twilight era cierto –** Le comento Trixie con una mirada fiera.

**-¿A qué te refieres Trixie?** – Era la pregunta de Fluttershy hacia Trixie con cierta duda, ya que no entendía el comentario que le había hecho Trixie.

**-Todas ustedes la abandonaron, realmente yo pensaba que estaba en buenos cascos y que eran sus más grandes amigas, que la apoyarían en ese momento crítico que estaba pasando Twilight, pero que fue lo que hicieron, sólo le dieron la espalda todas ustedes y la abandonaron a su suerte, en un momento que ella realmente las necesitaba –** Fue la respuesta de Trixie muy enojada hacia Fluttershy.

**\- No, yo nunca la abandonaría, es mi mejor amiga, le debo mucho a Twilight –** Le respondió Fluttershy tratando de defenderse de la acusación de Trixie, muy enojada, con una mirada muy aguda y aun postrada en el suelo, ya que Trixie la mantenía aprisionada.

**\- ¿Sabes qué, Fluttershy? –** Le decía Trixie con una mirada de molestia total.

**\- ¿Qué Trixie?** – Le respondia Fluttershy muy seria.

**-Ya que le debes mucho y que te consideras muy buena amiga de Twilight, y que estas muy preocupada por su bienestar, ya que me guiaste hasta su hogar, te diré como yo, a mi parecer te considero como amiga **\- Le decía Trixie acercando el rostro hacia Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fluttershy vio la pequeña sonrisa que le daba Trixie, a lo cual había cambiado su expresión de seriedad y enojo a por una con una pequeña sonrisa esperando oír de Trixie una disculpa y que le dijera un gran alago por ser una grandiosa amiga con Twilight.

**-QUE COMO GRAN AMIGA QUE TE CONSIDERAS, REALMENTE ERES UNA VERDADERA MIERDA, FLUTTERSHY, TODAS USTEDES SON DE LO PEOR** – Le grito Trixie cambiando la cara que tenia con una sonrisa anteriormente, por una de enojo y mirada penetrante hacia Fluttershy.

**-Como te atreves a insultarme con ese lenguaje tan grosero conmigo **– Fue el reclamo de Fluttershy muy molesta por la respuesta de Trixie.

Trixie la siguió mirando sumamente furiosa.

-**Eres una grandísima estúpida Fluttershy, sabes que en dos meses Twilight pudo haber hecho alguna idiotez, cometer una locura, es más si no saben nada de ella en mas de dos meses, es posible que Twilight este muerta **– Le decía Trixie muy furiosa.

A esta respuesta Fluttershy, solo imagino lo peor, ya que las palabras de Trixie podrían ser muy ciertas, a lo cual su reacción fue el de quebrantarse en llanto, tomando una preocupación enorme y una desesperación que sin darse cuenta, se quito a Trixie de encima arrojándola al suelo y se fue volando rápidamente al departamento de Twilight, llorando a más no poder en todo su camino.

Trixie ante tal respuesta, lo único que hizo fue levantarse del suelo donde Fluttershy la había votado y trotar a la administración del edificio, para pedir ayuda.

Mientras tanto Fluttershy estaba parada en sus cascos traseros enfrente de la puerta del departamento de Twilight, tocándola constantemente con su casco delantero y esperando que Twilight le respondiera.

**-Por favor Twilight, respóndeme, soy yo Fluttershy, por favor ábreme la puerta, dime que estas bien, respóndeme Twilight, por favor –** Fluttershy tocaba la puerta muy fuerte y sin parar, llorando a más no poder, ya que no recibía respuesta alguna del interior.

**-Twilight, por favor, abre la puerta, quiero verte, ¿dime que estas bien? -** A lo cual Fluttershy solo se sentaba enfrente de la puerta aun esperando una muy pequeña respuesta que cambiara su estado de ánimo y le quitara esa gran presión que sentía en su corazón, junto con los terribles pensamientos que la agobiaban, pero no había respuesta, ni el más pequeño sonido del interior.

**-Twi…. Twilight…..TWILIGHT….. RESPONDEME POR FAVOR –** Gritaba Fluttershy a la puerta sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Fluttershy, ahora caía totalmente sumisa al suelo enfrente de la puerta, cubriéndose con sus cascos delanteros los ojos y llorando al máximo totalmente quebrantada.

**-Por favor Dios mío, que este bien Twilight, que este bien, aghaaaa **– Decía Fluttershy totalmente vencida por la desesperación de la situación al no obtener ninguna respuesta y llorando con todo lo que tenia.

Después de diez minutos, llego Trixie acompañada de una pony mucama con pelaje color blanco, melena y crin color rojo y líneas amarilla, con una Cutie Mark de una almohada con sobrefunda.

Trixie y la pony mucama encontraron a Fluttershy llorando frente a la puerta del departamento de Twilight, Fluttershy se percato que había llegado Trixie con otra pony, pero no le dio importancia a la otra pony y solo se dirigió con la mirada a Trixie y le dijo entre los llantos y la desesperación que tenía.

**-Twilight no responde, Trixie algo le ha pasado a Twilight, tenemos que ver si está bien Twilight, tenemos que ayudarla Trixie, por favor Trixie has algo por ayudar a Twilight, por favor – **Fue lo que dijo Fluttershy llorando al no saber el estado de su amiga y la preocupación que la carcomía por dentro.

**-Como le comentaba Señorita, no hemos sabido nada de nuestra amiga y estamos preocupadas por la salud de ella, si nos puede ayudar dándonos acceso a su departamento, se lo agradeceríamos mucho –** Era el comentario que le hacia Trixie a la pony mucama.

La pony mucama solo veía a Trixie muy preocupada y luego veía a Fluttershy la cual estaba destrozada en llanto en el suelo mirando a la puerta, lo cual provocó que se le quebrantara el corazón debido a la sensación de desesperación que Fluttershy daba a la vista.

**-Está bien, permítame le abriré la puerta** – Fue la respuesta de la pony mucama.

La pony mucama se saco las llaves de acceso a todos los departamentos que tenía guardada en una pequeña alforja, y procedió a buscar la que correspondía al departamento de Twilight, luego procedió a introducir la llave y abrir la puerta, la cual apenas abrió dio lugar a salir un muy desagradable olor, totalmente asqueroso, de putrefacción, como si estuvieran dentro de un contenedor de basura el cual no se hubiera recogido en meses y dando lugar a la vista de ver dentro del departamento el cual era un completo desastre, donde se veían grandes cantidades de paquetes de comida vacías, embases de vidrio vacios y mucha basura.

**-Listo ya pueden entrar –** Fue la respuesta de la pony mucama.

Fluttershy no espero a que le confirmaran y entro a toda velocidad que le dieron sus alas volando y empezar a buscar a Twilight.

**-Dios mío, pero que chiquero hay aquí adentro** **y que peste** – Fue el comentario de Trixie al ver dentro del departamento de Twilight y del terrible olor que había.

**-No me sorprende, desde hace varios meses la Señorita Sparkle no nos deja hacer la limpieza, y lo otro es que apenas hace una semana atrás le trajeron alimentos a la Señorita Sparkle** – Fue el comentario de la Mucama.

Mientras que Fluttershy buscaba desesperadamente entre las habitaciones del departamento a Twilight las cuales estaban saturadas con mucha basura de depósitos de comida, bebidas vacias, y varios empaques y al final la logra ubicar en el dormitorio del departamento de Twilight, Fluttershy dejaba de volar y se para enfrente de Twilight la cual estaba acostada y dormida en su cama la cual estaba con bastante basura encima de su cama, con la melena y crin muy alborotadas y desordenadas, su pelaje estaba muy sucio y el olor que había en la habitación era insoportable, pero Fluttershy no le dio importancia, solo estaba feliz porque había encontrado a su amiga Twilight.

**-Twilight, ¿dime estas bien?, ¿como estas?** – Le hacia las preguntas Fluttershy, tratando de esa manera hacer que despertara Twilight de su sueño, pero no había respuesta.

A lo cual Fluttershy con mucho miedo y preocupación se le acerca a Twilight, con el casco empieza a moverla pero no hay reacción por parte de Twilight, a esto el temor de Fluttershy crece a mil por hora y empieza a moverla más fuerte con mucha desesperación, a lo cual no hay respuesta alguna.

**-TWILIGHT, NOOOOO….** – Era el grito que daba Fluttershy.

En el cuarto Fluttershy se sentaba sobre la cama, enfrente del cuerpo de Twilight a lo que la tomo con sus cascos y la abrazaba fuertemente a Twilight llorando a todo pulmón.

Ante tal grito Trixie y la pony mucama se asustaron mucho y van a todo galope a la habitación donde vino el grito y ven a Fluttershy que lloraba con toda su fuerza y abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Twilight.

-**Twilight está muerta, ella no responde, está muerta, es mi culpa, no debí dejarla, es mi culpa, perdóname Twilight, lo siento, no quería abandonarte, es toda culpa mía, lo siento, lo siento, aghaaa** – Eran los comentarios de Fluttershy quien no la dejaba de abrazar y culparse por lo sucedido a su amiga.

Trixie solo se conmociono, empezando a sollozar y lentamente se les acerco a Fluttershy quien no dejaba de llorar y de abrazar el cuerpo de Twilight, se le acerco y le acaricio la melena a Twilight y se coloco enfrente de Twilight, la pony mucama solo veía sentada cubriéndose con los cascos la boca, con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos debido a lo triste y desconsolador de la situación frente a ella, pero la pony mucama se extraño a ver que Trixie hizo un movimiento algo extraño y era que le abrió un parpado a Twilight, a lo que Trixie solo retrocedió un poco y luego le coloco el casco sobre el hombro a Fluttershy.

**-Calmate Fluttershy, Twilight estará bien, no hay de qué preocuparse** – Le decía Trixie tratando de consolar a Fluttershy.

**-Como va a estar bien, Twilight está muerta –** Le respondía Fluttershy llorando, muy desanimada y triste.

Trixie solo rodo la vista a un lado y dio un respiro de desaprobación.

**-Fluttershy, Twilight no está muerta** – Fue la respuesta de Trixie.

**-Como no va a estar muerta, ella no responde** – Le volvía a insistir Fluttershy.

**-Por un demonio Fluttershy, te estoy diciendo que Twilight no está muerta, está totalmente ebria. **– Fue la respuesta de Trixie a Fluttershy.

**\- ¿Que dijiste Trixie, puedes repetírmelo, por favor? **– Le decía Fluttershy con los ojos muy abiertos como platos y junto con una cara de sorpresa.

**\- Que la muy hija de puta de Twilight esta ebria, si no entiendes esta borracha a más no poder, por eso es que no te responde ni mierda –** Fue la respuesta de Trixie.

Ahora la expresión de Fluttershy era una de alegría siempre llorando, pero estaba feliz de saber que su amiga estaba bien, no en el buen ámbito de la palabra, pero estaba viva, lo cual le provocaba una alegría inmensa y le quitaba un peso enorme de encima.

**-Nunca te volveré a dejar sola, Twilight, nunca más amiga mia -** Le decía Fluttershy en el oído a Twilight, pero ella no respondía ya que estaba inconsciente por el estado de embriaguez que tenía.

Continuara…

.

Zero – ok, amigos espero les guste este capítulo, y espero su reviews, criticas y vistos buenos a la historia y que les parece.

Diane – Ya déjate de decir idioteces y vete a trabajar mejor, maldito haragan tienes que hacerme la cena.

Zero – agh… Diane que gusto de verte, me alegro que estés por aquí.

Diane – ¿a que te refieres Zero?

Rápidamente Zero salta sobre Diane la agarra y se la lleva para arrojarla dentro de un depósito de agua con hielo.

Zero – Que bien se siente la venganza – se dice a si mismo con una sonrisa.

Diane : Eres un maldito hijo de puta Zero, ya verás para la próxima.

Zero : si claro, cuando tú quieras Diane.

Zero : Bueno amigos y amigas gracias por haber leído la historia y seguirme con las locuras que se me ocurren :D – atentos al próximo capítulo.

Gracias a Todos por el apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	5. Cap 5-Confesiones de un alma atormentada

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

Les quiero agradecer a todos por seguir esta historia, la cual ha sido del agrado de muchos. También a los que dan su opinión, tanto vía Review como PM, ya que me dan sus tan valiosos consejos y criticas las cuales para mí son muy importantes ya que ayudan a mejorar la historia.

Gracias a todos.

Pido disculpas sobre el capitulo cuatro ya que lo subí demasiado a prisa y estaba muy corto en opinión de varios Lectores y Lectoras y a mí me pareció que estaban muy en lo cierto, así que lo volví a Re-escribir agregándole lo que me le hizo falta a la historia. Sé que a muchos les incomodara ó molestara eso de la Re-edición, pero es algo bueno, que ayuda a corregir varios errores que existan y agregar detalles que le dan un valor agregado, siempre tratando de mantener la esencia del capítulo original.

Espero que les guste el capítulo cinco – Asi que Por favor, opinen no se queden con el comentario, ya que puede ser de gran ayuda - :D – En serio comenten :D – Ya que si no comentan no sabré si les está gustando la historia y resulte en un final que no esperaban.

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo # 5 – Confesiones de un alma atormentada.**

**.**

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos, desde que Trixie le había comentado a Fluttershy, que Twilight no estaba muerta, si no que estaba totalmente ebria e inconsciente, por tal razón no le podía responder.

En cambio Fluttershy estaba muy feliz, muy reanimada, llorando de alegría y no dejaba de abrazar muy fuerte a Twilight, ya que su querida amiga estaba bien, no en el buen ámbito de la palabra, pero lo importante es que estaba bien, lo cual a ella le quitaba una gran presión que tenía en el pecho, una tortura que no la dejaba estar tranquila consigo mismo y mas había saltado la preocupación y una terrible desesperación debido a los comentarios que le había hecho Trixie anteriormente, cuando la tenia aprisionada contra el suelo en la entrada del condominio.

**-Qué alivio, que este bien** – Dijo Trixie en voz alta y limpiándose con su casco un par de lagrimas que le habían salido, debido al pequeño susto que habían pasado minutos antes al encontrar a Twilight en tan precarias condiciones.

**-La verdad, yo también me había imaginado lo peor, no podía creer que realmente estaba muerta la señorita Sparkle, al ver a su amiga totalmente destrozada en llanto y dándole ese fuerte abrazo, pero su comentario aclarando el estado de la señorita Sparkle, me alegro también Señorita Trixie. –** Era el comentario de la pony mucama hacia Trixie, como tratando de decirle que no era la única que había pensado en lo mismo.

**-La verdad, nunca pensé que Twilight se deprimiera tanto, a tal punto, que se fuera a aislar de esa manera –** Le respondía Trixie con una cara un poco triste, mirando a la cama donde estaba Fluttershy abrazando a una Twilight inconsciente por el estado de embriaguez en la que estaba.

**-Realmente la señorita Sparkle, ha pasado por muy malos momentos –** Le contestaba la pony mucama a Trixie.

En eso Trixie se percato de dos cosas, la primera es que la pony mucama podría darles un poco de información sobre Twilight, de lo que le ha ocurrido en los seis meses que ha estado incomunicada, lo segundo y que la estaba incomodando era que no le sabia el nombre de la pony mucama que la había ayudado, dándole acceso al departamento de Twilight, a lo cual solo decidió dirigirse a la pony mucama y preguntarle por su correspondiente nombre primero y después que le brindara un poco de información sobre Twilight.

**-Jijijiji… Disculpe nuestra descortesía, pero era tanta nuestra preocupación por nuestra amiga, que se me olvido preguntarle su nombre, ¿me podría regalar su nombre?, si no es mucho inconveniente –** Le hacia la pregunta Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa y una cara de pena que le dirigía.

**-No hay ningún inconveniente señorita Trixie, mi nombre es Holy Pillow, es un gusto y un placer el servirle –** Era la respuesta de Holy Pillow haciendo una pequeña señal de reverencia a Trixie, como formalidad, ya que era una empleada del condominio.

**-Mucho gusto Holy Pillow, mi nombre es Trixie Lullamoon y el de mi amiga que esta abrazando a la inconsciente Twilight se llama Fluttershy, realmente estamos muy agradecidas con usted por brindarnos el acceso al departamento –** Le decía muy alegremente y agradecida Trixie a Holy Pillow.

**-A sido un placer el servirle señorita Lullamoon –** Era la respuesta de Holy Pillow, con un pequeño ademan.

**-Por favor Holy, solo dígame Trixie –** Le decía Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Lamento no poder cumplir con esa petición señorita Lullamoon, son reglas de la administración del condominio –** Le respondía Holy Pillow con un pequeño ademan.

**-Si la comprendo Holy, tiene toda la razón y disculpeme –** Le decía Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa y una gota de sudor que le salía de la melena por lo incomodo del asunto, ya que lo que le decía Holy Pillow era cierto y no podía ponerse ella a la par de los inquilinos, ya que solo era una empleada.

**-No es necesario que se disculpe señorita Lullamoon –** Le respondía Holy Pillow.

**-Retomando nuestra conversación, Holy, nos puedes ayudar dándonos un poco mas de información y detalles, es decir, ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo es que Twilight ha estado así de deprimida?, realmente te lo agradeceríamos mucho –** Le decía Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa y con algo de nervios, haciendo que le saliera un poco de sudor en su rostro.

Holy Pillow solo miro muy sorprendida a Trixie, debido a la incomodidad de la pregunta, ya que lo que pensó Holy, es que ella al ser empleada, tenía cierta información de lo ocurrido a la señorita Sparkle, pero según sus normas de trabajo no podía divulgarla ya que eran cuestiones de privacidad de los inquilinos del condominio.

**-Lo siento** **mucho señorita Lullamoon, pero es información muy confidencial la que me pide, lamento no poderles ayudar –** Era la respuesta de Holy Pillow, con una cara de tristeza.

**-Por favor Holy, realmente lo que nos digas de lo acontecido a nuestra amiga Twilight, sería muy valioso para nosotras, por favor aunque sea mínima la información te estaríamos muy agradecidas -** Le suplicaba Trixie con una sonrisa y unos grandes ojos y brillos en estos como un cachorrito, esperando que con ese rostro se apiadara con ellas.

**-Realmente lo lamento señorita Lullamoon –** Era la respuesta de Holy Pillow con una cara de tristeza y desviando la mirada hacia a un lado para evitar mirar directamente a Trixie.

En eso Trixie solo dio un suspiro de total derrota, no podía hacer realmente nada para obtener la información que necesitaban, tampoco podía forzarla a dársela como lo había hecho contra Fluttershy, ya que si tomaba acciones agresivas contra Holy Pillow, lo único que conseguiría es que llamaran a los ponies de seguridad y esto las sacarían del condominio, a lo cual ya con una mirada triste le dirige la palabra a Holy Pillow.

**-Lo lamento mucho Holy, por la incomodidad de la pregunta y gracias por su ayuda –** Era la respuesta de Trixie ya derrotada ya que no podía hacer nada.

En eso Fluttershy solo oía la conversación entre Trixie y Holy Pillow, aun aferrándose en ese abrazo infinito hacia a Twilight, ella también quería saber lo que le había acontecido en esos seis meses en los que estuvo aislada Twilight en su departamento.

**-Por favor señorita Holy Pillow, realmente su información nos ayudaría muchísimo, para saber más de nuestra amiga Twilight –** Eran las suplicas ahora de Fluttershy hacia Holy, con un rostro muy triste y con los ojos un poco rojos, y las marcas de las lagrimas por donde le recorrieron sus mejillas momentos antes.

**-Lo lamento mucho señorita Fluttershy, pero es información privada, la cual por ningún motivo podría proporcionarles –** Era la respuesta de Holy Pillow, ahora mirando a Fluttershy con tristeza.

**-Por favor Holy, realmente necesitamos su ayuda –** Volvía a insistir Fluttershy.

**-Lo lamento señorita Fluttershy, pero si les diera información privada de los inquilinos, me despedirían –** Fue la respuesta de Holy Pillow muy triste y desviando la mirada que tenia hacia Fluttershy.

**-Realmente te entiendo Holy, yo pase por la misma situación, en la que estas en este momento, yo hice lo mismo que lo que usted hace ahora, me preocupe más por mi empleo que por mi amiga, pero el precio que estoy pagando es muy alto –** Le decía Fluttershy empezando a sollozar.

**-Perdoneme Señorita Fluttershy, pero realmente no puedo ayudarla –** Fue la contestación de Holy.

**-No, no le estoy reclamando Holy, solo quiero decirle que el dolor y vacio que siento en mi corazón es muy grande, ya que de no ser por Twilight yo no tendría el trabajo que ahora tengo, se lo debo todo a ella, pero que fue lo que hice cuando ella me necesito, solo la ignore y le di la espalda, por el temor de perder mi trabajo –** A lo cual Fluttershy empezaba a llorar de nuevo sobre el hombre de Twilight la cual la sostenía aun inconsciente.

Holy Pillow solo miraba muy triste al ver a Fluttershy llorar sobre el hombro de su amiga, evitando decir algún comentario y solo escuchando la historia.

Fluttershy continuaba contando su historia.

**-Realmente no puedo creer que haya sido parte de todo lo que le hicimos a Twilight, solo recuerdo la reunión a la que nos habían convocado a todos los de la Serie de Televisión, solo fueron excluidos de ella cuatro ponies, ¿quiénes eran esos ponies?, eran la familia de Twilight, los jefes del estudio no querían que formaran parte de esa reunión. – **Fluttershy solo le daba una caricia a la melena de Twilight y con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando tristemente a Trixie y a Holy.

En eso Trixie solo mira a Fluttershy con una cara de enojo, con una sola duda, la cual decide preguntarle.

**-¿A qué reunión te refieres Fluttershy?, yo nunca supe nada sobre esa reunión, jamás fui invitada. –** Era el comentario de Trixie hacia Fluttershy.

Fluttershy solo le dirige la mirada a Trixie muy triste, pero después deja caer la mirada al suelo.

**-Fue un mes después de haber terminado de filmar el capítulo de tu revancha del duelo mágico contra Twilight, ya te habías retirado con tu carruaje del show mágico a Phillydelfia, los jefes del estudio consideraron que era innecesaria tu presencia en esa reunión, por eso es que no se te comunico –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy sin despegar la mirada que daba hacia el suelo.

**\- QUEEEE! –** Trixie daba un gran grito por el comentario que le había hecho Fluttershy.

**\- Lo lamento Trixie, pero es cierto –** Le confirmaba Fluttershy.

**-Pero…..pero, como es posible que me dejaran fuera del grupo de trabajo a mi también, recuerdo que Twilight estaba muy emocionada conmigo, me había dicho que tenía varios planes para la cuarta temporada de la serie, que estaba convenciendo a los jefes del estudio para que me incluyeran como la séptima integrante del grupo, era lo que me decía Twilight muy contenta en aquellos días que estábamos filmando el ultimo capitulo donde yo aparecía –** Era la respuesta de Trixie con una cara entre sorprendida y consternada por el comentario de Fluttershy.

**-Lo siento mucho Trixie, pero los jefes del estudio cambiaron todos los planes, recortaron la tercera temporada a solo trece capítulos, eso sucedió tres días después de tu partida a Phillydelfia, nos habían comentado que habían recibido varias demandas de padres preocupados –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy hacia una muy consternada Trixie.

**\- ¿Padres preocupados?, ¿cómo que padres preocupados?, realmente no te entiendo Fluttershy, de que podrían estar preocupados los padres de los potrillos que ven una serie infantil –** Era la intriga que Trixie tenía ahora.

**\- Es que realmente Trixie, la serie no solo es vista por potrillos pequeños, también la ven ponies adolescentes y adultos, los cuales empezaron a darle una gran relevancia a la serie, empezaron a realizar reuniones de grupos de ponies amante de la serie, esto no gusto a muchos padres que miraron a estos grupos de ponies como una amenaza a sus pequeños, los tachaban de Pedófilos, pedófilas, Gays y Lesbianas, Retrasados sociales, Antisociales, Ponies locos y locas, empezaron a demandar al estudio exigiendo el cese de las transmisiones de la serie, ellos solo querían proteger a sus pequeños –** Fue la respuesta se Fluttershy a una muy sorprendida Trixie quien no podía creer lo que oía.

**-¿Pe…pero, cómo es posible que unos cuantos ponies mayores les guste una serie para potrillos? –** Era la duda de Trixie.

**-Es que realmente la serie ha tenido muy buenas críticas en todo el mundo, a muchos ponies y otras especies mayores les gusta la serie, no puedo culpar a Twilight por la emoción e ilusiones que había puesto a la cuarta temporada de la serie, a ella le cayó como un fuerte golpe en el costado cuando decidieron recortar la tercera temporada, estaba muy triste y desanimada, realmente todos estábamos tristes por la noticia, pensábamos que nos quedaríamos sin empleos, varios comenzamos a llorar por la noticia, no sabíamos que nos esperaría al finalizar la tercera temporada -** Era la respuesta de una muy triste Fluttershy.

**\- ¿Pero no fue así, verdad?, ya que acaban de terminar y estrenar la primer película que hicieron con animación de computadora, basándose en los extintos seres bípedos de la antigua mitología de Equestria, y según he oído ha tenido mucho éxito en las salas de cines y no solo eso hace pocos días atrás confirmaron que empezarían a filmar la cuarta temporada de la serie -** Era la nueva duda de Trixie quien le dirigía la mirada con mucha duda a Fluttershy.

**-Tienes razón Trixie, hubo varias demandas y contra demandas en las salas de jueces y tribunales, varias contra el estudio y contra estos grupos, les hicieron estudios psicológicos a los ponies mayores y descubrieron que realmente eran ponies normales, habían profesionales, habían familias, amigos y otros que promulgaban la amistad y los valores dentro de sus familias, y poco a poco fue cambiando el modo de mirarlos, no mucho ha sido el cambio pero poco a poco todo fue cambiando para bien de todos nosotros –** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy con una muy pequeña sonrisa.

**-Pero, entonces Fluttershy, ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió en la reunión donde no fue invitada la familia de Twilight? –** Era la nueva duda de Trixie.

**-Lo que paso en esa reunión es que para el último capítulo de la tercera temporada que era el episodio de "Cura Mágica y Misteriosa", grabaríamos dos finales, fue lo que se nos comunico –** Le decía Fluttershy a Trixie sin levantar la mirada y muy triste, a lo cual de sus ojos le salieron un par de lagrimas.

**-¿Y qué es lo que pasa?, no sería ni la primera, ni la segunda vez que hacen eso en este tipo de programas –** Fue el comentario de Trixie con una cara de duda hacia Fluttershy.

**\- Es que para esa reunión, se nos ordeno que no hiciéramos ningún comentario a Twilight y a su familia, ya que se había re-escrito la cuarta temporada, pero querían hacer el experimento con el final de capítulo de la tercera temporada, se nos dijo que si alguien hablaba seria despedido –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy, empezando de nuevo a llorar sobre el hombro de Twilight.

**-¿Todas solo decidieron acatar las órdenes, Verdad? -** Fue la pregunta de Trixie la cual estaba muy molesta con la respuesta de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy solo miro a Trixie con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que le salían y le recorrían sus mejillas cayendo sobre el lomo de Twilight, y le afirmo a Trixie meneando su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

**-No puedo creerlo, todos guardaron silencio, todos son unos malditos hijos de puta, decidieron guardar silencio, ¿Verdad? –** Le mencionaba Trixie muy molesta.

**-Es…es que si todo salía bien, todos mantendríamos nuestros empleos –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy hacia Trixie.

Holy Pillow solo estaba oyendo la historia de Fluttershy la cual estaba totalmente destrozada por lo que había hecho, mientras que veía a Trixie muy molesta, ya que la veía muy furiosa por lo ocurrido hacia Twilight, Holy Pillow no hacía mención de nada, solo veía como Trixie estaba interrogando a Fluttershy la cual estaba destrozada por dentro debido a sus malas decisiones que había tomado.

**-Dime Fluttershy, ¿en qué consistía ese final doble? –** Era la pregunta de una muy molesta Trixie.

**-En que el último episodio lo grabaríamos normal, con Twilight reapareciendo y despertando después de haber tenido una conversación con Celestia en el plano astral, donde le comentaba Celestia, que Twilight sería una Princesa, solo que sería una Unicornio, no una unicornio normal, si no que la unicornio más poderosa de Equestria, como Star Swhirl el barbudo. –** Fue la contestación de Fluttershy muy triste, llorando y acariciando la melena de Twilight.

**\- Y dime Fluttershy, ¿Cual fue el segundo final que grabaron? –** Le preguntaba Trixie muy furiosa a Flutttershy.

**\- El…el segundo final lo grabamos al día siguiente, Twilight se había retirado con su familia a meditar a la iglesia y pedirle a Dios, esperando que ocurriera un milagro y que así continuara la serie para que todos conserváramos nuestro empleos -** Le decía Fluttershy muy desaminada.

**-Continúa Fluttershy, ¿Como fue el segundo final? –** Era la petición de Trixie, la cual aun continuaba muy molesta con Fluttershy.

**-Ese dia nos presentaron a la Alicornio, su nombre es Twin Lightning, casi era idéntica a Twilight, lo único que las diferenciaba era que la melena de Twin Lightninig es totalmente azul y su Cutie Mark es un doble rayo mágico, además de que es una alicornio. –** Eran los comentarios de Fluttershy.

**-Con que, fue por esa tal Twin Lightning fue que cambiaron a Twilight** – Era el comentario de Trixie.

**-Si fue por ella fue que cambiaron a Twilight, descubrimos en ese momento que sus padres eran los Alicornios dueños del Estudio que produce la serie, ya que venían acompañados de ellos la alicornio Twin Lightning, la trataban con muchos mimos y cariños a la alicornio como toda hija super mimada, estábamos todas en el set aterradas al ver a los padres de Twin Lightning, no podíamos hacer nada más que filmar el segundo final, todas leímos nuestros guiones y procedimos en gravar la escena –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy aun acariciando la melena de la inconsciente Twilight.

**-¿Y en qué consistía esa variante de final de escena Fluttershy? –** Era la pregunta de Trixie con una mirada muy directa hacia Fluttershy.

**-Consistía en que al despertar Twilight, la cual es remplazada por Twin Lightning en ese momento, esta extendía sus alas dando a conocer que ahora era una Alicornio, y nosotras comentábamos muy alegres que ahora era una verdadera princesa, a lo cual se le celebra la fiesta de proclamación de Princesa hacia Twin Lightning como la nueva princesa de la magia y la amistad, el cual es el final de tercera temporada que todo mundo conoce ahora –** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy evitando mirar a Trixie, con cara de culpabilidad.

**-Y como hicieron con las diferencia entre Twilight y la Alicornio** **Lightning–** Era la duda de Trixie.

**-Hicieron dos hechizos mágicos uno para las dos franjas de color en su melena y el otro para cambiar su Cutie Mark, ya con eso era prácticamente idéntica a Twilight, a excepción de las alas –** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy sintiéndose muy patética y vil.

**-Dime Fluttershy, ¿Que paso después de eso?** – Era la nueva duda de Trixie.

**-Realmente no puedo creer lo que pasaría después y que yo haya sido parte de todo eso, como pude ser tan ciega como para no ver lo que le pasaba a la pobre Twilight, solo la veía como poco a poco la apartaban del grupo, la aislaban de las reuniones de trabajo, ya no le daban importancia a sus ideas las cuales nos ayudaron a todas, Twilight seguía animándonos a todos en el estudio para que siguiéramos adelante, estaba muy esperanzada diciéndonos que no nos preocupáramos que la serie continuaría, que nos alegráramos y viéramos el futuro con alegría en nuestros rostros, pero Twilight no sabía lo que le venía encima. –** En ese momento Fluttershy se puso muy triste llorando a más no poder sobre el hombre de Twilight y aferrándose en su abraso a ella.

**-Dime Fluttershy, ¿Qué fue lo que tú hiciste?** – Era la incognita de Trixie en ese momento

**-Yo….yo lo único que hice fue apartarme, ignorarla también, tenía mucho miedo a que me pasara lo mismo que le paso a ella, que me despidieran en aquellos días, pero…pero ahora no me importa nada si pierdo el trabajo, prefiero perder mi trabajo que a mi mejor amiga, Twilight me defendió ante todos, ella….ella me alentó a dar todo de mí, que….que no dejara que los malos comentarios de otros me lastimaran, si no que los utilizara a mi beneficio y que sacara provecho de ellos, a que no me rindiera, pero….pero cuando me toco a mi defenderla a ella, yo….yo solo me escondí, solo….solo hice eso, esconderme como una vil alimaña, como una maldita rata, lo….lo cual al día de hoy, estoy….estoy muy arrepentida y adolorida dentro de mi alma, ya que todo este tiempo solo sentía un vacio, una culpa que no puedo describir, pero que me hacía sentir muy miserable, ya que la había abandonado –** A lo cual provoco que Fluttershy solo llorara mucho más sobre el hombro, haciendo que estas lagrimas recorrieran mas sobre el lomo de Twilight.

Trixie estaba realmente sorprendida y a la vez muy furiosa de todo lo que les había dicho Fluttershy, no podía creer que realmente habían hecho todo eso, como la habían sustituido sin decirle una sola palabra, como todos la habían aislado, mientras ella muy alegre les daba ánimos, realmente la habían traicionado, era como que si jugaran un terrible juego donde la confianza de Twilight hacia sus amigas era total, a lo cual le daban a Twilight una venda para cubrirse los ojos y así confiar en sus amigas, con las indicaciones que ellas le dieran para que caminara por el buen camino y así evitar tropezarse, pero realmente estaba siendo guiada hacia una especie de trampa mortal, donde caería y se convertiría en el sacrificio del grupo, quedando Twilight en un total aislamiento y jamás la buscarían ni pensar en alguna forma de rescatarla ya que sería totalmente olvidada por todas, esa era la sensación que tenia Trixie ahora, estaba muy furiosa y decepcionada con todas, ella no podía creer lo que le habían hecho a la pobre Twilight, ahora entendía por qué de la precaria situación en la que estaba su departamento y por qué había buscado escape en la bebida.

Mientras tanto Holy Pillow, estaba que no podía soportar la muy triste situación de Fluttershy, realmente la había conmovido el arrepentimiento de ella y como estaba totalmente desmoronada, con unas lagrimas que le salían de sus ojos, lo único que pudo hacer era darle lo que tanto le pedían.

**-Está bien señorita Fluttershy y señorita Lullamoon, les diré lo que necesiten saber –** Les decía Holy a ambas ponies con una pequeña sonrisa y muy conmovida de la amistad y cariño que le tienen a Twilight.

**-Gracias –** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy con lagrimas saliéndole de sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Si en serio gracias. –** Era la afirmación de Trixie.

**-Solo que, por favor no hagan mención alguna que fui yo la que les brindo esta información, me despedirían y realmente necesito el empleo para ayudar a mi familia –** Era la preocupación de Holy Pillow hacia Trixie y Fluttershy.

**-No se preocupe, no diremos nada a nadie –** Respondia Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Bueno, aun recuerdo el primer día que vino la señorita Sparkle, hace seis meses atrás estaba realizando los que haceres de limpieza en el pasillo, la señorita Sparkle paso galopando muy rápido, estaba llorando mucho, abrió la puerta de su departamento y solo se arrojo boca abajo del sofá de la sala, dejando la puerta abierta, la alcance a observar, y vi como lloraba desconsolada, como si hubiera perdido a su pony especial, lo único que hice fue cerrarle la puerta, ya que yo no era nadie para meterme en las cuestiones personales de los inquilinos. –** Era la respuesta de Holy Pillow a Trixie.

**\- ¿Y qué sucedió después?** – Era la pregunta de Trixie.

**-La señorita Sparkle se encerró por una semana, solo lloraba día y noche, totalmente descorazonada, llegue a pensar muy mal del maldito semental que le rompió el corazón a la Señorita Sparkle, pero con lo de hoy, veo que estaba muy equivocada** – Era el nuevo comentario de Holy.

**\- ¿Y? **– volvia a replicar Trixie.

**-Después de tres semanas, y de insistirle a la Señorita Sparkle, me permitió entrar a su departamento, para realizarle la limpieza de la semana, la encontré muy triste con una cara de decepción total, estaba muy desarreglada, pero no como está al día de hoy, habían muchas cosas rotas en todo el departamento, fotos de sus amigas de trabajo estaban cortadas, manchadas con insultos o simplemente hechas basura ó quemadas, la señorita Sparkle solo se mantenía en el sofá frente al televisor, solo veía videos de su trabajo, mientras estaba arropada, con lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos, de vez en cuando se le salía una frase a la señorita Sparkle. –** Les comentaba Holy a Trixie.

**-¿Y podría decirnos que comentarios hacia? -** Era la pregunta que le hacia Trixie.

**-Varios de esos murmullos eran en su mayoría insultos muy graves a sus amigas que consideraba especiales o únicas, pero en algunos solo se culpaba, preguntándose qué les había hecho de malo como para que la odiaran tanto, en otros se preguntaba que por que la habían traicionada y las maldecía lanzándoles muchos insultos fuertes, en otros se culpaba ella misma por pensar que tenia amigas cuando realmente no tenía a nadie** – Le decía muy triste Holy a Trixie y a Fluttershy.

Con ese comentario dicho por Holy, Fluttershy solo se sintió muy miserable ya que realmente había abandonada a Twilight, solo contramino la cara contra el cuello de Twilight y volvia a llorar.

A esa reacción de Fluttershy, Trixie y Holy se percataron sintiendo mucha tristeza, pero a Trixie en ese momento solo le importaba seguir el interrogatorio hacia Holy. Dejando a un lado a Fluttershy.

**-¿Pero discúlpame Holy, durante ese tiempo Twilight no estaba ebria o si lo estaba? -** Era la intriga que tenia Trixie.

**-No, la señorita Sparkle no tocaba la bebida aun, estaba triste pero no había llegado a ese extremo aun –** Era la respuesta de Holy.

**-Por favor Holy, ¿Que fue lo que paso? Para que Twilight empezara a beber –** Le preguntaba Trixie muy intrigada.

**-Fue después de dos meses de estar encerrada en su departamento, tubo la visita de su representante artístico, le trajo un par de botellas de vino, la convenció de que las tomara, que la harían sentir más relajada y mejor, para mí la bebida no es más que solo una vil mentira que te atonta los sentidos –** Era la respuesta de Holy a Trixie.

**-Disculpa Holy, ¿pero me estás diciendo que su representante artístico es el culpable de que Twilight se halla vuelto alcoholica? –** Era la afirmación de Trixie.

**-Lo lamento señorita Lullamoon, pero en este caso la señorita Sparkle fue la única culpable de pensar que en la bebida encontraría alivio a sus penas –** Era la afirmación de Holy.

A Trixie le había molestado la respuesta de Holy, pero realmente tenía razón, ya que Twilight era la única culpable de pensar en una solución tan estúpida como la bebida, para salir de sus problemas.

**-Entonces Holy, después de eso Twilight empezó a beber –** Fue la nueva pregunta de Trixie algo molesta con Holy, pero no podía culparla.

**-Si, después de eso la señorita Sparkle solicitaba todas las semanas la dotación de víveres junto con una gran cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas, para mantenerse ebria todo el día, después de eso ya no me permitió el acceso a su departamento para realizar la limpieza correspondiente, se aisló totalmente, aun recuerdo que venían varias yeguas a visitarla, también a su familia un par de meses atrás, pero la que siempre venia cada semana, era la señorita Fluttershy, ella siempre se retiraba muy triste, de vez en cuando la veía pasar con un par de lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos. – **Era el comentario de Holy a Trixie.

**-Eso es todo lo que tienes Holy, para decirnos** – Era la nueva pregunta de Trixie.

**-Sí, Señorita Lullamoon, lamento mucho que no sea lo que realmente necesitaban escuchar –** Les decía Holy con una cara triste y con la mirada al suelo.

**-No te preocupes Holy, realmente nos has ayudado mucho, a lo cual no sabes cómo estamos de agradecidas contigo** – A lo cual Trixie le daba una sonrisa.

Holy solo miro a Trixie que le sonreía y luego volteo a ver a Fluttershy, la cual la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y aun con lagrimas que le salían de sus ojos, pero muy levemente vio que Fluttershy le daba también las gracias, esto sin mencionar palabra alguna, lo cual hizo que a Holy Pillow se le alegrara el corazón.

**-Realmente, ha sido un placer el haberles ayudado –** Decia Holy con una sonrisa.

En eso Twilight empezaba a reaccionar, empezaba a medio abrir los ojos, y a empezar a saborear con la boca, a lo cual se percata rápidamente Fluttershy y se alegra mirando a Trixie y a Holy.

**-Chicas, Twilight está despertando** – Les decía Fluttershy muy animada y sonriente.

**-Ya era hora que se despertara esa grandísima tonta –** Era la respuesta de Trixie.

**-Trixie, no insultes así a Twilight, no ves que ha estado muy deprimida –** Le reclamaba Fluttershy con el seño fruncido y algo molesta.

En eso Twilight empieza a hacer unos extraños movimientos, lo cual asustaron a Fluttershy, empezando a preocuparse.

**-Twilight que te pasa, Dios mío, Trixie, Holy rápido llamen al 911, Twilight esta convulsionando** – Le decía Fluttershy muy preocupadas a sus amigas.

En eso Trixie y Holy solo retrocedían un par de pasos y veían a Twilight con cierta cara de desagrado.

**-Fluttershy, será mejor que dejes a Twilight allí en la cama y te alejes de ella rápidamente –** Era el comentario que le hacia Trixie a Fluttershy.

**-No Trixie, no pienso dejarla de nuevo, voy a estar a la par de ella no importa lo que pase –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy con una mirada muy seria.

**-No digas que no te lo advertimos –** Era el comentario de Trixie hacia Fluttershy.

**-Ya te dije Trixie que no pienso apartarme de Twilight, ahora dejen de mirarnos así como un par de tontas y llamen a emergencias, Twilight esta convul…** \- Fluttershy no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Twilight le había vomitado el lomo a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy ahora tenía un rostro de terror total, solo sentía como todo su cuerpo le hormigueaba, esa horrible sensación que sentía recorrer sobre su lomo y entre sus alas, era asqueante, sentir esa calidez era totalmente horrible para la Pegaso.

En cambio Trixie y Holy solo miraban el muy asqueroso show con una cara de desagrado total y con la lengua por fuera.

En eso Fluttershy solo retira levemente a Twilight para ponerle enfrente de ella, con los cascos extendidos y alejándola lo mas que podía de ella.

**-¿Por qué Twilight? –** Le decía Fluttershy con los ojos brillosos y la boca que se le movía ondulatoriamente.

En eso Twilight solo medio reaccionaba como un bebe que acababa de despertar, a lo cual sin previo aviso, volvía a vomitar, pero ahora le atinaba al pecho de Fluttershy, completando de esta manera un buen baño hacia Fluttershy.

En eso Trixie y Holy solo se asquean totalmente, mirando a Fluttershy, casi bañada en la gran mayoría del cuerpo por el vomito de Twilight, en eso Fluttershy medio gira la mirada a Trixie, solo para verla y decirle lo siguiente.

**-Porque Twilight, acaso fui tan mala contigo como para que me hagas esto** – Era el comentario de Fluttershy hacia Twilight y Trixie.

A lo cual Twilight solo vuelve a quedar dormida, siendo sostenida por Fluttershy.

**-Aghhh, acaso me merecía esto –** Le decía Fluttershy con los ojos muy vidriosos y la boca moviéndose ondulatoriamente dirigiéndose a sus amigas, las cuales estaban con la boca un poco abierta y con la lengua por fuera dando a notar el asco por la situación.

Continuara…

.

Zero : Ok amigos espero les gusté este capítulo.

Diane : mirando sigilosamente desde el segundo piso del camarote del cuarto de Zero, se acerca a la orilla y salta dando un gran grito hacia Zero - SIN SOBREVIVIENTES - y le cae a un sorprendido Zero, conectandole una llave de lucha.

Zero : Diane, SUELTAME GRANDÍSIMA DESGRACIADA, ME ESTAS DISLOCANDO EL HOMBRO.

Diane : ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL, NO ME GUSTÓ ESE BAÑO QUE ME DISTE CON EL AGUA CASI CONGELADA.

Zero : TU NO MOLESTES, TE LO MERECIAS TARADA, TU FUISTE LA QUE ME HECHO ENCIMA LA CUBETA DE AGUA CON HIELO Y YO ESTABA ENFERMO.

Mama de Zero : Guarden silenció par de tarados que quiero, dormir.

Zero : hay Dios mío, Diane baja la voz o mi mama nos va a callar.

Diane : PUDRETE ZERO A MI TU MAMA ME HACE LOS MANDADOS.

Zero : Baja la voz Diane que te va a escuchar mi mama.

Diane : YA TE DIJE QUE TU MAMA ME HACE LOS MANDADOS GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO.

En eso entra la madre de Zero y este la mira con terror, Diane no le da importancia, y de repente sólo se ve como les conecta a ambos un golpe a cada uno, lo cual provoca que den varios rebotes en todo el cuarto y finalizando con un gran choque de frente contra frente y cruzandosé entré un abrazo entre Zero y Diane y cayendo ambos al suelo y despegándose cada uno cayendo de espaldas ambos totalmente noqueados y ambos con el rostro rojo debido al choque.

Gracias a Todos por el apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	6. Cap 6 - Limpieza y Odio

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

Les quiero agradecer a todos por seguir esta historia, la cual ha sido del agrado de muchos. También a los que dan su opinión, tanto vía Review como por medio de PM, ya que me dan sus tan valiosos consejos y criticas las cuales para mí son muy importantes ya que ayudan a mejorar la historia.

Gracias a todos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo seis – Así que por favor, opinen no se queden con el comentario, ya que puede ser de gran ayuda - :D – En serio comenten :D – Ya que si no comentan no sabré si les está gustando la historia, ya que si no comentan no sabré si les está gustando la historia y resulte en un final que no esperaban.

**.**

**. Advertencia: Este capítulo tendrá un alto contenido de asquerosidades.**

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo 6 – Limpieza y Odio.**

.

Fluttershy estaba muy impactada con la vista vidriosa y la boca la cual se le movía ondulatoriamente, mientras sostenía con sus cascos enfrente de ella a una dormida Twilight, la que pocos momentos antes había bañado a la pobre Fluttershy en tan repugnante fluido, tratando la misma Fluttershy de no devolver el estomago y hacerle lo mismo a su muy querida amiga.

**-YIUGhhh! Quéeeeee asco -** Decían al unisonó Trixie y Holy, solo miraban con una cara de asco total y con la lengua por fuera a la pobre Fluttershy, que casi tenia cubierto todo el cuerpo del tan repugnante fluido.

**-Chicas, por…por favor…ayúdenme a sos…sostener a Twilight, por favor –** Les suplicaba Fluttershy mientras trataba de no llorar y tampoco de no devolver el estomago, ya que de cierta manera se le veía algo pálida a la pobre Pegaso.

Trixie solo le da una mirada desaprobatoria junto con una cara de negacion, solo para contestarle lo siguiente.

**-Te dije que dejaras a Twilight a un lado de la cama y que te alejaras de ella, pero "NO" tú no me hiciste caso, así que hoy tendrás que soportarlo –** Le contestaba Trixie con una ceja levantada en su rostro y los cascos delanteros cruzados a una palida Fluttershy.

**-P…Por favor Trixie, a…a…ayudame con….con Twilight –** Le volvía a suplicar Fluttershy.

**-Aghhh, está bien Fluttershy te ayudare con Twilight **– Le contesto Trixie rodando los ojos a un lado y se dirigía hacia la cama, mientras que con su magia sostenía a la adormitada Twilight y la recostaba suavemente sobre la cama.

En eso Fluttershy solo se baja de la cama y empieza a trotar sobre el mismo lugar como si el piso estuviera ardiendo y así de esta manera quisiera evitar quemarse los cascos, junto con una cara muy palida con una expresión de asco y sacando la lengua, a lo cual le sumáramos unos sollozos en los ojos y empezando a levantar sus alas temblorosas y empesando a extenderlas, las cuales tenía cubiertas totalmente del repugnante fluido de Twilight.

Trixie solo ve con gran terror a Fluttershy y rápidamente le Grita.

**-NI DE BROMA FLUTTERSHY, NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES, NI QUE SE TE OCURRA SACUDIRTE, GRANDISIMA TONTA** – Le gritaba Trixie con una cara muy preocupada ya que se imaginaba la peor escena que haría Fluttershy al sacudirse enfrente de ellas y siendo salpicadas por el vomito de Twilight, a lo cual poniéndose muy seria y con las cejas arqueadas mirando amenazadoramente a la Pegaso.

**-Trixie, por favor, esto es repugnante, necesito limpiarme esta asquerosidad de mi cuerpo **– Le respondió Fluttershy casi sollozando y a manera de suplica.

**-Que te esperes, así que siéntate allí donde estas ahorita y ni se te ocurra moverte **– Le había ordenado Trixie con un rostro muy serio y enojado hacia Flutershy.

**-Pe…Pero** – Trato de hablar Fluttershy, pero fue interrunpida por Trixie.

**-Nada de peros y siéntate ahora mismo allí donde estas parada** – Le decía Trixie ya mucho más molesta.

**-Pe...pero Trixie** – Trato de suplicar Fluttershy de nuevo.

**-QUE TE SIENTES, AHORA** – Le había Gritado Trixie muy furiosa.

Lo cual provoco que Fluttershy solo diera un gran salto y cerrara sus alas rápidamente y cayera sentada sobre el suelo, mientras que su rostro solo reflejaba una gran incomodidad y una palidez de lo mal que se sentía, sumando los ojos llorosos, la boca en movimiento ondulatorio y las orejas caídas, dando la expresión de que la habían regañado como a una pequeña potrilla que había sido castigada por portarse mal.

Mientras tanto Trixie terminaba de acomodar a Twilight en su cama, no sin antes quitar mucha basura que estaba sobre esta junto con las mantas sucias y vomitadas, a lo cual tratando de dejarla lo más cómoda posible, una vez terminado viene y le dirige la mirada a Holy.

**-Holy, nos puedes decir dónde está el servicio sanitario de Twilight, para que se limpie Fluttershy, ó mejor dicho, para que se de un baño completo** – Le preguntaba Trixie a Holy, dirigiendo Trixie una mirada con mucha molestia y enojo hacia Fluttershy.

Fluttershy noto la mirada de Trixie y solo miro al suelo como toda potrilla triste y regañada tratando de esta manera evitar contacto visual con Trixie.

**-Con gusto señorita Lullamoon, síganme por favor** – Les dijo Holy con un ademan.

**-Ahora si puedes levantarte Fluttershy, pero mantén tu distancia, no quiero que nos salpiques a ninguna de las dos **– Le decía Trixie con una cara de mucho enojo.

**-Ok –** Le confirmaba Fluttershy muy suavemente, mientras se levantaba lentamente donde estaba sentada y las seguía a un cuerpo de distancia.

Fluttershy seguía a un cuerpo de distancia a Trixie, mientras que Trixie caminaba atrás de Holy siguiéndola a través del pasillo entre tanta basura que había en el suelo.

**\- Ya llegamos señorita Lullamoon y señorita Fluttershy, esta es la puerta de acceso al servicio sanitario de la Señorita Sparkle** \- Les señalaba Holy la puerta de entrada al baño a ambas ponies.

**\- Gracias Holy -** Le agradecia Fluttershy.

A lo cual acto seguido Fluttershy abría la puerta del baño, pero para su sorpresa al apenas abrir la puerta se salió una peste indescriptible, como que sí hubieran destapado una fosa séptica y la vista era de las peores que pudieran imaginar, ya que estaba totalmente sucio con eses fecales hasta fuera del retrete y por todos lados, mucha suciedad inclusive en el yacusi todo el servicio sanitario se había convertido en un contenedor de eses fecales por doquier, rápidamente Fluttershy cerró a más no poder la puerta del baño con una cara verde que se le veían tanto a Trixie como a Fluttershy por lo que acababan de ver y oler, casi a punto de devolver el estómago en el pasillo.

**\- Mmmph... Realmente no puedo creer la asquerosidad que hizo Twilight en el servicio Sanitario **\- Era el comentario que hacía Trixie con el rostro muy pálido tratando a toda costa el no vomitar.

**\- Y no puedo hacer nada para limpiarme de la vomitada que me dio Twilight en casi todo el cuerpo** \- Era la respuesta de Fluttershy también con el rostro mas pálido que Trixie.

**-Solo que quieras darte la ducha en el lavaplatos** – Era la respuesta de Trixie con una mirada fiera y muy molesta.

**-Sería muy incomodo asearme allí** – Le respondía Fluttershy sin mirarla.

Trixie solo le lanza una mirada más fiera, pero Fluttershy no se percata ya que evita a toda costa de dirigirle la mirada a Trixie.

**\- Señorita Fluttershy y señorita Lullamoon, si me permiten unos quince minutos iré a traer mi equipo de limpieza para asear el servicio sanitario, sólo esperen aquí, ya regresare con lo necesario para que puedan utilizarlo más a gusto** \- Era la respuesta de Holy a ambas ponies que tenían una cara muy pálida.

Tanto Trixie como Fluttershy asentían en forma positiva con la cabeza.

A lo cual al ver la respuesta afirmativa de ambas ponies, Holy Pillow solo se encaminó a la salida del departamento y así ir a buscar y traer lo necesario a la oficina del conserje.

Estaban tanto Trixie y Fluttershy sentadas en el pasillo, esperando a que regresara Holy con su equipo de limpieza, habían pasado ya diez minutos y el silencio era lúgubre, a lo cual Fluttershy decide empezar la conversación ya que ve a Trixie muy molesta.

**\- No puedo creer que Twilight haya descuidado tanto su hermoso departamento **\- Era el comentario de Fluttershy hacia Trixie, tratando de entablar una conversación mientras esperaban que Holy Pillow regresara.

**\- Y que más esperabas, maldita hija de puta** \- Era la respuesta de una muy molesta Trixie.

**-¿Pero Trixie, porque me insultas de esa manera, yo no te he hecho nada malo para que me trates asi y tampoco te entiendo que me quieres decir con ese duro comentario?** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy muy intrigada por el insultó que Trixie le había dado.

**-No te hagas la inocente conmigo Fluttershy, todo esto es culpa de todas ustedes, malditas perras** – Era la respuesta de Trixie dando una fiera mirada y con mucho enojo a Fluttershy.

En eso Fluttershy solo da una mirada muy triste al suelo, a lo cual se le ponen algo vidriosos los ojos debido a la fuerte respuesta de Trixie y le iba a preguntar a que le aclarara su duda, pero se queda callada al percatarse del sonido de cascos aproximándose.

Justo en ese momento regresa Holy, vestida con un traje amarillo que le cubría todo el cuerpo, junto con un careta protectora transparente, dando a pensar a cualquiera que el lugar era de peligro biológico ó que hubiera fuga de radiación, junto con un carrito con muchos utensilios de limpieza.

**-Gracias por esperar señorita Fluttershy y señorita Lullamoom, solo permítanme unos treinta minutos para realizar la limpieza del servicio sanitario y podrán ocuparlo a su complacencia** – Les decía Holy desde adentro del traje.

Tanto Fluttershy y Trixie estaban sorprendidas por el traje y asintieron de forma afirmativa ambas ponies a Holy, viendo como entraba con su carrito de útiles de limpieza al baño de Twilight, a lo cual empezaban a escuchar mucho ruido del interior, todo esto solo les hacía pensar en las asquerosidades que tenía que limpiar la pobre Holy, a lo cual solo se les erizaba el pelaje a ambas ponies, ya que ellas no serian capaz de hacer tal labor.

Fluttershy volvia a mirar a Trixie para continuar con su conversación que habían dejado pendiente antes de que llegara Holy.

**-Trixie, creo que la única culpable de este desorden es Twilight, realmente no puedo creer que ella se haya deprimido tanto solo por perder su empleo, a todo mundo le pasa** – Era el suave comentario de Fluttershy con una pequeña mirada hacia Trixie.

A este comentario Trixie se levanta y se pone enfrente de Fluttershy muy furiosa con una mirada de enojo y el rostro arrugado, ya que no quería que Holy escuchara al otro lado de la puerta, lo cual era muy difícil ya que había gran ruido dentro del baño.

**-Dime Fluttershy, ¿Acaso te haces la tonta ó eres tonta de nacimiento? –** Le decía Trixie muy molesta y esperando respuesta de Fluttershy.

**-No soy ninguna tonta Trixie, solo te digo que es demasiado ilógico que Twilight se haya deprimido tanto solo por perder su trabajo, ella fácilmente puede encontrar otro trabajo mejor **– Le decía Fluttershy encarando con miedo a Trixie la cual la tenia frente a su rostro.

En ese momento Trixie solo le dio una mirada asesina a Fluttershy y rápidamente la contramino contra el muro muy furiosa.

**-Grandísima estúpida, acaso no recuerdas lo que nos dijo Holy y lo que tú nos contaste **– Le decía una muy furiosa y molesta Trixie.

**-S…si, lo recuerdo, pero no entiendo a lo que te refieres Trixie **\- Le contestaba muy asustada Fluttershy, con los ojos muy pequeños y temblando.

**-Y aun sigues presumiendo inocencia maldita perra** – Le volvía a recriminar Trixie.

**-Tr…Trixie, realmente, n…no te entiendo** – Le contestaba Fluttershy empezando a sollozar.

**-Fluttershy eres una maldita hija de puta, Twilight no está deprimida por perder su empleo, por lo que realmente está deprimida Twilight es porque perdió a sus más queridas amigas, "SI" a sus malditas perras amigas que le dieron la espalda, "SI" ustedes que se decían que eran sus más grandes amigas, que la traicionaron y la apuñalaron por la espalda a traición y la dejaron sola** – Era la respuesta de Trixie la cual seguía muy furiosa ya que se había dado cuenta de todo lo que le había pasado a la pobre Twilight, pero ahora de sus ojos le salían un par de lagrimas, le había invadido un sentimiento de vacío y dolor.

Ahora Fluttershy estaba sorprendida por el comentario dado por Trixie, ahora entendía el porqué estaba furiosa Trixie desde hace varios minutos atrás, ya que se había percatado del enojo de ella, pero ignoraba el hecho del porqué, ahora si lo sabía y estaba realmente muy triste por ese comentario haciendo que se sintiera muy miserable.

**-Lo siento Trixie** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy que ahora empezaba a llorar.

En eso Trixie dejo de contraminar a Fluttershy contra la pared y solo se sentó mientras miraba al suelo, haciendo que su melena le cubriera sus ojos y así ocultara el hecho de que estaba llorando tambien.

**-A mi no me pidas disculpas, pídeselas a Twilight, ella es la única víctima de tus estúpidas decisiones** – Era el comentario que le daba Trixie, sin levantar la mirada a Fluttershy, ya que no quería dar a conocer a la vista de ella que se había quebrantado y que estaba llorando.

En eso Fluttershy solo se despega de la pared y se sienta frente a Trixie.

**-Espero que Twilight me perdone por todo lo malo que le hice, no la culparía si ella me rechazara como amiga y me odiara** – Era el comentario de Fluttershy muy triste y desanimada.

**-Callate estúpida, tienes que pedirle perdón y que te acepte de nuevo como su amiga** – Era la confirmación de Trixie sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

**-Realmente no creo que Twilight me perdone** – Le contestaba Fluttershy a Trixie, muy resignada ya que se imaginaba la futura respuesta negativa de su amiga Twilight a ella.

**-QUE LE PIDAS PERDON, MALDITA ESTUPIDA HIJA DE PUTA** – Le había Gritado Trixie muy colérica y respirando fuertemente con una mirada asesina hacia Fluttershy.

En cambio Fluttershy había dado un gran brinco hacia atrás, topándose con su lomo a la pared, muy asustada por el grito que le había dado Trixie, vio que ella respiraba muy fuertemente y que estaba muy furiosa y junto con esa mirada que mataría a cualquier pony, pero no solo vio eso en los ojos de Trixie, también vio que estaba llorando, era una tristeza que no podría describir, pero que le rogaban desde muy dentro de sí, que no importara lo que pasará tenía que pedirle el perdón que tanto le rogaba que pidiera y no solo eso, si no que también volver a ser amiga de Twilight.

**-Lo hare** – Era la confirmación de Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Eso espero, porque si veo que te hechas para atrás, no dudare en darte la paliza que te mereces** – Le decía Trixie aun muy furiosa y amenazadoramente.

A lo cual Fluttershy solo afirma meneando la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, ya que ahora estaba muy asustada por lo dicho por Trixie, ya que sabía que lo haría si ella se echaba para atrás.

En ese momento se abre la puerta del baño y sale Holy Pillow con su carrito de limpieza, del cual sobre esta llevada cuatro bolsas grandes negras y muy llenas, la cual se dirige con la mirada a Fluttershy.

**-Le agradezco la espera señorita Fluttershy, ahora puede entrar al servicio sanitario y asearse** – Le decía Holy con una sonrisa y un ademan.

**-Te lo agradezco mucho Holy** – Le contestaba Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

A lo cual Fluttershy se adentro al baño y solo se le abrieron los ojos como platos y casi se le cae la boca hasta el suelo al ver con sorpresa que todo estaba reluciente de limpio a comparación de apenas hace casi una hora atrás el cual provocaba que casi vomitaran ambas ponies.

Trixie noto la cara de sorpresa de Fluttershy, parada como una boba en la entrada del baño, viene y se limpia las lagrimas y se encamina donde esta parada Fluttershy, la que también casi se le cae la boca al suelo y los ojos igual de abiertos como platos al ver lo limpio y reluciente qué este estaba.

**-Wow Holy, eres realmente increíble** – Era el comentario de Trixie la cual estaba muy sorprendida.

**-Se lo agradesco señorita Lullamoon** – Le respondía Holy con una sonrisa y un ademan.

**-Entra Fluttershy y date ese baño que tanto necesitas** – Era la respuesta de Trixie junto con un pequeño empujón que le dio a Fluttershy, ya que está estaba aun parada como toda una boba en la entrada del baño.

**-Ok** – Era una respuesta muy suave que daba Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa y algo apenada ya entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta.

Trixie mira como Fluttershy se mete al baño cerrando la puerta y después mira a Holy la cual estaba esforzandoce al empujar la carretilla de limpieza, esta estaba muy sobrecargada con cuatro inmensas bolsas negras llenas de lo que podría decirse que era basura, pero Trixie preferiría omitir esa parte de su pensamiento, ya que de solo pensar en su contenido se le erizaba el pelaje ya que lo había sacado del baño, se percato que Holy le costaba empujar la carretilla por el pasillo, tanto por el peso como por la basura que había en el pasillo que dificultaba su movilización, a lo cual decide ayudarla.

**-Permiteme ayudarte Holy** – Era el decir de Trixie poniéndose a la par de Holy y ayudándole a empujar la carrerilla.

**-No señorita Lullamoon, es mi trabajo, por favor se lo suplico** – Le decía Holy un poco asustada viendo a sus alrededores.

**-No digas nada Holy, solo permíteme ayudarte a sacar la carretilla fuera del departamento **– Le decía Trixie dándole una sonrisa mientras empujaba a la par de Holy.

**-Se lo agradesco señorita Lullamoon, pero no puedo aceptar su ayuda, es mi trabajo** – Le decía Holy muy asustada sin dejar de ver a todos lados.

**-Solo permíteme ayudarte Holy, tu no podras empujar sola la carretilla, es muy pesada** – Le insistia Trixie aun empujando a la par de Holy.

Holy solo da un suspiro de derrota con un poco de preocupación y afirma con la cabeza junto con una pequeña sonrisa de que acepta la ayuda de Trixie, a lo cual ambas ponies siguen empujando la carretilla de limpieza por el departamento y lo logran sacar con mucho esfuerzo, a lo cual ambas ponies solo se dejan caer sentadas en el pasillo fuera del departamento recuperando un poco de aire.

**-Le agradesco mucho su ayuda señorita Lullamoon** – Le decía Holy con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Fue todo un gusto el ayudarte Holy** – Le respondia Trixie con una sonrisa respirando cansadamente.

Holy solo le devuelve la sonrisa mientras recupera el aire, en cambio Trixie solo ve hacia adentro del departamento de Twilight.

**-Por el amor de Dios, no puedo creer que Twilight tenga este basurero en su propio departamento **– Era el comentario de Trixie con una expresión de fastidio al ver tanta basura por el pasillo en el que estaban caminando difícilmente empujando la carretilla de Holy momentos antes.

**-He visto cosas peores señorita Lullamoon **– Era el comentario ahora de Holy.

**-¿En serio, Holy?** – Era la respuesta de una sorprendida Trixie.

**-En serio, señorita Lullamoon, he visto cosas peores entre los actores y actrices del mundo artístico, los roqueros y los políticos son los más Extremos** – Le decía Holy con una pequeña sonrisa.

**\- Y yo que pensaba que mi carrosa era un desastre** – Decía Trixie con un pequeño respiro y una cara de incomodidad y derrota personal.

**-¿Por qué lo dice señorita Lullamoon?** – Era la pregunta de Holy con cierta duda en su rostro.

**-Es que yo, trabajo como maga en un show mágico ambulante **– Era la respuesta de Trixie, tratando de desviar la mirada y con cierta tristeza.

**-Y que opinan sus compañeros del show sobre su carrosa y su pequeño desorden** – Le menciono Holy mirando de reojo a Trixie, pero noto que ella estaba algo triste por la pregunta, a lo cual vuelve a hablarle rápidamente antes que Trixie contestara.

**\- Señorita Lullamoon, sí le incomoda ó le molesta mi pregunta perdóneme, ya que la veo algo desaminada, comprenderé sino me quiere contestar y le pido disculpas por haberle hecho tal pregunta** – Le decía Holy con una cara de culpabilidad por haber tocado un tema delicado para Trixie.

**\- No, no no no Holy, no es eso - **Le decía Trixie sacudiendo los cascos con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y continúa hablando. - **E**s que la verdad, yo…yo soy la que se encarga de todo en el show ****– Diciéndolo Trixie con cierta tristeza e incomodidad.

**-Osea, señorita Lullamoon, ¿Que sus compañeros de trabajo no la ayudan con el show?** – Le decía Holy sorprendida a una triste Trixie.

-**No, no es eso, es que,… realmente….soy la única en el Show mágico, es…es que solo es un pequeño Show callejero que manejo de pueblo en pueblo y ferias ó festividades que estas tengan –** Le decía Trixie con mucha tristeza a Holy.

**-Señorita Lullamoon, realmente es una yegua muy admirable** – Le decía Holy con mucha alegría.

**-Por favor Holy, realmente mi trabajo es patético, a comparación de mis amigas que son estrellas de Televisión, yo solo soy una maga callejera que trata de sobrevivir, tratando de conseguir algo de dinero para poder conseguir lo necesario y así poder pasar mi día a día** – Le decía Trixie muy triste, ya que de alguna manera le había afectado en lo personal la situación de su amiga Twilight.

**-No señorita Lullamoon, usted es una yegua emprendedora, toda una empresaria y muy admirable por tener su propio negocio, no importa que sea pequeño todos han empesado asi y por lo que he visto el dia de hoy, se preocupa por sus amigas, lo cual es de mucha admiración, la señorita Sparkle es muy afortunada de tenerlas como amigas a usted y a la señorita Fluttershy** – Le comentaba Holy con una sonrisa.

**-Gracias, Holy, gracias, lo necesitaba** – Eran las palabras de Trixie con una sonrisa y con sollozos en los ojos.

**-Señorita Lullamoon, necesito que me haga otro favor** – Le decía muy seriamente Holy a Trixie.

**-Claro Holy, si esta a mi alcance con gusto** – Le confirmaba Trixie con una sonrisa.

**-Escucheme detenidamente señorita Lullamoon, ya que lo que lo dire involucra a la señorita Sparkle** – Le volvia a decir Holy con una mirada muy seria.

**-Te escucho Holy** – le confirmaba Trixie con mucha intriga y mucha duda ya que lo que le diría Holy involucraba a Twilight.

**-Señorita Lullamoon, la señorita Sparkle ha tocado fondo, ella piensa que esta sola en este mundo y que no tiene a nadie, ella en este momento realmente las necesita como no tiene idea, pero no será una tarea sencilla, ya que en este justo momento ella esta en una etapa de negación donde las rechazará ya que en su interior ella se siente totalmente traicionada y sola, tendrán que poner mucho valor y paciencia, junto con su mayor esfuerzo y soportarla como no tienen idea, no desistan porque de lo contrario será el fin de la señorita Sparkle.** \- Era el comentario de Holy con una expresión sumamente seria hacia Trixie.

Trixie estaba sorprendida con la boca abierta, sumamente consternada por el comentario de Holy, tenía una gran duda de lo que le había dicho Holy, ahora como es que ella sabia del estado Psicologico de Twilight, ni siquiera ella podría saberlo, a lo cual decide preguntarle y salir de esa duda que le había impactado.

**-Dime Holy, ¿Cómo es posible que imagines eso de mi amiga Twilight?** – Era la pregunta de Trixie muy sorprendida aun y con enormes dudas.

**-Señorita Lullamoon, el caso de la señorita Sparkle no es el primero y tampoco será el ultimo que he visto pasar ante mis ojos, pero la diferencia es que lo que le sucedió a la señorita Sparkle no es justo, ella no se lo merecía el pasar por tanto sufrimiento, por favor señorita Lullamoon ayude a la señorita Sparkle, ella es una muy buena yegua que no se merece este tipo de castigo ni sufrimiento** – Eran las suplicas de Holy con los ojos vidriosos y una cara triste.

Ahora Trixie entendía el porque de las palabras dichas por Holy, ella había visto pasar lo mismo con otros ponies famosos, pero en el caso de Twilight le había tocado el corazón y estaba preocupada por Twilight, pero por su trabajo ella estaba atada de cascos y no podía hacer absolutamente nada, a lo cual le estaba pidiendo ayuda para que ayudara a Twilight para salir adelante y continuara con su vida.

**-Haremos lo imposible Holy, no dejaremos perder a Twilight por ninguna razón **– Era la confirmación de Trixie con una sonrisa y los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas que le querían salir.

**-Gracias, señorita Lullamoon** – Era la respuesta de Holy con una sonrisa y un par de lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas.

En eso Holy se levanta la careta del traje y se limpia con su casco las lagrimas que le caian por las mejillas y mira a Trixie.

**-Disculpe señorita Lullamoon, me llevare el carrito del aseo y regresare de nuevo dentro de quince minutos para continuar con la limpieza del departamento de la señorita Sparkle** – Y se retira despidiéndose de Trixie con un ademan y llevándose el carrito de limpieza.

En cambio Trixie solo ve como se retira Holy, dándole una sonrisa y con un sentimiento de fraternidad debido al cariño que le tienen a Twilight, ya que también le interesa el bienestar de la unicornio lila, mientras que piensa **"Twilight eres una grandísima tonta, piensas que estas sola, pero la verdad es que tienes amigas que se preocupan mucho por ti, amigas que inclusive yo me gustaría tener, te envidio grandísima tonta"** Era el modo de pensar de Trixie con un sentimiento de vacio y los ojos vidriosos, a lo cual solo se levanta y se encamina adentrandose en el departamento de Twilight, ya caminando por el pasillo ve que Fluttershy abre la puerta del baño y saliendo al pasillo con un rostro muy decidido y encontrándose con Trixie frente a ella.

**-Necesito hablar seriamente contigo Fluttershy** – Le dice Trixie con un rostro muy serio y con los ojos medio arqueados.

A lo cual el rostro de Fluttershy cambia drásticamente a uno de terror total y empieza a galopar rápidamente tratando de huir, lo cual es inútil ya que Trixie la agarra con su magia por su cola y la arrastra por el pasillo lleno de basura.

Retrosediendo en el tiempo varios minutos antes nos encontramos con Fluttershy la cual apenas se encuentra cerrando la puerta del baño dejando en el exterior a Trixie y a Holy en el pasillo.

Viene Fluttershy y se encamina a la puerta corrediza de la regadera del baño, la abre y mira las dos llaves del agua y las habre ambas llaves esperando a que el agua cayera, al empezar a salir el agua la toca con su casco – **Perfecto tiene la temperatura correcta –** Se dice ella misma con una pequeña sonrisa, viene y se coloca debajo de la regadera recibiendo en su cuerpo el tan calido liquido, **\- AAhhhhh! Delicioso** – Dice ella con una sonrisa y toma con su boca el frasco de shampoo mientras se hecha en todo su cuerpo el liquido de su interior y empieza a restregar con sus cascos y con ayuda de un rastrillo esponjado en su boca y limpiarse en todo su cuerpo la desagradable vomitada que Twilight le había dado un par de horas antes, **\- ¡Que bien se siente!** \- Se dice ella misma mientras se limpia las alas con los cascos, a lo cual empieza a retirarse toda la espuma de su pelaje y su melena, **\- Ya ahora me siento mucho mas limpia y mejor **– Se dice ella misma saliendo de la regadera y secándose con unas toallas que estaban enfrente del espejo y luego sentarse enfrente del mismo mientras se peina y se mira al reflejo de este, recordando todo lo del dia, algo que la ponía muy triste y la hacia sentir muy miserable, **-Como podría pedirle perdón a Twilight, ella jamás me perdonaría por todo lo que le hemos hecho** – Se decía ella misma cerrando los ojos muy desanimada y dando un pesado respiro.

**-Con que piensas solo retractarte y esconderte, eres una miedosa patética** – Se oyo una voz.

A esto Fluttershy solo dio un brinco muy temerosa imaginandose lo peor.

**-Trixie, lo…lo siento…no…no queria…decir…eso…en…en serio…per…perdóname** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy negando con los cascos muy temerosa a la paliza que le propinaría Trixie y buscandola en el baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y solo estando ella adentro de este.

**-¿Mmmm….Trixie? ¿Holy? ¿Twilight? ¿Quien esta allí?** – Era la pregunta de Fluttershy muy extrañada, pero no había nadie en el baño ya que no veía a nadie.

**-¿Que haras?, ¡Ahhh…ya se! Lo de siempre esconderte detrás de alguien para ocultarte de la realidad y no afrontar tus responsabilidades, sigues siendo la Pegaso miedosa de toda la vida.** – Se volvia a oir la voz.

**-¿Quien esta allí?** – Preguntaba ya muy asustada y temblando Fluttershy, mirando en todo el baño y no viendo a nadie.

**-Pero si solo estoy yo** – Se decia Fluttershy mirándose enfrente del espejo.

**-Pues claro, solo esta la miedosa Fluttershy** – Le contesto el reflejo.

**-AAAAAhhhhhhh….** – Daba un grito y retrocediendo del espejo, respirando agitadamente con las iris de los ojos muy pequeños ya que no creía lo que veia.

**-Ja, como siempre, solo retrocedes, porque eres una patética miedosa que le teme a todo incluyendo a su propio reflejo** – Le decía el reflejo de Fluttershy con una sonrisa de superioridad y los cascos cruzados.

**-No, esto no esta pasando** – Se decía Fluttershy dándose cachatadas con el casco.

**-Si, tienes razón, esto no esta pasando, que estes aquí adentro del baño del departamento de Twilight, no esta pasando, ya que tu no eres capaz de ir muy lejos por que eres una miedosa, siempre necesitas a alguien que te ayude, JA – JA - JA** – Le decía el reflejo burlándose de ella misma.

**-No es cierto, no soy una miedosa, estoy aquí por Twilight** – Le decía Fluttershy al espejo.

**-Pues claro que estas aquí por Twilight, de no ser por ella tú seguirías con tu patética vida, teniendo miedo de todo, no serias la Pegaso actriz de televisión que eres ahora, solo tubistes suerte de tener a Twilight a la par, de lo contrario no serias nadie** – Le contestaba el reflejo Sacándole la lengua y burlándose.

**-Es cierto que todo lo que tengo ahora se lo debo a ella, por eso estoy aquí por que se lo debo**, **me costo mucho el lograr entrar en el departamento de Twilight, pero al fin lo logre y estoy aquí **– Le decía Fluttershy seriamente al reflejo.

**-JA, no me hagas reir, estas aquí por que Trixie tiene mas valor y determinación que tu, ella solo necesito unos minutos para poder entrar, pero en cambio a ti, pasaste seis meses tocándole la puerta a Twilight, esperando que te abrieran, pero siempre te retirabas por miedo, por que eres una miedosa, toda tu vida has sido una patética miedosa, que no vale la pena encomendarle un favor, pobre Trixie.** – Le decía el reflejo de Fluttershy con los cascos cruzados y negando con la cabeza y dando un respiro de derrota.

**-A que te refieres con que pobre de Trixie** – Le preguntaba Fluttershy con dudas y con la ceja arqueada a su reflejo.

**-Por favor, mirate, Trixie te ha suplicada con sus lagrimas y dolor en su corazón que busques el perdón de Twilight y vuelvas a ser su amiga, pero lo que ella no sabe es que tú lo único que haras es salir corriendo y esconderte como la miedosa de toda la vida que eres, siempre huyendo, la que no puede hacer nada por si misma, la pegaso fracasada de siempre** – Le decía el reflejo con los cascos aun cruzados, con una mirada maligna y una media sonrisa.

**-No, no decepcionare a Trixie ella me ha confiado lo mas importante para ella y no solo para ella también para mi, que es la amistad de Twilight y no pienso huir** – Le respondia Fluttershy con los cascos cruzados y muy seria a su reflejo.

**-¿En serio? Lo dudo, lo primero que haras es correr detrás del primer pony que veas, ya que eres una miedosa fracasada** – Le recriminaba el reflejo del espejo con una sonrisa sicodelica.

**-No, no pienso huir por nada, no tendre miedo, lo hare por Twilight** – Reafirmaba Fluttershy muy molesta al espejo.

**-JA, JA, JA, que piensas hacer, además de ponerte a temblar y a punto de que te de un infarto al corazón por lo cobarde que eres, no soportarás ni dos frases antes de caerte al suelo totalmente aterrada enfrente de Twilight** \- Era el sarcasmo que le decía el reflejo del espejo con una cara de malicia y esa sonrisa sicodelica.

**\- No, no tendré miedo y te aseguro que me colocare enfrente de Twilight y le pediré perdón y no aceptare una negación de ella, seguiré insistiéndole hasta que me perdone y me acepte de nuevo como amiga** \- Era la respuesta de Fluttershy con un tick en el ojo y dando una cara de determinio total al reflejo.

**-JA, por favor, eres la Pegaso más cobarde que existe en el mundo, no lo harás, al final sólo te esconderás de nuevo demostrando lo miedosa que eres** \- Era la afirmación del reflejo levantando el rostro en alto dando a entender que tenía la razón.

**-Es cierto que soy una miedosa, justo en este momento tengo miedo, mucho miedo, miedo a perder la amistad de Twilight, pero no pienso huir ni abandonar a Twilight otra vez, ella es mi amiga y hare hasta lo imposible por ella** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy poniéndose frente al espejo con una mirada de determinación y una sonrisa junto con el tick del ojo.

**-JA, entonces demuéstramelo** \- Le exijia el reflejo con los cascos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlesca muy abierta.

** -Solo observame y veras que lo hare **– Le contesta Fluttershy a su reflejo y abre de inmediato la puerta del baño y sale al pasillo con un rostro muy decidido y encontrándose con Trixie frente a ella.

**-Necesito hablar seriamente contigo Fluttershy** – Es lo que escucho oir a Trixie, junto con un rostro muy serio y con los ojos medio arqueados, lo cual empieza a preocupar a Fluttershy y empieza a pensar lo peor, ya que anteriormente unos minutos antes Trixie la había insultado y amenazado ya que estaba muy furiosa con ella, a lo cual el rostro de Fluttershy cambia drásticamente a uno de terror total y empieza a galopar rápidamente tratando de huir, pero es totalmente inútil ya que Trixie la agarra con su magia por su cola y la arrastra por el pasillo lleno de basura.

Fluttershy solo trataba de evitar avanzar hacia atrás, tratando con sus cascos de afianzarse al suelo inclusive de la basura que había en este, pero no lograba agarrarse de nada siendo arrastrada por Trixie y veía con resignación y con las iris de los ojos muy pequeños, a los cuales se le veian como cascadas de lagrimas que le caian y pasaban por las mejías de ella y veía como se alejaba de la puerta del baño y alcanza a ver el espejo en este solo ve a su reflejo, el cual solo ve como se lleva un casco al rostro en modo facepalm y negando con la cabeza y con el otro casco levanta una toalla y luego la deja caer, - **AAaaahhgh – **Dice con una expresión de sorpresa y con la boca muy abierta hacia su reflejo y lo que piensa Fluttershy es **– "En serio, soy tan patética"** – mirando a su reflejo y luego ve como su reflejo levanta un cartel el cual dice – " **Lastima, hoy que tomaste valor y fue en vano** " - y luego ve como le da vuelta al cartel el reflejo de Fluttershy el cual dice - **" Fue un gusto el haberte conocido"** – Y el reflejo de Fluttershy se despide con el casco expresándole un adiós con una expresión de tristesa en el rostro.

A lo cual Fluttershy ya resignada con el iris de los ojos muy pequeños junto con una lagrimas en forma de cascadas calléndole por las mejillas y los labios moviéndose ondulatoriamente, solo se deja ya arrastrar por Trixie sin oponer ya ninguna resistencia y viendo pasar ante sus ojos toda su vida.

** -Ya todo terminara pronto** – Se decia Fluttershy muy suavemente esperando lo peor.

Continuara…

.

Zero : Ok amigos y amigas lectores aquí esta otro episodio listo y calientito **– boink** – espero que les guste – **boink** – asi que díganme sus opiniones que **– boink** – les a parecido **– boink** – Diane deja de estarme pegando con esa pe – **boink **– pelotilla de hule – **boink** – A lo cual zero le da una mirada asesina a Diane la cual esta en el camarote pegándole con una raquetilla de madera atada a una pelota de hule.

Diane : Estoy aburrida.

Zero : y tienes – **boink** – que estar pe – **boink **– pegándome con la pelotilla – **boink **\- en la cabeza?

Diane : es muy divertido.

Zero : Diver – **boink **– Divertido – le dice Zero con una vena saltándole en la sien.

Diane : Si es Divertido y mas cuando te enojas.

Zero : Eres – **boink **– una mal – **boink** – maldita desgraciada – **boink **– ahora vas a ver – A lo cual Zero lograr agarrar la pelota y la hala fuertemente y Diane suelta la raqueta la cual por la fuerza hecha por Zero le pega con todo en la cara.

Diane: YES – Grita Diane muy feliz.

Zero : GRANDISIMA HIJA DE PUTA – Grita Zero muy enojado.

Diane : Shooo! Silencio que te va a oir tu mama –

Lo cual provoca que Zero se detenga en su ataque a Diane.

Zero : Eres una grandísima cabrona Diane – le dice Zero con un par de venas pulsándole en la sien.

Diane : Si lo soy, soy una cabrona muy feliz – contestaba muy diabólicamente Diane a Zero.

Gracias a Todos por el apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	7. Cap 7 - Negando la verdadera amistad

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

Viendo el rumbo que ha tomado la historia, me he visto en la necesidad de cambiarlo de categoría, antes estaba catalogado como Drama con Tragedia y Hurt/Confort, pero como les decía lo cambiare a la categoría de - **Drama y Humor **– por obvias razones, espero no les moleste el cambio - :D .

Les quiero agradecer a todos por seguir esta historia, la cual ha sido del agrado de muchos, aunque viendo el capitulo Seis y las criticas que recibi por lo asqueroso que fue, veo que a no muchos les gusto - : ( .

También agradecer a los que dan su opinión, tanto vía Review como por medio de PM, ya que me dan sus tan valiosos consejos y críticas - :D - XD - los cuales para mí son muy importantes ya que ayudan a mejorar la historia.

Gracias a todos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo Siete – Así que por favor, opinen no se queden con el comentario, ya que puede ser de gran ayuda - :D – En serio comenten - :D – Ya que si no comentan no sabré si les está gustando ó disgustando como va la historia, a lo cual podría escribirle un final que no seria del agrado de todos XD – En serio - ! O_o !

Otra cosa si tienen preguntas háganlas, será un gusto el contestarlas XD – siempre y cuando no comprometa la historia XD .

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo 7 – Negando la verdadera amistad.**

.

Trixie estaba con una cara de mucha molestia, ya que apenas un par de minutos antes Fluttershy había intentado escaparse de ella, cuando le había mencionado que necesitaba hablar seriamente con la pegaso amarilla, a lo cual la reacción dada por Fluttershy la había enojado mucho y tubo la necesidad de agarrar a la Pegaso amarrilla a la fuerza con su magia por la cola y la llevaba arrastrando por el pasillo, hacia la sala dirigiéndose al sillón donde tomarian asiento ambas ponies, en cambio Fluttershy estaba ya totalmente doblegada con un rostro de terror, saliendole las lagrimas de sus ojos azules callendo como cascadas continuas por sus mejillas, junto a sus labios los cuales solo se le movían ondulatoriamente, ya resignada sin oponer resistencia ninguna, esperando solo lo peor de parte de Trixie.

Por fin Trixie ya estaba frente al sillón en la sala del departemanto de Twilight, pero ve que este esta muy lleno de basura y decide limpiarlo, pero antes levita a Fluttershy enfrente de ella quedando frente a frente con la Pegaso amarilla boca abajo, vio que estaba muy asustada, pero a ella no le importaba su condición ya que necesitaba hablar con Fluttershy, pero viendo que ella trataría de escaparse de nuevo, viene y le menciona lo siguiente.

**-Fluttershy, realmente necesito hablar contigo, asi que quiero que te quedes quietecita en el suelo mientras limpio el sillón, para acomodarnos, asi que no quiero que trates de huir, por que si no, me vere forzada a darte la paliza que te prometi, ¿Entendiste?** – Esto lo dijo ya Trixie con una cara de enojo, el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados mirando fijamente a Fluttershy.

-** Ok** – Era la suave contestación de la pobre Fluttershy que estaba que temblaba todo su cuerpo, junto con unos escalofríos que la carcomían, muy sumisa, con mucho miedo al solo imaginarse la paliza que le daría Trixie si trataba de escaparse de nuevo.

Ya en ese momento que Fluttershy le confirmo que no trataría de escaparse Trixie la solto sobre un pequeño monton de basura que estaba a la par del sillón, a lo cual Fluttershy solo cayo de frente con todo su cuerpo mientras se desarmaba el pequeño montículo de basura bajo su cuerpo, Trixie solo sonrio con una pequeña risa de maldad, ya que en su mente ella estaba poniendo la basura en su lugar, ya que aun estaba muy molesta con ella por lo mal que habían tratado a Twilight al descubrir todo lo que le habían hecho pasar a la unicornio lila.

En cambio Fluttershy solo se reincorporo levantándose lentamente del monton de basura que le amortiguo la caída, cuando la solto Trixie de su cola donde ella la tenia sujeta con su magia, para luego tomar asiento en el suelo enfrente de Trixie a la par del sillón mientras observaba como la unicornio Cian limpiaba el mueve con su magia.

Viene Trixie y empieza a limpiar el sillón, el cual estaba que desbordaba de mucha basura que esté tenia, levitándolo sobre el aire y acumulándolo en una esfera, una ves terminado de limpiar bien el sillón, viene y se serciora que no haya ya nada de basura entre los espacios de este, al ver que ya había terminado su trabajo mira el gran poco de basura que tenia amontonado en un bulto sobre el aire y lo ve dando un respiro de molestia, a lo cual después ve a Fluttershy y luego ve la basura que tenia acumulada en el aire, solo se le mira que le aparece una pequeña risa malévola en el rostro junto con un brillo que le salen de los ojos hacia Fluttershy.

Acto seguido viene Trixie y levita el tumulto de basura y la ubica disimuladamente sobre Fluttershy, la Pegaso amarilla se da cuenta de la acción de Trixie, pero no le da mucha importancia, pero sería un muy grave error de parte de ella, a lo cual viene Trixie y se lo deja caer encima a la pobre Fluttershy, la pobre queda sepultada y sólo se ve que Trixie tiene una cara de satisfacción con una sonrisa de maldad al haber hecho el mal hacia la pobre Pegaso amarilla.

Acto seguido Fluttershy emerge con la cabeza de debajo de la basura y se sacude, con mucha duda del porque tal acción de parte de Trixie, a lo cual le dirige una mirada y algo triste.

**\- ¿Porque hiciste eso Trixie?** \- Era la pregunta que le hacía la pobre Fluttershy toda cubierta por basura que la Unicornio Cian le había arrojado encima.

\- **Mmmmm, Sólo estaba poniendo la basura en su lugar** \- Era la respuesta de Trixie con una sonrisa maliciosa, dando a entender que había disfrutado el mal que le había hecho a la pobre de Fluttershy.

Al oír la respuesta de Trixie, Fluttershy sólo empieza a llorar por tales acciones hacia ella.

**\- ¿Porqué me tratas así de mal? Sniff aghhh….., Yo no te hecho nada malo, Sniff aghhh…., para que me hagas esto, Sniff aghhhh….**\- Eran los reclamos entre lágrimas en sus ojos celestes y sollozos que le hacía Fluttershy dirigiéndole una mirada muy triste a Trixie.

**\- Vaya, vaya, ¿no me digas que sólo por esa pequeñísima acción, te has puesto a llorar?** -Era la respuesta sarcástica de parte de Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa y con el ceño fruncido, mirando como Fluttershy se había desmoronada en lágrimas.

**\- Es que Sniff aghhhh…., yo no te hecho ningún mal Sniff Aghhh…., como para que me trates así Sniff Aghhh….** \- Era la respuesta de Fluttershy ya llorando toda quebrantada.

A Trixie no le había gustado la respuesta de la Pegaso amarilla, le había molestado y le dirige una mirada entrecerrada y el ceño fruncido, para sólo decirle el siguiente comentario.

**\- Ahora Fluttershy, imagínate como se sintió Twilight por lo que le hicieron, lo que te acabo de hacer no es nada comparándolo con lo que ustedes le hicieron a ella, sólo mira las condiciones en la que la encontramos.** \- Le recriminaba Trixie a la pobre Pegaso amarilla.

Ahora Fluttershy había dejado de llorar, pero se mantenía respirando forzadamente entre sollozos y mirando a todo su alrededor y recordando como encontraron a Twilight, realmente era patético como ella por tan poca cosa como que Trixie le hechara la basura encima, había logrado que ella se desmoronara a llorar y ya al compararse con Twilight realmente la hacia ver como una verdadera tonta, a lo cual solo logro que se calmara de llorar, pero seguía sollozando y respirando agitadamente entre cada sollozo que daba la pegaso amarilla.

Cuando Trixie noto que ya se había calmado Fluttershy decide sentarse en el sillón, y le indica a la pegaso amarilla que se siente a la par de ella con su casco.

Fluttershy noto la acción de Trixie, pero niega con la cabeza, por temor a que le fuera a golpear ya estando a la par de ella sentada.

**-Vamos Fluttershy, necesito hablar contigo** – Le decía Trixie con una cara de impaciencia y señalándole que se sentara a la par de ella en el sillón.

Fluttershy volvia a negarse con la cabeza pero ahora se postraba totalmente en el suelo, dando a notar que de allí no se moveria.

Trixie en cambio se molesto mucho y tomo la decisión de levitar a Fluttershy con su magia y la sento enfrente de ella sobre el sillón.

Fluttershy estaba aterrada por la acción tomada por Trixie, temblaba a más no poder y cerraba los ojos, se mantenía postrada sobre el sillón solo esperando la agresión de parte de la Unicornio Cian.

Trixie noto el miedo de Fluttershy, necesitaba calmarla para lo que le tendría que decir, ella realmente necesitaba la ayuda de la Pegaso amarilla.

-**Fluttershy, necesito tu ayuda** – Era el comentario de Trixie con un rostro muy serio y el seño fruncido.

Fluttershy no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, a lo cual solo habre un ojo y medio ve a Trixie, para mencionarle con su suave voz – **¿Que fue lo que dijiste Trixie?** – Era la pregunta de la Pegaso amarilla aun temblando en una posición sumisa, solo esperando que en cualquier momento Trixie le diera la paliza que tanto le había prometido.

**-Realmente necesito tu ayuda Fluttershy, no puedo hacer esto yo sola** – Era la respuesta que le daba Trixie a Fluttershy cambiando su rostro serio por uno de tristeza, junto con la mirada baja.

**-¿Por qué necesitarías mi ayuda?, si solo te estorbaría, ya que solo soy basura para ti **– Era la respuesta de Fluttershy muy triste y mirando ya con los dos ojos abiertos ha Trixie desde abajo logrando tener contacto visual con la Unicornio Cian que tenia la mirada hacia Fluttershy.

A lo cual Trixie solo da un gran respiro, antes de empezar a hablarle a la Pegaso amarilla, mencionándole lo siguiente.

**-Perdoname Fluttershy, se que estuvo mal lo que te acabo de hacer con arrojarte la basura encima y mas el decirte que eras basura, pero es que realmente estoy molesta por lo que le hicieron a Twilight, se que yo no soy quien para tratarte como te he tratado, pero era algo que no pude evitar el hacerte, diciendo la verdad la única que puede reclamarte es Twilight no yo, asi que yo no tengo ningún derecho de haberte tratado mal y no tenia que reclamarte nada de nada, si lo que quieres es cobrar venganza contra mi, adelante golpeame no pondré ninguna resistencia** – A lo cual Trixie se queda seria mirando fijamente a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se quedo muy sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Trixie, realmente le estaba pidiendo disculpas, le estaba dando el visto bueno de agredirla, que ella no opondría ninguna resistencia y que resibiria cualquier golpe que quisiera darle, a lo cual Fluttershy solo se cambia de su posición en la que estaba sumisa y muy asustada, a una posición sentada frente a Trixie quedando frente a frente con la Unicornio Cian, decide poco a poco levantar su casco al aire para darle un fuerte golpe a Trixie, con una cara de mucho enojo y muy decidida.

En cambio Trixie solo ve como Fluttershy había cambiado de su posición sumisa a una postura sentada frente a ella, con el casco levantándolo lentamente, con un rostro muy molesto y decidido, acumulando fuerza en su casco para darle el golpe que recibiría, a lo cual viene Trixie y cierra los ojos, esperando el fuerte impacto del casco de Fluttershy, pero pasado un lapso de tiempo, este nunca llego, viene Trixie y abre poco a poco los ojos y se encuentra con Fluttershy aun sentada frente a ella, pero su rostro había cambiado a uno un poco mas animado.

**-¿Por qué no me golpeaste, después de lo mal que te trate?** – Era la pregunta que le hacia Trixie aun confundida hacia la pegaso amarilla.

**-Es qué,… si yo hubiera estado en tu misma posición,… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-¿En serio?** – Era la confirmación de Trixie muy sorprendida.

**-¡Si, en serio!, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu hiciste Trixie** – Era la confirmación de Flutershy con una sonrisa hacia Trixie la cual aun no salía de su sorpresa.

**-Bueno, ya que aclaramos nuestras diferencias, ¿necesito saber si me ayudaras?, ya que lo que voy a pedirte es algo muy delicado y no será nada fácil **– Era lo que decía Trixie muy seria y con los ojos entre cerrados mirando fijamente a Fluttershy, esperando la respuesta que le daría la Pegaso amarilla.

**\- ¿Pero si realmente es algo tan complicado, por que me lo pides a mi?** – Era la pregunta que le hacia Fluttershy muy intrigada.

**\- Es que, por lo que me comento Holy sobre el estado de salud psicológico en que se encuentra Twilight** – Era la respuesta que le daba Trixie con una cara muy triste y mirando al suelo.

**-¿QUEEEeeeee?** – daba un gran grito Fluttershy y rápidamente agarraba a Trixie por los hombros y empieza a sacudirla fuertemente como toda una pegaso loca y desesperada gritándole suavemente –** DIME TRIXIE, ¿QUE TIENE TWILIGHT?, DIME, NO TE QUEDES CALLADA, ¿DIME QUE TIENE TWILIGHT?, ¿ACASO ESTA ENFERMA?, DIMELO TRIXIE NO TE QUEDES CALLADA, ¿DIME QUE TIENE TWILIGHT?** – Eran las Exigencias de Fluttershy dando gritos de lo aflijida que estaba y con los ojos vidriosos por saber que tenia su amiga y agitando fuertemente a Trixie.

**-Mallldiiiiciooooon Flutterrrrrshyyyyy, dejaaaame de saaaaacudirrrrr** – A lo cual Flutershy obedece rápidamente a Trixie y la suelta de los hombros dejándola de sacudir, pero mantenía esa cara de preocupación que le dirijia a Trixie.

**-DIME TRIXIE, ¿QUÉ TIENE TWILIGHT?, DIMELO YA DE UNA VEZ** – Era el grito que le daba suplicando Fluttershy el saber el estado de salud de su amiga, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, junto con una inmensa desesperación.

**-Maldicion Fluttershy, Twilight esta bien de salud, lo que tiene es que Psicologicamente esta mal** – Era la respuesta de Trixie un poco molesta por la sacudida que le dio la Pegaso amarilla debido a su mala interpretación de lo que le dijo y por no esperar a que le explicara bien.

**-PERO DIME TRIXIE, REALMENTE QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS QUE TWILIGHT NO ESTA ENFERMA, QUIERO QUE ME LO DIGAS, NO ME MIENTAS** – Era la exigencia de Fluttershy ya que no creía lo que Trixie le había dicho.

A lo cual Trixie solo se da una palmada con el casco en la cara y negando con la cabeza.

**-Que te estoy diciendo que Twilight esta bien de salud grandísima tonta, por lo que estoy preocupada es por el estado Psicologico de ella, que no se como estará, pero por lo que veo esta muy mal** – Era la respuesta de Trixie muy molesta hacia Fluttershy que estaba muy histérica.

Esa respuesta ya calmo los nervios de Fluttershy, lo cual ya hace que se tranquilice y saliera de la histeria que había tenido momentos antes.

**-Osea Trixie, que lo que me quieres decir, es que Twilight esta LOCA **– Era lo que había entendido Fluttershy.

La reaccion de Trixie solo fue dar una cara de molestia y junto a una vena saltándole en la sien, dando una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados dirigida a la Pegaso amarilla.

**-En serio Fluttershy, ¿dime acaso no te dejaron caer de cabeza, cuando eras una potrilla bebe?** – Era el comentario sarcástico que le daba Trixie a la pegaso amarilla.

**-No, no me dejaron caer, ¿pero en serio Twilight esta loca?, es eso lo que me quieres decir, ¿verdad?** – Era la confirmación de Fluttershy a la muy mal humorada de Trixie.

Ahora Trixie se había llevado ambos cascos a la cara, mostrando una decepcion grande incluyendo la molestia que tenia hacia Fluttershy.

**-En serio Fluttershy, me es muy difícil el contenerme y no darte esa paliza que tanto te he prometido **– Le contestaba Trixie muy mal humorada y con un par de venas saltándoles en la sien, ya por la situación tan exsasperante.

**-Ok, ok, perdona, entonces explicame bien** – Era la respuesta que daba Fluttershy con una sonrisa nerviosa y moviendo los cascos delanteros a lo loco tratando de negar con estos.

**-¡Aghhhh!, Ok Fluttershy, lo que te quiero decir es que Twilight esta Psicologicamente muy mal, osea muy deprimida, a tal punto que es posible que cuando se le pase la borrachera, nos trate muy mal** – Era la contestación explicativa que le daba Trixie a la Pegaso amarilla.

**-¿En serio crees que este tan enojada con nosotras?** – Le mencionaba Fluttershy un poco triste y con dudas.

**-Si, estoy segura, y ten por muy seguro que nos va a decir muchas cosas feas y mas con la resaca con la que se va a despertar **– Era la confirmación que le daba Trixie con el rostro algo serio.

**\- ¿Estas segura de eso Trixie?** – Era la nueva pregunta que le hacia Fluttershy a la Unicornio Cian.

**-Digamos que ya lo he visto muchas veces** – Esto ya lo decía Trixie con una pequeña risa nerviosa y una gran gota de sudor callendole por la melena.

**-Entonces, seria mejor venir cuando ya este mejor Twilight, para que no se enoje y no nos insulte** – Era la idea que tenia Fluttershy en mente lo cual se lo dijo a Trixie, con una pequeña sonrisa esperando la confirmación de la Unicornio Cian.

**-No, nada de eso** – Era la respuesta en muy alto tono de vos, junto con una cara muy seria, mirando muy fijamente a la Pegaso amarilla, a lo cual Trixie la tomo de los hombros con sus cascos muy fuertemente.

**-¿Entonces, que haremos?** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy muy nerviosa por el rápido movimiento de Trixie hacia ella.

**-Lo que haremos, es que estaremos aquí todo el tiempo a la par de Twilight, no importa lo que nos diga, por muy fuerte lo que sea que nos diga, no podemos dejarla sola en ningún momento** – Era la respuesta de Trixie a la Pegaso amarilla.

**-Ok** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy muy decidida hacia Trixie,

**-Gracias, Fluttershy, esto es algo que solo tu puedes hacer** – Era el agradecimiento que le daba Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa.

**\- Pero, dime Trixie, ¿porque solo yo, puedo hacer lo que me pides?, tu también estas conmigo, las dos estamos juntas en esto** – Era la pregunta con su suave tono de voz, que le hacia Fluttershy con muchas dudas a la Unicornio Cian.

A esta pregunta la reacción de Trixie, solo fue de tristeza soltando a la Pegaso amarilla y dando una mirada al suelo, provocando que su melena le cubriera los ojos, evitando dirigirle la mirada a Fluttershy.

**-Es que necesito que te comuniques con las demás chicas, con la familia de Twilight y les pidas que vengan, que vengan a ayudar a Twilight, que la animen, que la saquen de esa depresión que tiene, ya que ustedes son sus mejores amigas, solo ustedes pueden hacerlo** – Estas palabras las decía Trixie con un poco de dificultad, provocando que sus ojos se humedecieran y se le pusieran vidriosos, pero los ocultaba muy bien con su melena, ella no queria que Fluttershy se diera cuenta.

**-Lo hare, me comunicare con las demás chicas y con la familia de Twilight, les diremos que vengan a su departamento y veras Trixie que con la ayuda de todas sacaremos a Twilight adelante, asi la veras de nuevo alegre como antes** – Era la confirmación que le hacia Fluttershy muy animada junto con una sonrisa que le dirigía a Trixie.

**-Me alegro mucho, ella las necesita, realmente Twilight necesita el apoyo de sus verdaderas amigas, solo ustedes son las únicas que la pueden ayudar **– Era la respuesta de Trixie, con su vos un poco forzada, a lo cual no levantaba la mirada del suelo dejando que su melena le siguiera cubriendo su rostro, asi aun evitando mirar a Fluttershy.

**-Veras Trixie que con tu ayuda, alegraremos mucho a Twilight **– Era el comentario muy animado que le decía Fluttershy a la Unicornio Cian.

**-Lo siento mucho Fluttershy, pero allí yo no las puedo ayudar** – Era la respuesta negativa que le daba Trixie a la Pegaso amarilla, aun manteniendo la misma posición sumisa con la mirada baja y su melena clara sobre el rostro.

**-¡QUEEEEE¡, ¿como que no puedes ayudarnos Trixie?** – Era la pregunta que hacia Fluttershy muy sorprendida al haber escuchado la respuesta negativa de parte de la Unicornio Cian.

**-Twilight solo necesita el apoyo de sus verdaderas amigas y de su familia, a mi no me necesitan** – Este comentario lo decía Trixie con el habla entrecortada y muy triste, sintiéndose vacia por dentro, provocando que se le pusieran los ojos mucho mas vidriosos que antes.

**-¿Porque dices eso Trixie?, tu también eres su amiga** – Esto lo decía Fluttershy con incertidumbre, debido al comentario hecho por Trixie.

**-Si soy su amiga, pero solo soy una amiga mas del monton, Twilight no me necesita, ella lo que necesita es el apoyo de sus verdaderas amigas, de aquellas amigas que la conozcan muy bien, no de una pony casi desconocida que soy yo para ella** – Era la respuesta entre cortada y un par de lagrimas que le caian por sus mejillas, esa era la respuesta que le daba Trixie a la Pegaso amarilla.

Fluttershy estaba sorprendida por el comentario de Trixie no podía creer que le dijera eso, después de ver todo lo que ha hecho en el dia por su amiga Twilight, había notado la reacción de Trixie, sabia que estaba triste y desanimada, a lo cual se decide ella a decirle lo siguiente.

**-No Trixie, estas muy equivocada, la verdad es que eres de las mejores amigas que tiene Twilight** – A lo cual viene Fluttershy y le pone su casco sobre el hombro junto con una pequeña sonrisa que refleja en su rostro.

Rapidamente Trixie reacciona al sentir el casco de Fluttershy en el hombro, su reacción es de quitarse de golpe el casco de la Pegaso amarilla y responderle lo siguiente.

**-No,…. No,…. No,….. Ella necesita de sus amigas de verdad,…. de aquellas con las que ha compartido momentos de alegría,…. de…. de aquellas que conoce de varios años,….. Con las que ha vivido dia a dia,…. ella no necesita de mi ayuda,… no de mi,…. no de una amiga que solo conoce de días y por correspondencia **– Esta respuesta la había dicho Trixie con mucha pesades en la respiración, entre sollozos y lagrimas que no pudieron evitar el salir de sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas, realmente era algo cierto, que la hacia sentir muy vacia, pero que haría lo que fuera por su amiga Twilight ya que le tenia mucho aprecio y cariño.

Fluttershy se había quedado sorprendida por el rápido movimiento de casco de Trixie, quitándole de golpe su casco del hombro, pero también noto lo muy difícil que le fue a la Unicornio Cian el decir todo, se percato de su pesades en el hablar y vio como un par de lagrimas habían caído al sillón donde estaba ella sentada con la vista baja, no podía ver el rostro de Trixie por su melena que lo ocultaba, pero recordó también la conversación que tuvieron en la entrada de la puerta del baño cuando Holy lo estaba limpiando, en el cual también había tenido la misma reacción, Fluttershy se había dado cuenta que Trixie realmente le tenia mucho aprecio y cariño a Twilight, pero ella misma se mermaba ya que se consideraba muy poca cosa comparándose con las demás, a lo cual Fluttershy decide abalanzarse sobre Trixie y abrazarla fuertemente y decirle lo siguiente.

**-No Trixie, tu eres la mejor de todas las amigas que tiene Twilight, realmente eres la mejor** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy abrazando fuertemente a Trixie.

Trixie sintió el rápido agarre de Fluttershy que la tenia aprisionada en un abrazo, ella trataba de librarse del abrazo de la Pegaso amarilla, pero no podía, inexplicablemente Fluttershy había adquirido una fuerza que no podría describir, lo cual le impidia poderse soltar, después de forcejear y tratar de librarse sin ningún resultado, solo decide rendirse y dejar de tratar de liberarse y contestarle a la Pegaso amarilla.

**-No… No…. No…. No es cierto,…. Sí… sí fuera realmente su mejor amiga,… hubiera venido a consolarla seis meses atrás cuando la despidieron,…. Pero…. Pero me atuve…. Pensé…. Pensé que ella estaría bien,…. Ya que las tenía a ustedes cerca…. Eso,… eso jamás hace una verdadera amiga** – Era lo que decia Trixie con una cara muy triste, entre sollozos y lagrimas que le salian de sus ojos.

**-No Trixie, tu no sabias nada, no sabias nada de la situación de Twilight, no te culpes por eso, fue nuestra culpa, no tuya** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy tratando de consolar a Trixie quien se había quebrantado en llanto.

**-Aun asi,…. Tenia que…. que estar con ella, para… para que supiera que…. que no estaba sola, que… que podía contar conmigo, pero… pero me atuve,… me atuve y… y también la abandone** – Fue el comentario de Trixie llorando con dolor y un sentimiento de vacio en su corazón, del solo recordar como estaba Twilight, como se había desmoronado emocionalmente lo que causo que se aislara y se volviera una alcoholica por sentirse rechazada y abandonada.

**-No Trixie, realmente de no ser por ti, no estaríamos dentro de su departamento, realmente tu lograste lo que ninguna de nosotras pudo, lograste encontrar a Twilight, conseguiste que yo abriera los ojos a lo mal que la tratamos, has hecho que me arrepintiera de todo lo malo que le hice, también has conseguido que este dispuesta a ayudarla y para eso necesito que tu estes a la par mia, junto con todas nosotras, porque eres la mejor amiga que tiene Twilight, porque eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado a ambas, eres la mejor amiga que cualquier pony quisiera** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy con lagrimas de alegría en los ojos, tratando de esta manera de levantarle los animos a Trixie.

**-No… no… no es cierto, nadie…. Nadie quiere ser mi amiga, NADIE….** – Esto ultimo lo dijo Trixie dando un grito.

**-Eso no es cierto Trixie y bien lo sabes, ya que estas preocupada por Twilight y eso solo lo hacen las amigas de verdad** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy tratando de que entendiera Trixie, quien se había desmoronado en esos momentos.

A esta respuesta dada por Fluttershy había logrado que Trixie se calmara y se pusiera a pensar, a lo cual a los pocos segundos realizo el siguiente comentario a la Pegaso amarilla.

**\- Yo... Yo solo recuerdo que estaba triste, las veía a ustedes como visitaban a Twilight, las veía como hablaban y reian todas juntas y eso me... Me molestaba mucho, sentía envidia de ella por tenerlas mientras que yo no tenia a nadie, por una extraña razón empece a odiarla sin ningún motivó, pero ella en cambio me vio triste y se acerco a mi, comenzó a hablarme, ha tratarme con alegría y luego ella me brindo su amistad, me sorprendió en ese momento lo tome como una maldita broma de mal gusto y decidi seguirle el juego, pero sin darme cuenta le tome aprecio y cariño, ahora la considero como la única amiga que tengo **– Era el comentario que decía Trixie ya un poco mas relajada, con los ojos aun vidriosos por las lagrimas que estos contenían.

Fluttershy se había sorprendido por el comentario de Trixie, no podía creer que ella no tuviera otras amistades, ahora entendía porque de la forma de actuar de la Unicornio cían, para ella Twilight era su única amiga, por tal razón la consideraba su mejor amiga y todo lo que le había pasado la había molestado, por eso de su forma violenta de actuar hacía ella, ahora tenia otra manera de pensar de Trixie, a lo cual decide hacerle el siguiente comentario.

**-Trixie, si me permites, me gustaría también ser tu amiga, ya que sé de corazón que eres sincera y que valoras mucho la amistad, dime ¿aceptarias mi amistad?** – Era lo que le decía Fluttershy aun teniendo a Trixie en ese ferreo abrazo.

**-¿Por qué Fluttershy? , ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu amiga?, después de cómo te trate este dia, te trate como basura, te insulte como lo peor del mundo, te agredí y te lastime, ¿Dime por que?** – Era la incertidumbre que tenia Trixie, ya que no podía creer la petición de la Pegaso amarilla, que la mantenía agarrada en ese fuerte abrazo.

**-Porque eso hacen las amigas, nos corregimos cuando estamos haciendo mal las cosas, nos ayudamos cuando estamos en momentos difíciles y de necesidad y siempre nos decimos la verdad por muy dura que esta sea, realmente me harias muy feliz de que me aceptaras como tu amiga, tal como aceptastes a Twilight** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy, quien ya soltaba a Trixie del abrazo en que la tenia aprisionada, manteniendo a la Unicornio Cian frente a ella sujetándola con los cascos en los hombros mientras le daba una sonrisa y con los ojos vidriosos.

Trixie en cambio había levantado el rostro mirando directamente a la Pegaso amarilla, tenia una sonrisa, estaba llorando de alegría, realmente no se podía creer que tenia otra amiga a lo cual afirmo con la cabeza y rápidamente abrazo a Fluttershy entre sollozos, la Pegaso amarilla se alegro mucho y le devolvió el calido abrazo ya que también estaba feliz de tener a Trixie como su nueva amiga.

Habían pasado ya cinco minutos dándose ese amistoso abrazo entre sollozos y lágrimas de alegría, a lo cual viene Trixie y suelta a Fluttershy, dándole una mirada alegre y hacerle el siguiente comentario a la Pegaso amarilla.

\- **Bueno Fluttershy, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer, es que juntó con Holy limpiaremos este basurero, antes de traer a todos, no queremos que vean este desorden y sientan lástima **\- Era el comentario de Trixie a la Pegaso amarilla con una gran sonrisá.

**\- Si eso haremos y juntas ayudaremos a Twilight a salir adelante **\- Era la respuesta de Fluttershy con una sonrisa muy animada.

A lo cual ambas ponies levantaron los cascos y se dieron un brohoof, pero de repente sé empezó a escuchar el sonido de cascos arrastrando y apartando basura, tanto Trixie como Fluttershy se voltearon a ver atrás del sillón donde estaban sentadas, esperando a encontrar con la vista a Holy que hubiera regresado, pero fue grande la sorpresa a ver ambas a Twilight Sparkle ser la pony que estaba arrastrando los cascos entre la basura, caminando con un poco de dificultad, con la mirada baja, los ojos casi cerrados y dirigirse al comedor.

\- **AAghhh, Que dolor de cabeza tengo. **\- Era el comentario que hacía Twilight, mientras jalaba con su boca de una gaveta de la alacena y tomaba un frasco con aspirinas, la cual abre con ayuda de sus cascos y su boca, tomando de este como seis pastillas y luego se las hecha dentro de la boca, inmediatamente habré la puerta del refrigerador y toma una botella de vino que estaba ya casi vacía y de dos tragos se toma su contenido juntó con las aspirinas, al ver que la botella estaba vacía la deja caer al suelo y toma otra botella de vino que está completamente llena y se empieza a encaminar a su cuarto.

En ese momento tanto Trixie y Fluttershy, estaban que no podían contenerse de la emoción y alegría de ver a Twilight ya levantada, a lo que Fluttershy sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta en vuelo y se lanza hacia Twilight muy alegre y la intercepta tumbandola en el suelo y abrazándola con mucha alegría.

\- **Twilight, Twilight, que bueno es verte de nuevo, me tenías muy preocupada. **\- Eran los comentarios de Fluttershy entre sollozos y con una cara de alegría inmensa, abrazando a la Unicornio Lila.

\- **Si es bueno ver que ya estés conciente, nos tenías preocupadas Twilight **\- Era la confirmación de Trixie también muy alegre y con los ojos vidriosos.

Twilight en ese momento estaba muy confundida, se sacudió la cabeza para despejar las ideas, no entendía que es lo que pasaba, abrió bien los ojos y vio que tenía a Fluttershy enfrente de ella, la tenía encima y la estaba abrazando, luego ve a la otra pony y se da cuenta de que es Trixie, lo cual tener la presencia de ambas ponies la pone muy nerviosa y asustada, viene y con sus cascos delanteros se quita a Fluttershy de encima de ella arrojándola con fuerza a un lado y rápidamente se para y se dirige rápidamente al comunicador que estaba en la pared presionando el botón rojo y empieza a gritar.

**\- SEGURIDAD AUXILIO, HAY DOS INTRUSOS EN MI DEPARTAMENTO, AUXILIO, VENGAN RÁPIDO, AYUDENME. **\- Eran los gritos que daba Twilight muy asustada, respirando aceleradamente.

Tanto Fluttershy y Trixie estaban conmocionadas, no creían lo que acababan de escuchar decir a Twilight.

En ese momento Twilight intentó usar su magia para lanzarles lo que tuviera al alcance, pero cuando intentó levitar un florero que tenía al alcance este le provoco un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ella no podía utilizar su magia por la resaca que tenia, a lo cual con sus cascos empieza a tomar la basura del suelo y se los arrojaba a lo loco a ambas ponies.

**\- AUXILIO, SEGURIDAD, ALGÚN PONY QUE ME AYUDE, AUXILIO HAY INTRUSOS EN MI DEPARTAMENTO, ME QUIEREN HACER DAÑO, AUXILIO **\- Eran los gritos que daba Twilight sumamente asustada, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, arrojandoles basura a diestra y siniestra contra Trixie y Fluttershy.

A esta respuesta violenta de Twilight, lo que había hecho Trixie era de crear un escudo mágico para protegerse a ella y a Fluttershy, de todas las cosas que les arrojaba Twilight.

\- **Twilight somos nosotras Fluttershy y Trixie, ¿acaso no nos reconoces?** \- Era la respuesta de Fluttershy muy preocupada por la reacción violenta de Twilight.

-**SE QUIÉNES SON, POR ESO SE QUE ME QUIEREN LASTIMAR, AUXILIO SEGURIDAD, AUXILIO -** Era las respuesta de Twilight gritando a todo pulmón.

**\- Vamos Twilight estamos aquí por que estábamos preocupadas por ti. **\- Era el comentario de Trixie con una cara de angustia.

\- **NO, NO ES CIERTO, USTEDES ME QUIEREN HACER DAÑO, AUXILIO SEGURIDAD **\- Volvía a Gritar Twilight.

En ese justo momento llegaron cuatro unicornios blancos con melenas y colas azules y uniformados de negro junto con lentes oscuros, vieron como Twilight les arrojaba varios objetos a una Unicornio y a una Pegaso que se escondían dentro de un escudo mágico, vino uno de los Unicornios y le lanzó un rayo al escudo haciendo que este desapareciera, mientras que los otros tres unicornios se lanzaron contra los supuestos intrusos, rápidamente los doblegaron e inmovilizaron.

**\- Listo señorita Sparkle, nos llevaremos a las intrusas **\- Era el comentario de uno de los unicornios.

\- **Gracias por su ayuda **\- Era la respuesta de Twilight.

**\- Twilight Sparkle, que crees que nos estas haciendo -** Era el reclamo de Trixie, la cual estaba amarrada de los cascos delanteros a su cuerpo, junto con un hechizo anulador de magia sobre su cuerno, siendo sostenida sobre el lomo de uno de los unicornios de seguridad.

\- **Si Twilight, por que nos haces esto.** \- Era la confirmación de Fluttershy con una cara triste, la cual estaba amarrada de los cascos delanteros a su cuerpo incluyendo también sus alas, siendo sostenida sobre el lomo de otro unicornio de seguridad.

\- **Ustedes son las malditas intrusas que se metieron en mi departamento a tratar de lastimarme **\- Era la respuesta de Twilight muy molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

\- **No Twilight Sparkle, estamos aquí para ayudarte **\- Era la respuesta de Trixie.

\- **Si Twilight, estamos preocupadas por ti. **\- Era la confirmación de Fluttershy.

**\- Ja y porque estarían preocupadas por mi, ¿como para que quisieran ayudarme?** \- Era la respuesta que les daba Twilight de manera sarcástica.

**\- Por que eres nuestra amiga.** \- Le decía Trixie esperando que Twilight reaccionara.

**\- Si Twilight eres nuestra amiga y nos preocupamos al no saber nada de ti.** \- Era la confirmación de Fluttershy con los ojos vidriosos.

En ese momento Twilight se les acerco a las dos y las miro fijamente con mucho enojo en el rostro, sólo para contestarles.

**\- YO NO TENGO NINGUNA MALDITA PUTA AMIGA, LLEVENSE A ESTAS MALDITAS ESCORIAS FUERA DE MI DEPARTAMENTO SEÑORES.** \- Era la respuesta de Twilight gritando a todo pulmón, dejando en shock a ambas ponies por la respuesta dada, ya quedandose calladas y muy tristes.

A lo cual los Unicornios de seguridad asienten y se retiran con Trixie y Fluttershy sobre el lomo de estos, viene Twilight y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos y se encamina al sillón llevándose con ella la botella de vino, toma asiento en este y con su boca quita el corcho de este y lo escupe al suelo, luego se dice ella misma - **YO NO TENGO NINGUNA AMIGA, MALDITAS BASTARDAS, NO TENGO A NADIE, ESTOY SOLA, ESTOY SOLA. **\- Esto último lo dice Twilight con mucho enojo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos de los cuales surgen un par de lágrimas, mientras coloca en su boca la boquilla de la botella de vino y lo levanta con sus cascos mientras bebe su contenido.

Continuara…

.

Zero - Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado el episodio, ya apareció la estrella que todos extrañaban y que casi sólo pasó dormida los capítulos anteriores XD.

Diane - Hay por favor Zero, esta tu historia parece telenovela Cursi, dan ganas de vomitar.

Zero - En serio? Y me lo dice la novelera que le encantan las novelas Coreanas.

Diane - Esas novelas son graciosas.

Zero - Si son graciosas, pero me refiero a las escenas románticas, cuando te pones toda melosa con la almohada.

Diane - Se sonroja y grita - Eres un maldito fisgón Zero.

Zero - si, si, lo que digas, Mua, Mua. ja ja ja.

Viene Diane y le arroja la almohada a Zero Y le grita - Eres un maldito.

Viene Zero y le saca la lengua en señal de burla.

Diane se molesta y se esconde bajo la sabana de la cama dando la espalda.

Gracias a Todos por el apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	8. Cap 8 - Arrepentimientos y Culpas

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

Les quiero agradecer a todos por seguir esta historia, tanto a los que publican sus comentarios como a aquellos que lo han puesto entre sus historias favoritas, lo cual significa que ha sido del agrado de muchos, también agradecer a los que dan su opinión, tanto vía Review como por medio de PM, ya que me dan sus tan valiosos consejos y críticas - :D - XD - los cuales para mí son muy importantes ya que me ayudan a mejorar la historia.

Gracias a todos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo Ocho – Así que por favor, opinen no se queden con el comentario, ya que puede ser de gran ayuda - :D – En serio comenten - :D – Ya que si no comentan no sabré si les está gustando ó disgustando como va la historia, a lo cual podría escribirle un final que no seria del agrado de todos XD – En serio - ! O_o ! – Opinen :D .

Otra cosa si tienen preguntas háganlas, será un gusto el contestarlas XD – siempre y cuando no comprometan la historia XD .

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo 8 – Arrepentimientos y Culpas.**

.

Twilight les había cerrado la puerta de su departamento en la cara de ambas ponies, las había echado tanto a Trixie como a Fluttershy, estaban conmocionadas por la respuesta de la Unicornio Lila con tal odio les había dicho que ella lo sintieron en lo mas profundo de sus almas, ese desprecio no podía ser descrito, tan solo les sonaban como ecos en su mentes lo mencionado por Twilight que les había gritado su respuesta "**YO NO TENGO NINGUNA MALDITA PUTA AMIGA, LLEVENSE A ESTAS MALDITAS ESCORIAS FUERA DE MI DEPARTAMENTO SEÑORES",**esas palabras dichas por la Unicornio Lila eran algo que a Fluttershy le hacia empezar a sollozar con mucho esfuerzo en sus respiros, mientras que Trixie solo miraba triste al suelo sin ningún punto fijo en su vista, ya que ambas ponies se encontraban atadas sin ninguna posibilidad de poder liberarse y ser entregadas a las autoridades de la policía pony.

En el pasillo del condominio fuera del departamento de Twilight se encaminaban los cuatro Unicornios de Seguridad del lugar llevando dos de estos sobre sus lomos a Trixie y a Fluttershy, se pararon enfrente de la puerta del elevador y apretando con el casco el botón para que este llegara, el cual se podía ver por el indicador de este que estaba en el sotano del condominio, paso como dos minutos que no se movia, pero después empezó a subir y en cuestión de otro par de minutos ya estaba llegando a la cuarta planta donde estos se encontraban esperándolo a que abriera sus puertas.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y dentro de este estaba Holy Pillow junto con el carrito de limpieza, los unicornios de seguridad vieron a la pony mucama y al percatarse que traia su equipo de limpieza, ellos se colocaron dos en cada lado del elevador y le cedieron el paso para que pudiera salir de este junto con la carretilla de limpieza, Holy empieza a salir del elevador caminando en retroceso y halando el carrito con su boca sin poner mucha atención a los unicornios, dirigiéndose a la puerta del departamento de Twilight, solo da un rápido vistazo mirando cuando los Unicornios de Seguridad entraron al elevador llevando en sus lomos un par de ponies y se cerraron las puertas del elevador casi inmediatamente no dando oportunidad de ver a los ponies que llevaban en sus lomos, Holy no le dio mucha importancia y continuo su camino, al llegar a la puerta del departamento de Twilight, esta le encuentra cerrada, Holy se sorprendio del porque la señorita Lullamoon o la señorita Fluttershy la hubieran cerrado la puerta, ya que sabian ambas ponies de que ella regresaría para continuar con la limpieza del resto del departamento de la señorita Sparkle.

Holy busca en su delantal del uniforme las llaves del departamento de Twilight, las encuentra y procede a introducirla en el cerrojo, pero cuando estaba a punto de girar la llave para abrir la puerta se detiene y recuerda a los Unicornios de Seguridad, a lo que piensa – **"No, imposible que hayan sido ellas, que fueran las ponies que llevaban en sus lomos arrestadas, no lo creo, a menos que" - **pensaba Holy y se negaba con la cabeza a la absurda idea que le había pasado por la mente, pero en ese momento solo se detiene y poco a poco saca la llave del cerrojo y la guarda en su delantal, viene ella y con un poco de duda en su rostro viene y toca con su casco la puerta, espera unos cuantos segundos y no obtiene ninguna respuesta, a lo cual vuelve a tocar con un poco mas con fuerza que ejerce con su casco, con este segundo llamado obtiene una respuesta ya que logro escuchar unos cascos del otro lado de la puerta que se aproximaban, se habre la puerta y lo que ve con sus ojos la deja sin palabras, ya que era la señorita Sparkle la que le había abierto la puerta.

**-¿Qué quiere?** – Dijo Twilight con muy mal humor, mirando a Holy frente a ella.

Holy rápidamente reacciono a la pregunta de Twilight meneando rápidamente la cabeza y respondiendo su pregunta **\- Disculpeme señorita Sparkle, he venido a realizar la limpieza de su departamento, que me fue solicitada** – Fue la respuesta de Holy junto con un ademan que le dirigía a Twilight.

**-¿Qué?, yo no he pedido ningún servicio de limpieza.** – Habia sido la respuesta de la Unicornio Lila, con una cara de pocos amigos, con el seño fruncido y mirando de mala gana a Holy.

**-Disculpe señorita Sparkle, el servicio fue solicitado por dos yeguas que la habían venido a visitar** – Era el comentario de Holy a la muy enojada Unicornio Lila.

**-¿Que?, esas malditas bastardas, como se atrevieron** – Era la respuesta de Twilight mirando a un lado y mencionando en voz baja con mucho enojo en su rostro.

-** Disculpe señorita Sparkle, que fue lo que dijo – **Era la duda de Holy, ya que tenía que ignorar el fuerte comentario que había escuchado de la Unicornio Lila.

**-Que yo no he pedido ningún servicio de limpieza y las dos yeguas que lo pidieron, eran unas malditas intrusas que habían entrado en mi departamento de forma fraudulenta.** – Fue la respuesta de Twilight mucho mas molesta.

**-Disculpe la pregunta señorita Sparkle, ¿pero entonces las intrusas huyeron?, ¿no la lastimaron?** – Era el decir de Holy, pero ella sabia la verdad sobre sus amigas Fluttershy y Trixie, ya que Holy les había brindado el acceso al departamento de la Unicornio Lila, pero necesitaba oírse neutral y no levantar alguna sospecha a la Unicornio Lila.

**\- No, las malditas bastardas no lograron hacerme ningún daño y tampoco lograron escaparse, alcance a llamar a seguridad y ellos vinieron a tiempo y las capturaron, no han de tardar los policías ponies en venir para llevárselas y meterlas a la cárcel junto con las demás basuras de la sociedad** \- Fue la respuesta de Twilight aun molesta, pero en sus ojos apareció un brillo y su boca medio se alzo una sonrisa de maldad al solo imaginarse a la par de ponies en la cárcel.

Holy solo sintió un escalofrio que le recorrió su cuerpo, se sintió tan mal por la Señorita Sparkle, realmente vio el enorme odio que tenia la Unicornio Lila a su par de amigas, ya que se percato de la sonrisa que dio al mencionar la carcel, le dio tanta lastima a Holy que tenia que hacer algo por Fluttershy y Trixie, ellas solo se preocuparon por el estado de Twilight, ya que no sabían nada de ella y les preocupaban mucho la Unicornio Lila, se maldecía ella misma por no haber estado antes de que llegaran los Unicornios de seguridad, Holy pudo haber aclarado las cosas y asi haber ayudado a ambas ponies y haber evitado que se las llevaran, ahora Holy necesitaba urgentemente retirarse e ir inmediatamente donde estuvieran los Unicornios de seguridad, **"cual seria el mejor lugar para que llevaran a Trixie y a Fluttershy"** pensaba Holy, solo se le ocurrió la Gerencia que estaba en la entrada del condominio, pero antes necesitaba librarse del pequeño inconveniente que tenia con Twilight, decidió hacerle una pregunta esperando que ella se negara y procedió a realizarla, siendo la siguiente.

**-Disculpe la molestia señorita Sparkle, pero ya que estoy aquí, ¿si me permite realizarle la limpieza a su departamento?** – Era la nueva pregunta de Holy esperando como respuesta que Twilight le negara la oferta, ya que si le confirmaba tendría que quedarse, pero necesitaba ir urgentemente a buscar a Trixie y Fluttershy antes de que llegaran los policías ponies.

**-No gracias, estoy bien asi** – Fue la respuesta de Twilight.

Holy dio gracias a Dios en su mente al oir la respuesta y procedió a responderle a Twilight.

**-Como usted mande señorita Sparkle y perdoneme por la molestia** – Fue la contestación de Holy con una sonrisa, ya que había obtenido la respuesta que tanto deseaba oir junto con un ademan.

**-No hay pena.** – Contesto Twilight y seguido cerro la puerta dejando a Holy afuera.

Apenas se cerro la puerta, Holy solo acomodo la carretilla de limpieza a un lado en el pasillo alejándolo un par de metros de la puerta del departamento de Twilight y rápidamente comenzó a galopar en dirección al elevador, presiono el botón de este varias veces, pero al ver el indicador del elevador este había iniciado su camino hacia abajo de la tercera planta hacia el sotano y de allí era de esperar a que este regresase hasta la cuarta planta, lo cual le tomaria mucho tiempo en esperarlo, se decide y rápidamente ir en dirección de la puerta de salida de incendios, abre la puerta de salida de emergencia que esta a unos diez metros a un lado del elevador y toma las escaleras a todo galope llegando rápidamente a la primera planta, salió de golpe empujando la puerta, respirando agitadamente con el sudor callendole por el rostro debido al trote dado por ella, se dirige rápidamente a las oficinas del administrador pasando en medio de la recepción ubicada en la entrada del condominio, a la par de estas puertas de vidrio giratoras que dan axceso al condómino se encuentra una puerta roja con un letrero de Gerencia, donde están ubicadas las oficinas principales del gerente del condominio, entra rápidamente en ellas, lo que encuentra dentro de esta es a los cuatro Unicornios de seguridad y en el suelo ve a Fluttershy respirando agitadamente y sollozando con los ojos muy vidriosos, a la par de la Pegaso amarilla estaba Trixie con una cara muy triste y con la vista baja ambas ponies estaban atadas de sus cascos para que no trataran de huir, en el caso de Fluttershy la tenían con sus alas extendidas y amarradas entre si, en cambio Trixie tenia un brillo en su cuerno lo cual indicaba que se le había aplicado un hechizo anulador de magia, las dos levantaron la mirada por el repentino movimiento de la puerta, ya que este se abrió de golpe mostrando a Holy, tanto Fluttershy como Trixie vieron a Holy entrar, pero ambas ponies solo dieron una mirada al suelo con tristeza quitándole la mirada a Holy.

Holy sintió una alegría al ver a ambas ponies, tubo mucha suerte en que aun no hayan llegado las autoridades policiacas ponis, ella pensó que aun tenia una oportunidad de sacarlas del problema en que la señorita Sparkle las había metido, vino y solo se acomodo bien su uniforme el cual se le desacomodo por el fuerte galope que acababa de dar, se procedió a sacar un pañuelo de su delantal y procedió a limpiarse el exceso de sudor de su rostro con su pañuelo, mientras era observada por los cuatro Unicornios uniformados, a los cuales se le vio un pequeño rubor en los rostros al ver como Holy se limpiaba el sudor, viene ella y les dirige la mirada a los unicornios.

**-¿Donde esta el Gerente?, necesito hablar con él** – Fue el decir de Holy a los Unicornios de Seguridad que aun mantenían un poco de rubor rojo en sus rostros.

Uno de los Unicornios solo se despejo un poco la garganta antes de responderle a Holy ya que aun estaba un poco extaseado.

**-No tarda en venir** – Fue la respuesta del Unicornio.

En ese momento se abre una puerta ubicada a mano derecha de la habitación a la par de esta hay un gran vidrio de espejo, del cual solo se veía el reflejo de todos en la habitación, de esa puerta solo se ve como aparece un semental de pelaje oscuro y su melena y crin eran de color celeste claro y sus ojos eran de color verde, tenia un traje muy elegante con cola que le cubria su Cutie Mark, mira a los Unicornios de Seguridad y a las intrusas, también se percata de la presencia de Holy.

**-Muy bien hecho caballeros, procederé a llamar a las autoridades** – Era el comentario del pony terrestre.

**-Gracias señor** – Decian los cuatro unicornios al unisono, todos parados y firmes.

**-Digame señorita Pillow, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?** – Le preguntaba el gerente con una mirada de duda.

**-Necesito hablar con usted señor, y si es posible a solas, por favor **– Le respondia Holy con mucha seriedad.

**-Bueno, pasa a mi oficina** – Fue la respuesta del gerente, señalándole la puerta donde este había salido.

**-Gracias **– Respondio Holy, se encamino hacia la puerta y entro en la oficina.

**-Bueno caballeros, manténganlas vigiladas mientras atiendo a la Señorita Pillow** – Les decía el Gerente del condominio.

**-Si señor** – Confirmaban los cuatro Unicornios al unisono, mientras que Fluttershy y Trixie solo permanecían en el suelo con mucha tristeza en sus rostros.

El gerente entro a su oficina y cerro la puerta, se dirigió a su silla y se sento en ella frente a su escritorio de madera, enfrente de este estaba parada Holy, solo esperando al Pony Gerente para iniciar la conversación.

**-Bueno señorita Pillow, solo permítame un momento para realizar la llamada a las autoridades policiacas ponies, para que se lleven a las intrusas y después podremos hablar tranquilamente sobre sus asuntos.** – Era el comentario que le hacia el Gerente del condominio alzando con sus cascos el teléfono de su oficina y comenzando a marcar al departamento de policía pony.

La reacción de Holy no se hizo esperar al oir el comentario del Gerente, provoco que la crin se le erizara y diera un pequeño brinco, rápidamente con su casco apretó el botón del teléfono que cancelaba la llamada, dejando muy sorprendido y con la boca abierta al Gerente que no entendía la acción de Holy.

**-¿Pero que demonios le pasa señorita Pillow?** – Fue la exigencia del Gerente al ver el brusco movimiento de Holy, al dejarle con el teléfono en el casco y la llamada cortada, estaba molesto por la accion de la yegua y a la vez con muchas dudas ya que no entendía el porque lo había hecho.

**-Disculpeme Señor mi brusco movimiento, pero lo que necesito hablar con usted, involucra a las dos yeguas intrusas que están en la habitación de al lado.** – Era la respuesta de Holy, muy nerviosa, tragando saliva y empezando a sudar, ya que no tenia que haber hecho tal acción, pero su nerviosismo la traiciono y solo reacciono cortando la llamada con el casco.

El pony Gerente no entendía de que queria hablar Holy, se paro de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana que mostraba la sala donde estaban las dos yeguas, abrió las persianas mostrando el cuarto al lado, donde se veian a Fluttershy y a Trixie doblegadas y muy desanimadas con la mirada baja, junto con ellas estaban los cuatro Unicornios de Seguridad cada uno parados firmemente mirando fijamente a las dos yeguas y cada uno parada en cada esquina del cuarto, el Gerente solo los miraba a todos en la habitación, pero ninguno de los ponies presentes del otro lado del espejo sabían que eran observados.

**-¿Digame señorita Pillow, que es tan importante que hablemos, como para que me cortara la llamada que estaba haciendo y que involucre a las dos ponies intrusas?** – Le decia el Gerente con una mirada muy seria hacia las supuestas intrusas.

**-Señor, las dos yeguas que están custodiando los Unicornios de seguridad, son amigas de la Señorita Sparkle-** Le contesto holy con un tono de vos seria.

**-Entonces, digame señorita Pillow ¿por que la señorita Sparkle llamo a seguridad? –** Era el comentario del Gerente mirando de reojo muy seriamente a Holy.

A Holy solo se le erizo la crin al oir la pregunta que este le había hecho, dio un gran respiro y respondió lo siguiente.

**-La señorita Sparkle no sabia que sus amigas estaban allí, ya que ella estaba inconciente** – Fue la respuesta de Holy empezando a inquietarse.

El Gerente solo dio otra mirada a la par de ponies intrusas, aun con muchas dudas, tomo un poco de aire y le realizo una nueva pregunta a Holy.

**-Sera que la señorita Sparkle estaba inconciente, ¿por que las dos yeguas que tengo enfrente la habían atacado dejándola inconciente?** – Era el comentario que le había hecho este esperando que Holy se lo confirmara.

Holy sólo se sobresaltó por el comentario de Gerente realmente no le creía y desconfiaba de las chicas, tomó aire y procedió a contestar a este.

**\- No señor, la razón de que la señorita Sparkle estuviera inconciente, fue por que en ese momento se encontraba ebria** – Fue la respuesta de Holy con una expresión muy seria.

Ahora el Gerente dejo de mirar a Trixie y a Fluttershy, cambiando su mirada hacia Holy muy serio, con los ojos entrecerrados, solo para hacerle una nueva pregunta a la pony mucama.

**-Y acaso señorita Pillow, ¿usted vio cuando encontraron ebria a la señorita Sparkle?** – Decia el Gerente, dándole una mirada a Holy y señalando a Fluttershy y a Trixie.

**-Si señor, yo estaba allí.** – Fue la respuesta de Holy.

Al gerente solo se le abrieron los ojos como platos al recibir la respuesta de Holy, ahora tenía una nueva duda y decide aclararla.

**-¿Expliqueme como es posible que usted señorita Pillow estuviera allí?** – Era ahora la incertidumbre del pony Gerente.

Holy se detuvo un par de segundos a pensar su respuesta dio un fuerte respiro y procedió a contestar.

**-Entiendo su duda señor, le explicare, que hace un par de horas llego a recepción la Unicornio Cian, pidiendo ayuda me comento ella que desde hace un par de meses atrás no tenían información alguna de la señorita Sparkle, ya que usted no se encontraba en ese momento yo la acompañe hasta su departamento, donde encontramos a la Pegaso amarilla también muy preocupada por la señorita Sparkle, yo les brinde el acceso a su departamento donde encontramos a la señorita Sparkle ebria e inconciente en su cama, no solo eso también encontramos su departamento muy lleno de basura, yo me retire para traer mis utensilios de limpieza un par de veces y las deje a ellas solas en el departamento de la señorita Sparkle, cuando regrese me encontré a la señorita Sparkle ya conciente, pero no vi a sus amigas y recordé que vi pasar a los Unicornios de seguridad con un par de ponies en sus lomos, nunca imagine que fueran ellas las ponies que llevaban estos custodiadas, la señorita Sparkle me confirmo que ellos se las habían llevado, por eso he venido aquí a aclarar las cosas y que liberen a ambas yeguas, ya que se ha cometido un grave error y ha habido una gran confusión con ellas que son inocentes.** – Fue toda la explicación que dio Holy al Gerente.

**-Te agradesco la información que me ha brindado señorita Pillow, pero si recuerda las reglas de la administración, solo podemos brindarle acceso a familiares del inquilino, pero usted les brindo acceso sin permiso a desconocidas y rompiendo dicha regla, esto le puede costar su trabajo.** – Fue la respuesta del Gerente mirando seriamente a Holy.

Holy solo sintió que le faltaba el aire, ya que se sintió como mareada al oir el comentario que le djo el Gerente y esto le provoco que se le erizara el pelaje, también sintió como le daba un fuerte latido el corazón al recordar de nuevo las palabras del Gerente, se sintió mal y casi estuvo a punto de empezar a sollozar, pero se contuvo, tenia que terminar de hacer lo que iva a hacer, que era liberar a ambas ponies, tomo aire muy profundamente para relajarse y miro al Gerente muy fijamente para decirle lo siguiente.

**-Lo se señor, fue mi error, pensé que la Unicornio Cian era la hermana de la señorita Sparkle, lo lamento** – Fue la respuesta de Holy, muy pesadamente y palpitándole el corazón fuertemente.

**-Bueno señorita Pillow, ya que me aclaro la situación, espéreme aquí** – Le dijo el Gerente y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió diciéndole a los Unicornios de seguridad que liberasen a las dos yeguas y que las hicieran pasar a la oficina de él.

Tanto Fluttershy como Trixie no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero ya era algo bueno que las desataran, pero les extraño la solicitud de los Unicornios de seguridad que pasaran a la oficina del Gerente, ellas solo acataron y entraron a esta.

**-Por favor señoritas tomen asiento, disculpen la fuerza bruta por parte de nuestro equipo de seguridad, la señorita Pillow me explico todo lo sucedido.** – Era el comentario que les daba el Gerente a Fluttershy y a Trixie, las cuales estaban sorprendidas por lo que habían escuchado, ahora ya entendían que Holy las había ayudado y que después se lo tendrían que agradecer.

**-Bueno ahora que se aclaro el asunto, ¿podríamos regresar al departamento de nuestra amiga?** – Era la pregunta que hacia Trixie.

**-Lo lamento señorita Unicornio, pero por reglas del condominio, solo parientes cercanos de la señorita Sparkle, pueden hacer tal petición, a menos que ella les permitiera el acceso, pero por lo acaecido hace unos momentos antes, no creo que sea posible ya que veo que la Señorita Sparkle no las quiere recibir, a menos que ustedes vinieran con familiares de ella con documentos que los identifiquen que son parientes de la señorita Sparkle. **– Fue la respuesta explicativa del Gerente hacia ambas ponies.

Trixie solo puso una expresión de fastidio por lo de las reglas del condominio, junto a un fuerte respiro y miro a Fluttershy a lo cual se le ocurrió una idea poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Dime Fluttershy, ¿tienes el numero de teléfono de la familia de Twilight? **– Era la pregunta que le hacia Trixie a la Pegaso amarilla.

**-Si.** – Contesto suavemente Fluttershy.

**-Entonces quiero que los llames ahora mismo, los necesitamos urgentemente** – Fue la confirmacion de Trixie, con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

**-Lo hare, pero se me olvido traer mi celular** – Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy con su voz suave.

Viene Trixie y le dirige la mirada al Pony Gerente solo para mencionarle lo siguiente –** Nos presta su teléfono para llamarle a la familia de Twilight Sparkle **– junto con una pequeña sonrisa muy nerviosa que le daba, esperando que este no se los negara.

**-Adelante **– Les confirmo el Gerente muy serio y alcanzándoles el teléfono de su escritorio con sus cascos.

**-Gracias** – Le decía tímidamente Fluttershy tomando el teléfono y comenzando a marcar, empezando a sonar este, piii, piii, piii, piii.

-**Buenas tardes **– Se oyo la respuesta en el auricular dando a escuchar una voz femenina.

-**Heeee… buenas… tardes….** – Decia suavemente Fluttershy muy nerviosa.

-**Hola, si, ¿Quién habla?** – se volvia a oir en el auricular del teléfono.

-**Este… yo… bueno…** \- Decia Fluttershy sumamente nerviosa y empezando a sudar a borbotones.

**-Dame aca**** Fluttershy**– Dijo Trixie ya muy molesta por la forma de actuar de la Pegaso amarilla, quitándole el teléfono de entre los cascos a Fluttershy.

**-Hola, perdón queremos hablar con la señora Twilight Velvet** – Decia Trixie en el teléfono.

**-Si, soy yo, ¿Quién habla?** – se escuchaba en el auricular.

**-Hola señora Velvet, habla Trixie, Trixie Lullamoon y me acompaña Fluttershy **– contestaba la Unicornio Cian.

**-Hola hijita, ya bastante tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ti, ¿Cómo has estado?** – Se escuchaba en el auricular.

**-Estamos con unos problemas Señora Velvet y necesitamos que nos ayude, visitamos a Twilight pero nos hecho de su apartamento y estamos en este momento en la Gerencia del condominio siendo custodiadas por cargos de agresión contra Twilight, pero la verdad es que estamos preocupadas por ella y no nos dejan entrar si no viene un familiar a solicitar que nos brinden acceso y que también nos reconozcan como conocidas de Twilight** – Era la historia que le daba Trixie a la madre de Twilight.

**-Dios mio, no puedo creer que mi hija haya hecho eso** – Era el comentario que les hacia Velvet muy sorprendida por lo que había escuchado decir a Trixie y que les había expresado en el auricular.

**-Lo sé señora Velvet, pero es cierto y Twilight no esta en las mejores condiciones que digamos en este momento y las necesita a ustedes y también nosotras las necesitamos para que nos ayuden** **a salir de este problema y asi podamos ayuda a Twilight**– Era la respuesta de Trixie un poco desanimada.

**-Ok, ire lo mas rápido posible, solo dejare una nota a mi esposo y a mi hijo, ya que ellos no están en estos momentos, pero no tardan en aparecer en cualquier momento y yo llegare en tan solo treinta minutos, asi que espérenme y no se muevan** – Era la respuesta de Velvet en el auricular del teléfono.

**-Gracias señora Velvet, estamos aquí en la oficina del Gerente del condominio** – Fue la respuesta de Trixie, ya dando una pequeña sonrisa, ya que dentro de poco obtendrían la ayuda que tanto necesitan.

A lo cual solo se escucho como la señora Velvet colgaba el teléfono dando por terminada la llamada.

**-Ahora a esperar que la Señora Velvet venga** – Le decía Trixie muy animada a Fluttershy mientras colocaba el teléfono sobre el escritorio.

**-Bueno, como veo que vendrá la madre de la señorita Sparkle, pueden esperarla y aprovechare para que me confirme que realmente son amistades conocidas de ella, ya que aun tengo mis dudas** – Les decía el Gerente ya que aun no creía en la historia de las tres ponies.

**-Esta bien, no hay ningún problema en esperarla, para que asi confirme todo lo que quiera saber** – Fue la respuesta de Trixie muy seria y un poco molesta con este.

**-Entendido señorita Lullamoon.** – Le contestaba el Gerente mientras miraba a Trixie, pero cambia en ese momento la mirada hacia Holy y a dirigirle la palabra a la pony mucama.

**– Volviendo con usted señorita Pillow, necesito que me de las llaves maestras junto con su identificación de empleada y espere aquí unos treinta minutos, mientras preparo el papeleo de su despido por las reglas que rompió** – Fue el comentario del Gerente muy serio mirando a Holy.

La respuesta de las tres ponies fue grande al oir las palabras del Gerente hacia Holy, tanto Trixie como Fluttershy estaban muy sorprendidas haciéndoles sentir muy culpables a las dos por la acción tomada por el Gerente, mientras que ambas ponies veian tristemente a Holy.

Holy solo sintió como se le volcó el corazón dándole un fuerte latido, también sintió como el mundo se le vino encima, empezó a respirar muy pesadamente y comenzando a sollozar, mientras que empezaba a quitarse el delantal donde tenía las llaves maestras y las tomaba con las pezuñas colocándolas en el escritorio del Gerente, mientras que en sus ojos empezaban a ponerse vidriosos, después se quito su gafete de empleada junto con su tarjeta de identificación y también las colocaba sobre el escritorio y retrosedia un par de pasos, dejándose caer sentada en el suelo y dando la mirada hacia abajo ya muy desanimada.

**-Bueno señoritas, esperen aquí para mientras** – A lo cual viene el Gerente y toma las cosas de Holy sobre el escritorio y las guardaba en una gaveta del mismo y se paraba para emprender su respectiva retirada por la puerta.

Apenas se cerro la puerta detrás del Gerente, Holy solo se desmorono a llorar, estaba totalmente destrozada, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, ahora se había quedado sin empleo, se sentía realmente tan mal que no sabia que hacer, mas que dejar que calleran las lagirmas de ella por sus mejillas, Holy por querer hacer una buena acción ahora había perdido su único sustento, estaba desilusionada por lo injusto de la situación que le estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras tanto Fluttershy y Trixie solo se sentían muy culpables, ya que por culpa de ellas Holy había perdido su empleo, vienen las dos ponies y se le acercaron a la pobre pony mucama, estaban muy tristes por lo sucedido, jamás quisieron que eso pasara.

**-Lo… lo sentimos mucho Holy.** – Fue la muy timida respuesta de Fluttershy muy triste.

**-Perdonanos Holy, no… no queríamos que esto pasara.** – Era la respuesta de Trixie sintiéndose muy culpable, ya que por ella se había dado toda la situación.

Holy solo levanto la cara y las miro, su cara demostraba una tristeza indescriptible, una deseperacion e incertidumbre y sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas blancas y caian al suelo, mientras volvia a caer en el llanto.

**-Y... y ahora… que haré, necesito el trabajo, tengo que llevarles el sustento a mis queridos hijos** – Decia Holy desesperada por la insertidumbre de su futuro y de su familia, llorando a mas no poder, solo recostándose en el suelo y darles la espalda a ambas ponies.

Trixie solo se le acerco lentamente a Holy y le coloco su casco en el hombro a la pony mucama, tratando de esta manera de ayudarla y darle confort, pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar ya que Holy rápidamente aparto el casco de Trixie de su hombro y le dijo lo siguiente – **Alejense, ya tengo demasiados problemas encima, no… no quiero tener mas inconvenientes y desgracias que… que me están ocasionando ustedes **– Fue lo mencionado por Holy sin moverse de su lugar, muy pesadamente entre sollozos y lagrimas.

Trixie solo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se sento en el suelo, esas palabras dichas por Holy la hicieron sentir muy culpable del mal que había ocasionado, ya que por culpa de ella habían despedido a la pobre Holy, había dejado sin sustento a su familia, realmente no sabia que hacer y la desesperación la carcomió, solo se puso a llorar en silencio entre timidos respiros forzados que daba, pero que le dolían mucho en su alma.

Fluttershy también se sentía muy mal por Holy, pero ella no podía hacer nada por la pony mucama y si se acercaba obtendría sólo la misma respuesta de rechazo por parte de Holy, ve a Trixie que también se desmorono en llanto por la respuesta de Holy, viene Fluttershy y se le acerco a Trixie y le acaricia su melena, pero la Unicornio Cian no reacciono para nada, solo mantenía su mirada puesta en Holy mientras sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas celestes junto con esos pequeños respiros forzados que daba la Unicornio Cian, a lo que piensa Fluttershy que Trixie realmente se siente tan culpable, que no sabe que mas hacer, mas que solo llorar, a lo cual Fluttershy solo la empieza a rodear en un abrazo y comenzando a menearse de un lado a otro, tratando de esta manera de calmar a la adolorida Unicornio Cian.

Despues de que pasaron los treinta minutos tanto Holy como Trixie seguían en las mismas condiciones, Fluttershy aun seguía abrazando y mesiendo a Trixie de un lado a otro, se oyeron voces afuera de la oficina de este los cuales decían.

**-Por aquí señora Velvet, pase delante, allí están las tres yeguas responsables de molestar a la señorita Sparkle**.- Eran los comentarios que se escuchaban afuera de la oficina.

Se abrió la puerta dando a la vista a una yegua Unicornio de pelaje gris, melena y crin lacio rayado de color blanco y color Lavanda turnándose cada color y ojos celestes, su Cutie Mark eran tres estrellas, mientras que atrás de ella viene el Gerente del condominio.

Velvet entro en la habitación, mira a una pony terrestre recostada en el suelo dando la espalda la cual no reconoció y despues mira a un lado y logra mirar a Fluttershy abrazando a Trixie, rápidamente camina hacia ellas y ve que la Unicornio Cian estaba llorando.

**-¿Que ocurrió cariño?, ¿acaso te han lastimado ó te han hecho algún daño?** – Fue la pregunta que hacia Velvet a Trixie, preocupada al verla llorar por algún tipo de daño que le hubieren hecho, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta ya que Trixie mantenía la mirada fija en Holy.

**-No se preocupe señora Velvet, ellas no ha sufrido ningún tipo de daño** – Era la confirmación del pony Gerente.

**-A usted no le estoy preguntando, si les han hecho algún tipo de daño a ellas, se las verán con mis abogados** – Fue la respuesta de Velvet mirando muy fieramente al Gerente.

El Gerente solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás muy aterrado por el comentario de Velvet.

**-Dime cariño, ¿que te han hecho?** – Velvet volvia a insistir en su pregunta a Trixie, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

A esto viene Fluttershy y mira a la señora Velvet, para dirigirle la palabra y decirle lo siguente. – **Es que Trixie se siente culpable, por que por nuestra culpa, despidieron a Holy, solo por que nos ayudo a entrar el departamento de Twilight **– Le decía la Pegaso amarilla muy suavemente, con una cara de tristeza y señalando con el casco a Holy, la cual se mantenía aparte totalmente recostada en el suelo y dándoles la espalda.

**-Gracias Fluttershy –** Le agradecia Velvet a la Pegaso amarilla y luego le dirige la mirada a la unicornio Cian **\- Dime cariño, ¿por eso es que estas triste?** – Fue la nueva pregunta que Velvet le hacia a Trixie, colocándole su casco en la mejilla a la Unicornio Cian y levantándole el rostro para poderla ver directo a sus ojos.

Ante tal pregunta y acción por parte de la señora Velvet, Trixie solo afirmaba con la cabeza, manteniéndose con una cara de enorme tristeza, con los ojos muy vidriosos y aun saliéndole las lagrimas que le recorrían sus mejillas, ya que aun se sentía muy culpable por lo que le había pasado a la pobre Holy, ya que no era su intención que le pasara tal desgracia a la pony mucama.

**-No te preocupes cariño, mama lo va arreglar.** – Era la afirmación de la Señora Velvet con una cara muy tierna y maternal, junto con una muy agradable sonrisa.

Continuara.

.

Zero – Ok amigos, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo mas para ustedes, cargado de sentimientos y emociones XD.

Diane – Donde están mis nachos que me prometiste. Exijia Diane muy molesta.

Zero – no puedes esperar a que termine aquí con los Lectores y Lectoras.

Diane – No, quiero mis nachos con guacamole que me prometiste.

Zero – Aghhh, esta bien, ya te los traigo.

Diane – y Trae los nachos de Tershie.

Zero – Ok, ya los traigo y Zeros se retira a la cocina mientras prepara los nachos y el Guacamole.

Diane – da una sonrisa maqueabelica y empieza a buscar en su gabinete, encontrando un bote con Wasabi y lo esconde en un ricon.

Zero – Ok aquí estoy, ya aquí tienes tus nachos con guacamole.

Diane – Gracias.

Zero - ¿Y Tershie donde esta?

Diane – esta en el pasillo mirando los Torogoces, pero deja los nachos aquí, yo se los cuido.

Zero – Si como no, capas que te los comes y la dejas sin comer a la pobre.

Diane – Me crees capas de hacer tal maldad – y viene Diane y pone cara de angelito junto con un Halo que le aparece encima de la cabeza.

Zero – MMmmmm, si te creo capaz de hacerlo.

Diane – Pudrete – y le saca la lengua a Zero.

Zero – ya vengo le voy a dejar los nachos a Tershie, no toques los mios, ni te vayas a comer mi Guacamole.

Diane – Le saca la lengua a Zero y sigue comiendo sus nachos con Guacamole.

Viene Zero y se retira con los nachos y el guacamole de Tershie.

Diane solo rie malévolamente y los mira desde la ventana como le lleva los nachos y se ponen a hablar los dos, rápidamente saca el bote de Wasabi y le hecha un poco en el Guacamole de Zero y lo revuelve bien sin dejar de tener esa sonrisa malévola en su rostro y toma rápidamente su lugar comiendo.

Zero – bueno ya estamos aquí Diane, ¿no hiciste nada malo verdad?.

Diane – Yoooo? Solo estoy comiendo, amamamma, ves. Ay perdón Hola Tershie me alegro que ya estes mas animada.

Tershi – Hooola. Gracias creo.

Zero – Bueno ya que ustedes comieron voy a comer yo. Y empieza Zero a comerse sus nachos con Guacamole, MMM muy ricos, esta algo raro el sabor del Guacamole, creo que empezaba a arruinarse.

Diane – pues claro, yo también le sentí un sabor raro, pero me gustaro.

Tershi – a mi me gustaron.

Zero – Creo que, aghhh esta empezando a hacer calor no creen? – Zero empieza a ponerse rojo – AAAGGGHHHHH, ESTA PICANTE! ME QUEMO LA BOCA! AGUA! AGUA! Y Zero sale corriendo como una bala a la cocina.

Diane empieza a Reirse como una loca JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA. Te lo mereces maldito Cabron.

Tershie – OH, May…. Que le paso?

Diane : es que le di un picante muy fuerte al imbécil de Zero, jajajajajjajaja y no solo eso jajajajaj no deje nada de agua en el refrigerador jaajajajaj solo una botella de jugo de fresa pero en verdad es salsa tabasco con agua jajajajajajjaja

Zero – AAAGHHHH ESTA BOTELLA TIENE SALSA TABASCO, AAAAAGGGHHHH ME QUEMO LA BOCA, MALDITA DAINE ME LAS PAGARAS AAAGGGGHHHHH.

Tershie sale volando a toda velocidad a auxiliar a Zero que entro al baño y abrió la regadera.

Diane – jajajaajja bueno amigos, ajajajjaajja espero que les haya gustado, jajajaja la broma jajajaja, porque a mi me encanto, jajajajaja hasta la próxima. Y Diane continua riéndose a lo grande mientras que Tershie auxilia al pobre de Zero en el baño que no dejaba de tomar agua de la regadera.

Gracias a Todos por el apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	9. Cap 9 - Acusaciones y Esperanzas -

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y a Hasbro, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

Primero les quiero desear una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo, lleno de muchas bendiciones, sí, sí ya sé que ya paso la temporada navideña y también el año nuevo y también el dia de Reyes, asi que lo siento mucho por la tardanza, pero me toco un mes muy pesado en el trabajo ;( - por no decir que me fue de la patada por tanto que tuve que hacer y para rematar se me arruino la Laptop donde digitaba los capítulos :'( se me borraron varios capítulos que ya tenia escritos y muy adelantados :'( , de los cuales solo me quedaron los machotes en la libreta de apuntes :'( asi que me ha tocado escribirlos de nuevo, realmente es tedioso, asi que les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por el atrazo ya que no pude subir los dos capítulos correspondientes al mes de Diciembre, pero tratare de ponerme al dia, si puedo claro XD, son bromas asi que tratare de subir por lo menos 3 capitulos para este mes.

También les quiero agradecer a todos por seguir esta historia, tanto a los que publican sus comentarios como a aquellos que lo han puesto entre sus historias favoritas, lo cual significa que ha sido del agrado de muchos, también agradecer a los que dan su opinión, tanto vía Review como por medio de PM, ya que me dan sus tan valiosos comentarios, consejos y críticas - :D - los cuales para mí son muy importantes ya que me ayudan a mejorar la historia.

Gracias a todos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo Nueve – Así que por favor, opinen no se queden con el comentario a los que no comentan, ya que puede ser de gran ayuda - :D – En serio comenten - :D – Ya que si no comentan no sabré si les está gustando ó disgustando como va la historia, a lo cual podría escribirle un final que no seria del agrado de todos XD – En serio - ! O_o ! – Opinen :D .

Otra cosa si tienen preguntas háganlas, será un gusto el contestarlas XD – siempre y cuando no comprometan la historia XD .

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo 9 – Acusaciones y Esperanzas – **

.

**-No te preocupes cariño, mamá lo va arreglar.** – Era la afirmación de la Señora Velvet con una cara muy tierna y maternal, junto con una muy agradable sonrisa, que le daba a una muy triste y desmoronada Unicornio Cian.

Viene Velvet y suavemente aparta el casco del rostro de Trixie, se voltea lentamente, encaminandose al frente del escritorio y le dirige unas palabras al Pony Gerente.

**-Y usted, ¿Por qué las tiene retenidas?** – Fue la exigencia de parte de Velvet con un rostro muy serio, junto con una mirada penetrante que le daba al pony Gerente.

El gerente solo se puso nervioso, empezaba a sudar a borbotones y tragaba un poco de saliva antes de poderle contestar a Velvet **–Bueno señora Velvet, es que ellas aqui, bueno la verdad, es que luego la mucama alla, luego ellas estaban, su hija llamo, los de seguridad llegaron, ellos las trajeron, la mucama dijo, ellas la llamaron, usted esta aca **– Eran las incoherencias que decía el Pony Gerente mientras señalaba a todas las implicadas con los cascos una tras otra, todo esto se dio por el nerviosismo que le había dado la Unicornio Grisacea.

Mientras que Velvet al escuchar todo lo mencionado por el Pony Gerente solo tenia una cara de mucha duda y extrañeza reflejada en ella, junto con una ceja levantada ya que no le había entendido ni una palabra al Pony Gerente, ella solo podía pensar **"¿Pero que incoherencias esta diciendo este pony?", **mientras que le volvia a cambiar su rostro por uno diferente al que tenia antes y al cual solo se le dibujaba un cierto grado de molestia, entré cerrando los ojos y frunciendo la nariz sólo para mirar al Pony Gerente y decirle lo siguiente.

**-Hable bien, que no le entendí ni una palabra de lo que me quizo decir.** – Habia sido la fuerte exigencia de parte de Velvet que le hacia al pony Gerente.

La reacción del pony Gerente fue de dar un pequeño salto por la exigencia de la señora Velvet y empezó a respirar fuertemente, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y colocándose el casco en el pecho para calmarse y para asi poderle hablar de una manera mejor articulada a la Unicornio Grisacea.

**-Lo… Lo lamento señora Velvet, lo que queria decirle es que la señorita Sparkle activo la alarma de auxilio llamando a seguridad, ellos me trajeron a la señorita Lullamoon y a la señorita Fluttershy, luego vino la señorita Pillow que esta allí recostada en el suelo y confeso que ella había dejado entrar a las intrusas al departamento de su hija, por lo cual ya tomamos acciones contra ella y será despedida de su puesto de trabajo, pero sí usted quiere levantar cargos contra la señorita Pillow no dude en pedirnos lo que necesite ya sean videos de vigilancia o testimonios de nuestros ponies de seguridad y no hay de que preocuparse de nada ya que su hija esta en excelentes condiciones.** – Fue toda la explicacion que daba el Pony Gerente, dando un gran respiro al finalizar ya que casi se había quedado sin aire por tan larga que había sido la explicación que este había dado a la Unicornio Grisacea.

Holy al oir el comentario del Gerente que tomarian acciones contra ella y que le levantarían cargos, sintió como que si le hubieran tirado un baldazo de agua helada encima, fue tal la desesperación que sintió, que solo se encogió en el suelo llegando a tomar una posición casi fetal, mientras que pensaba que ahora estaba metida en muy serios problemas, que ahora seria apartada de sus preciados potrillos, todo por ayudar a un par de desconocidas, se arrepentía de haber hecho tal buena acción, si hubiera sabido que pasaría todo eso jamás lo hubiera hecho y las hubiera ignorado, empezaba a temblar y a llorar en silencio entre fuertes respiros, ella no sabia que hacer mas que solo resignarse a lo que Dios dispusiera y rezando en su mente que ocurriera un milagro, que la sacara de esa terrible situación ó que por lo menos que no fuera enorme el castigo que fuera a recibir.

Trixie escucho también el muy serio comentario y acusación del Pony Gerente y vio la reacción de Holy, vio como ella se coloco en posición fetal, empezó a temblar y a respirar fuertemente, Trixie solo pudo imaginarse que la pobre Holy estaba realmente temerosa y destrozada e imaginando que estaría llorando, ya que en todo momento le daba la espalda y no sabia su condicion, Trixie nunca quiso perjudicar a Holy ó a su familia, realmente se sentía tan miserable que esto solo le provoco que se sintiera muy impotente ante tal situacion, que provoco que su corazón diera un gran latido, sintió una presión tan enorme que le dolia el pecho, su reacción la doblego y no pudo soportar más, solo abrazo fuertemente por la cintura a Fluttershy y escondió su rostro en su pecho y comenzó a sollozar entre fuertes respiros, la pobre Unicornio Cian queria esconderse en el pecho de su amiga, ella ya no queria ver nada ni oir nada de lo que estaba pasando en la habitacion, solo queria que la tierra se abriera bajo sus cascos y que se la tragara, ella solo quería desaparecer de ese lugar.

Fluttershy estaba muy triste también, había visto como Holy y Trixie se habían quebrantado en llanto delante de ella, se sentía muy impotente, pero no podía hacer nada, sintió como Trixie había contraminado su rostro contra su pecho, sintió su fuerte respiración y grandes jadeos que daba la Unicornio Cian, sintió como algunas lagrimas de Trixie caian en su pecho, Fluttershy entendió que Trixie ahora estaba pasando por lo que ella le toco pasar antes, cuando ignoro la petición de ayuda de Twilight para convencer a los jefes de la compañía por la mala decisión al cambiar el final de tercer temporada, ella perfectamente conocía ese dolor y vacio al no poder hacer nada por el cual pasaba ahora Trixie, a lo cual extendio sus alas y cubrio en un amplio abraso con estas a la Unicornio Cian, mientras le acariciaba la melena de Trixie con su casco y con el otro casco la mantiene abrazada, dando una mirada muy triste y con los ojos vidriosos a Velvet.

Velvet vio la reacción de las tres ponies, Trixie y Holy estaban desechas en llanto, mientras que Fluttershy consolaba a la Unicornio Cian, vio como la pegaso amarilla le dirigía una triste mirada pidiéndole con esta ayuda para sus amigas que no se merecían el pasar tal sufrimiento, lo que hizo Velvet fue regresar su vista al pony Gerente y continuar con la conversacion.

**-Primero dígame, como va a estar bien mi hija, si usted me dice que ella llamo a seguridad para sacar a sus amigas de su departamento, ¿explíqueme eso? – **Era la exigencia de Velvet al no entender el porque de la reacción de su hija contra sus amigas**.**

El pony Gerente solo tragaba saliva forzadamente, realmente esa yegua grisácea lo ponía con los nervios de punta, lo hacia divagar en sus respuestas, solo da un respiro profundo y decide contestarle lo siguiente a la señora Velvet.

**-Bueno Señora Velvet, por los testimonios de los ponies de seguridad, la señorita Sparkle pidió ayuda por el inter comunicador de su departamento, nosotros solo acudimos al llamado, donde encontramos a la señorita Sparkle defendiéndose de las intrusas, las cuales estaban escondiendose en un escudo mágico que habían creado, tratando de esta manera el defenderse del ataque de la señorita Sparkle que les estaba arrojando lo que tenia al alcance con sus cascos.** – Fue la respuesta del pony Gerente con los nervios de punta y sudando a borbotones ya que el tan solo mirar a la seria Señora Velvet lo doblegaba y lo hacia sentir como un indefenso potrillo bebe.

**-Me quiere decir que mi hija agredió a sus amigas, ¿como es eso posible? y también, ¿porque mi hija estaba usando sus cascos para arrojarles cosas a sus amigas, cuando bien podría haberse defendido usando su magia?** – Fue la nueva incertidumbre de Velvet con ese serio temple que doblegaría a cualquier pony, ya que no creía nada de lo que le habían dicho del comportamiento de su querida hija Twilight.

El pony Gerente entre mas tiempo hablaba y le respondia las dudas a la señora Velvet, se ponía peor, por una extraña razón este sentía que iva a morirse de un ataque cardiaco, ya que su corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, sabia que tenia que desacerse rápido de ella y continuaba contestándole a la señora Velvet con mayor rapidez y le dijo lo siguiente.

**-Se… Según nuestros empleados, la señorita Sparkle esta borracha y con una fuerte resaca, por lo que me imagino que por esa razón fue que agredió a las intrusas arrojándoles cosas con los cascos y no utilizo su magia, ya que en ese estado a una Unicornio le es muy difícil concentrar magia señora Velvet.** – Fue la respuesta del muy nervioso Pony Gerente, con una sonrisa muy nerviosa y tratando de desviar la mirada a todos lados tratando de esta manera evitar mirar a la Unicornio Grisacea directo a los ojos.

Velvet se sorprendió al oir el comentario del pony Gerente, realmente era inconcebible lo que había escuchado mencionar de este, solo decidió decirle lo siguiente.

**-Me quiere decir que mi querida hija esta ebria, eso no se lo puedo creer y tampoco se lo puedo perdonar, mi hija jamás en su vida ha consumido bebidas alcoholicas, lo que me dice son palabras muy serias de difamación hacia mi hija** – Era la respuesta de Velvet muy molesta ya que ahora habían insultado a su muy querida hija Twilight.

El Pony Gerente solo dio un brinco, ya que la exprecion de Velvet le aterraba y con mucho miedo le contestaba.

**-Per…Perdon señora Velvet, yo… yo solo le co… comunico lo que mi… mi empleada la señorita Pi… Pillow me di… dijo sobre la señorita Sparkle, sí… si no me cree pu… puede pre… preguntarles a… a ellas.** \- A lo cual el pony Gerente entre mucho nerviosismo y miedo señalaba a Holy, Fluttershy y a Trixie con su tembloroso casco.

Holy escucho el nuevo comentario y la nueva acusación del pony Gerente, sintió como el mundo se le venia encima, ahora si estaba segura que la señora Velvet le dirigía la mirada, no solo una simple mirada, sino que una mirada de odio total al saber que ella fue la que le dijo al Pony Gerente que la señorita Sparkle estaba borracha, ahora Holy sabía que la señora Velvet no dudaría en acusarla, ahora realmente si que iria a la cárcel, que le quitarían a sus queridos potrillos, tenia mucho miedo de voltear a ver y dirigirle la mirada a la señora Velvet y encontrarse con el rostro lleno de ira de la madre de la señorita Sparkle, su única reacción fue la de meter su cola de color rojo con líneas amarillas entre sus patas, haciéndose un ovillo y solo temblando entre lagrimas que le salian de sus ojos, solo esperando a que fuera rápido lo que le fuera a pasar después de ser acusada.

Trixie tambien oyo los nuevos comentarios de la acusación del pony Gerente, se sintió mucho peor que antes, su reacción fue solo de ocultarse lo mas que podía dentro de las alas de Fluttershy que la cubrían en modo de abraso acogedor, Trixie realmente solo queria desaparecer en ese momento.

La reacción de Fluttershy tampoco se dio a esperar, ella solo sintió un fuerte palpitar en su pecho y dirigió su mirada hacia un lado, tratando de esta manera el no encontrarse con la mirada de una muy molesta madre, ya que lo que decía el pony Gerente sobre el estado de embriaguez de Twilight era cierto.

Pero Velvet en ningún momento quito la mirada que tenía puesta sobre el Pony Gerente, una mirada que congelaria la sangre y doblegaria hasta al más valiente y rudo pony.

**-Cree usted que le voy a creer lo que me dice, es muy sencillo decirme que su pony empleada fue la que le dijo todo y solo despedirla para librarse de culpas, pero lo que no le perdono es que me diga que las muy queridas amigas de mi hija puedan dar veracidad a tal mentira y que usted me ha dicho.** – Fue el duro comentario de Velvet dirigiendo esa mirada al Pony Gerente, quien juraría que cualquier pony quedaría petrificado del miedo.

**-No… no se… señora Velvet, no es niguna me… mentira la que le… le digo, a… además tanto su… su hija, co… como las amigas de… de la se… señorita Sparkle es… están en pe… perfectas condiciones.** – Fue la respuesta entre mucho tartamudeo, muy tembloroso y entre grandes cantidades de sudor que le salian a borbotones al Pony Gerente con muchísimo nerviosismo y miedo.

**-Digame caballero, como van a estar en perfectas condiciones las amigas de mi hija si las encuentro a las dos llorando en la Gerencia, quiero que me confirme como puedo estar segura de que no las han lastimado y a todo esto culpan a una empleada inocente que las ayudo a ellas y la despiden sin razón alguna, de remate viene y me dice que si quiero presentar cargos contra la pobre pony mucama, quien solo hacia su trabajo. **– Fue la respuesta que le dio Velvet con un rostro muy enojado, con una voz muy fuerte y dominante y una mirada muy fiera que le daba al Gerente mientras señalaba con su casco a las tres desmoronadas ponies.

Tanto Holy como Trixie y Fluttershy estaban sorprendidas de lo que escucharon decir a Velvet, poco a poco las tres ponies empezaban a dirigir la vista a Velvet, Holy estaba sorprendida de escuchar que la Señora Velvet la defendiera y aún con mucho temor gira la mirada poco a poco hacia Velvet y el Pony Gerente, Trixie tampoco lo creía y con su magia sólo aparta un par de plumas de una de las alas de Fluttershy para poder ver mejor la discusión y Fluttershy estaba muy sorprendida dirigiendo su mirada de culpabilidad y temor hacia Velvet.

En cambio el Pony Gerente solo sentía que poco a poco se le nublaba la vista, era tal la presión de Velvet sobre él que ya no lo podía soportar mas, sentía que toda la habitación daba vueltas, ya este se sentía desesperado por deshacerse de la Pony Grisacea, a lo cual decide dejar el problema a su superior, quien sería el dueño del condominio.

**-Si me... me permite, se... señora Velvet, lla... llamare al... al dueño del condo... condominio, pa... para qué arregle es...este pro...problema con él.** \- Fue la respuesta que daba el Pony Gerente con mucho esfuerzo en su voz, como que las palabras le costarán mucho el mencionarla y pareciendo que le estuviera apretando mucho la corbata de su elegante traje.

**-Adelante, llámelo, con el arreglaremos este problema rápido.** \- Fue la confirmación de Velvet sin quitar en ningún momento su fiero templé que le dirigía al Pony Gerente.

Viene el Pony Gerente y poco a poco extiende su casco para tomar el auricular de su teléfono sin quitarle la mirada a Velvet, ya que pensaba que de un momento a otro solo se le arrojaría encima como toda una depredadora y que él seria destrozado en un instante, ya que solo se sentía como un pequeño ratoncito el cual buscaba huir para sobrevivir, pero era el juguete de una fiera leona que estaba jugando con él antes de ser devorado, fue tal el nerviosismo en su casco tembloroso que dejo caer el auricular del teléfono, dio un pequeño sobresalto y sintió un frio que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, miro el auricular en el suelo y lentamente se agacha a recogerlo, pero con un gran miedo ya que pensaba que la Pony Grisacea se lo comeria vivo con esa mirada, agarro el auricular con su boca y lentamente empezó a levantarse, encontrándose frente a frente con la Señora Velvet, dio un gran salto hacia atrás que cayo de espaldas atrás del escritorio y comenzó a pararse rápido con el auricular en su boca, lo solto y este cayo en sus cascos dando una sonrisa muy nerviosa por el percanse del teléfono, Velvet en cambio solo le lanzaba su mirada de enojo y molestia frunciendo la nariz por la forma de actuar del Pony Gerente, este empieza a marcar los números en el teléfono y empieza a sonar el llamado del timbre de este en el auricular, Piiii, Piiii, Piiii.

Viene Velvet y al ver que ya había terminado de marcar los números, decide hacerle una petición al Pony Gerente diciendole lo siguiente.

**-Sabe, por que no activa la función de conferencia en el teléfono, necesito hablar con el Caballero Roach Rich** – Fue la petición que le hizo Velvet al Pony Gerente.

**-Ok** – Confirmo el Pony Gerente, fue su respuesta que dio más por miedo que por ser servicial, con la cual acepto la solicitud a la petición de Velvet, dejando en su lugar el auricular del teléfono y este solo sonaba Piii, Piii, Piii, Piii, en su mente pasaba una eternidad, ya que no queria discutir ninguna palabra mas con la señora Velvet y por eso estaba ansioso que contestara el Señor Roach Rich.

-** Hola, ¿Que pasa ahora Junior?, espero que sea importante para que me estes llamando a la línea directa y ni creas que te dare permiso de irte con los vagos de tus amigos y las muy putas yeguas que llevan siempre** – Se escucho en el altavoz del teléfono.

Junior solo sintió un escalofrio que le recorrió por todo su cuerpo al oir la respuesta de su padre en el auricular, más al estar acompañado por las visitas que tenia enfrente y que sabia que no era nada bueno el haber oído dichoso comentario.

**-No papá, no es eso, lo que pasa es que tengo un problema con la madre de una inquilina** – Le dice Junior con una cara de molestia.

La reacción de Fluttershy y Trixie fue de dar una pequeñísima carcajada silenciosa, al escuchar el nombre de Pony Gerente que se llamaba Junior y el muy incomodo comentario del padre de este pony, para Holy todo seguia igual, ella ya sabia que Junior es el hijo de Roach Rich, pero seguía expectante de cómo ivan a ocurrir las cosas, ya que había visto una pequeñísima luz de esperanza al oir que Velvet la defendia, en cambio Velvet solo se molesto mas al oir que Junior es el hijo de Roach Rich.

**-¿Y?, solo sigue las malditas reglas y todo saldrá a pedir de boca, ó será que ni eso puedes hacer holgazán **– Era el comentario de Roach Rich en el altavoz.

**-No papá, no es que no pueda, es solo que no entienden las reglas y las están objetándo** – Le contestaba Junior junto con un puchero y con un poco de enojo.

**-Por un demonio Junior, explicame bien entonces, para que no puedas hacer algo tan simple. **– Era ahora la exigencia de Roach Rich en el altavoz.

** -Creo que yo te puedo explicar mucho mejor Roach Rich** – Fue el comentario de Velvet con una pequeña sonrisa en su labio al contestárle a Roach Rich por el intercomunicador del telefono.

** -Heeee!? Disculpe Señora me puede comunicar con el Gerente si no es mucha molestia? **– Contesto algo sorprendido Roach Rich al escuchar una voz femenina.

**-No será necesario Roach Rich ya que estas hablando por el modo conferencia del teléfono, lo cual no creo sea ningún inconveniente, ya que todos en el cuarto te estamos escuchando** – Volvia a responder Velvet al intercomunicador.

**-Quéeee? Mo… mo… modo con… con… conferencia**? – Hubo un incomodo silencio en el teléfono de aproximadamente diez segundo y luego se volvió a escuchar de este hablar - **Disculpeme señora, ¿me puede decir con quien tengo el gusto de hablar? – **comento Roach Rich al tratar de saber de quien era esa voz.

** -Vaya, vaya Roach Rich, solo han pasado unos cuantos años y ya no me recuerdas?** – Menciono Velvet manteniéndose muy serio ante todos.

**-Disculpeme Madame, mi falta de memoria, pero si me menciona su nombre estoy seguro que la recordare** – Era la afirmación de Roach Rich en el teléfono.

** -Soy Twilight Velvet, la madre de Twilight Sparkle** – Le contestaba a Roach Rich la peticion que le había hecho esté.

** \- Vel… Velvet, Twilight Velvet!...** \- Se escucho contestar a Roach Rich con mucho temor en el teléfono.

-** ¿Ya me recordaste Roach Rich ó necesitas que te haga un poco mas de memoria?** – Era la respuesta de Velvet aun manteniéndose muy seria.

** \- No, no será necesario señora Velvet** – De repente en el altavoz del teléfono se escucho como una especie de respiro, un respiro muy largo y volvia a oírse hablar a Roach Rich contestando – **Ya la recordé Señora Velvet** – pero se escucho con un tono de fastidio la respuesta de parte de Roach Rich.

A Velvet solo se le formo como una especie de media sonrisa junto con una mirada con cierta satisfacción al escuchar el tono de voz de Roach Rich.

** -Si me permite señora Velvet, quisiera hablar con mi hijo a solas por medio del auricular del teléfono y no por el modo conferencia.** – Era la petición de Roach Rich hacia la pony grisácea.

** -Adelante, no tengo ningún inconveniente** – Respondio Velvet con esa pequeña sonrisa a un lado del rostro que mantenía y mirando a Junior.

En cambio Holy, Trixie y Fluttershy estaban expectantes a lo que estaba ocurriendo, veian a la unicornio Grisacea, ellas no entendían del porque de la sonrisa de parte de Velvet, las tres ponies estabán que se las carcomían las dudas e interrogantes, realmente no entendían como era que conocia a Roach Rich, pero por una extraña razón ellas esperaban que Velvet solucionara de una buena manera todo ese embrollo en el que estaban metidas.

Junior lentamente tomabá con su pezuña el auricular del teléfono y con el otro presionaba el botón desactivando el modo conferencia en el teléfono y asi poder hablar con su padre en el auricular, mientras le daba una sonrisa nerviosa a Velvet, ella solo cambio su sonrisa por una cara seria junto con el ceño fruncido hacia Junior, lo cual puso más nervioso a este enpesando a sudar de nuevo y tratando de desviar la mirada a otra direccion.

** -Alo, Papá?** – Era el comentario que decía junior hacia el auricular del teléfono.

** -No, habla el Presidente de los Estados de Equestria Unidas, Claro que soy tu Papa grandísimo tarado** – Era la respuesta de parte de Roach Rich muy molesto en el auricular.

La expresión de Junior fue de fastidio al escuchar la respuesta de parte de su padre y contestarle a este – **Si papá, ya se que erés tú** – Le contesto Junior.

**-Entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas, ahora dime porque de todos los problemas del mundo tienes que toparte con el peor de todos, acaso quieres matarme de un ataque cardiaco grandísimo tonto** – Era el comentario de Roach Rich a su hijo.

** -No papá no quiero eso, yo solo hago lo que tu me dijiste, que siguiera las reglas del condominio** – Fue la respuesta de Junior muy serio junto con un gran puchero.

** -Entonces para este caso, no quiero que hagas nada y lo olvides todo **– Fue la respuesta de Roach Rich a su hijo.

** -Queeee? Pero papá ya despedi a la empleada, tengo su carta de despido ya hecha y ya la reporte al ministerio de trabajo, como siempre se hace** – Fue el comentario de parte de Junior, el cual fue oído por parte de Holy, ella solo se llevo sus pezuñas a la boca y empezó a morderla mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse al oir el comentario.

Trixie y Fluttershy también oyeron el comentario, ambas ponies se sintieron muy mal por Holy, dando una mirada de derrota al suelo.

Velvet seguía igual mirando muy molesta a Junior.

** -Entonces quiero que la contrates de nuevo, no quiero problemas con esa maldita yegua **– Le respondió Roach Rich a su hijo Junior.

**-Queee? Pero papá, ¿como quieres que la contrate de nuevo si la acabo de despedir?** – Fue la pregunta que hizo Junior ya que no entendía la petición de su padre.

Ahora tanto Holy, Trixie y Fluttershy estabán sorprendidas al oir el comentario de parte de Junior.

** -Junior esa puta yegua que tienes frente a ti es muy peligrosa, hace seis meses atrás fue noticia en todos los medios al demandar a una compañía dueña de un programa de televisión para potrillas pequeñas, sí llega a demandarnos olvidate de tu herencia, porque ella nos llevara a la bancarrota y tampoco quiero mala fama para el negocio, asi que si me entendiste bien solo contrata a la mugrosa empleada de nuevo** – Fue la explicación de Roach Rich a su hijo Junior.

** -Esta bien papá, ahorita le digo** – Fue la afirmación de Junior, mientras se apartaba el auricular del oído y con su otra pezuña tapaba el auricular para hablarle a Holy.

** -Señorita Pillow, me dice mi papá que olvidara el inconveniente que causo junto con las reglas que rompió y que puede volver a su empleo de nuevo** – Le decía Junior con una sonrisa forzada.

Holy estaba muy contenta ya que recuperaría de nuevo su empleo y que nada pasaría, Trixie y Fluttershy también se habían alegrado al oir las palabras de parte de Junior.

Velvet vino y rápidamente levanto su casco en dirección de Holy deteniéndola y le dirigió la palabra a Junior –** No, ella no acepta regresar a su empleo, fue despedida injustamente y lo hablaremos con sus abogados, además ella tiene dos testigos que la ayudarán **– Era lo que decía Velvet mientras señalaba a Trixie y a Fluttershy.

Holy, solo se quedo petrificada al oir el comentario de parte de la señora Velvet, ella no sabia que decir, trataba de hablar pero le era imposible, debido al comentario de parte Velvet.

Trixie y Flutershy se quedaron impactadas también, no entendían cuales eran las intenciones de parte de Velvet, igual que Holy ellas no podían responder, se habían quedado mudas por la rápida acción por parte de la Unicornio Grisacea.

Junior al oir la respuesta de parte de la señora Velvet solo sintió un escalofrio que le recorrió por todo su cuerpo, rápidamente le hablo a su padre en el auricular del teléfono.

** -Papá, ella no acepto y la señora Velvet dice que tenemos que hablar con sus abogados** **al respecto **– Le menciono Junior.

** -Junior, eres un completo inútil, rápido pasame al modo conferencia, yo lo arreglare** – Fue la exigencia de parte de Roach Rich a su hijo.

**-Esta bien papá** – Afirmo Junior con mucha molestia en su rostro y con una pequeña venita pulsándole en la frente, rápidamente vino y presiono el botón del teléfono para que todos en el cuarto pudieran escuchar.

-** Listo papá, ya te escuchan todas** – Confirmo Junior a su padre.

** -Excelente Junior, bueno, Señorita Pillow, le ofresco el doble de su paga mensual, para que olvidemos este desagradable asunto y vuelva a sus obligaciones.** – Decia Roach Rich en el teléfono.

Las tres ponies solo se sorprendieron al oir la oferta que le hacia Roach Rich a Holy, pero rápidamente Velvet volvió a levantar su casco deteniendo a las tres y volver a hablar.

**-Ella no acepta, como dije, este asunto tendrán que hablarlo con sus abogados.** – Volvia a rectificar Velvet, dejando a las tres ponies con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada.

-**Disculpe señora Velvet, pero considero que esto es entre la señorita Pillow y yo** – Era la exigencia de parte de Roach Rich.

** -No lo creo Roach Rich, la despidieron y ahora yo como su asesora jurídica estoy a cargo de su caso** – Rectifico Velvet muy seriamente.

Hubo un silencio que duro un largo minuto, el ambiente estaba tan tenso dentro de la habitacion que muy bien se podría cortar con un cuchillo, viene Roach Rich y vuelve a hablar por el teléfono.

** -¡Esta bien! Le ofresco el triple de su paga mensual, es mi ultima oferta. **– Dijo en un tono un poco elevado y un poco molesto Roach Rich en el teléfono.

** -Ella no acepta** – Contesto Velvet de manera muy cortante y tajante.

En cambio Holy, Trixie y Fluttershy estaban petrificadas por la respuesta casi inmediata de parte de Velvet ni siquiera lo penso, no podían creerlo Velvet le había rechazado una forma por el triple de su paga mensual, querían hablar pero sus cuerpos no reaccionaban para nada.

**-Entonces que lo solucionen nuestros abogados y sabe que les tomara meses en resolverlo** – Contesto muy molesto Roach Rich en el teléfono.

** -Eso no es ningún problema** – Contesto Velvet muy seria.

Hubo un silencio indescritible en la habitación, junto con un ambiente muy lúgubre en él, donde a duras penas y se escuchaban los respiros de sus inquilinos dentro de esta.

Entonces Velvet volvió a tomar la palabra – **Entonces Roach Rich si no hay nada más que hacer nos retiramos las cuatro, tenemos asuntos que hacer con los abogados.** – Viene Velvet y se voltea a las tres ponies y les dice – **Bueno señoritas es hora de retirarnos.** – Mientras que Velvet se encamino a la puerta de la oficina y la abrió con su magia y esperando a las tres ponies, ellas solo se levantaron y con la mirada muy triste al suelo y desmoronadas solo empesaron a caminar a la salida de la oficina.

-**ESPERE SEÑORA VELVET** – Se escucho el grito en el teléfono que daba Roach Rich.

-**Dime Roach Rich.** – Contesto Velvet aun parada en la salida de la oficina muy seriamente y las tres chicas se detenían atrás de ella.

-**¿Digame sus condiciones para que regrese la señorita Pillow a su respectivo trabajo? **– Dijo Roach Rich en el teléfono.

En el Rostro de Velvet se dibujo una media sonrisa junto con una mirada de victoria y empezar con sus peticiones hacia Roach Rich.

** -La Señorita Pillow esta dispuesta a regresar a su puesto de trabajo, sí y solo sí, se le paga el cuádruple de su paga mensual, junto a dos pagos extras mensuales más, que serán cada uno a los seis meses como salario mensual extra, junto a un horario de trabajo de 9:00 AM a 3:00 PM de lunes a viernes, con descanso los fines de semana y días feriados, junto con vacaciones anuales de quince días pagados cada año sin excepción junto con todas las prestaciones de la ley y además que se le mantendrá en sus labores normales, sin ningún tipo de sobrecarga en estos y bajo su responsabilidad como siempre la cuarta planta del condominio**. – Eran las exigencias de parte de Velvet que le hacia a Roach Rich.

Luego de lo dicho por Velvet, las tres ponies solo abrieron la boca al máximo, ellas no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, eran las exigencias mas exageradas que habían escuchado, ningún dueño de empresa ó negocio estaría dispuesto a aceptarlas, a menos que estuviera loco ó desesperado.

** -Acepto** – Contesto Roach Rich en el teléfono.

Ahora si, las sorprendidas eran las tres ponies junto con Junior, sus bocas casi se calleron hasta el suelo y con los ojos abiertos como platos a su máximo espesor, totalmente mudas al escuchar que aceptaba Roach Rich en el teléfono.

Velvet volteo a Holy, y le pregunto si ella estaba de acuerdo, a lo cual Holy aun totalmente sorprendida y sin decir palabra difícilmente pudo decir que "**SI**" con la cabeza ya que aun no creía lo que acababa de pasar frente a ella y pensaba que solo era un sueño.

-**La Señorita Pillow acepta el trato** – Contesto Velvet a Roach Rich.

-**Junior, quiero que tomes el auricular, quiero hablar contigo** – Dijo Roach Rich a su hijo, este ni lento, ni peresoso, tomo el auricular y quito el modo conferencia del teléfono.

-**Si papá, ¿que quieres que haga?** – Contesto Junior con mucha insertidumbre.

** -Primero, quiero que le entregues sus cosas a la señortia Pillow y le arregles su nuevo contrato, Segundo, quiero que le das paso libre a la señora Velvet y sus acompañantes.** – Fueron las ordenes de parte de Roach Rich a su hijo Junior.

-**Entendido papá** – Confirmo Junior, pero este vio una oportunidad de aprovechar la situación y se volteo y con unos pequeño susurros le dijo a su padre – **Papá y a mi también me vas a aumentar mi paga** – Dijo Junior muy esperanzado.

** -JUNIOR ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA, CABEZA HUECA, A TI TE DESCONTARE LO QUE LE VOY A PAGAR A ESA MUGROSA YEGUA** – Le había dicho Roach Rich con mucha furia en sus palabras y provocando que Junior apartara de su oreja el auricular dando una expresión de dolor en este al oir el grito de su padre.

-**Esta bien papá.** – Contesto Junior muy triste con una cara de derrota y procedió a colgar el teléfono, luego abrió la gaveta de su escritorio y saco las cosas de Holy, su gafete de empleada, su delantal y las llaves maestras, miro a Holy y la llamo levantando su casco.

** -Aquí tiene señorita Pillow, ahora vuelva a su respectivo trabajo.** – Dijo en tono triste y desaminado Junior.

Holy solo se acerco lentamente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, vino muy despacio y tomo su delantal con sus llaves maestras y se lo coloco, luego tomo su gafete y se lo coloco en su pecho, estaba contenta, pero no lo queria expresar allí, no era el momento indicado, hizo un ademan y procedió a retirarse.

**-Ahora, que las cosas están ya resueltas, Holy nos puede acompañar al departamento de mi hija Twilight, necesitamos que nos brindes el acceso para poder verla, ó ¿hay algún problema con mi petición Junior? **– Viene Velvet y se le queda viendo seriamente a Junior.

** -No, no hay ningún problema.** – Contesto Junior con una cara de molestia, mirando a Velvet.

Velvet sonrio y le dio las gracias.

Junior estaba realmente furiosa con Velvet, solo le da una mirada asesina a la yegua grisácea, quien esta ya en la salida cerrando la puerta de su oficina y con un muy bajísimo tono de voz dice – **Muerete maldita puta yegua** -

** -¿Que fue lo que dijo Señorito Junior?** – Fue el rápido comentario que dijo Velvet al voltearse rápidamente y abrir la puerta para dirigirle una mirada muy fiera a Junior.

Junior solo dio un gran salto hacia atrás, empezó a reir muy nerviosamente y a sudar a borbotones de nuevo y agitando sus cascos delanteros a lo loco –** Aghhh, a... a… si… sido un pla… placer ha.. haber tra… tratado con… con us… usted, se… señora Velvet.** -

Velvet mantenía esa mirada fiera hacia Junior y lentamente se retiraba de la oficina y cerrando la puerta de este, a lo cual Junior empieza a darse un par de golpes con el rostro sobre su escritorio y mencionar lo siguiente – **Odio mi puta vida** –

Continuara.

.

Zero – Ok espero les haya gustado este capitulo, espero tener listo el próximo para la próxima semana, ya que no pude escribir nada por tanto trabajo que tuve durante la temporada navideña.

Diane – No seas mentiroso Zero.

Zero – ¿Qué Diane? Yo no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira.

Diane – Eres un mentiroso diles que estabas muy ocupado con aquella Puta todo el mes y por eso casi ni pasabas en casa, te ivas temprano y venias bien noche.

Tershie – Vamos Diane no creo que el nos haya mentido.

Zero - Gracias Tershie por el voto de confianza, ya ves Diane ella si me cree.

Diane – Te cree por que no te conoce bien y yo si te conozco por mas tiempo.

Zero – Oooo! Ya veo! Y se le acerca al rostro de Diane.

Diane – Que? Que Ves? Poniéndose nerviosa Diane.

Treshie – Que es lo que vez Zero y se pone a la par de Diane.

Zero – Diane! ESTAS CELOSA! XD

Diane – YO NO ESTOY CELOSA – Grito Diane a lo cual se pone muy colorada y sin percatarse agarra a Tershie y la utiliza como bate y le da un gran golpe a Zero dejándolo estampado en el techo del que luego cae y queda inconciente mientras que Tershie esta igual de inconciente por el golpe y viendo muchísimas estrellitas.

.


	10. Chapter 10 - Odio Puro y Castigos

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y a Hasbro, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

Les quiero agradecer a todos por seguir esta historia, tanto a los que publican sus comentarios como a aquellos que lo han puesto entre sus historias favoritas, lo cual significa que ha sido del agrado de muchos, también agradecer a los que dan su opinión, tanto vía Review como por medio de PM, ya que me dan sus tan valiosos comentarios, consejos y críticas - :D - los cuales para mí son muy importantes ya que me ayudan a mejorar la historia.

Gracias a todos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo Diez – Así que por favor, opinen no se queden con el comentario a los que no comentan, ya que puede ser de gran ayuda - :D – En serio comenten - :D – Ya que si no comentan no sabré si les está gustando ó disgustando como va la historia, a lo cual podría escribirle un final que no seria del agrado de todos XD – En serio - ! O_o ! – Opinen :D .

.

Otra cosa si tienen preguntas háganlas, será un gusto el contestarlas XD – siempre y cuando no comprometan la historia XD .

.

**-OK! Aquí esta el otro capitulo ya listo, como se los había prometido por lo que no publique en Diciembre por estar muy ocupado, es mas largo que los anteriors y espero sea del agrado de todos, el proximo capitulo lo subiré hasta final de este mes de Enero, si logro terminarlo antes lo publicare antes de fin de mes, pero si no lo logro, siempre lo sacare a final de mes XD –**

**.**

**Nota: Este capitulo estará mucho mas cargado de malas palabras de mucha mayor intensidad que otros, asi que quedan avisados si llega a molestar a mas de alguno, lo cual estoy seguro que mas de alguno se enojara conmigo y me reclamara XD . **

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo 10 – Odio Puro y Castigos – **

.

Las cuatro ponies habían salido de la oficina del Gerente Holy caminaba al frente estaba muy contenta, seguida por Trixie y Fluttershy aun un poco tristes y por ultimo Velvet que venia atrás de ellas muy tranquila y serena, se dirigieron al elevador, vino Holy y presiono el botón para llamar el ascensor, este solo tardo un par de minutos en llegar, se abrieron las puertas y entraron las cuatro yeguas en él, apenas se cerraron las puertas vino Trixie y le dirigió la palabra a Holy.

**-Lo… Lo siento Holy, yo… yo no… no queria que pasaras por tan desagradable momento **– Le había dicho Trixie, quien se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido con la mirada baja, Fluttershy también se sumo a la disculpa – **Yo… yo también lo siento mucho Holy, nunca imaginamos que pasaría esto** – Fue el suave comentario de la pegaso amarilla mirando tristemente al suelo.

Holy vio las disculpas sinceras de Fluttershy y Trixie, realmente consideraba que no era necesario que las dieran, pero al pensarlo bien, vio en ellas una tristeza muy grande por lo mal que lo paso ella al ser despedida, también recordó lo que les dijo y decidió contestarles.

** -Disculpenme ustedes por lo que les dije alla en la oficina del gerente, me sentía muy impotente y pensé que había cometido un gran error al haberlas ayudado, solo pensaba en mis hijos y en su futuro**. – De repente Holy al recordar todo, empezo de nuevo sollozar y entre jadeos se había sentado frente a la señora Velvet y empezó a hablar entre lagrimas – **Gracias, gracias, gracias señora Velvet, yo… yo no se como podría pagárselo, yo… yo le debo mucho, gracias, gracias, estaré siempre en deuda con usted señora Velvet **– Le decía Holy entre lagirmas y postrada frente a la Unicornio Grisacea.

Velvet solo vino y le pidió que se levantara, coloco su casco en el hombro de Holy y le contesto - **No me debes nada, ayudaste a Trixie y a Fluttershy y con eso ayudaste a mi hija, asi que estamos con la deuda pagada**. – Le había dicho Velvet con una sonrisa sincera.

Holy solo se limpio las lagrimas que tenia en sus ojos y les agradecio a las tres ponies con una sonrisa, ya habían llegado al cuarto piso y se abrieron las puertas, salieron del elevador y se encaminaron a la puerta del departamento de Twilight, ya una vez enfrente de la puerta, tanto Holy, Trixie y Fluttershy se miraban entre si, muy indecisas, sí realmente querían que Holy abriera la puerta, realmente no querían ninguna de las tres que Velvet viera las condiciones en las que estaba su hija Twilight Sparkle.

**-¿Que pasa?** – Preguntaba Velvet al ver que Holy solo miraba a Trixie y a Fluttershy y no habría la puerta del departamento de su hija.

Fluttershy solo hizo la mirada a un lado con mucha tristeza reflejada en ella, en cambio Holy solo jugaba con las llaves entre sus cascos y no queriendo decirle nada a la señora Velvet, Trixie vio que ninguna de las dos ponies respondería a la pregunta de Velvet, asi que ella tomaria la palabra, con mucho temor y mordiéndose la parte inferior del labio interior miro a Velvet, Trixie también estaba muy indecisa y temerosa esperando que la respuesta de la Unicornio grisácea no fuera negativa, Trixie solo al hacer memoria del comportamiento negativo y molesto de Velvet ante junior, le aterraba que la Unicornio Grisacea le diera su respectiva reprimenda, pero tenia que decirle la terrible situación de su hija Twilight, y le dirigió la mirada muy triste é insegura, para decirle lo siguiente.

**-Es… Es que señora Velvet, su… su hija est…** \- Pero Trixie no termino de completar la frase ya que Velvet le había tapado con su casco la boca, ella estaba sorprendida y miro a Velvet a los ojos con un poco de miedo.

** -No digas nada cariño, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.** – Fue la respuesta de Velvet con una pequeña sonrisa y con un poco de incredulidad en su respuesta.

Trixie solo retrocedió un poco miro a Holy y asento con la mirada, Holy entendió el mensaje y con mucho temor se acerco a la puerta con las llaves en sus cascos.

-**Espera Holy.** – Menciono Velvet, al oir estas palabras Holy se había detenido y lentamente volteo la mirada a Velvet - **Por favor Holy, abre suavemente la puerta no quiero que mi hija nos oiga entrar, quiero… quiero sorprenderla.** – Menciono Velvet con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

Lentamente Holy se acerco y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, apenas se abrió esta dio paso al mal olor del lugar por toda la basura que había en este, fue algo que pareció que a Velvet no le molestaba en lo mas minimo, abrió la puerta y lentamente la Unicornio Grisacea comenso a adentrarse en él, seguida por las otras tres ponies, Velvet vio que su hija estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala frente al televisor, lentamente se acerco con mucho cuidado sin hacer ningún ruido, Velvet camino hasta estar a tan solo un metro y medio de distancia entre ella y Twilight colocándose a su lado izquierdo del sofá, allí la tenia frente a ella, Twilight estaba en ese momento viendo videos de la serie donde trabajo con sus amigas, estaba viendo el episodio "The Ticket Master" y justo en ese momento estaba pasando frente a ella la parte donde Twilight daba un grito desesperado dentro de la casa del árbol y sus amigas se disculpaban por hacerle pasar tan mal momento, a esto Twilight viendo la escena solo dio un bufido de burla y enojo, realizando un muy duro comentario.

-**Ja, malditas perras, desde ese momento solo mostraban el interés que tenían y lo muy codiciosas que son y que yo no les importaba en lo absoluto, LAS ODIO A TODAS MALDITAS PERRAS HIJAS DE PUTA… Y pensar que yo las consideraba mis mejores amigas… FUI UNA ESTUPIDA POR PENSAR QUE TENIA AMIGAS… En este maldito mundo de mierda estoy yo sola y no cuento con nadie… ABSOLUTAMENTE NO CUENTO CON NADIE!, Solo cuento conmigo misma…** – Eran los comentarios que se decía entre gritos Twilight a si misma viendo los videos de la serie, vino ella y levanto la botella que tenia entre sus cascos de vino y se lo llevo a su boca y empezó a dar varios tragos de este.

La Reaccion de Velvet fue enorme se sentía muy mal al ver la reacción de su hija, ver lo deprimente del departamento y ver a su hija toda sucia, con su melena desaliñada y desordenada, hablando con lenguaje muy fuerte, bebiendo desmesuradamente, provoco en ella una enorme tristeza y que un par de lagrimas le calleran por sus mejillas.

En eso se oyo un fuerte golpe de algo rompiendose, Twilight rápidamente se volteo atrás de ella hacia la derecha y se encontró con Fluttershy quien se había tropezado con un florero que cayo y se rompió en el suelo y la par de la pegaso estaba Trixie, con un rostro de molestia al ver que Fluttershy se había tropezado, rápidamente Twilight les arrojo la botella de vino que tenia entre sus cascos, la cual se estrello en la pared atrás de la pegaso amarilla, Fluttershy solo se cubrió con sus cascos el rostro al sentir el impacto de la botella atrás del muro donde estaba ella, en cambio Velvet se había sorprendido al ver la agresión por parte de su hija hacia sus amigas, Ella no podía creer lo que veía, si le hubieran contado tal cosa sobre la forma de actuar de su hija se habría molestado mucho con ese pony, pero Velvet fue testigo presencial del acto agresivo hecho por su hija.

Twilight rápidamente se lanzo del sillón del lado derecho y se emprendio en una carrera a todo galope a la pared de nuevo para activar la alarma y pedir ayuda, pero fue detenida por un aura mágica de color gris transparente, Twilight estaba apenas a cinco centímetros de activar la alarma y la habían bloqueado, trato con su magia de activar la alarma, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que salieran unas cuantas chispas de su cuerno junto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a la rezaca que aun tenia, empieza a golpear con sus cascos la esfera mágica, a lo cual mira a Trixie con mucho odio al imaginar que fue ella la que la había bloqueado y empieza a gritar.

-**AUXILIO, SEGURIDAD, ME QUIEREN LASTIMAR, AUXILIO**. – Gritaba Twilight a todo pulmon y golpeaba con sus cascos la esfera mágica.

Fluttershy y Trixie solo miranban la reacción de Twilight allí encerrada dentro de la esfera magica, viene Trixie y le alza el casco a Fluttershy para que pusiera atención y le dice lo siguiente – **No digas, ni hagas nada** – Fluttershy solo asiente con la cabeza y se queda mirando la esfera donde estaba Twilight encerrada.

-**DEJENME SALIR, MALDITAS BASTARDAS, DEJENME SALIR **– Les gritaba muy colerica Twilight, entre golpe y golpe que daba a la esfera magica.

Trixie y Fluttershy solo negaron con la cabeza a la muy furiosa Twilight.

**-DIGANME COMO PUDIERON ESCAPARSE DE LOS PONIES DE SEGURIDAD, MALDITAS PUTAS, DEBERIAN ESTAR CON LOS DEMAS MALDITOS CRIMINALES EN LA CARCEL**– Les volvia a gritar Twilight mientras seguía golpeando con sus cascos la esfera magica.

Trixie y Fluttershy solo miraban muy serias a Twilight y no hacían ningún comentario.

Twilight vio que ninguna de las dos ponies contestaba, en su mente solo le paso una idea y en su rostro se le formo una sonrisa de maldad y mira a ambas ponies, para mencionarles lo siguiente.

**-Por lo visto, se acostaron con los ponies de seguridad, ja, ja, ja, eso demuestra que realmente son unas malditas putas y por eso las dejaron ir.** – Era el hiriente insulto que les daba Twilight.

Tanto Trixie como Fluttershy se sobresaltaron por el muy cruel comentario de parte de Twilight, no les había gustado para nada, ambas ponies se les notaba una cara de molestia y con muchas ancias de contestarle su par de verdades a la Unicornio Lila, pero decidieron solo seguír observando y que fuera Twilight la que hablara.

De repente la esfera empezó a retroceder lentamente y alejándose de ellas dos, esto asusto mucho a Twilight la cual solo se imagino lo peor ya que se imagino que la llevarían al balcón de la sala y que la arrojarían por este, empezando a afligirse para hablarle a Trixie que era la que para ella la tenia aprisionada con su magia.

** -Por favor Trixie, piénsalo bien, mira que arrojarme por la ventana del balcón y matarme no te hace ningún bien, la policía te daría caza, estarías toda tu vida en la cárcel por asesinato, piensa en como se sentiría tu pobre madre, por favor no me hagas esto.** – Eran las suplicas que le daba Twilight aun retrocediendo lentamente hacia la ventana del balcón que se encontraba en la sala, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de la Unicornio Cian solo su fría mirada, viene Twilight y mira desesperadamente a la pegaso amarilla y decide hablarle para pedirle ayuda – **Fluttershy, por favor ayudame, no dejes que Trixie cometa un gravísimo error, por favor ayudame, no quiero morir Fluttershy, te lo ruego ayudame.** – Decia Twilight entre sollozos al imaginarse su cruel destino, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta por parte de Fluttershy, quien la miraba seriamente y le negaba con la cabeza.

Twilight al ver que las dos estaban de acuerdo empezó a afligirse mas, pero en eso alcanza a ver atrás de Trixie y Fluttershy a una empleada del condominio a quien recordaba de unos momentos atrás que hablo con ella y decide pedirle ayuda – **Oiga, usted por favor pida ayuda, me quieren asesinar, corra rápido y llame a seguridad.** – Le había dicho Twilight a Holy pidiéndole ayuda.

Holy solo se encamino al frente y se sento a la par de Trixie y Fluttershy con una cara muy seria y también negó con la cabeza.

Twilight estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que veía, ahora solo pensaba que era su fin, su actitud cambio drásticamente, mira con mucha rabia a las tres ponies y empieza a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la esfera de magia y dando muchos gritos – **ESPERO QUE ESTEN FELICES MALDITAS HIJAS DE PUTA, TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL MALDITO INFIERNO, MALDITAS MAL PARIDAS, MUERANSE PERRAS DEL DEMONIO. **– Eran los gritos que daba Twilight, pero no se había percatado que la esfera mágica ya no se movia, estaba mas concentrada en el odio y la rabia que la consumía que en lo que ocurria a su alrededor.

Trixie solo le dirigió la vista muy molesta y le hizo el siguiente comentario - **Twilight Sparkle, mira a tu derecha atrás de ti.** – Le había mencionado Trixie muy seriamente y señalándole con el casco.

-**¿Para que?, solo para ver por la ventana del balcon donde me van a arrojar, para que muera. **– Era la respuesta de Twilight aun muy furiosa.

-**Solo mira a tu derecha, atrás de ti** – Volvio a replicar Trixie seriamente.

-**¿Que vea el que?, no hay absolutamente nada mas que el balcón. **– A lo cual Twilight voltea rápidamente y ve a su madre, pero por su desmesurada furia y enojo no se percato de ella y regresa su vista de nuevo donde estaba Trixie – **Ves no hay absolutamente nada a… a mi la… lado** – Y lentamente a Twilight se le abren los ojos como platos, se vuelve lentamente su vista hacia su madre, Twilight estaba consternada y muy sorprendida al ver que era su madre la que la tenia apresada en esa aura mágica grisácea transparente, viene Twilight y le dice las siguientes palabras aun muy incrédula pero ya sin golpear la esfera – ¿**Mama, que… que haces tú aquí? **\- Le pregunto Twilight muy intrigada y sin quitarle la vista a su madre.

Vino Velvet y le quito el campo mágico con el que la tenia aprisionada a su hija, Twilight solo se sento enfrente de su madre y la miro con duda por oir lo que le decía.

-¿**Yo?, yo solo queria ver como estabas **– Le contesto con una peuqeña sonrisa y los ojos algo empañados a su muy querida hija.

-**Pe… Pero, mamá, ¡no… no me avísaste que me visitarías!** – Le contestaba Twilight aun muy consternada e incrédula de verla frente a ella.

** -No lo tenía planeada hija mia, pero Trixie y Fluttershy me llamaron por teléfono, también escuche muchas cosas feas de tí y que no las podía creer **– Le contestaba Velvet un poco triste a su hija.

Twilight les dio una mirada de odio puro y mucho enojo a Fluttershy y a Trixie, le devolvió la vista a su madre y le contesto – **No mamá, no creas en las mentiras que te digan ellas, son unas malditas mentirosas, que solo vinieron ha hacerme daño y forzaron la entrada de mi departamento para lograr su cometido **– Le explicaba Twilight en un tono muy enojado a su madre.

Velvet negó con la cabeza y le hablo a su hija – **No hija mia, no las puedes culpar a ellas por lo que escuche, solo tengo que verte a ti, ver tu estado y tu apariencia, lo que acabas de hacer y ver tú departamento para saber la verdad **– Le contesto Velvet con un poco de tristeza en su rostro.

**-Pero… pero mamá, les vas a creer a ellas y no a mi, yo… yo que soy tu hija.** – Le decía Twilight con un rostro de consternación, duda y tristeza al ver que su madre no le daba su apoyo.

**-Hija mia aceptalo, estas muy equivocada y estas muy mal en este momento por lo que piensas, necesitas ayuda profesional, tienes que aceptar que estas mal** – Le contesto Velvet a su hija tratándola de hacer entrar en razón.

Las palabras que escucho Twilight de parte de su madre, la dejaron impactada, le escucho decir a su madre que ella necesitaba ayuda profesional, eso no le gusto para nada a Twilight y se levanto empezando a retroceder de su madre.

-**No mamá, no… no me crees mamá, ¿Porqué mamá? ¿Por qué no me crees mama? Yo… YO NO ESTOY LOCA!** – Le había gritado lo ultimo, muy desanimada y molesta Twilight a su madre.

Velvet solo miro con mucha tristeza a su hija al haberle escuchado gritar su respuesta.

Holy solo vio que el asunto ya era algo serio y de carácter familiar, lo único que hizo fue pararse y retirarse al pasillo en la entrada del departamento y esperar a que todo terminara, pero justo en ese momento se encontró con el padre y el hermano de la señorita Sparkle.

**-Buenas tardes caballeros, si quieren pasar a ver a la Señorita Sparkle pueden entrar** – Les dijo servicialmente a ambos ponies.

El padre de Twilight es un Unicornio de pelaje azul, melena y crin azul oscuro, ojos color amarillo y Cutie Mark de dos Lunas Crecientes una de mayor tamaño y la segunda dentro de la luna mas grande, su nombre es Moonlight Shining, el del hermano de Twilight es un Unicornio de pelaje blanco, melena y Crin de líneas azul oscuro turnándose con celeste, ojos color celeste y Cutie Mark de un escudo con una estrella morada en su interior y tres brillos sobre este, sus pezuñas son de color azul oscuro y su nombre es Shining Armor.

**-Vamos papá entremos, esto esta realmente bueno** – Dijo Shining Armor a su padre con mucho interés y una pequeña sonrisa.

Moonlight agarra a su hijo de su cola con su magia lo hala hacia atrás hasta tenerlo a frente a el y le dá un coscorrón en su cabeza y le dijo lo siguiente –** Hijo no seas tan impertinente, no ves que esto es cosa de mujeres y si entras todo campante y alegre, solo moriras por una de las severas miradas de tu madre… pero si quieres entrar adelante, yo ya te adverti.** – A lo cual Moonlight de la una sonrisa y con la vista le indica que entre, a lo cual Shining solo traga un poco de saliva y da una mirada de terror hacia la puerta y le responde a su padre – **No, mejor me quedo contigo y oímos todo desde aquí, hasta que se calme el asunto. **– Contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa Shinnig a su padre, este solo afirma muy sonrientemente con la cabeza y se quedan los tres ponies escuchando todo desde el pasillo.

En cambio Trixie y Fluttershy se mantenían en su mismo lugar, solo miraban la reacción de Twilight, para ellas era algo deprimente ver como negaba todo, ese odio que tenía nublaba la razón de la Unicornio Lila.

Pero Twilight estaba de nuevo furiosa, se dirigió hacia Fluttershy y Trixie, volvió su vista a su madre para volver a contestarle, - **NO MAMÁ, NO CREO QUE LES HAYAS CREIDO A ESTAS MALDITAS HIJAS DE PUTA Y NO A MI… A MI QUE SOY TU HIJA, SANGRE DE TU SANGRE **– Le grito Twilight a su madre señalando con el casco a ambas ponies, mientras respiraba fuertemente y muy furiosa.

Velvet se consterno al escuchar las palabras de su hija, tenía una cara de seriedad y enojo indescriptible, se paro y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su hija.

Trixie reacciono y empezó a levantarse muy enojada también, pero Fluttershy la detuvo y le negó con la cabeza, a lo cual hizo que Trixie se calmara.

Twilight solo miraba a ambas ponies estaba que desbordaba en odio hacia ellas, estaba que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y les dice - **COMO SE ATREVIERON A PONER A MI MADRE EN CONTRA MIA MALDITAS PERRAS **– Les había gritado Twilight muy furiosa entre fuertes jadeos que daba.

Trixie se molesto más, pero Fluttershy la volvia a detener para que no agrediera a Twilight.

Twilight solo miro la reacción de ambas ponies y vuelve a mirar a Fluttershy quien trataba de mantener calmada a Trixie, viene Twilight y la señala con su casco para gritarle muy furiosa lo siguiente. -** TU MALDITA PEGASO DE MIERDA, ¿ESTAS FELIZ CON LO QUE ERES? **– A lo que Twilight se dirije rápidamente al refrigerador y saca un deposito donde tenia comida arruinada llena de gusanos y vuelve rápidamente con Fluttershy arrojándoselo a su pecho, los cuales caen al suelo enfrente de ella y Twilight le vuelve a gritar – **TOMA TUS ESTUPIDOS GUSANOS DE MIERDA Y BUSCA A ALGUN RETRASADO MENTAL QUE TE LOS COMPRE, ESTUPIDA IMITACION DE PEGASO QUE SOLO PUEDE CUIDAR GUSANOS.** – Le había gritado Twilight como cruel sarcasmo a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy solo se paro muy molesta, dirigiéndole su famosa Mirada a Twilight con mucho enojo, le había insultado donde más le dolia, pero ahora Trixie la estaba deteniendo y tratando que se calmara Fluttershy.

Twilight ve que logro enojar mucho a Fluttershy, estaba muy contenta con haber logrado su objetivo pero noto que Trixie la estaba deteniendo, mira muy fijamente a Trixie y sabia que era el momento de terminar con ella también a lo que vuelve a gritarle a la Unicornio Cian.

**-TU MALDITA PONY TERRESTRE DE MIERDA QUE SE CREE UNICORNIO, NO ERES MAS QUE UNA MUGROSA CALLEJERA MUERTA DE HAMBRE** – Y viene Twilight y de un mueble saca un pequeño bolso y se lo arroja a los cascos de Trixie, de la cual al caer salen de esta cinco Bits y Twilight le vuelve a gritar – **TOMA ESOS CINCO BITS, ESO ES LO QUE VALES MUGROSA CALLEJERA DE ESQUINA DE PARQUE, TOMALOS Y LARGATE DE MI APARTAMENTO** – Le había vuelto a gritar Twilight a Trixie.

Trixie dejo de retener a Fluttershy y también se paro junto a la pegaso amarilla, ahora ambas ponies estaban muy furiosas con Twilight, estaban mirando a la Unicornio Lila muy fieramente y estaban dispuestas a decirle un par de verdades a Twilight e irse para siempre, pero de repente ven que Velvet estaba ya a la par de su hija y con su casco izquierdo voltea a Twilight y con su casco derecho solo lo levanto y – **PLAFFFFF**\- se escucho la fuerte cachetada que le había dado Velvet a su hija, Twilight perdió el equilibrio y cae sentada de lado con el rostro mirando hacia un lado.

Fluttershy y Trixie estaban impactadas, estubieron a punto de descargar ese odio que les acababa de explotar a ambas desde muy adentro contra Twilight, pero se quedaron con las bocas abiertas ambas, muy sorprendidas y a la vez aterradas al mismo tiempo, realmente ver a Velvet enojada era algo que las petrificaba a ambas.

Hasta Holy, Moonlight y Shinnig sintieron dolor al oir el fuerte golpe, solo pensaron que Twilight había sido la que había recibido tal castigo ya que esta dejo de gritar, por algo pensaron que tal vez Fluttershy o Trixie habían explotado y la habían callado con ese fuerte golpe a Twilight, pero por una extraña razón abandonaron esa idea ya que pensaron que la culpable de ese golpe había sido Velvet que callo a su hija, por una extraña razón sintieron un gran escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo y solo se quedaron en el salón, escuchando todo y evitando a toda costa el mirar hacia adentro del departemanto.

Velvet estaba que no creía lo que había hecho, levantarle a su hija el casco y golpearla jamás lo había hecho, le temblaba el casco, sentía que le punsaba el casco donde le había golpeado, le dolia el pecho al sentir lo fuerte que le palpitaba su corazón, estaba que no se lo creía, pero lo había hecho como respuesta correctiva, por ver el comportamiento tan violento y repugnante de parte de su hija, oírla decir cosas tan hirientes a sus amigas, jamás lo habría pensado y menos creido si algun pony se lo hubiera dicho, se sentía muy mal por que le había fallado a su hija y solo la miraba allí postrada en el suelo sin querer levantarse con la mirada caída.

Twilight solo se quedo allí donde se había caído por la cachetada de su madre, estaba muy triste y empezaba a sollozar entre fuertes respiros, mientras levantado su casco se sobaba su mejia donde había recibido la cachetada que le había propinado su madre, ella no lo podía creer, estaba impactada, incrédula a lo que había pasado, no lo podía asimilar que su madre la hubíera abofeteado, le había callado y frente de esas ponies que tanto odiaba ella, empezó a desmoronarse en su tristeza sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y entre fuertes sollozos le empezo a hablar a su madre entre forzados respiros que daba. - **¿Acaso ya… ya no… me quieres mamá? **– Decia Twilight sin querer levantar la vista, postrada en el suelo, mientras pequeñas lágrimas avanzaban por sus mejillas y caian tristemente al suelo.

Velvet solo dio una triste mirada, tomo un poco de aire, lentamente se acerco a su hija y se sento frente a ella y la tomo con sus cascos por el cuello y se la coloco en su pecho, dándole un maternal abrazo y le dijo – **No digas esas cosas mi bebe, siempre te amare, eres mi pequeñita que tanto quiero.** – Mientras Velvet le daba un beso maternal a la cabeza de su hija Twilight.

Twilight comenzaba a llorar desmesuradamente y abrazaba a su madre fuertemente y decía – **Mami te extrañe mucho, me… me he sentido muy sola todo este tiempo** – Era lo que decía Twilight entre fuertes respiros que daba.

-**Sho, Sho, mi bebe, mami esta aquí y no te dejare otra vez sola** – Le contestaba Velvet mientras la meneaba y le daba otro beso sobre su cabeza.

Ya habían pasado mas de quince minutos desde que Twilight se había roto en llanto y abrazando fuertemente a su madre, ya se había calmado, se había descargado todo ese sentimiento que tenia, esa soledad que la carcomía y la transformaba en un monstruo de odio y rencor, cosas que Velvet jamás pensaría ver de parte de su hija, viene y levanta con su casco la cara de Twilight y le pregunta – **¿Ya te sientes mejor hijita?** – Twilight responde afirmativamente meneando la cabeza, a lo cual Velvet le da una sonrira y le responde – **Me alegro mucho mi hijita **– Y le da un beso en la frente, a lo cual Twilight le da una pequeña sonrisa.

Velvet le devuelve la sonrisa y desvia la mirada a Fluttershy y Trixie, le devuelve la mirada a su hija y le dice – **Cariño ellas te quieren decir algo **– A lo cual Velvet señala con su casco.

La primera en hablar fue Fluttershy, no sin antes mirar al suelo muy triste, entre sollozos y muy desmoronada, decirle a la Unicornio Lila – **Lo siento Twilight, lo siento mucho, nunca quise hacerte lo que te hice, tenia mucho miedo, estaba aterrada, realmente lo siento mucho.** -

Twilight solo la miraba desde el regazo de su madre y le contestaba – **Bien** – pero era una contestación simple y vacia, con la vista a medio cerrar, una respuesta que se escuchaba fría y déspota, sin el más minimo interés en ella.

Despues se le acerco Trixie igual de triste y desanimada le hablo a su amiga – **Perdoname por no haber venido antes Twilight, nunca imagine que te pasaría todo lo malo que te paso, perdóname debi haberte ayudado, pero me confie en las demás chicas y me equivoque. **– Le había dicho Trixie.

-**Bien.** – Volvia a responder Twilight de la misma manera que antes, sin ningun tipo de sentimiento y con esa mirada de enojo que mantenía.

Velvet vio la respuesta que había dado su hija, tan déspota y fría, pensaba ella que tal vez por lo que había pasado aun sentía mucho resentimiento, pero poco a poco eso cambiaria, asi que no le reclamo nada a su hija Twilight, procedió a pararse ella y levantarla del suelo, pero Twilight aun mantenía esa mirada fría y de enojo hacia Fluttershy y Trixie.

**\- Bueno, ya que se aclararon las cosas y todas se han disculpado, es hora de que hable con tu papá y tú hermano, ya que vi cuando llegaron, pero no tuvieron el valor de entrar **– Menciono Velvet mirando de reojo a la entrada del departamento y un poco molesta.

De la puerta se asomaron dos cabezas, la primera fue la de Moonlight - **Ho… Hola amorcito, hola hijita, hola chicas **– Respondió el dando una sonrisa nerviosa y saliéndole una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, debajo de este estaba Shining saludando de igual manera, con una sonrisa toda boba y nerviosa –** Hola mami, hola Twili, hola Shy, me alegro verte de nuevo Trixie** – Era la respuesta de Shining mientras medio saludaba con el casco.

Twilight solo sonrio por verlos, Fluttershy contesto agitando con el casco y sonrio, pero en cambio Trixie estaba allí sentada por no decir petrificada y que no decía ni una palabra con una gran sonrisa nerviosa y sudando a borbotones viendo a la puerta, vino Fluttershy y le levanto el casco, lo meneo por ayudarle a Trixie y que saludara ya que no se movia para nada, Fluttershy solo la vio y sonrio.

Vino Velvet y se encamino a la puerta a hablar con su esposo y con Shining, les dijo a las chicas que hablaran para que se pusieran al corriente de las cosas, Fluttershy y Trixie asintieron alegremente, pero Twilight solo puso una cara de molestia y seria, con cierto desagrado a la idea.

Twilight solo espero que su madre saliera al corredor, se dirigió a la sala para evitar la vista de la puerta de salida, llamo a Trixie y Fluttershy con el casco junto con una pequeña sonrisa fingida, ambas ponies se encaminaron donde les dijo Twilight llegando dentro de la sala del departamento esperando a conversar de varios temas, Twilight volvió a ver de reojo y vio que su mamá le había sonreído desde fuera del departamento, ella respondió sonriendo y agitando el casco y se adentro a la sala perdiendo de vista el pasillo donde estaba su madre, su sonrisa cambio drásticamente a una cara de enojo y odio, se encamino y se puso en frente de las chicas y percatándose que detrás de ellas estuviera a la vista el pasillo de entrada por si llegaba su madre y no fuera atrapada por ella a lo que iva a ser o decir, miro a las chicas les dijo en voz muy baja para que solo ellas dos escucharan.

-**Esta bien par de malditas mal paridas, apenas se valla mi madre, quiero que se larguen de mi departamento y no quiero que regresen, bien saben que las odio con todo mí ser y que no quiero ni verlas en pintura** – Le había dicho con tono bajo Twilight, pero fueron palabras con mucho odio y desprecio.

Trixie y Fluttershy quedaron sorprendidas realmente pensaban que ya todo ese odio había pasado, pero no era asi aun estaba allí presente ese rencor que les tenia la Unicornio Lila.

Vino Trixie y miro fijamente a Twilight y le contesto - **¿Por qué nos odias tanto Twilight?** – le preguntaba Trixie ya que no entendía por que ese odio, si ya se habían disculpado con ella.

-**Que te importa mugrosa muerta de hambre, solo quiero que se larguen de mi vida para siempre** – Le respondió Twilight sin levantar la voz para que su madre no pudiera oir lo que pasaba.

Trixie se molesto mucho se había parado pero Fluttershy la detuvo y le dijo –** Por favor Trixie no le hagas caso, aun esta ciega por el odio y el rencor **– Era lo que le decía la pegaso amarilla mientras agarraba por el cuello a la Unicornio Cian y trataba de calmarla, pero ella le contesto – **Ya dejame Fluttershy, lo que necesita Twilight es que le reviente el ocico y le tumbe los dientes que le sobran** – Le había contestado muy molesta Trixie tratando de quitarse del agarre de la pegaso amarilla.

-**Huuuyyy que miedo tengo, mira como tiemblo, ven y hazlo si te atrevez**. – Le había contestado Twilight muy desafiante y haciéndole burlas a Trixie que no se atrevería.

-**Por favor Trixie, déjamela a mi, te lo ruego** – Eran las suplicas por parte de Fluttershy a la Unicornio Cian, Trixie la miro muy molesta pero al observarla bien la preocupación que tenia Fluttershy accedió – **Esta bien Fluttershy es toda tuya** – Le recalco Trixie en su respuesta aun estando un poco molesta, -** Gracias** – Le confirmo la pegaso amarilla dándole una pequeña sonrisa, soltando a la Unicornio Cian lentamente y dando un par de pasos para quedar enfrente de Twilight.

**-¿Y tú que planeas hacer pegaso miedosa? Acaso crees que te tengo miedo, ja no eres capaz ni de matar a una puta mosca **– Le contesto malévolamente y con sarcasmo mientras entrecruzaba los cascos dirigiéndola una mirada desafiante junto con el seño fruncido a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy solo se le quedo viendo y en un momento se le avalanzo sobre Twilight lográndola agarrar en un fuerte abrazo, había logrado aprisionarla con los cascos, Twilight forcejeaba y trataba de librarse pero no podía, Fluttershy le decía lo siguiente –** Perdoname por favor Twilight, se que te di la espalda cuando me pediste ayuda, pero era porque tenia mucho miedo, no sabes cuanto lo lamento, tu siempre me ayudaste en mis problemas, pero yo no te ayude cuando me necesitaste, lo lamento mucho, te pido que me perdones, por favor perdóname por todo lo malo que te hice** – Le decía Fluttershy sollozando y tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la Unicornio Lila.

-**Que me sueltes maldita hija de puta** – Le decia Twilight tratándose de soltar del agarre de la Pegaso amarilla.

\- **No, hasta que me perdones** – Le contestaba Fluttershy aferrándose fuertemente a la Unicornio Lila,

-**Que me sueltes o no respondo a lo que te hare** – Le decía Twilight ya muy furiosa.

-**No lo hare y no me importa lo que me hagas, no te soltare hasta que nos perdones** – Le reafirmaba la Pegaso amarilla.

\- **Ok, tu te lo buscastes** **maldita perra** – A lo cual Twilight rápidamente vuelve su cabeza a un lado agarrando impulso y – **PAMMMM!** – Se escucho el fuerte golpe de la cabeza de Twilight golpeando fuertemente el rostro de Fluttershy, la cual perdió la fuerza en su agarre y suelta a la Unicornio Lila, viene rápidamente Twilight y con sus cascos la empuja fuertemente lanzándola hacia atrás, a duras penas Trixie logro atraparla para evitar que Fluttershy se callera y se lastimara más.

-**¿Estas bien Fluttershy? **– Le preguntaba muy aflijida Trixie, ya que había visto el fuerte golpe que le había dado Twilight con la cabeza – **Si, estoy bien Trixie, solo que me duele un poco la cara **– a lo cual levanto el rostro para mirar a los ojos de Trixie con una sonrisa.

– **Ooooh por Dios! Fluttershy tienes una gran cortada en la ceja** – Le respondió Trixie muy asustada al ver la herida de su amiga en el rostro de la cual empezaba a salir una buena cantidad de sangre y comenzando a teñirle la mitad del rostro de color rojo carmesí a la Pegaso amarilla, Fluttershy lentamente eleva su casco y se toca la ceja lo cual provoca un fuerte dolor en este – **Auch! Me duele** – y seguidamente se retira el casco encontrándose con su casco lleno de sangre, ya que no creía lo que le decía su amiga Trixie.

\- **TWILIGHT SPARKLE** – Se escucho el grito.

-**¿Que es lo que quieres mugrosa muerta de hambre? ¿Acaso me vas a pegar por lo que le hice a tu amiguita de mierda?** – Dando una mirada desafiante a Trixie y Fluttershy, pero ambas ponies estaban dirigiendo la vista atrás de ella, lo cual provoco que Twilight sintiera un fuerte escalofrio, se afligiera inmediatamente y se dijera – **¡Ay no! por que a mi **– Se preguntaba Twilight y lentamente empezó a voltearse con los ojos entrecerrados y sudando en grandes cantidades y encontrarse con su madre atrás de ella con una expresion muy molesta y una fiera mirada que le dirigía a ella, forzando a Twilight a tragar saliva fuertemente – **¿Mami, que… que no estabas a… afuera con mi papi?** – le dijo Twilight muy asustada.

Velvet solo vino y se le acerco apresuradamente y alzo su casco, Twilight solo se hecho al suelo y se cubrió con los cascos la cara – **No mami, por favor no me pegues otra cachetada** – Pero lo que hizo Velvet fue tomarle de la oreja y empezar a levantarla de esta – **No mami, eso me duele mucho mami** – Empezando a sollozar Twilight debido al dolor que le provocaba el hecho de que la halaran de la oreja, Velvet la halo hasta estar enfrente de Fluttershy y Trixie, levito un pañuelo que tenia sobre su cuello y se lo entrego a Trixie y le dijo – **Presionale fuertemente sobre la herida de Fluttershy para que le pare el sangrado **– Trixie acato la orden y empezó a apretarle fuertemente con el casco y el pañuelo que tenia sobre la ceja cortada de Fluttershy de la cual medio rostro ya había sido cubierto por el rojo carmesí de su sangre, provocando que le cayera un poco sobre el pecho de ambas ponies ya que tenia casi a la par a Trixie que le estaba presionando la herida, - **Trixie me duele mucho, no… no presiones tan fuerte por favor** – Le suplicaba la Pegaso Amarilla, a lo cual Trixie le respondió – **No seas llorona Fluttershy, tengo que pararte el sangrado **– a lo cual la Pegaso amarilla le confirma –** Ok **– Le confirmo con sierto dolor reflejado en su rostro.

Velvet ve de reojo a su hija y muy molesta le ordena – **Twilight Sparkle, pidele perdón por el golpe que le acabas de dar a tu amiga **– Twilight ve con enojo a Fluttershy y responde – **¡No lo hare, se lo merece! **– Esto proboco que Velvet se molestara mas con la respuesta de su hija y dijera – **Twilight Sparkle te he dicho que le pidas perdón ó te dare el castigo que te mereces ahora mismo **– Twilight volvió a mirar a ambas ponies y respondió – **No mami, ellas no son mis amigas** – Respondio Twilight haciendo un gran puchero, a lo que Velvet vio a su hija y le contesto – **Tu te lo buscaste hija** –

Vino Velvet y se sento en el suelo halando a Twilight de la oreja y la hizo caer postrada sobre sus cascos traseros, le solto de la oreja y con el casco izquierdo se lo coloco sobre su lomo deteniéndola, con su magia le levanto la cola y con su casco derecho lo alzo en alto y rápidamente desendio –**PLAFFFF – Esto es por el golpe que le diste a Fluttershy, - PLAFFFF – Esto es por el vocabulario vulgar que has utilizado, -PLAFFFF – Esto es por estar ebria – PLAFFFF -** Y asi empezó una seria de nalgadas fuertes y sonoras como castigo a Twilight quien lloraba y se resentía por el dolor y el bochorno que estaba sufriendo** – No mami, aghhh! Por favor mami aghhh, ya no mas mami aghhh! Ya no lo hare mami aghhh! Ya no lo volveré a hacer otra vez mami aghhh! **– Respondia Twilight en llanto y a moco tendido, presentando un rojo muy intenso en su trasero debido a las más de treinta nalgadas dadas por su madre.

Trixie y Fluttershy solo miraban muy calladas y con sentimiento de culpa el castigo que Velvet le daba a su hija, - **¿realmente se lo merecía Twilight?** \- Pensaban ellas, pero si Velvet lo considero necesario, entonces le darían la razón a la Unicornio Grisacea.

Moonlight y Shining también observavan el triste escenario, vino Moonlight y le dijo a su hijo – **Vamonos a comprar las cosas que nos dijo tu madre** – Shining solo afirmo con la cabeza y se retiraron.

Velvet respiraba fuertemente aun estaba molesta por la forma de comportarse de parte de su hija, la miro fijamente con el seño fruncido y le dijo – **Ahora disculpate por lo mal que te portaste con ellas **– Twilight solo las miro, estaba sollozando a mares y les dijo – **Lo… lo siento, lo siento mucho amigas **– respondió mirando al suelo y respirando entre cortado.

Vino Fluttershy y le quito el casco a Trixie con el que le apretaba el trapo para cubrirle la herida, vino ella y con su casco se apretó el trapo sobre su herida, se acerco a Twilight y le dijo – **Claro que te perdono mi querida amiga** – A lo cual Fluttershy le dio una sincera sonrisa.

Twilight solo levanto la mirada hacia el rostro de Fluttershy, lo vio que mantenía el trapo encima de la herida que le había causado, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, pero ella le sonreía y la perdonaba, proboco que Twilight se sintiera muy mal por lo que le hizo, a lo cual alzo sus cascos y la abrazo entre fuertes respiros y sollozos diciendo una y otra vez – **Lo siento, lo siento** –

Trixie por una extraña razón se sentía mal, ya no queria estar allí, se sentía triste por lo dicho por su ex-amiga Twilight, se voltea y empieza a dar un par de pasos a la salida, pero es detenida por un aura mágica, ella se voltea y mira que Velvet la ha detenido, Esta le señala con su casco que se acerque, Trixie le asiente con la cabeza y se acerca donde están Twilight abrazando a Fluttershy, se coloca a la par de ellas pero solo mira a un lado hacia el suelo, existe algo dentro de ella que ya no esta bien y la hace sentir desubicada, que ya no era parte del lugar, de repente solo siente un casco que la rodea, Trixie levanta la vista y se encuentra con que es Twilight la que las esta abrazando a ambas y pidiéndole disculpa tras disculpa –**Lo siento, lo siento **– Decia Twilight entre sollozos, a Trixie le provoco un vuelco en su corazón, logrando que sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, y con el casco le abrazo también y le dijo – **Te extrañe mucho mi gran amiga** –Lo que proboco que Twilight las abrazara mas fuertemente a ambas y llorara a todo pulmon.

Velvet ahora estaba mas alegre, se limpio un par de lagrimas que le salian de los ojos y sonrio mirando a las tres ponies que se abrazaban mutuamente.

**.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

**.**

Estaban Twilight y Trixie en el carruaje, con unas caras muy tristes.

-**Realmente ese dia que te encontramos, me entristeci mucho, nos mostraste lo peor de ti Twilight, falto muy poco para que me fuera y me olvidara de tu amistad **– Le mencionaba Trixie con la vista baja.

-**Lo lamento, en aquellos días estaba muy equivocada, solo deje salir lo peor de mi y hasta el dia hoy estoy muy apenada con ustedes, realmente me demostraron que eran mis mejores amigas y que solo me querían ayudar**. – Le respondia Twilight con una sincera sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

**-Pero ya basta de recordar el pasado, es hora de mirar al futuro y decidir que haremos mañana para celebrar tu nuevo empleo** – Le respondió alegremente Trixie.

-**¿Que tienes en mente? **– Le dijo Twilight con el seño fruncido a su amiga.

-**Esto** – Respondió Trixie mientras con su magia alzaba un volante frente al rostro de Twilight, por no decir que casi se lo restregaba en la cara a la Unicornio Lila.

Vino Twilight y tomo el volante y lo leyó, ya al finalizar de leerlo se le abrieron los ojos como platos y le respondió a Trixie – **No te negare que es una excelente idea, ¿Pero acaso, ESTAS LOCA**? – Le había dicho Twilight con cierto grado de inconformidad y duda en su rostro.

-**Vamos Twilight, será increíble, un viaje para relajarse por dos días** – A lo que Trixie le daba una gran sonrisa y le salian brillos en sus ojos.

-**Se escucha increíble, pero ¿De donde sacaremos tanto dinero? Este no crece en los arboles **– A lo cual Twilight le daba su respuesta con cierta duda y los cascos abiertos de lado a lado.

-**Vamos acaso no lo leiste, allí dice que un millonario excéntrico esta patrocinando el viaje, a lo cual solo pagaríamos el diez por ciento del total del valor del viaje, al ser solo nosotras tres pagaríamos un total de ciento cincuenta bits** \- Le respondió Trixie con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo en señal de victoria.

-**No puedo creer lo que dire, pero esta bien iremos, te dare el beneficio de la duda** – Afirmo Twilight con un rostro de derrota y con un poco de miedo, dando un gran respiro al final de este.

-**Ujuuu, me alegro mucho que estes de acuerdo, nos divertiremos como nunca** – Dando una gran celebración Trixie en su respuesta muy alegre y animada.

Twilight solo asiente alegremente, pero siente un escalofrio en el cuerpo y da un gran respiro y dice **– Espero no arrepentirme después.** – A lo cual hace una sonrisa algo forzada y con una gran gota de sudor aparece callendole por la melena.

.

Continuara…

.

Zero – Ok amigos, por fin, el fin del Flashback mas largo de la historia, se que exagere con él, pero espero que les haya gustado, ahora ya viene el descanso de nuestras ponies favoritas y luego la entrevista de trabajo de Twilight.

Diane – Buu, ese Flashback fue muy largo Buuuuu!

Zero – Diane creo que no tienes ningún derecho de opinar :p

Diane – ¿Y por que?

Zero- Porque no te has disculpado con nosotros después de haber agarrado a Tershie como bate y a mi como pelota.

Diane – Lo siento Tershie, fue algo impulsivo y no pude controlarlo. – Da una sonrisa y se escucha un chillido.

Tershie – Esta bien te perdono.

Zero – Me alegro yo también – Zero mira a Diane pero esta voltea a Tershie.

Diane – Tershie vamos a comer un helado, ¿Te parece? – y se queda mirando a Tershie.

Tershie – Ok.

Viene Diane y se lleva a Tershie fuera de la Habitacion dejando a Zero con un par de venitas pulsándole en la frente y esperando su disculpa, mientras que una bola de ramitas secas del desierto pasan rodando frente a el.

.


	11. CAP 11 - Las disculpas de Twilight

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y a Hasbro, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

Les quiero agradecer a todos por seguir esta historia, tanto a los que publican sus comentarios como a aquellos que lo han puesto entre sus historias favoritas, lo cual significa que ha sido del agrado de muchos, también agradecer a los que dan su opinión, tanto vía Review como por medio de PM, ya que me dan sus tan valiosos comentarios, consejos y críticas - :D - los cuales para mí son muy importantes ya que me ayudan a mejorar la historia.

Gracias a todos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo Once – Así que por favor, opinen no se queden con el comentario a los que no comentan, ya que puede ser de gran ayuda - :D – En serio comenten - :D – Ya que si no comentan no sabré si les está gustando ó disgustando como va la historia, a lo cual podría escribirle un final que no seria del agrado de todos XD – En serio - ! O_o ! – Opinen :D .

Otra cosa si tienen preguntas háganlas, será un gusto el contestarlas XD – siempre y cuando no comprometan la historia XD .

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo 11 – Las disculpas de Twilight – **

.

Estaban las dos Unicornios dentro de la carroza, Trixie celebraba muy animada ya que Twilight había aceptado su idea de ir a ese descanso de dos dias de relajación, mientras que la Unicornio Lila sonreía nerviosamente y con un par de grandes gotas de sudor recorriendole su Crin, demostrando con esto cierto nerviosismo e incomodidad de que todo le saliera como siempre era la costumbre en cada viaje que hacia con Trixie y terminara en una situación bochornosa, muy apenada, junto con un gran arrepentimiento y en ocasiones queriendo darle una paliza monumental y de proporciones épicas a su amiga Trixie, pero Twilight sabia que la Unicornio Cian no lo hacia por maldad, si no porque le tenia mucho aprecio al igual que Fluttershy, pero por obra del destino siempre terminaban muy mal las tres en situaciones de lo mas ridículas posibles y que siempre eran ellas las afectadas.

Vino Twilight y solo dio un pequeño respiro para alejar esas tontas ideas, que podría pasar en ese viaje pensaba ella, si vio bien el volante y lo recordaba muy bien, pero por una extraña razón decide leerlo bien de nuevo y lo alza en frente de ella y empieza a leer en voz alta.

-**Si el mundo es cruel con esa amistad, donde solo viven el rechazo de todos junto con las miradas desaprobatorias, ven este domingo a las seis de la mañana a la Bahia de Manehattan acompañado de tu amigo ó amiga del alma, con tu pareja ideal o tu alma gemela y vive sin el temor al rechazo de las miradas, liberate de todas esas frustraciones, sean ustedes mismos y disfruten en pareja de un cruzero sin inivisiones, en un ambiente de total amistad rodeado de otros seres iguales a ustedes**,** el precio de entrada por cada uno es de cincuenta Bits. Nos reservamos el derecho de Admision**. - Twilight trataba de encontrar algo que estuviera mal con el volante, algo que no estuviera de acuerdo y que le diera indicio a que no fueran, pero por mas que lo leia una y otra vez, no encontraba nada extraño, solo lo del derecho de admisión, que esperaba muy en el fondo que al final no las dejaran abordar y que se fueran a disfrutar un dia tranquilo, pero aun asi no queria ser aguafiestas con Trixie y le hace el siguiente comentario - **No se Trixie, la verdad al leerlo bien y detenidamente, hay algo que no me cuadra en este volante** – Le mencionaba Twilight con cierta incomodidad y tratando de que Trixie desistiera de su idea.

-**Vamos, no creo que nada malo pueda pasarnos y será increíble, dos días de relajación en un crucero en alta mar, mesclados con la alta sociedad, la Creme de la Creme Twilight** – A lo cual Trixie le indica con el casco a Twilight que se acercara a ella.

Twilight solo se le quedo mirando extrañada, pero ella acato la orden de la Unicornio Cian y se acerca a ella, viene Trixie y le susurra en el oído – **Capaz que te encuentras a ese Pony Especial que te haga vibrar el corazón… y los flancos** – Dándole una risita de malicia al ver la reacción de Twilight, quien se puso con un pequeño rubor rojo en sus mejillas y le responde a su amiga – **Como… Como puedes pensar esas cosas, en… en esos cruceros todo mundo es de la alta sociedad** – Le contesta Twilight tratando de desviar el tema, Trixie la mira y le da una risa mas picara que antes y le dice – **Tal vez tengas suerte y te encuentres con un semental Español, como Sombra** – Le dijo Trixie mientras hacia una mirada de perversión hacia su amiga, Twilight se puso mas roja en sus mejillas que antes y le desvia la mirada a Trixie y le responde – **Como… como crees, So… Sombra solo… era un com… compañero de trabajo** – Le había dicho Twilight sumamente roja y apenada, tragando saliva fuertemente.

Trixie solo la ve dándole una mirada de picardia – **Sí como no, solo era un compañero de trabajo.** – Le confirmo la Unicornio Cian, Twilight vio que no le creía y le grito – **ADEMAS ÉL ES UN UNICORNIO CASADO **– Le contesto muy molesta Twilight mientras le daba una mirada muy fiera y de molestia a Trixie.

Trixie se acerco a Twilight junto con esa mirada picara y le dijo – **Pero eso no te impidió soñar con él, ¿verdad Twilight? **– Y le dio una sonrisa junto con una mirada entrecerrada.

-**Yo… yo… yo nunca he so… so… soñado con él** – Le contestaba Twilight sudando a borbotones y con la respiración muy agitada y muy roja de la cara.

-**No es cierto, pequeña picara mentirosa** – Le dijo Trixie con esa cara de picardia y satisfacción que tenia ya que sabía que era cierto.

-**Si es cierto, yo… yo jamás he soñado con él** – Le confirmaba Twilight, tratando de disimular su enorme sonrojo y nerviosismo.

**-Sabes cuando fue que soñaste con Sombra, fue cuando nos invitaron a mi madre, a Fluttershy y a mi a celebrar el Dia de los corazones calidos con tu familia hace dos años atrás, estábamos dormidas en tu cama y nos despertastes cuando nos pateastes a ambas y estabas hablando dormida **– A lo cual le da una mirada mas picara que nunca, Twilight estaba super roja, con la vista muy diminuta y tragaba saliva negando con la cabeza – **Yo… yo no hablo dormida** – Contesto Twilight muy difícilmente como que si las palabras no quisieran salir de su boca, pero Trixie le negó con la cabeza y sigiuio hablándole – **Fluttershy y yo te escuchamos todo lo que decias - Ohhhh! Sombra eres todo un Garañon, Ohhh! Si, eres realmente grandioso con ese asento español que me vuelve loca, si soy tuya Sombra, castigame por haberte quitado tu reino de Cristal, siiii, si castigame soy una mala yegua que necesita ser castigada, ven mi King Sombra, castigame duro, pégame duro en mis delicados flancos y móntame.** – Mientras Trixie hacia mímicas y se daba unas nalgadas en los flancos.

\- **Kiiiaaaaaaaahhhhh!** – Daba un gran grito Twilight y agarraba con su magia el cojin donde estaba sentada, abrazandolo con sus cascos el dichoso cojin y enterrando su rostro en este, empezando a sollozar de la pena que tenia, al oir que si sabían del sueño que ya había tenido con Sombra.

Trixie se percato que se le había pasado el casco con el comentario del sueño candente de Twilight, vino y se le acerco y la tomaba con un casco al hombro y medio la abrazaba y le decía – **Vamos Twilight, no te avergüences por eso, todas soñamos con nuestro príncipe perfecto, asi que no te avergüences y aceptalo, además que Viktor Sombra es muy guapo, lastima que no sea mi tipo de pony** – Era la respuesta de Trixie mientras veía a la muy apenada de Twilight.

Twilight aun estaba abrazando el cojin con el rostro contraminandolo en el, solo medio le dirigía la mirada a Trixie, en cierto modo estaba muy furiosa con su amiga, pero a la vez estaba muy apenada por lo incomoda de la situación, pero también entendía que no quiso pasarse con el comentario, a lo que le responde desde el cojin – **Eres una maldita odiosa, como puedes ser tan mala conmigo, con algo que es un tema muy privado y personal** – Mientras veía a Trixie de reojo con los ojos vidriosos y haciendo un puchero por el enojo.

Trixie solo rodo los ojos hacia un lado, dio un respiro de fastidio y miro a Twilight un poco seria y le contesto – **No te hagas la inocente y tampoco te hagas la victima Twilight, tu también fuiste muy mala conmigo, si no te recuerdas a lo que me refiero, solo has memoria de cuando te pregunte de tu hermano Shining Armor por que me gustaba y tu me dijistes que era Gay** – Mientras que Trixie le daba una mirada entrecerrada que reflejaba mucha molestia, junto con un gran puchero.

Mientras que en otro lugar – **AAAAACHUUUU! ACHUUUU, ACHUUUU – Snif, Snif – Creo que me quiere dar gripe** – Se decía Shining Armor mientras se rascaba la nariz con su pezuña y habia desparramado su comida por todo el comedor, los cuales habían caído un poco sobre su padre, quitándose parte de los alimentos de su cuerpo de este junto con una rebanada de pepino que le cayo sobre un ojo, Velvet estaba riéndose del infortunio de su esposo, mientras se cubria con sus cascos la boca para que no vieran su gozo por lo comico de la situacion.

Regresando a la carroza estaban las dos unicornios viéndose muy seriamente y ambas con un gran puchero cada una, de repente Twilight empieza a reírse, seguida después por Trixie, a lo que Twilight decide hablar entre risas – **Jajajaja, realmente so… somos un par de tontas, desconsideradas** – Mientras que se limpiaba un par de lagrimas de sus ojos con su casco, Trixie la veía riéndose también y le contesta – **jajajaja, Tienes razón somos un par de taradas **– Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Twilight le afirmo con la cabeza y respiro para decir lo siguiente – **Tienes razón, pero ya basta de hablar de eso, hay que llamar a Fluttershy para que venga lo mas rápido que pueda al muelle de Manehattan y disfrutemos de ese relajante viaje**. – Era el comentario de parte de Twilight muy sonriente y animada a su amiga Trixie.

Vino Trixie y afirmo con la cabeza, se encamino a unas gavetas de madera en el carruaje y saco un teléfono celular, lo levito a Twilight y se lo entrego diciéndole – **Adelante Twili, hablale estoy segura que estará alegre de oírte **– Mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Twilight solo sonrio y levito el teléfono, lo abrió y empezó a buscar en el menú, el directorio con el nombre de Fluttershy, mientras que al abrir el directorio con los nombres se topo con los nombres de sus antiguas amigas, Celestia, Luna, Applejack, Pinkey Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Discord y muchos mas, esto solo le proboco un recuerdo triste y melancolico, ya que no logro hacer bien las pases con todas.

**Inicio de Flashback.**

Han pasado ya dos meses desde el incidente del departamento de Twilight, estando en la ciudad de Fyllidelphia, se encuentran celebrando el evento de la Pony-com, están reunidos todos los admiradores de varias partes del mundo de la serie MLP – FiM, juntos con las estrellas del programa y todos sus actores y actrices, todos celebrando en un gran salón muy animados junto con sus admiradores, firmando autógrafos, de los que les pedían los pequeños de todas las razas conocidas en el mundo.

Mientras que en la entrada del evento aparece Fluttershy seguida por Velvet las dos se mostraban muy animadas, atrás de ellas aparece Twilight asiendo fuerza con sus cascos para evitar entrar al evento y atrás de ella estaba Trixie empujandola con todo lo que sus cascos le permitían, siendo seguidos por Moonlight y Shining Armor, quien se reia en silencio por lo ridículo de como se comportaba su hermanita Twilight.

-**Pero mami, aun no me siento segura que sea lo correcto **– Le decía Twilight a su madre queriendo retroceder.

-**No hijita, ya es hora que les pidas disculpa por la fea manera en cómo tratastes a tus amigas en el trabajo, eso fue lo que nos dijo el Psicologo, asi que no nos hiremos hasta que lo hayas hecho.** – Le respondió Velvet a su hija, muy seria.

-**Pero mami, tengo miedo** – Le contesto Twilight con temor en su rostro y moviendo sus labios de manera ondulatoria, mientras se le ponían los ojos como cachorrito.

-**No Twilight, no debes temer, ellas te aprecian, pero si no les pides perdón no sabras si realmente te perdonaran** – Le contestaba ahora Fluttershy con una sonrisa sincera.

-**Pero las trate muy mal, ellas ahoran me odian y no me perdonaran.** – Decia Twilight empujando mas fuerte con sus cascos tratando de parar el empuje que Trixie ejercía en ella.

Trixie solo dejo de empujar y se quito rápidamente de la parte trasera de Twilight, provocando que esta se callera de lomo en el suelo, vino Trixie muy molesta y le miro directo a los ojos a Twilight que se encontraba tirada en el suelo y le dijo – **Ya deja de comportarte como una potrilla bebé Twilight Sparkle, deja de poner excusas, a nosotras dos nos tratastes muy mal un par de meses antes y aun asi te perdonamos, asi que levantate y pideles disculpas, para que terminemos con estas tonterías de tu Psicologo** – Le recriminaba Trixie muy molesta y poniéndole su cara frente a frente al de Twilight.

-**Pero** –

-**Nada de peros, levantate ahora y pideles las disculpas** – Le exigió Trixie.

-**Esta bien** – Le contesto Twilight a punto de sollozar y temblando.

Empezaban a caminar todos cerca de Twilight, la cual se encontraba muy nerviosa, con las orejas caídas, mientras veía a todas direcciones viendo las diferentes especies en el lugar, esperando entre ellos encontrar a sus amigas y ex colegas de trabajo, no tardo mucho ya que entre un grupo diviso a quien menos pensaría encontrarse era el Señor Draco Nequs Discord, estaba entre varios admiradores que le estaban haciendo preguntas, pidiéndole autógrafos y otras cosas variadas, Twilight se detuvo en seco, no sabia si realmente queria hablarle o salir corriendo, tenia miedo, la ves que perdió los estribos les dijo cosas muy feas a todos, cosas muy hirientes, cosas que sabían que serian muy difíciles de perdonar, pero ella lo hizo por un momento de odio y desesperación, Velvet y Fluttershy le indicaron que siguiera adelante, volvia a mirar a Discord, medio voltio para regresar ya que no lo queria hacer cuando de repente sintió una fría y penetrante mirada, dirigió su vista a su madre y a Fluttershy vio que la estaban animando, pero luego vio como la miraba Trixie era una mirada muy fiera, diciéndole con eso que si retrocedía le iria muy mal, a eso Twilight solo volvió a dar la media vuelta como si fuera un robot y se encamino hacia Discord, ya estando enfrente de él habían muchos admiradores de él, paso entre ellos y muy indecesa le hablo a este – **Se... Señor Discord.** – Le decía Twilight tragando saliva.

-**Que paso pequeñita** – Respondio este sin mirar a quien le hablaba mientras firmaba una foto.

-**Se… Señor Discord, que… queria pedirle disculpas por las cosas feas y groseras que le dije antes** – Dijo Twilight con mucho nerviosismo y mirando con miedo a Discord.

-**Porque pequeñita, que yo sepa no tienes que disculp**… - Discord habia bajado la mirada y se encontró con la unicornio Lila frente a él, miro incrédulo y luego su rostro cambio a uno de enojo y le reclamo – **Twilight Sparkle, no te fue suficiente con los insultos que me dijistes, si no que vienes a seguir hostigándonos a todos, sabes por que no mejor te das la vuelta y te largas por donde vinistes** – Contesto Discord posando las garras en su cintura y mirando muy enojado a la unicornio Lila.

Twilight solo se sento en su lugar mientras veía muy desanimada a Discord, levanto la vista y le dijo – **Lo… Lo siento Señor Discord, se… se que le dije cosas muy feas he hirientes, pero no queria hacerlo, perdi el control en mi y los lastime a todos, lo siento mucho.** – Mientras medio sonreía nerviosamente y miraba alzando la vista a la Quimera.

La familia de Twilight, junto con Fluttershy y Trixie seguían viendo de cerca todo lo que pasaba, habían visto que Discord estaba con las garras puesta en la cintura y muy molesto y ver que Twilight se habia sentado en el suelo mirando a la quimera desde abajo, por lo que veian las cosas no ivan para nada bien.

Discord aun seguía con esa mirada seria y de enojo y solo respondió – **Lo siento **– dijo de manera sarcástica – **Twilight Sparkle crees que un simple lo siento, arreglara las cosas, debería darte vergüenza solo el hecho de aparecerte ante todos nosotros y venir pidiendo disculpa con un simple y misero "lo siento" **– Volvio a decir Discord lo ultimo con sarcasmo otra vez – **Despues de haberme dicho que era el resultado de una ensalada Zoofilica de una noche de borrachera que tubo mi madre** – Volvia a recriminarle Discord.

Twilight sintió que las palabras dichas por Discord eran duras y muy penetrantes, pero eran ciertas, como podía solo venir y decir "**Lo siento**" como una gran pony estúpida y pensar que la perdonarían como si nada hubiera pasado despues de las cosas groseras que les dijo, esto provoco que Twilight hiciera memoria y recordara como habia tratado a Fluttershy y a Trixie un par de meses antes, cuando le pidieron disculpas pero ella las continuo agrediendo verbalmente, hasta llegar al punto de atacar y provocar una herida en el rostro de su amiga Fluttershy, esto hizo que Twilight se quebrantara delante de Discord y se sublegara al suelo, cubriéndose con sus cascos los ojos y empezando a llorar por la verdad que le habían dicho.

Los demás espectadores empezaron a reclamarle a Discord por lo mal que se habia comportado con la Unicornio Lila, ya que ella lo único que estaba haciendo era pidiéndole perdón por como se habia comportado con él, pero Discord estaba con los ojos entrecerrados ya que no creía en que momento paso de ser la victima a convertirse en el victimario, asi que el no hacia ningún comentario de la situación y habia cambiado su pose a una con los brazos caidos y la cara de que ya estaba asteado de lo ocurrido y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Twilight se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y se paro rápidamente a protegerlo de los reclamos verbales que le hacian a él y dijo – **No por favor, el Señor Discord es inocente de lo que ocurrió tiempo atrás, la única culpable soy yo, Yo fui la que los agredío a todos en el programa, lo único que queria era disculparme con todos por lo mal que me habia comportado, pero el Señor Dicord solo dijo la verdad sobre mi, no es tan simple solo pedir disculpas y que todo se arregle asi no mas** – Estas palabras dichas por Twilight vinieron de lo mas profundo de su ser, las habia dicho con mucha tristeza y valentía, Discord estaba impactado por lo dicho por la Unicornio Lila, los espectadores no hacían comentario alguno estaban expectantes de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Vino Twilight, se paro, miro a Discord y le dijo – **Gracias Señor Discord, gracias por decirme la realidad de las cosas, se que los lastime a todos y con solo venir y pedir disculpas no arreglo nada, pero lo que queria hacer era mostrar que estoy arrepentida de lo que les hice, ahora que escuche lo que me dijo y se que es en vano que lo haga, solo me retirare y dare por terminado mi intento de pedirles perdón a todos.** – Empezando Twilight a caminar hacia su familia, que estaban muy tristes por lo ocurrido a la pobre Unicornio Lila, Twilight caminaba muy desanimada con las orejas caídas, junto con sus ojos vidriosos, pensaba en lo tonta que habia sido, hasta que llego con su familia, se sento en el suelo frente a ellos y los miro con una cara de desanimo – **Nos Podemos ir mami **– Le menciono Twilight a Velvet, ella solo confirmo, comenzando el grupo la retirada del lugar.

-**ESPEREN** – Se escucho el grito, atrás de ellos.

El grupo se voltio y lo que vieron era al Sr. Discord corriendo hacia ellos, Twilight solo pensó que le reclamaría alguna otra cosa, ella sabia que tenia todo su derecho y tendría que aceptarlo.

Discord llego en frente del grupo y se detuvo frente a ellos, estaba cansado por el rápido trote que habia dado, habia puesto sus garras sobre sus piernas mientras pedia un minuto para recuperar el aire, los demás expectadores también siguieron a Discord, seguían expectantes de lo que ocurria, ya pasado el minuto Discord ya se habia recuperado y hablo – **Twilight Sparkle, acabas de demostrar que realmente estas arrepentida de lo que nos hiciste, acabas de pedir disculpa de la manera correcta y esta es con el corazón y la humildad, asi que aceptare tus disculpas con mucho gusto y a la vez, perdóname por como te trate de manera tan tajante hace un momento** – A lo cual Discord se arrodillaba en una de sus patas mientras que con su garra se la brindaba a Twilight para que las estrecharan he hicieran las pases.

Twilight estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, miro por un momento al Señor Discord luego miro como tenia su garra levantada frente a ella, esto proboco que Twilight sonriera humildemente y sus ojos cambiaran de tristeza a una de alegría, mientras sollozaba, volvió a mirar a Discord a los ojos, este le sonreía, lo único que hizo Twilight fue arrojarse a abrazar a Discord, este casi pierde el equilibrio pero logro mantenerse, mientras veía como Twilight lo abrazaba de la cintura, entre agitados respiros y fuertes sollozos que daba la Unicorio Lila diciendo una y otra vez – **Lo siento, lo siento** – Discord solo le palmeo el lomo suavemente, mientras que los expectadores animaban al par de amigos que se habían reconciliado entre varios – **YAY´S y VIVAS** – Twilight habia levantado el rostro del pecho de Discord, se sonrojo y rio nerviosamente mientras que saludaba con su casco al publico que tenia, entre ellos apareció una pegaso con pelaje de color Gris, melena y crin rubia, su Cutie Mark esta representado por siete burbujas, apareció muy curiosa por lo que pasaba se abrió paso entre el publico de varias especies, cuando estuvo al frente vio a Discord y luego vio a la Unicornio Lila, rápidamente se alegro y se abalanzo sobre la Unicornio abrazandola fuertemente y agitándola de un lado a otro y diciendo – **Twilight amiga, ¿Qué te habías hecho? tanto tiempo sin verte, eres mala por no comunicarte con nosotras, nos tenias preocupadas ** – Le reclamaba la pegaso grisacea.

-**Lo siento Derpy, no fue mi intención, solo vine a pedirles disculpas a todas ustedes** – Le contestaba Twilight con una sonrisa medio nerviosa, Derpy le dirigió su particular mirada la cual ponía muy nerviosa a Twilight, Derpy se le acerco muy seria al rostro de Twilight, esta estaba que no soportaba lo incomodo de la situación empezando a sudar a borbotones mientras miraba a la pegaso grisacea, rápidamente Derpy cambio su rostro a uno de alegría y volvia a abrazar a Twilight y le responde – **Claro que te perdono por no escribirnos, ni visitarnos **\- Vino Twilight y aparto suavemente a Derpy de ella mientras le decía – **No Derpy, no esa disculpa, me quiero disculpar por las cosas groseras y feas que te dije hace tiempo atrás en el trabajo, cuando me despidieron** – Le quedaba viendo Twilight muy nerviosamente, Derpy solo la miro un momento y luego volvió a abrazar a la Unicornio Lila y le respondió – **Claro que te perdono, como no hacerlo si tu me ayudaste a recuperar mi empleo, cuando me hecharon** – Esta respuesta provoco que le diera un vuelco el corazón de Twilight, vino ella y le devolvió el abrazo a Derpy mientras que inconsientemente sollozaba de la alegría, Derpy se separo del abrazo y miro a Twilight al rostro y le hablo – **¿Por que lloras?** –

-**Es que estoy feliz** – Le respondió Twilight.

-**Tontita, entonces no llores, ve y saluda a las demás, que también te extrañan** – Le contesto Derpy con una sonrisa.

-**Tienes razón** – Le dijo Twilight mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus cascos.

El público estaba muy contento con lo acontecido, algunos les brotaba orgullo líquido de los ojos, mientras que otros estaban muy emocionados.

-**Bueno, tengo que continuar andando en el lugar, hay muchos que quieren vernos, asi que me voy, espero que nos juntemos para seguir hablando y ponernos al dia Twilight** – Era el comentario de Derpy mientras se retiraba lentamente y se despedia de Twilight con el casco.

Twilight solo sonreía ya muy animada, Discord se le acerco y le hablo – **Sabes Twilight, a veces las acciones hablan mas que las palabras, en este caso Derpy te tiene mucho aprecio por que la ayudaste, si te percataste a ella no le importo la agresión que le hiciste tiempo atrás, le importa que sigas siendo su amiga. **– Le decía Discord mientras veía como se alejaba la pegaso grisacea.

Twilight miro a Discord, estaba un poco sorprendida, lo que le acababa de decir la animaba a continuar con su misión, miro a Discord he iva a contestarle, pero este la detuvo y le hablo – **Que esperas, aun tienes muchos ponies a los que les tienes que pedir perdón y recuerda que no será facil** – Se le quedo mirando la Quimera muy serio con las garras cruzadas, Twilight solo afirmo con una sonrisa y se retiro dirigiéndose a su familia, mencionándoles a ellos que continuaría en el evento y que terminaría con su misión.

Asi pasó gran parte del dia disculpándose con la mayoría, muchos la reprendían, otros le aceptaban sus sinceras disculpas y otros solo la dejaban como una disculpa sin sentido, nula y vacia de parte de la Unicornia Lila.

Habia llegado el momento cumbre del evento, se habia dado una conferencia de prensa, donde estaban reunidos las actrices principales del programa, frente a la mesa estaban sentadas Celestia, Luna, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkey Pie, Twin Lightning, Rainbow Dash, Flutershy y Discord, respondiendo las preguntas de todos los admiradores, este momento Twilight estaba sentada entre el publico de ponies y otras especies, estaba nerviosa, veía como su familia junto con Trixie la animaban desde atrás, Twilight ya se habia disculpado con casi todos excepto con siete integrantes del podio, en custion de minutos se oian una tras otra pregunta y las respuestas que daban el elenco, ya habia llegado el momento de hacer la ultima pregunta Twilight aprovecho esto y rápidamente agarro el micrófono ya que era la ultima pony de la fila y empezó a hablar –

-**Hola, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle** – Dijo nerviosamente, se escucho el comentario del publico que no era la única cosplay, ella solo dio una sonrisa, miro de nuevo al elenco, vio como Fluttershy y Discord la animaban a seguir con una sonrisa cada uno, mientras que las demás solo la veian con un rostro de incomodidad, enojo y rechazo hacia ella.

Twilight solo tomo aire, muy decidida se acerco al micrófono de nuevo y continuo.

-**Hola, como mencione antes mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, yo no vengo a hacerles ninguna pregunta al elenco de la serie** – Entre el publico se oyo un reclamo de por que estaba allí si no haría ninguna pregunta, mientras que las demás actrices veian con mucho enojo a la Unicornio Lila – **Yo solo vengo a pedirles disculpas, que me perdonen por las cosas muy groseras que les dije, se que no tengo derecho a estar aquí, pero quiero que sepan que lamento mucho el mal que les hice tiempo atrás, no las culpare si me siguen odiando por lo que les hice, pero quiero que sepan que estoy muy arrepentida y apenada** – Termino de mencionar Twilight mientras mantenía un triste rostro junto con las orejas caídas, esperando a algún comentario del elenco, este se mantuvo en silencio, con esa mirada dura y fría dirigida hacia ella, en eso Discord se levanto y empezó a aplaudir – **Bravo, bravo Twilight Sparkle, es muy admirable el valor de venir al micrófono y delante del publico pedir perdón, eso es tener mucho valor y creo que también estar realmente arrepentida para que hagas semejante cosa** – Aplaudía Discord a lo cual se le unia Fluttershy en su aplauso con los cascos muy alegre.

-**Querido público, la Unicornio Lila que esta en medio de ustedes realmente es Twilight Sparkle, la antigua actriz principal del Show, pero como recordaran ella ya no es parte del elenco ya que fue sustituida por la Alicornio Twin Lightning que esta aquí presente.** – Mientras Discord hacia aparecer un rotulo luminoso sobre la Alicornio mencionada a la cual no le agrado el mal chiste que le habían hecho, mientras que Twilight casi se le fue el alma al ver la acción de Discord y escuchar el comentario de este y ver la acción de la Quimera, se sentía muy apenada, pero el publico empezó a sumarse poco a poco al aplauso colectivo, las demás actrices se vieron forzadas a aplaudirle, pero mantenían ese enojo a la uncornio Lila.

-**Querida Twilight Sparkle, eso de pedir disculpa en frente de todo mundo es algo exagerado, pero muy valorado asi que, Yo te perdono **– Confirmo Discord, Fluttershy se levanto a su micrófono y también confirmo – **Yo también te perdono Twilight** – Luego se oyo un gran grito – **YO TAMBIEN TE PERDONO TWILIGHT** – La voz era de Pinkie Pie que estaba abrazando muy fuertemente a una muy asustada Twilight quien casi se le para el corazón al ser atrapada en un abrazo por la pony fiestera e hiper activa, quien de repente solo apareció a la par de ella, mientras dejaba a los del elenco con la boca abierta por la forma de actuar de la pony terrestre, que momentos antes estaba con ellos y luego estaba a la par de Twilight.

-**Gracias Pinkie Pie** – Le respondió Twilight recuperándose del susto.

Los aplausos del publico se oian mas fuerte y se ivan incrementando, muchos estaban muy emocionados, viendo como los valores morales promovidos de la serie eran aplicados, las demás actrices del elenco se sumaron a la disculpa, aceptándolo pero no se les notaba muy animadas, era mas un enojo que se reflejaban a ellas que alegría por recuperar a su amiga.

Ya habían terminado la conferencia, todas las actrices del show estaban hablando y socializando con los admiradores, Twilight aun se sentía un poco desubicada y temerosa dentro del evento y ver como todos socializaban con los demás, uno que otro admirador se le acercaba y le hablaba pidiéndole algún autógrafo, ella no lo negaba y se los daba muy animada, en eso Discord y Fluttershy se le acercaron y la felicitaron por el valor que habia tomado, pero le mencionaron que tendría que hablar con sus amigas del elenco porque aun se les veía muy incrédulas a todas ellas, Twilight asintió dándoles la razón, pero en eso sintió como una pezuña se le ponía en su hombro y al girar se encontró con una alicornio de pelaje negro y ojos verde esmeralda, con melena y crin Azul noche con transparencia a los bordes manteniéndose en movimiento de manera heterea y Cutie Mark de una luna menguante, por muchos conocida como Nightmare Moon.

-**Señora Moon** – Dijo Twilight un poco sorprendida.

-**Twilight necesito que me acompañes** – Le dijo muy seriamente, Twilight solo trago saliva muy preocupada y miro a Discord y Fluttershy estos solo le señalaron que fuera y ella acepto con mucho nerviosismo.

Twilight seguía a Night Moon aun nerviosa, cuando se detuvo Night Moon, Twilight se percato que frente a ellas estaba Celestia y Luna, las cuales estaban hablando con unos admiradores, Night Moon, le menciono que esperara a que terminaran, ella espero, cuando terminaron de hablar con ellos, Night Moon les hablo a ambas alicornios, Celestia y Luna voltearon muy alegrementes pero su sonrisas cambiaron drasticamente a unas caras serias y de enojo al ver frente a ellas a Twilight.

Twilight les sonrio nerviosamente, de repente sintió un casco que la empujaba en su flanco, al voltearse vio que era Night Moon que la empujaba hacia adelante a encarar a Celestia y a Luna, la Alicornio oscura hablo – **Celestia, Luna, aquí esta Twilight Sparkle y tiene algo que decirles, asi que adelante hablen** \- Mientras que esta le sonreía a Twilight, ella estaba que sudaba a borbotones del nerviosismo mirando a ambas Alicornios, trago toscamente saliva y respiro profundamente para hablarles – **Ce… Celestia, Lu… Luna yo… yo queria pe… pedirles disculpas por las cosas gro… groseras que les dije antes, lo… lo lamento mucho** – Mientras miraba nerviosamente y temblaba ante ambas alicornios.

Celestia y Luna la miraron muy enojadas a la Unicornio Lila, solo se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar, esto entristeció aTwilight pero no las culpaba, con lo que solo dirigio la mirada al suelo triste y con las orejas caídas.

-**Celestia, Luna, vengan para aca** – Se oyo hablar en un fuerte tono a Night Moon atrás de Twilight, la cual solo dio un pequeño brinco al oir la voz atrás de ella que la agarro desprevenida, ambas alicornios solo seguían alejándose poco a poco, Night Moon solo vio de reojo y medio sonrio para decir – **Con que andamos de rebeldes, hee!** – He hizo brillar su cuerno agarrando a Celestia y a Luna, cada una de una de sus orejas, ambas se quejaban mientras empezaban a retroceder lentamente de regreso, Twilight estaba que se moria de lo incomodo de la situación viendo como regresaban ambas alicornios jaladas por la oreja como potrillas malcriadas, teniéndolas ya enfrente de ellas la Unicornio Lila las miro muy apenada - **"Ahora si estoy Muerta" **– Penso Twilight.

-**Hermanita, hija, creo que tienen algo que decirle a Twilight** – Les exijio Night Moon a ambas Alicornios, ambas miraron a Twilight y negaron, Celestia hablo – **No tenemos nada que hablar con ella **– y Luna confirmo diciendo – **Mami, mi tia tiene razón** –

Night Moon solo se paro enfrente de ellas mucho mas imponente y con mucha seriedad le hablo a ambas – **Querida hermanita, mi linda y dulce hija, acaso no ven que ella se esta disculpando con ambas y lo esta haciendo con el corazón y de manera muy sincera** – A lo cual les dirije una muy penetrante mirada.

Ambas Alicornios solo tragaron saliva y se miraron mutuamente a lo que Celestia toma valor y responde – **No hermana mayor, no tenemos absolutamente nada que hablar con ella** – Tomando un temple muy serio ante su hermana mayor y Twilight.

Twilight trato de decirle a la Señora Moon que decistiera al tocarle el hombre, pero ella le devolvió la mirada de manera muy molesta para que no se metiera, esto asusto a muerte a Twilight y solo se quedo viendo a las tres Alicornios discutir y rogando a Dios salir viva de esa situación.

-**Dos meses** – Dijo Night Moon a ambas alicornios, Twilight estaba con la incertidumbre de dos meses, ella no entendía. Celestia y Luna sobresaltaron y reclamaron a Night Moon que Twilight las habia insultado muy feo antes y que no era justo, vino Night Moon y contesto – **Entonces que sean tres Meses** – Ambas alicornios estaban molestas y dijeron ambas – **PERO** – al unisono a Night Moon, esta dijo rapidamente - **Cuatro meses** – Contesto Night Moon de manera tajante con una cara muy seria y mirando fieramente a ambas Alicornios, tanto Celestia como Luna solo dieron una mirada de derrota y respondieron al Unisono a Night Moon, "**De acuerdo**", vinieron ambas y se acercaron a Twilight y le hablaron – **Aceptamos tu disculpa Twilight Sparkle** – Dijeron al unisono a la unicornio Lila, Twilight estaba en la luna, ella no entendía que habia pasado, pero era algo bueno, Celestia levanto la mirada a su hermana mayor y hablo – **Hermana mayor, ya acepte su disculpa, me puedo retirar con los demás visitantes **– Pregunto Celestia tratando de dar una sonrisa algo forzada, Night Moon solo confirmo con la cabeza y Celestia procedió a retirarse.

Vino Luna y se acerco a Night Moon y dijo – **Listo mami, me puedo retirar yo también** – a lo cual dio una gran sonrisa esperando que su madre le confirmara.

-**No** – Le respondio Night Moon, mientras que a Luna casi se le cae la mandibula al suelo, vino Night Moon y le dirigió la mirada a Twilight, - **Querida Twilight, quisiera pedirte que por favor le volvieras a dar unas clases de refuerzo a Luna, ya que por tanto estar pegada en sus Video Juegos me esta sacando malas calificaciones en la escuela** – Mientras le daba una sonrisa a Twilight, esta le responde que seria un placer, Night Moon le agradeció y le confirmo que le pagaría sus honorarios para que le enseñara a Luna los fines de semana, luego dirigió la mirada a su hija – **Luna, por estar sacando malas notas, te prohíbo los video juegos hasta que mejores **– Luna dio un gran salto y se quejo, Night Moon la regaño y Luna solo asintió muy triste mientras hacia de perrito regañado, a lo cual Night Moon le agradeció a Twilight, pero Twilight le negó y le dijo que realmente ella estaba agradecida por lo que hizo por ella con Celestia y Luna, Night Moon le sonrio y se despidió.

Twilight estaba caminando y se encontró con Discord y Fluttershy, ambos le preguntaron que qué tal le habia ido, ella les comento todo lo que le ocurrió con las tres Alicornios, ellos se alegraron que por lo menos ya habia habanzado, pero vino Twilight y les dijo a ambos que algo la dejo intrigada y no habia entendido, ambos preguntaron que qué era y Twilight les menciono que la Señora Moon les dijo a ambas – **Cuatro Meses** – Discord y Fluttershy se miraron ambos y se carcajearon, Twilight no entendía nada y les pregunto que qué era lo gracioso, vino Discord y le explico que Night Moon cuando dijo cuatro meses se refería que a Celestia le quitaría los postres y golosinas por cuatro meses y a Luna le quitaría su video juegos también por cuatro meses, a lo cual Twilight puso una cara de incertidumbre y que le dijeran en serio que significaba, ambos le confirmaron que era eso y que no era otra cosa, con esto Twilight solo se sintió apenada por lo ridículo del castigo.

Ahora a Twilight solo le faltaba pedir disculpa a tres de sus amigas, que eran Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity, las habia visto a las tres hablando con un grupo de admiradores, se encamino a las tres y trato de hablarles, las tres yeguas al mirarla trataron de ignorarla, pero Twilight siguió insistiendo, hasta que al fin le dieron su oportunidad, vino Twilight y les dijo – **Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash se que les dije cosas muy groseras y fuertes, se que están muy enojadas conmigo y no las culpo, pero realmente estoy muy apenada con todas ustedes y les ruego que me perdonen** – A lo cual Twilight les daba una mirada de cachorro regañado, las tres yeguas se miraron entre si y le devolvían la mirada a Twilight, vino Rarity y tomo la palabra – **Querida, realmente te mostraste de manera muy vulgar hacia nosotras, la amistad es algo que cuando se pierde cuesta recuperarlo y no es sencillo **– Le contesto la pony con mucho Glamour, - **Si lo se, pero estoy discuesta a demostrarles que he cambiado** – Insistio al Unicornio Lila.

Rariry solo suspiro y le respondió – **Esta bien querida, te perdonare y te dare el beneficio de la duda** – Le confirmo Rarity con una cara de elegancia en ella.

-**Gracias Rarity** – Le confirmo Twilight con una sonrisa, luego miro a Rainbow Dash y le hablo – **Rainbow Dash, se que te dije cosa muy feas a ti y a tu hermanita Scootaloo, me siento muy apenada por lo que les dije y como actue, les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas** – Le dijo Twilight mientras miraba a Rainbow Dash, esta solo giro los ojos y respondió – **De acuerdo, de todos modos me ha dicho cosas peores** – Le confirmo moviendo el casco como que no le importara.

-**Gracias Rainbow Dash** \- Le confirmo Twilight con una sonrisa, dirigió la mirada a Applejack y le pregunto – **Applejack, yo….** – Pero Aplejack le habia tapado la boca con su casco y le dijo – **No digas nada, manzanita podrida, nos insultaste a todos los Apple´s, pero como dice Granny Smith que dentro de cada manzana hay muy buenas semillas, aunque estas estén podridas, asi que te perdono… Eso si vuelve a insultarnos y te hare pure **– Le dijo Applejack mientras la miraba muy fieramente, Twilight solo asentía con mucho temor.

Luego las cuatro ponies se despidieron, en lo que Twilight caminaba vio a Spike, realmente seria difícil pedirle perdón al pequeño dragon, pero tenia que hacerlo, asi que se acerco y le hablo – **Spike, quiero pedirte disculpa por lo mal que me porte contigo** – Dando una sonrisa muy nerviosa, vino Spike y se acerco a la Unicornio Lila, de repente la abrazo y le dijo – **Claro que te perdono compañera** – Esa respuesto hizo que se quebrantara a sollozar, vino Spike y la miro de reojo y le reclamo – **Por favor Twilight, eres mas llorona que una bebe** – Le recriminaba el dragoncito, - **Lo siento** – Respondió la Unicornio Lila mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-**Bueno Twilight mejor me retiro no vaya a ser que te vean mis padres, porque ellos aun están muy molestos contigo **– A lo cual el dragoncito miraba a todos lados buscando a estos.

-**Espera Spike, también quiero pedirles disculpa a ellos…** \- Fue silenciada por la garra del dragon tapándole su boca y Spike hablo – **Mejor no Twilight, capas que te hacen brocheta de pony, déjamelos a mi y después te disculpas con ellos **– Mientras continuaba vigilando a todos lados.

-**Ok** – Le confirmo Twilight con un par de gotas de sudor bajándole por la melena.

-**Pero antes, Twilight baja la cabeza por favor y cierra los ojos** – Le pidió Spike con una sonrisa.

Twilight solo pensó que el Dragoncito ya estaba creciendo para pedir esas cosas, pero no se lo negó, bajo la cabeza a la altura de su rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando el beso del dragoncito, pero lo que paso fue un gran –** PAKKK** – Fue el sonido de un gran coscorrón que le habia dado el dragoncito a la Unicornio Lila, - **Hayyy, Hayyy, Hayyy QUE ME DUELE** – Decia Twilight, ella estaba caída en el suelo sobándose con ambos cascos la cabeza y con un par de lagrimillas saliéndole por sus ojos –**SPIKE, POR QUE ME PEGASTE** – Grito la Unicornio Lila muy molesta, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-**Fue por comportarte como una potrilla muy mal educada y muy malcriada** – Le respondió el dragoncito con los brazitos cruzados, mirándola muy fijamente – **Pero me alegro que estes de regreso **– Le volvió a decir de nuevo el dragon con una sonrisa, mientras se acerco rápidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente daba media vuelta y se iva.

Despues de un par de minutos Twilight se habia levantado del suelo, su misión habia terminado y se habia disculpado con todos, varios le aceptaron su disculpas, otros de mala gana y los últimos que no la perdonaban, pero era un peso que ya no tenia encima que la estuviera atormentando ni martirizando, se encamino al baño y hacer lo que tenia que hacer, una vez finalizado se encontró con Rainbow Dash en los lavados de cascos, la saludo muy alegre, esta le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, vio que salió un tercer pony que estaba y procedió a secarse los casco, en eso Rainbow Dash la habia contraminado contra la pared, la tenia frente a frente, Twilight estaba muy aterrada por el repentino ataque de Rainbow Dash y le dijo – **Rainbow Dash, se que estas molesta conmigo, pe… pero por favor no me lastimes **– Le dijo la Unicornio Lila temblando de miedo.

-**Sabes Twilight Sparkle, a mi no me molesto que me hayas insultado, que me hayas dicho que soy una perra o una zorra no me molesta para nada, menos me interesan los demás o inclusive lo que hagas tú, pero lo que no te perdono es que hayas insultado a mi hermanita Scootaloo, que te burlaras de su incapacidad por no poder volar, mucho menos que le dijeras a la pobre potrilla que seria mejor que no existiera, eso… ESO NO TE LO PERDONO** – A lo cual viene Rainbow Dash y le conecta un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Twilight, esta cae al suelo tosiendo fuertemente, casi a punto de vomitar y le dice a Rainbow entre fuertes respiros – **Per… per… perdón** – Casi no se le entendió lo que dijo por la falta de aire que esta tenia, Se le acerco Rainbow Dash y le aprisiono la melena a Twilight contra el piso y se le aserco a su rostro y le dijo – **Como te dije, a mi me importa una mierda lo que me digas, pero vuélve a meterte con mi hermanita Scootaloo y te romperé las costillas** – Le dijo muy fieramente a Twilight, la Unicornio Lila solo afirmo con mucha dificultad ya que le costaba poder respirar por el fuerte golpe recibido por la pegaso Celeste, esta la solto de mala manera y se fue del sanitario dejando a Twilight tirada en el suelo.

Después de varios minutos de estarse recuperando en el suelo Twilight se pudo parar y difícilmente salió del baño, moviéndose con mucho dolor en su estomago, empezó a buscar a su familia y la encontró, trato de disimular el dolor que sentía en el estomago y los saludo a todos, les confirmo que ya habia terminado de pedir las disculpas y procedieron a retirarse del lugar, para regresar a sus hogares.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

**-¿Twilight? ¿Planeta tierra a Twilight, estas allí?** – Le preguntaba una y otra vez Trixie a Twilight quien no respondia mientras le movia su casco frente a su rostro, viendo si asi reaccionaba.

-**Agh, aaaahhh, perdón Trixie solo estaba recordando** – Le confirmaba Twilight un poco apenada.

**\- Si te estabas acordando de Sombra, verdad pequeña pervertida** – Le dijo Trixie con una gran sonrisa pervertida y una mirada de malicia.

. **Eeeee… si tienes razón** – Le confirmo Twilight para desviarla del tema, Twilight volvió a retomar el teléfono celular y marco el nombre de Fluttershy, este empezó a sonar – **Piiiii, Piiiii, Piiiii. Halo, ¿quien habla? **– Se escucho la voz de la Pegaso Amarilla.

-**Hola, Fluttershy, habla Twilight.** – Le contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro la Unicornio Lila.

-**Agh, hola Twilight que alegría el oírte, ¿dime en que te puedo ayudar?** – se escucho la pregunta de Fluttershy en el celular.

-**Queriamos pedirte que vinieras mañana con Trixie y conmigo, para una salida en un crucero al océano mañana a las seis de la mañana en el muelle de Manehattan** – Le dijo Twilight muy entusiasmada.

-**Mañana, ¿mañana a las seis de la mañana?** –Dijo Fluttershy en el teléfono.

-**Si mañana **– Confirmo Twilight.

-**Lo… lo siento Twilight, es que en este momento estoy en Japony haciendo una entrega de cinco mil mariposas para las Olimpiadas, y aunque me fuera en este momento llegaría a Manehattan hasta mañana en horas de la noche.** – Le decía Fluttershy en el teléfono.

-**Japony? Wow Fluttershy eso es increíble, me alegro que tu negocio este dando sus frutos y que estes alla, lamento oir que no podras venir y siento mucho haberte avisado tan de improvisto y a distiempo** – Decia Twilight un poco desanimada.

-**No se preocupen chicas, disfruten ustedes dos y luego me muestran fotos y me cuentan que tal les fue, cuando regresen ambas, ¿les parece?** – Les dijo Fluttershy en el Telefono.

-**Claro Fluttershy, lo haremos y te extrañaremos, pero también disfruta de tu viaje y traenos fotos del lugar y nos cuentas también.** – Le confirmo Twilight un poco animada.

**-Si, lo hare, que se diviertan mucho chicas, hasta pronto.** – Les respondió Fluttershy.

-**Hasta Pronto** – Confirmo Twilight y colgó.

\- ¿**No podrá venir**? – Dijo Trixie quien escucho la converscion, Twilight solo afirmo con la cabeza un poco desanimada – **Pero me dijo que nos divirtiéramos ambas y que llevaramos fotos **– Le dijo Twilight un poco alegre.

-**Bueno, lastima, solo nos divertiremos nosotras dos, con nuestros guapos sementales españoles** – A lo cual Trixie ponía una cara haciendo muchos ojitos a Twilight, esta solo la miro y le dijo – **Ya basta Trixie mejor vamos a Dormir tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana. **– Dándole una mirada de reproche.

\- **Esta bien.** – Confirmo Trixie guiñandole el ojo a Twilight.

Twilight solo se fastidio más con la respuesta de Trixie y recojio los platos desechables sucios y los metió en una bolsa y los amarro, luego se encamino a su litera la abrió acomodo la sabana y se recostó en esta dándole la espalda a Trixie.

-**Que aguafiesta** – Dijo Trixie haciendo un puchero, Twilight solo la vio de reojo y se cubrió la cara con la sabana y suspiro.

Trixie la vio y le saco la lengua – **PRRRRrrrrrrrr**\- Y procedió a ordenar su litera se acomodo y se arropo con la sabana para dormir.

-**Buenas noches Twilight** – Dijo Trixie.

-**Buenas noches Trixie** – Respondio Twilight.

.

Continuara…..

.

Zero – Ok amigos y amigas, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, asi que espero sus opiniones.

Diane – Oye tarado para que nos quieres a nosotras dos, ya que Tershie me dijo que me querías ver.

Tershie – Vamos Diane, no seas tan mala con Zero.

Diane – Tershie no seas tan Yoya, tan lameculos. – Le dijo muy molesta Diane.

Tershie – Yo… yo no soy La…. Zero le pone los dedos en la boca a Tershie.

Zero – No le hagas caso Tershie, tu no eres asi, además ella esta de cascarrabias.

Diane – Yo no soy ninguna cascarrabias. Dijo muy molesta Diane.

Zero – Ok Chicas, vengan aquí. A lo cual Diane y Tershie se sientan enfrente de Zero, viene el y les coloca un gorrito de fiesta a cada una, Tershie se alegra, pero Diane sigue enojada.

Diane - Y esta mierda – dice ella muy molesta.

Zero – Bueno esto es por que hace un año que nos conocemos Diane, se que Tershie solo tiene unos cuatro meses de haber venido, pero es bueno incluirla en la fiesta. - A lo que Zero saca un pequeño pastel de caramelo con fresas y chocolate, viene y parte tres porciones y los entrega en platos desechables, Tershie y Zero muy animados empiezan a comer sus porciónes, pero Diane solo lo mira.

Diane – no lo comas Tershie el pastel tiene algo, - a lo que lo toma y se lo tira a Zero en la cara, - Eres un desgraciado Zero, maldito pervertido – dice Diane.

Zero solo se limpia el rostro y ve que Tershie esta molesta con Diane – Tershie no te enojes, ya sabes como es Diane, toma – a lo que Zero le da su porción de pastel y se retira a limpiarse la cara.

Diane – Maldito pervertido, ves Tershie no se puede confiar en el – Viene Tershie se le acerca y le pega en el hombro a Diane.

Tershie – Eres una grandisima boba, no ves que Zero solo estaba celebrando con nosotras su cumpleaños, que es en fecha de los enamorados o que para nosotras es el dia de los cascos y los corazones, lo escuche cuando su madre le pregunto que queria para su cumpleaños y el dijo que solo queria pasar con sus seres queridos en casa. Vino Tershie y se fue al comedor dejando a Diane sola, sintiéndose esta una gran Boba.

.


	12. - AVISO IMPORTANTE -

.

**-AVISO** –

.

Hola amigos y amigas de Fanfiction.

La presente es para avisarle que dejare de actualizar las dos historias que manejo, que son "El Fin de un Brony" y "La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una Estrella Mágica Extinta", que por motivos de problemas de salud en mi Madre, la cual en este momento se encuentra ingresada en el hospital y en tratamientos médicos y posterior operación, no me deja pensar en otra cosa más que en ella, ya que estamos mi familia y yo rezando a Dios y esperando los resultados médicos de ella, que sean positivos, pero como decimos Dios tiene la última palabra, así que gracias a todos por la comprensión del caso, nos leeremos más adelante.

Hasta Pronto.

Atte. Zero Lynx.

.


	13. Chapter 12 - Ironias de la Vida

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y a Hasbro, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

**Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.**

**Primero que nada quiero el agradecerle a Diosito por el Milagro que ha hecho en mi madre, quien ya se encuentra mejor de salud y que siga bendiciéndonos con su recuperación, ya que aun se encuentra en tratamiento y que se recupere totalmente de dicha enfermedad, ya que para Diosito no hay impósible y le ruego me la cure :'D .**

**Tambien les quiero agradecer por el apoyo espiritual que me brindaron todos por su opinion y rezos, Gracias amigos y amigas :D .**

**Gracias a todos.**

Ahora vamos a lo principal:

Espero que les guste el capítulo Doce –

**Nota Personal** \- **\- Me quiero disculpar si no logro subir más capítulos tan seguido como antes, pero lamentablemente no puedo tener la inspiración que antes tenia : ( - por las preocupaciones de salud de mi querida madre que se encuentra en tratamiento, ya que para mí es lo más grande que Dios me ha dado y la quiero mucho al igual que todos querrían a las suyas, espero que se recupere totalmente pronto y todo vuelva a la normalidad, ya que eso no me deja de preocupar mucho y consume todo mi tiempo en pensar como estará mi madre, al estar yo en la oficina o en la universidad y ya que es algo que me pone my triste y no dejo de pensar en su salud.**

**.**

**Bueno amigos y amigas lectores llendo directo al grano XD - aquí esta el Capitulo # 12 ya listo, me he sentido mucho mas alegre con el regreso a la casa de mi madre que me he sentido inspirado asi que disfrútenlo.**

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo 12 – Ironias de la vida – **

.

En horas de la madrugada, dentro de la carroza se encuentran las dos Unicornios, la primer Unicornio de color Lila esta comodamente en su litera, durmiendo tranquilamente, bien envuelta dentro de su sabana, mientras que la segunda Unicornio Color Cian se encuentra dormida panza arriba, mientras da unos fuertes respiros y de un lado de su boca hay un fino hilo de baba que recorre por su mentón y luego abriendo camino por su cuello hasta caer en su almohada, y junto con cada respiro que dá se ve a simple vista una bomba hecha de moco que se infla y se desinfla con cada respiración sobre su nariz, mientras esta con la sabana media envuelta de la cintura para abajo, de vez en cuando dando una patada con sus cascos y perdiendo poco a poco su sabana con esta.

El reloj despertador ubicado a un lado de la muy adormitada Unicorio Cian empezó a sonar - **Tiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr. **– Oyendose las campanitas encima de este, los cuales eran golpeados en un rápido vayben por el pequeñísimo martillo, situado entre ambas campanitas.

Esto provoco que la bomba de moco de la Unicornio Cian se reventara, Trixie empeso a medio moverse, frunciendo un poco el rostro en negativa de querer despertarse, saboreando con la boca, solo se sento en su lugar de la litera, aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados y giro a un lado de esta para tomar con sus cascos el reloj despertador, ya una vez lo tubo entre sus cascos, lo único que hizo fue que lo arrojo contra el muro de la carroza, para solo después volver a dejarse caer de espaldas en su litera y continuar con su sueño.

El reloj despertador solo reboto en la pared de madera del carruaje y cayó golpeando sobre el rostro de Twilight, el cual estaba aun cubierto por su sabana – **Ouch!** – Se quejo la Unicornio Lila al sentir el impacto del reloj en su rostro, mientras este no dejaba de sonar, Twilight poco a poco se quito la sabana de su rostro, mostrando en este un cierto enojo, al ver el reloj frente a ella y luego dirigir una fiera y aun adormitada mirada hacia su amiga Trixie, quien aun seguía panza arriba aun dormida, junto con una bomba de moco que se inflaba y se desinflaba con cada respiro que esta daba - **Maldita desgraciada!** – Menciono Twilight muy molesta, mirando de reojo a la Unicornio Cian, vino Twilight he hizo brillar su cuerno con su magia para desactivar el reloj despertador, al verlo bien Twilight, vio que eran las cuatro con treinta de la mañana, solo dio un fuerte respiro y luego suspiro con mucha tristeza, diciendose – **Como quisiera dormir un poco más** – Se menciono a ella misma en voz baja, luego su rostro cambio a uno de cierta molestia y pensó – **Pero nooo!, tenemos que ir a un crucero Twilight!, te va a encantar Twilight!, tal vez encuentres el amor de tu vida Twilight! **– Todo esto lo dijo la Unicornio Lila en forma de reproche hacia ella misma y en sentido de burla, volviendo la mirada con enojo a la Unicornio Cian que estaba aun dormida, la miro por mas de un minuto, luego cambio su rostro por uno con una pequeña y confortable sonrisa, y exhalo un poco de aire a lo que pensó -**"Si, si, ya se que no lo haces con mala intención, pero… PERO, porque siento que no deberiamos ir, tengo esta sensación de que esto terminara en un desastre y no me deja estar tranquila" **– A lo cual en su rostro solo se le mira con una expresión de derrota y luego se le ve como de sus ojos salen las lagrimas como una cascada que cayera en línea recta, y sus ojos se turnaran blancos por las dichosas lagrimas que salian de estas, - **"No quiero ir, no quiero ir"** – Pensaba mas la pobre Twilight, asi paso un par de minutos, resignada a lo que pasaría, mientras mordía la sabana, rogando a Dios que no las dejaran abordar al Crucero, para asi no desilusionar a su amiga Trixie.

Despues de ya haberse quitado la resignación de encima y perder mas de cinco minutos en negacion, procedió a quitarse su sabana, mostrándonos a una Unicornio Lila con la melena algo alborotada y desaliñada, luego procedió a doblar la sabana con ayuda de su magia y se levanto de su comoda litera, miro a su amiga que aun seguía dormida, la miro y le dijo – **Trixie despiértate, que se nos hace tarde** – Le menciono Twilight mientras sacaba un platon y le vertía un poco de agua de una especie de deposito de porcelana pareciendo este una tetera de mediano tamaño y decorada con flores, procediendo a lavarse la cara con sus cascos, para luego secarse el rostro con una toalla y asi ya tenerlo limpio, luego saco de una gaveta que se encuentra debajo de su litera un cepillo para cabello y procedió a peinarse su melena alborotada y desaliñada, vio a Trixie de reojo y vio que no reaccionaba, asi que volvió a hablarle - **Trixie despiértate, que se nos hace tarde –** Le repitió por segunda vez, pero Trixie solo emitió unos vagos sonidos –** mmght qeiwu doire un ppoasdja masjdjs mamaskdj. **– A lo cual Trixie medio saboreaba con la boca y se daba media vuelta dándole la espalda a Twilight y volvia a quedarse dormida.

Twilight al oir el comentario de la Unicornio Cian quedo con una cara de incertidumbre y duda, tratando de analizar y descifrar las palabras que escucho vociferar de boca de su amiga, pero al tratar de entender que rayos quiso decir Trixie, no les encontró ninguna lógica en lo que la Unicornio Cian habia dicho, se sacudió la cabeza para sacar esa tonta idea de la cabeza de lo que quiso decir y volvió a mirar a su amiga para mensionarle de nuevo – **Trixie levantate de la cama que ya se nos hace muy tarde **– Le volvió a replicar Twilight, con mayor fuerza en su voz esperando con esto que su amiga se despertara.

-**No mami, no quiero ir a la escuela, tengo mucho sueño** – Le respondió Trixie agarrando con su magia la sabana y envolviéndose dentro de esta, para quedar como una pequeña potrilla envuelta dentro de su sabana y no querer levantarse.

Twilight solo se sorprendió y levanto la ceja de un lado en señal de que no creía lo que habia escuchado, se acerco a la litera de Trixie y con su magia envolvió la manta en la que estaba envuelta su amiga Trixie y le dijo – **Yo no soy tu madre grandísima cabeza de chorlito** – Y acto seguido con su magia halo con fuerza la sabana provocando que Trixie diera un par de vueltas en el aire y cayera sobre su lomo en la litera un poco mareada y mirando estrellas, Trixie empezo a incorporarse poco a poco y se sento mientras que su vista giraba y poco a poco enfocaba a Twilight enfrente de ella y medio frunció el ceño en señal de enojo y miro a Twilight y le dijo – **Tu no eres mi mami **– A lo cual tomo con su magia de nuevo la sabana y se acosto en su litera envolviéndose con esta.

Twilight estaba que no se lo creía, con un Tic nervioso en el ojo, mirando a su amiga que se habia recostado de nuevo en la litera, he ignorándola, ya molesta viene y le dice – **Trixie por un demonio, levantate que se nos hace tarde **– Ya empezando a levantarle con mayor agudeza en el tono de voz para que se levantara de la litera la Unicornio Cian.

-**AAAGGGGHHHH! -** **Por favor Twilight, dejame dormir que es domingo y yo me levanto tarde los domingos, asi que vete a dormir también, ó si no, has lo que tu quieras, pero dejame dormir por un carajo** – Le contesto la Unicornio Cian desde dentro de la sabana en la que se encontraba enrollada, tratando de reconciliar el sueño.

Twilight la miro muy enojada, con ese feo tic nervioso en el ojo y empezando a rechinar los dientes, se le acerco y le contesto – **Trixie Lullamoon, tú… tú… tu eras la que queria levantarse temprano, tú… tú eras la que queria ir al cru…cru…** \- En eso se quedo en silencio y algo pensativa y luego de analizar bien las ideas dentro de su cabeza, ella pensó **"Pero si Trixie quiere quedarse dormida y no ir al crucero, mmmm… para mi es mejor, asi ya no la decepcionaría, ya que ella fue la que insistio en quedarse dormida en cama"** A lo cual a Twilight se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro junto con una mirada de satisfacción al ver que podría librarse del viaje y quedarse a descansar en su hogar y vuelve a responderle a su amiga – **Esta bien Trixie, ¿realmente quieres quedarte a dormir y descansar en cama este hermoso día domingo?** – Le pregunto Twilight con una media sonrisa malévola y hacercandose a su compañera para alzar las orejas a lo que mas le daban y asi escuchar lo que Trixie le contestaría.

-**Aghhhh!... Por favor Twilight… Es domingo y quiero dormir, asi que haz lo que te ronque tu puta melena y ya dejame dormir por un carajo.** – Le contesto Trixie con un tono de voz con mucha molestia desde su litera y enrollándose a más no poder dentro de su sabana para poder volver a consiliar el sueño.

A Twilight se le agrando mas la sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar la contestación de Trixie, para ella esa respuesta fue el equivalente de escuchar el hermoso cantar de pajaros por la mañana, dio un gran suspiro de victoria y miro al ovillo donde estaba envuelta su amiga y le contesto – **Me alegro Trixie que hayas cambiado de opinion, asi que me ire a dormir un poco mas, que descansas bien mi muy querida amiga **– A lo cual no podía evitar el estar muy contenta, ya que no irían al viaje en Crucero.

-**Si… si… ya vete a dormir, mpghhg, zzzz… **– Le confirmo Trixie ya muy somnolienta.

Twilight solo dio media vuelta muy alegre y contenta, se habia salido con la suya, ya que habia logrado salvarse de ir en ese viaje en Crucero que tanto le preocupaba, se acerco a su litera y empezó a alistarse a dormir un par de horas mas, pero no se habia percatado que bruscamente Trixie se habia sentado en su litera y habia asomado su rostro desde una abertura de su sabana, miraba muy fijamente y fieramnete a Twilight mientras que en voz baja le murmuraba maldiciones a la Unicornio Lila, Trixie con su magia procedió a quitarse la sabana de encima y procedio a tomarlo de cada extremo de esta y enrollarlo en forma de latigo sobre ella misma y pensar **"Con que esa tenemos Twilight Sparkle",** mientras veía a Twilight como terminaba de alistar su litera para dormir un poco mas.

-**Listo** – Se dijo Twilight a si misma con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que ya habia terminado de alistar su litera y descansar un par de horas mas, dio un fuerte bostezo y procedió a taparse con su casco la boca, medio saboreo un poco y cuando se disponía a abanzar para meterse en su litera y descansar un poco mas, solo se escucho **– Pssssssttt… SPLASSHHHHH -** Fue el fuerte latigazo que recibió Twilight en su flanco trasero, el cual proboco que diera un gran salto y chocara con el techo del carruaje y luego cayera al suelo, estampada en este y de repente se escucho un segundo – **Pssssssttt… SPLASSHHHHH - ****F**ue el segundo fuerte latigazo en su otro flanco trasero, - **OUCH!, OUCH!,** **OUCH!, duele, duele, duele **– Dijo Twilight en el suelo acurrucada, mientras que se sobaba con sus cascos sus adoloridos flancos, asi paso un par de minutos tratando de disminuir el dolor en sus flancos, miro de reojo a Trixie y lo que vio le molesto, ya que la veía con una risa de maldad en su rostro mientras le sonreía a ella, viene y le dice – **QUE TE PASA MALDITA DESGRACIADA, ¿PORQUE ME PEGASTE? GRANDISIMA ESTUPIDA** – Le grito Twilight aun postrada en el suelo, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que tenia al querer salirseles de estos por el par de golpes recibidos en sus flancos, mientras se sobaba con sus cascos, los cuales tenia de un color rojo intenso por el par de golpes recibidos en ellos.

-**Ja, te lo merecías Twilight Sparkle** – Le contesto Trixie muy autoritariamente, sin cambiar ese rostro de gozo que tenia en el y girando sobre ella con su magia la sabana que habia utilizado como latigo contra Twilight.

-**QUEEEEE?... COMO QUE ME LO MERECIA GRANDISIMA ESTUPIDA, ANIMAL, TARADA, CABEZA DE CHORLITO** – Le grito Twilight muy molesta mientras aun se sobába sus adoloridos y rojisos flancos traseros.

-**Twilight Sparkle, el hecho de que seas una pony universitaria, no te da derecho a utilizar tú puta Psicologia inversa conmigo** – Le contesto Trixie en tono muy molesto.

-**Como que Psicologia inversa grandísima cabeza de chorlito, tu eras la que queria seguir durmiendo** – Le respondió Twilight aun sobándose sus flancos y con una mirada muy afilada hacia la Unicornio Cian.

\- **Pero tu trataste de convencerme de quedarme en cama** – Le recrimino Trixie.

Twilight solo se le frunció la nariz y le respondió – **Te pregunte si realmente querías seguir durmiendo y tu me dijiste que si y que no te molestara **– Le menciono Twilight haciendo un puchero por el enojo.

Trixie solo arqueo la ceja en señal de hacer memoria y le dijo –** Puesss… si es cierto, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hayas querido engañarme para que cambiara de idea… Asi que ahora si esta decidido y nos iremos al Crucero a divertirnos, a relajarnos y a celebrar. **– Le comento Trixie dando una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Pues, ahora Pudrete, ya no quiero ir a ese mugroso Crucero** – Le contesto Twilight manteniendo ese puchero en su rostro y mirando desafiante a Trixie.

-**Ni lo pienses Twilight Sparkle, iremos aunque tenga que llevarte atada de los cascos y arrastrando**. – Le contesto Trixie mientras esta la miraba con un rostro de maldad y muy contenta al imaginar a su amiga Twilight siendo arrastrada en todo el camino y llorando como una potrilla bebe a la que pareciese que fuera a ir con el doctor y le fueran a poner una inyección y esta se negara a ir, a lo cual Trixie dio una pequeña carcajada malévola.

\- **No y no** – Le contesto Twilight mientras abrazaba una de las vigas de la carroza para que no fuera a ser llevada a la fuerza como le habia dicho Trixie que lo haría.

\- **Con que esa tenemos** – Confirmo Trixie con una sadica sonrisa en su rostro y se lanzo hacia Twilight Gritando – **SIN SOBREVIVIENTES **– Twilight a duras penas logro dar un pequeño grito – **¡**Auxilio mamí!**** \- Y espantarse a lo grande al ver la locura que hizo Trixie al arrojarse desde su litera directamente hacia ella.

Y asi empezó una pequeña batalla entre ambas unicornios dentro de una bola de humo que se formo alrededor de ambas dentro de la carroza, donde por momentos se veía a Twilight tratando de huir por algún lado de la susodicha nube de humo y como era atrapada por Trixie quien la halaba de nuevo al interior de esta, ya para finalizar la batalla, se desvanece la nuve de humo poco a poco y nos muestra a una victoriosa Trixie, muy feliz, la cual respiraba fuertemente mientras estaba parada en sus dos cascos traseros y con sus dos cascos delanteros mantiene en equilibrio a una Unicornio Lila envuelta dentro de un ovillo con la sabana que anteriormente habia utilizado como latigo, tal como si fuera una potrilla bebe recién nacida, a la cual solo se le ve el rostro, mientras que todo su cuerpo se encuentra fuertemente amarrado dentro de este, Twilight solo estaba haciendo un gran puchero del enojo, con la mirada muy fiera y entrecerrada mientras murmuraba miles de maldiciones hacia Trixie.

Vino Trixie y se le acerco al rostro de Twilight para tenerla frente a frente y mencionarle - **Ja… Por lo visto Twilight Sparkle, yo gane esta pelea** – Le menciono Trixie con una sonrisa de victoria y gozo que reflejaba en su rostro, mientras que Twilight seguía con esa molesta mirada hacia su amiga y murmurando maldiciones sin parar y en un tono de voz tan bajo que solo ella misma sabria lo que le decía a la unicornio Cian.

-**Bueno, creo que es hora de que me aliste para que nos vayamos al crucero Twilight** – Menciono Trixie mientras se encamino al platon que habia dejado Twiliht con agua, para lavarse el rostro, en eso Twilight empezó a hacer brillar su cuerno para poderse desamarrar del ovillo donde la tenían atrapada, Trixie se percato y la retuvo con su magia y le dijo a Twilight – **Ah, a. aaa. Nada de tratar de escaparse pequeña revoltosa** – Twilight volvió a hacer un puchero y volvió a murmurar maldiciones hacia su amiga, a Trixie solo le dio risa la reacción de Twilight y continuo un par de minutos mas mientras se arreglaba la melena, ya una vez ya terminaba de arreglarse, procedió a salir del carruaje junto con el ovillo donde tenia amarrada a la muy molesta Twilight levitando atrás de ella, la acomodo en la parte delantera del carruaje donde va el conductor y le dijo – **Hayyy, que linda se ve la bebita **– Mientras que Trixie le acariciaba las mejillas a la muy molesta Twilight, quien le daba una mirada de odio total, que si fuera cierto el dicho de que las miradas mataran Trixie ya habría sido convertida en polvo y esparcidos en el aire por una inmensa explosion – **No, no, esto lo tengo que guardar para el recuerdo** – Menciono Trixie mientras que con su magia sacaba del carruaje su teléfono celular y le empezaba a tomar fotos a Twilight.

La pobre Twilight estaba que queria llorar de la vergüenza, al ver como Trixie le tomaba foto tras foto, lo cual no ayudo en nada ya que lo que logro fue hacer que las fotos quedaran mucho mejor de lo que se pudiera imaginar Trixie – **Hay te ves tan linda en estas fotos **– Le menciono Trixie mientras se las enseñaba a Twilight, que al verlas estaba que se moria de la pena, queriendo que la tierra se la tragara y desaparecer de la faz del planeta.

Twilight puso un rostro de cachorrito regañado, con los ojos muy vidriosos, saliéndole un largo moco húmedo de la nariz y le dijo a su amiga – **Por… Por que… eres tan… tan mala… conmigo **– Mientras respiraba por la nariz una y otra vez para halar el moco y evitar asi que este cayera al suelo.

Trixie solo la miro y casi se le partia el corazón por ver el rostro de su amiga, el cual daba tanta ternura que pareciese que moriría de Diabetes por tanta dulzura, y le dijo - **No en serio Twilight, te vez tan linda cuando pones esa cara y dentro de ese ovillo, que te juro que me quiere dar Diabetes por tanta ternura** – Le contesto Trixie mientras que la Unicornio Cian se le acerco a Twilight y la abrazaba fuertemente – **No… no llore mas bebita, que mami Trixie esta aquí para alegrarla** – Viene Trixie y le da un beso en la frente.

Twilight miro ya muy fastidiada y con mucho enojo hacia su amiga y le dijo – **Te… Te… Odio… Trixie… Lullamoon…** \- A lo cual Trixie solo la mira con una sonrisa en su rostro y con la lengua a medio salir de un lado de su boca y dandole un guiño de aprobación, luego prosedio a colocarse los arneces en su lomo para halar el carruaje y comenzó la marcha hacia el departamento de Twilight, después de quince minutos de trote llegaron a un suburbio de edificios en lo alto de una colina, ya no era el edificio donde antes vivía Twilight cuando era famosa, era otro lugar nuevo, llegaron al parqueo de estos y Trixie se quito los arneces y le dijo a Twilight – **Ya llegamos a tu apartemento Twilight** –

Vino Twilight y miro muy seria a su amiga y le contesto – **No, enserio!? Fijate que no me habia dado cuenta **– Le menciono Twilight de forma sarcástica y molesta.

-**Vamos Twilight no seas tan gruñona, ademas… el crucero es para ti, para darte una fiesta de despedida y desearte la mejor suerte del mundo… y ademas por que eres la mejor amiga que he tenido y quiero lo mejor para ti… también por que no se cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que volvamos a vernos de nuevo** – Le menciono Trixie y envolviéndola en su magia para sacarla del ovillo donde la traia encerrada y luego colocarla en el suelo.

Twilight solo se quedo pensativa un momento, se levanto del suelo y se acerco a Trixie y le dio un abrazo y le contesto – **Gracias por tus buenas intenciones **– Trixie le devolvió el abrazo, después las dos Unicornios se separaron y se miraron ambas dando una mirada con una sonrisa, de repente vino Twilight y **"PAMM"** le pego a Trixie en el hombro.

-**Ouch!, ouch!, ¿Por qué me pegaste Twilight?** – Le pregunto Trixie con mucha duda en su rostro junto con cierta molestia por el dolor, mientras se sobaba con su casco en donde recibió el golpe.

-**Pudiste haberme dicho eso antes para que fueramos al Crucero, pero no!... En lugar de eso lo complicaste todo y lograstes hacerme pasar el ridículo, junto con esas fotos que me tomastes!** – Le comento Twilight con el rostro serio, junto con un Tic en el ojo y los cascos cruzados.

Trixie solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa, miro a Twilight y le respondió – **Pero hubiera sido aburrido… Ademas te veias tan linda, envuelta como una muy adorable bebita** – A lo cual Trixie solo le acariciaba las mejillas a Twilight como si fuera una bebe, esta solo hacia un puchero y fruncia la nariz, retiro los cascos de Trixie de su rostro y **"PAMM"** otro golpe en el hombro de la Unicornio Cian.

-**Ouch!, ouch!, y ahora ¿Qué hice? – **Le pregunto Trixie al haber recibido el segundo golpe en su hombro y empezar de nuevo a sobarse para calmar el dolor.

Twilight solo le daba una mirada entrecerrada con un poco de enojo y molestia reflejado en su rostro y le contesto – **En serio Trixie, a veces eres un verdadero dolor en los flancos traseros **–

Trixie la vio con mucha duda y le dijo - **En serio, ¿dejame ver?** – A lo cual Trixie miraba los Flancos traseros de Twilight, esta solo puso una cara de **¡WTF!** Al no entender el porque y oir la respuesta de Trixie –**Tienes razón Twilight, aun tienes los flancos traseros bien rojos** – A lo cual Trixie dio una sonrisa inocente con la lengua salida a un lado de su boca, Twilight al principio se quedo en la luna, pero de repente reacciono y se recordó del par de latigazos dados por su amiga y **"PAMM"** un tercer golpe fuertemente dado en el adolorido hombro de Trixie.

-**Ouch!, ouch! Y mhpgh… – **Se quejo Trixie pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que Twilight le habia tapado la boca con el casco, se le acerco al rostro y le dijo** –No digas ya nada Trixie, no vaya a ser que te ahorque con otro de tus absurdos comentarios, asi que vamos a mi departamento a asearnos para ir al Crucero y nos vamos. –** Trixie le sonrio nerviosamente y afirmo con la cabeza, a lo cual Twilight le quito el casco de su boca y procedió a trotar hacia el edificio, Trixie solo sonrio, mientras que en sus adentros se carcajeaba a lo grande, por las bromas jugadas a su amiga Twilight, procediendo a seguir a la Unicornio Lila a su departamento, subieron hasta el séptimo piso, llegaron al apartamento con un numero setenta y cuatro marcado en el, vino Twilight y de su alforja saco las llaves para abrir la puerta, procedió a girar la llave, pero extrañamente este no giraba, Twilight se extraño, asi que saco la llave de la cerradura y las reviso junto con las demás llaves que tenia, para estar segura que era la correcta, al ver que si era la llave correcta, procedió a volver a introducir la llave en el cerrojo, pero esta se negó a girar.

-**¿Que ocurre Twilight? **– Pregunto Trixie al ver que su amiga no abria la puerta de su departamento.

-**No se, es que mi llave no gira, es posible que se haya arruinado el cerrojo** – Le decía mientras que lentamente intentaba que girara para cualquiera de ambos lados la llave y trataba de alguna manera de abrir.

-**Entonces deja de perder el tiempo Twilight y vamos a decirle al intendente que se arruino la cerradura y que nos venga a abrir la puerta con sus herramientas.** – Le respondió Trixie.

-**Tienes razón** – Confirmo Twilight ya sacando la llave de la cerradura ya que era inútil el esfuerzo que esta hacia por abrirla la puerta de su departamento.

-**Creo que no será necesario que hagan eso chicas** – Se escucho una voz femenina atrás de ambas Unicornios.

Ambas se voltearon y se encontraron a Holy Pillow, quien se encontraba con una bata puesta para dormir, desde dentro del departamento enfrente del de Twilight.

-**Buenos días Holy, perdóname si te despertamos** – Le menciono Twilight y Trixie solo la saludo con su casco y diciéndole – **Hola** -

-**No se preocupen por eso chicas, hace poco me desperté y estaba haciendo el aseo en mi hogar** – Les respondió Holy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Dime Holy, ¿por que no será necesario que llamemos al intendente por lo de la cerradura averiada?** – Le pregunto Twilight con un poco de incertidumbre.

Holy solo miro a Twilight con una cara de tristeza, tomo un poco de aire y le respondió – **Es que fue el intendente el que cambio la cerradura después de la media noche.** -

A Twilight al oir la respuesta de Holy se le fueron los colores, quedando tan palida como un fantasma, en cambio Trixie no entendió el porque haría eso el intendente, vino Trixie y se acerco a Holy y le pregunto – **Oye Holy, ¿Por qué haría eso el intendente?** –

-**Eso lo hace cuando los inquilinos están atrasados con su renta del departamento y asi los fuerza a que le paguen lo que les debe.** – Le contesto Holy a la Unicornio Cian.

-**Queeee! Como es eso posible, Twilight no debe nada, ella es la Unicornio mas puntual que conozco, jamás le debería a nadie, es mas, yo se que a ella le deben, pero jamás se atrasaría en sus pagos, es mas creo que el intendente se equivoco de inquilino!** – Fue lo que dijo Trixie tratando de defender a Twilight ante Holy.

-**Igual pienso yo Trixie, pero como podía decirle eso al intendente si ni siquiera estaba Twilight para poder defenderse anoche** – Le contesto Holy a Trixie.

**\- Tienes razón, pero bueno ya que vimos que Twilight realmente no esta atrazada y todo es una equivocación y un mal entendido, iremos a hablar con el intendente para aclarar todo, cierto Twilight **– A lo que Trixie ya mas animada dirige la vista a su amiga Twilight, pero lo que ve la sorprende y es que Twilight esta casi dándoles la espalda, sentada en el suelo, con la vista baja y mirándolas a ambas de reojo y luego mirar al suelo de nuevo y volver a mirarlas dando una cara de tristeza y tratando de ocultarla debajo de su melena.

-**No, no Twilight dime que no es cierto, ¿acaso tu debes la renta de tu departamento?** – Le pregunto Trixie con una cara de enorme desconcierto y dudas, Twilight solo medio la miro con una mirada de culpabilidad, que le dirigio a su amiga Trixie, dio un respiro de derrota y le respondió desde lo mas bajo y oculto que trataba que su rostro le permitiera estar – **Si, si es cierto, estoy retrasado con el pago de renta de mi departamento.** – Con esto confirmo la Unicornio Lila que todo era cierto.

Trixie solo suspiro al escuchar la respuesta de Twilight - "**Que mas se podía hacer"** \- Pensó ella, asi que miro de nuevo a Twilight y le dijo – **Bueno Twilight cambio de planes, vamos a pagar lo que debes de renta de tu departamento, pero sabes creo que es demasiado drástico el cambio de cerradura por un mes de renta atrazado** – A lo que Trixie le dirigía la vista un poco mas animada a Twilight, pero vio que la Unicornio Lila seguía en la misma posición con la vista caida y mirándola de reojo en pequeños intervalos y le vuelve a dirigir la palabra – **Oye Twilight, porque esa cara, ya dije que pagaríamos ese mes de retrazo** – Le menciono Trixie tratando de levantarle los animos a su amiga.

Twilight solo le contesto desde la misma posición que habia adoptado – **Es que Trixie, Yo… yo… no debo un mes, debo… debo… mas… **\- diciendo lo ultimo con mucho esfuerzo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-**Es cierto, el intendente hace el cambio de cerradura cuando le deben ya dos meses** – Le confirmo Holy, mirando a Trixie.

-**Creo que, no me alcanza más que para un mes.** \- Confirmo Trixie al ver su bolso con los Bits, que no le daban para más y dar un respiro de fracaso.

-**No se preocupen, yo les ayudare con el otro mes.** – Les confirmo Holy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Gracias Holy** – Le confirmo Trixie ya mas animada, dirigió de nuevo la vista a Twilight y le hablo – **Mira Twilight, entre Holy y yo pagaremos los dos meses de renta que debes de tu departamento y todo estará como antes** – Menciono Trixie a la Unicornio Lila, pero Twilight se mantenía en la misma posición, solo levanto levemente la vista triste y le respondió – **Es que debo más** – Menciono la Unicornio Lila.

**-¿Cómo que debes mas? Explicate** – Pregunto Trixie con mucha incertidumbre a su amiga Twilight.

En eso Twilight solo la miro con mucha culpabilidad y recordando lo del dia anterior.

**INICIO DE FLASH BACK.**

Encontramos a la Unicornio Twilight Sparkle dentro de su departamento, mientras esta frente a un espejo y peinándose la melena, mientras tararea una canción – **Tarararada, Taradada, Tara, Tara ta** – terminando de peinarse y mirarse al espejo y decir – **Bueno Twilight hoy es tu mejor dia, tienes un gran show mágico que hacer con Trixie, también tendras a todos esos pequeños que se emocionaran con nuestra actuación y nos victoriaran a ambas, YAY, VIVA y mas YAY para ambas** – Se decía Twilight en el espejo muy animada y se guiñaba el ojo a ella misma – **Sera mejor que me apresure si no quiero llegar tarde para arreglar todo lo del acto.** – Levantandose de su lugar y encaminándose a la salida del departamento, bajando las escaleras y casi al salir del edificio se encontró con el intendente del edificio que es un Pony Terrestre pelaje verde limón, melena y crin Blanca, ojos color café claro.

-**Señorita Sparkle, espere allí, necesito hablar con usted** – Menciono este, mientras galopaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba Twilight.

Twilight solo sintió como le recorrió un fuerte escalofrio por todo el cuerpo y no era para menos, ya que ella sabia de que iva a ser la conversación.

-**Señorita Sparkle, que bueno poderla ver, ultimadamente es muy difícil el poder localizarla** – Le menciono el semental.

-**Jijiji, es que he estado muy ocupada buscando… trabajo** – Le contesto Twilight muy nerviosa.

-**Me imagino. **– Le confirmo el semental con una pequeña sonrisa, pero drásticamente cambio su rostro a uno muy serio y retomo la conversación – **Pero volviendo al tema, usted esta muy atrasada con los pagos de renta de su departamento.** – Le recalco este.

-**Jijiji, si lo sé señor Touchdown, pero… pero le aseguro que hoy tendre un gran trabajo en una feria, con el cual obtendré el suficiente dinero para pagarle lo que le debo** – Menciono Twilight con mucho nerviosismo, empezando a sudar a borbotones y dando una sonrisa forzada tratando de convencer al semental.

Touchdown solo la miro alzando una ceja con dudas en la Unicornio y le contesto.

-**Sabe Señorita Twilight, que con usted he sido muy condescendiente, es mas me he arriesgado por usted, pero solo veo que no le da importancia al tema,** **a la ayuda y esfuerzo mio que le he brindado **– Le dijo el semental en forma de reproche a la Unicornio Lila.

-**Si lo sé y discúlpeme por los problemas que lo haya hecho pasar señor Touchdown, pero le aseguro que ahora si conseguiré el dinero que le debo y le pagare hasta el ultimo Bits que le debo.** – Le respondió Twilight aun manteniendo su sonrisa forzada.

En eso se le acerco el semental, vino y le dijo al oído de Twilight - **Sabes querida Twilight, no te preocupes por el dinero, ya que por ti haría lo imposible, te considero una Yegua muy atractiva y por ti haría lo que fuera por ayudarte, asi que si no consigues el dinero para pagar la renta atrasada, puedes pagarme de otra forma, haciéndome… unos favores muy especiales** – Le dijo el semental mientras se ralamia con la lengua y le daba un fuerte respiro, oliendo asi la melena de Twilight, esto hizo que Twilight diera un brinco e instintivamente le diera una fuerte cachetada al semental, provocando que este cayera al suelo, Twilight estaba muy molesta con la muy indecente propuesta y miraba muy fieramente al semental y le dijera – **Maldito cerdo asqueroso** –

El semental se molesto mucho se paro del suelo y le respondió – **Sabes que, olvidate del tratamiento especial que te tenia, si para la media noche de hoy no he recibido el pago de los seis meses de renta que me debes, te me vas de patitas para la calle** – Le menciono el semental frunciendo la cara y mirando fijamente a Twilight.

-**No será necesario que me lo repita maldito cerdo asqueroso, ya que para hoy le tendre el dinero y le pagara todo lo que le debo** – Le contesto Twilight fieramente al semental.

-**Ja, veremos si cumples con lo que dices** – Le contesto el semental con una sonrisa malvada reflejada en el rostro.

-**Veras como hoy en la noche tendras tu mugroso dinero de la renta que te debo y seré yo la que gozara viendo tu asqueroso rostro, desilusionado al no darte el gusto.** – Le contesto fieramente Twilight, a lo cual se da media vuelta y procede a salir del lugar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-Entonces Twilight, explicate ¿como es que debes más?** – Volvia a preguntar Trixie al ver que la Unicornio Lila no le respondia.

Twilight solo la miro de reojo de nuevo estaba que queria evitar el tema, pero era imposible asi que respira profundamente y con la cara en lo mas bajo le contesta – **Debo seis meses de renta **– Menciono tristemente y desviando la mirada a un lado para asi evitar ver los rostros de sus amigas, al ver que era un fracaso en lo que acababan de mencionar sobre ella.

-**¡QUEEEEEE! **– Dijeron Holy y Trixie al unisono.

Twilight solo afirmo con la cabeza, desviando a toda costa la mirada de sus amigas.

-**Y… y ¿cuantos bits son en seis meses de renta atrasado?** – Pregunto Trixie con mucha duda.

-**Son como novecientos Bits** – Confirmo Holy.

-** ¡TANTO!** \- Dijo fuertemente Trixie muy sorprendida, Holy solo afirmó con la cabeza y en cambio Twilight solo las miro de reojo y desvio nuevamente la mirada.

\- ¿**Como es que debes tanto Twilight?** \- Le pregunto Trixie con una cara de incertidumbre al no creer que fuera tanto lo que se debía.

Twilight las volvió a mirar de reojo, muy triste y empezando a ponérseles los ojos vidriosos y les contesto - **No lo sé** -

-**¿Como que no lo sé?... Twilight por favor si tu eres la que vive en ese departamento, y solo respondes "que no lo sé." **– Le respondió Trixie en señal de reclamo por la muy vaga respuesta que les habia dado la Unicornio Lila.

Lo único que hizo Twilight fue mirar a otro lado mientras que empezaba a respirar pesadamente y sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas que le exijian salir.

-**Respondenos Twilight** – Le exijio Trixie, tratando de satisfacer la incertidumbre.

-**Que… ¿Que quieren que les diga?, qué no tengo dinero para pagar… que no soy más… más que una Unicornio… fracasada… solo una fracasada que no ha podido… encontrar un empleo… para ganarme mi sustento… y… si… lo consigo… solo logro estar… unos días antes de ser… despedida… una… y otra… vez, solo me hechan… por ser una… incompetente… yo… siendo una… universitaria y estudiada Unicornio… y no logro… ni conseguir empleo como… sirvienta ó lavaplatos** \- Estas palabras que menciono Twilight las decía con tanta pesades, que se pensaría que eran palabras acompañadas de dolor y desesperación, mientras que se veian un par de lagrimas recorrer por sus mejillas y que caian al suelo.

Trixie solo sintió una enorme tristeza al oir la respuesta de parte de su amiga Twilight, se le acerco a la Unicornio Lila y la tomo de su cabeza llevándola hasta su pecho para darle confort y segurida y le dijo – **Vamos Twilight, a todos nos va mal de vez en cuando, asi que no me digas esas cosa, mas ahora que tienes una grandiosa oportunidad, que se te ha presentado**. – Le mencionaba Trixie tratando de animarla y acariciándole la melena mientras la abrazaba.

Twilight seguía postrada en el pecho de Trixie, mientras que las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y caian al suelo, solo veía al suelo pensativa en su infortunio y en su futuro, tenia la mirada triste y melancolica y le responde a su amiga Trixie -**Trixie te lo agradesco…, pero dime…, ¿Como hare para ir a esa entrevista?... Si solo tengo conmigo… lo que traigo en esta alforja… **\- y con su magia viene Twilight y saca de su alforja un libro, el cual es un diario de su vida, luego saca unas barras de dulces y unas galletas, para terminar saca una bolsa que contiene todo su dinero, y la mira, y da una carcajada de tristeza, mientras sigue aun llorando y continua hablando – **Trixie…, Dioscito me esta castigando.** – Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Twilight.

-**Vamos Twilight, por que dices esas cosas, mejor no digas eso y mira hacia el futuro, tienes una grandiosa oportunidad que te espera y además el no te castigaria.** – Le respondió Trixie aun tratando de animarla.

-**Es que… mira… las ironias de la vida…** \- Le menciono muy tristemente la Unicornio Lila.

-**Vamos Twilight, te dije que no digas esas cosas** – Le respondió la Unicornio Cian tratando de motivarla.

-**Es que… Trixie ¿Recuerdas hace tiempo cuando estaba llena de odio y rencor?** – Le preguntaba Twilight a su amiga Trixie mientras que aun la mantenía en el abrazo acogedor, viene ella y le responde, - **Vamos Twilight, deja el pasado en el pasado, eso ya paso y si lo mencionas y lo recuerdas solo sufriras. **– Le respondió Trixie.

-**Es que solo recorde cuando te insulte… cuando te dije que solo eras una callejera y que solo valias cinco Bits** – Le menciono Twilight entre fuertes jadeos.

-**Vamos Twilight, eso ya no importa, no eras tú, además, que yo ya te perdone, no te preocupes y olvidalo por favor** – Le respondió la Unicornio Cian tratando de que no hablara mas del tema.

-**Es que… mira** – A lo que Twilight con su magia alza su monedero y lo voltea sobre el aire, mientras Trixie solo lo mira y del bolso salen los Bits, callendo al suelo y revelando que son la cantidad de cinco Bits.

-**Mira Trixie… las Ironias de la vida… el castigo divino que me busque… miralo… por la manera tan horrible y déspota en como las trate a Fluttershy y a ti… ahora se me aplican a mi… de regreso y con creces… con esa misma maldad en como las trate… ahora… solo… soy una… Callejera que solo vale cinco Bits… Lo… Lo Siento… Lo siento** – Empesaba a decir una y otra vez la Unicornio Lila, mientras se aferraba a su amiga Trixie, empezando a llorar, entre fuertes respiros, a moco tendido, mientras que la Unicornio Cian la consolaba, acariciándole la Melena y Holy veía el triste espectacula al ver a la pobre Twilight tan desmoronada.

.

-Continuara.

.

Zero – Bueno amigos y amigas, les quiero agradecer por el apoyo espiritual, tambien agradecerles los mensajes de buena fé hacia la situación de salud de mi madre, se los agradesco a todos.

Tershie – Zero me alegro que estes mas animado.

Zero – Gracias Tershie te lo agradesco.

Tershie – Disculpa Zero, pero hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo – A lo cual Tershie señala a la puerta de su habitación y entra con una cara Triste Diane.

Diane – Disculpame Zero, no quise ser tan brusca contigo, lamento lo del pastel, también lamento lo de tu madre.

Zero – No te preocupes y gracias, te lo agradesco – Le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Diane en la cabeza, lo cual proboco que ella empezara a sollozar y se le lanzara a abrazarlo.

Diane – Te… Te extrañe.

A Eso se unió Tershie también sollozando y se arroja sobre Zero y provocando que cayera al suelo sentado.

Tershie – Tambien te extrañe – Le dijo entre sollozos.

Zero – Vamos chicas, ¿Por qué me han extrañado, si he estado aquí todos estos días.

Diane – Es que te veíamos Tristes por lo de tu madre, te veiamos en las noches cuando no dormías, queríamos apoyarte pero no podíamos, no sabíamos como.

Tershie – Es cierto Zero, nos sentíamos tan impotentes al no poderte ayudar.

Zero – Ya lo están haciendo Chicas, se los agradesco – A lo cual Zero les daba palmaditas en la cabeza a ambas, Tershie y Diane solo sollozaron y abrazaron a Zero, con mas ganas, entre fuertes sollozos.

.


	14. Cap 13 - Trixie - Una Maga Callejera

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y a Hasbro, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

**Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.**

Realmente es sorprendente ver las visitas que tiene esta historia, no hay dia en que no haya sido visitado, realmente es algo genial y que me alegra y anima mucho, pero me llega una duda y es que no dejan Reviews y opiniones de que les parece la historia?, acaso son timidos? Vamos no sean timidos y opinen eso me va a alegrar mucho y me animara a seguir escribiendo, realmente es algo grato ver la opinion de ustedes y ver en que puedo mejorar la historia :D , también agradecer a los que opinan, me alegra mucho el aclararles sus dudas via PM, pero si no quieren que lo haga via PM díganmelo y se los aclarare al final de cada capitulo, háganme saber que les parece esta nueva idea y asi aplico el cambio :D .

.

**Nota Personal** \- **\- Me quiero disculpar si no logro subir más capítulos tan seguido como antes, pero lamentablemente no puedo tener la inspiración que antes tenia : ( - por las preocupaciones de salud de mi querida madre que se encuentra en tratamiento, ya que para mí es lo más grande que Dios me ha dado y la quiero mucho al igual que todos querrían a las suyas, espero que se recupere totalmente pronto y todo vuelva a la normalidad, ya que eso no me deja de preocupar mucho y consume todo mi tiempo en pensar como estará mi madre, al estar yo en la oficina o en la universidad y ya que es algo que me pone my triste y no dejo de pensar en su salud, y solo el hecho de regresar a mi hogar y no verla allí me hace sentir peor y el hecho de solo poderla ver los fines de semana es algo que me desmorona.**

**.**

**Tambien les quiero agradecer por el apoyo espiritual que me brindaron todos por su opinion y rezos, Gracias amigos y amigas :D .**

**Gracias a todos.**

Ahora vamos a lo principal:

Espero que les guste el capítulo Trece –

**.**

**La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.**

**.**

**Capitulo 13 – Trixie – Una Maga Callejera – **

.

Trixie estaba consolando a la muy desmoronada Unicornio Lila, la pobre Twilight estaba tan desanimada por haber perdido todo en cuestión de un solo día, que lo único que pensó fue que era todo un castigo Divino por haber sido tan mala tiempo atrás, mientras que Holy solo las observaba a las dos ponies.

-**Vamos Twilight, no te pongas asi, animate por favor, ayer solo tubistes un mal día y a cualquier pony le puede ocurrir** – Le decía Trixie tratando de levantarle los animos a su amiga, mientras esta la consolaba.

-**Trixie tiene razón Twilight, no dejes que esto te desanime** – Le confirmaba ahora Holy, quien al igual que la Unicornia Cian trataba de animar a la pobre Twilight.

Twilight solo se mantenía con la mirada en el suelo, muy desanimada y les contesto –** Ja, solo un mal día, Pfft… por favor chicas… fue el peor día de mi vida… un maldito día que siempre recordare… fue el día en que lo perdi todo… y fui hechada a la calle, sin siquiera saberlo… y con solo lo que tengo en mi alforja… pero diganme,** **¿Y ahora que hare?... ya no tengo donde vivir… y… y a duras penas tengo dinero para comer… y ni siquiera tengo para ir a la entrevista a Ponywood… mi… mi mejor oportunidad de trabajo… se… se me escapa entre los cascos… solo… solo por no tener con que ir… yo ya no tengo nada… nada de nada… todo lo he perdido… todo **– Menciono la Unicornio Lila entre fuertes respiros y sollozos, al sentir que todo el mundo estaba encontra de ella y por mas que ella intentara y se esforzara, no podía salir adelante por si misma, siempre necesitando la ayuda de sus amigas Trixie, Fluttershy, Holy y su familia, para seguir adelante con su vida, haciéndola sentir mas inútil de lo que se sentía y que solo era no mas que una carga para ellas.

-**Vamos Twilight, no digas eso, aun nos tienes a nosotras, yo siempre te ayudare y estoy segura que sí Fluttershy estuviera aquí, también te daría su apoyo sin dudarlo, también no olvides a tu familia que te ayudarían por igual.** – Le contesto Trixie tratando de esta manera que la Unicornio Lila entrara en razón y se animara a seguir adelante.

-**Tambien cuentas conmigo Twilight** – Le confirmo ahora Holy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Twilight las miro a ambas y con una tristeza muy marcada en su rostro, las orejas caidas y los ojos vidriosos les pregunto - **¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me ayudan?... si solo soy una carga para ustedes. –**

Tanto Holy como Trixie se vieron entre si y le respondieron al Unisono **– Por que somos tus amigas, y las amigas se ayudan en todo momento, sean estos buenos o malos. –** Le contestaron las dos yeguas a la Unicornio Lila.

Twilight solo las miraba, mientras que en su mente le seguía revoloteando la duda y era **"¿Por qué?"** y les vuelve a mencionar – **Pero, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tantas molestias conmigo?... Yo… yo no creo merecer ese apoyo incondicional que me tienen… Yo no creo que haya hecho algo por ustedes… es más ni siquiera recuerdo el haberles ayudado en ningún momento** \- Les menciono la Unicornio Lila en un estado de animo deplorable y del cual no queria salir, ya que consideraba que no se lo merecía.

Holy la miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, a lo cual le respondió – **Aun recuerdo cuando recién llegaste al condominio, estabas muy animada, junto con tu familia, estabas muy feliz de que empezarías tu nueva vida siendo una yegua ya adulta, con un trabajo en un show para potrillas, te veias muy orgullosa de mostrale a tu madre, que podias seguir por ti misma, siempre que te veía entrar me saludabas por mi nombre, y me preguntabas por la familia, yo siempre te mostre indiferencia en las respuestas, eso era por las normas del condominio, pero dentro de mi, me dabas una alegría inmensa, el que me trataras como una amiga, era algo que me alegraba, es por eso que te tome mucho aprecio, y tengo que recordarte que también le debo mucho a tu madre Velvet, que me ayudo, cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido, y tan solo el hecho de no ayudarte… me haría sentir muy mal conmigo misma y con mis pequeñines **– Fue la respuesta de Holy junto con una emotiva sonrisa hacia Twilight.

Vino Trixie y dándole una pequeña sonrisa miro a Twilight y le dijo – **Como crees que te negaría el darte mi ayuda y apoyo Twilight, después de lo que hicieron por mi, todo te lo debo a ti, a tu familia, a Fluttershy, a nuestra antigua jefa L.F., que me dieron no una si no que varias oportunidades para seguir adelante… ¿Dime Twilight aun las recuerdas?** – Le habia dicho Trixie mientras le daba una mirada empañada y una sonrisa emotiva, a lo cual Twilight solo recordaba.

**Inicio Flash Back.**

Estamos en la ciudad donde los sueños se hacen realidad, donde muchos llegan buscando una oportunidad de brillar en la industria del séptimo arte, la televisión y otros medios, la ciudad de Ponywood, pero para ser mas exactos nos situamos siete años atrás, dentro de una de las tantas salas de proyección que existen en la ciudad, pero en especial dentro de una que pertenece al estudio dueño de la serie de My Little Pony, en donde se están pasando las cintas de prueba de uno de los tantos episodios que se están escogiendo y que formaran parte de la prueba piloto de un total de veinte y seis capítulos que fueron aprobados por la compañia, dentro de la sala de proyección están todos los actores y actrices de la serie, las Mane Six están en primera fila, encontrándose sentada Scootaloo a la par de su hermana mayor Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike y Twilight Sparkle y a la par de la Unicornio Lila esta sentada una Alicornio de pelaje blanco, melena y crin rojiza y ojos celestes, con una Cutie Mark de una Pluma dentro de un tintero, esta Alicornio esta viendo las versiones de prueba de uno de los episodios de prueba o pilotos como les conocen otros, para ver cual irian dentro de la serie, viendo el primero de los dos videos de pruebas, en estos se ven en el como una Zebra esta teniendo una batalla con frascos de pociones magicas contra Twilight mientras que ella las esquiva, después de cinco minutos de varias escenas termina el video y aparece la Zebra detrás de la Alicornio y dice – ¿**No cree que esta genial el video jefa?... dimos lo mejor para que el capitulo quedara muy emocionante** – Dando la Zebra una gran sonrisa.

La Alicornio solo estaba pensativa y miro a la zebra y le dijo – **Zecora ya te he dicho que no me digas jefa, llamame por mi nombre como lo hacen los demás compañeros de trabajo, aquí todos estamos en familia, nadie esta sobre nadie. **– Le menciono en forma de reclamo la Alicornio con una seria mirada.

Zecora la miro con cierto temor y le respondio – **Lo… Lo siento jefa...** – Le dijo la Zebra cuando fue fulminada por una mirada mas seria y de mucha molesta de parte de la Alicornio, Zecora trago saliva toscamente y le dijo – **Per…perdón Señora… Laurent… es… es… que aun… no me acostumbro… a tanta… confianza…** \- Le respondió la Zebra empezando a sudar a borbotones por el nerviosismo, ya que Laurent la miraba muy molesta, esto provoco que la Zebra empezara a temblar por los nervios y que las orejas se le calleran y no apartara la minúscula mirada que tenia hacia la Alicornio, ya que pensaba que sí desviaba la mirada significaría su despido inmediato.

La Alicornio solo la miraba fijamente y de repente se empieza a reir, junto con todos los demás, dentro de la sala de proyección, Zecora estaba que se moria de la duda, pero tenia miedo de preguntar el porque de las risas de la alicornio y de los demas, mientras que Zecora no quitaba la mirada de la Alicornio.

Vino la Alicornio y tomo un pequeño respiro después de haber terminado de reir y miro a Zecora que no le quitaba la mirada de cachorrita regañada, esperando con esto que la perdonaran si hubiera hecho algo malo y le hablo – **Sabes Zecora, no tienes de que preocuparte, asi como tu que eres nueva, a todos les ha costado un poco el familiarizarse al llamarme por mi nombre, pero me gusta mas trabajar en un ambiente de amistad y confianza, donde todos opinen y a la vez den su mejor esfuerzo.** – Le habia mencionado la Alicornio Laurent mientras que le daba una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

La Zebra solo miro a todos los demás y luego devolvió la mirada aun con temor a la Alicornio y le respondió – **Lo… lo siento Señora Faust, pero… pero es muy difícil el acostumbrarse a tal libertad en un trabajo. **– Mirando a Laurent con mucho temor y dar una sonrisa rápida a la Alicornio, solo vio como Laurent cambio su rostro alegre por uno algo molesto y la Alicornio la miro de reojo y le respondió – **¿Me dijiste "vieja"?** – Zecora solo dio un pequeño brinco y negó con los cascos delanteros –**No, no, no, no, yo no quise decir eso, perdón, perdón, perdón – **Mientras todos miraban y se reian mudamente.

La Alicornio Laurent solo suspiro y con media sonrisa e su rostro le menciono a Zecora -**No te preocupes Zecora, no es para tanto, por lo menos te estas esforzando… pero por favor trata de evitar el decirme "Señora", me hace sentir… mas mayor** – Le menciono la Alicornio con un poco de malestar reflejado en su rostro al mencionar lo ultimo.

-**Tecnicamente… es la manera correcta de dirigirse a un pony con mucho respeto, Laurent **– Menciono Twilight tratando de darle un poco de razón a Zecora.

La Alicornio Laurent solo suspiro y rodo los ojos y le respondió a la Unicornio Cian -**Tienes razón Twilight, pero detesto que me digan "Señora"… asi que te agradesco tu aclaración y toma tu premio** – A lo cual con su magia saca una paleta de dulce de su alforja que tenia a un lado de su asiento y se la mete en la boca a Twilight, a lo cual la Unicornio Lila solo se quedo algo consternada y con dudas por el acto hecho por la Alicornio con respecto al dulce.

Mientras que todos dentro de la sala de proyección se reian mudamente al ver como habia sido callada la unicornio Twilight con esa paleta de dulce, la Unicornio Lila reacciono y ahora solo les daba una muy fiera mirada a todos adentro, mientras que en su mente les decía una y mil maldiciones a todos y ver como Laurent también se carcajeaba de la broma, en eso se alzo Scootaloo y reclamo – **Yo también quiero una paleta** – Mientras hacia una carita de cachorrita en suplica a la Alicornio, esta la miro, sonrio y le dijo – **Claro Scootaloo, toma una deliciosa y rica paleta de mango** – Mientras se lo levitaba hacia la pequeña pegaso, la cual tenia los ojos bien abiertos como platos y con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro y recibia su dulce, en eso aparece Pinkie Pie y Grita – **YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UNA, por fissss…**– Mientras ponía un rostro de suplica con unos inmensos ojos aquosos y tan adorables de cachorrita a punto de colapso diabético, Laurent solo le sonrio y le respondió – **Claro **– y le levito otra paleta de dulce a la pony terreste rosada, en eso se le acerco Rainbow Dash a Twilight y le dijo – **Vaya, vaya cerebrito, por lo visto te dejaron sin palabras, jajajajajaja** – Se carcajeaba en el piso la Pegaso Celeste de melena multicolor mientras era vista por una figura siniestra en la que se habia transformado Twilight y veía fieramente a Rainbow Dash.

Laurent solo vio a Rainbow Dash y se le alzo una risa muy picara en su rostro, espero que Rainbow Dash termira de reírse y de gozar su espasmodica risa de gozo por el mal ajeno y vio como se levanto quitándose unas lagrimas de los ojos con sus cascos, mientras que Twilight aun transformada en la sombra siniestra la miraba muy molesta, Rainbow se percato de lo molesta que estaba la Unicornio Lila y le dijo - **¿Qué acaso no te gusto la broma de cómo callar a una cerebrito sabelotodo? **– Le menciono Rainbow Dash empezando a reírse de nuevo, pero fue detenida por una enorme paleta multicolor que Laurent le metió en la boca a la pegaso, lo que dejo a Rainbow Dash callada y muy sorprendida, mientras que Twilight regresaba a la normalidad y se reia por dentro, a lo que solo la miro y con una enorme sonrisa se le acerco y le dijo – **Por lo visto, para callar a una cerebrito sabelotodo como yo, solo se necesita de una pequeñita paletita, mientras que para una cabeza dura y hueca como tu, solo se necesita de una enoooorme paletota para callarte la boca **– Mientras que Twilight le daba una muy siniestra mirada junto con un gozo en su rostro y una enorme sonrisa de victoria, Rainbow no se quedo atrás y le devolvió la fiera mirada, entre las cuales se veian que chocaban y salian una especie de rayo y chocaban entre si saliendo chispas de estas, mientras que el pobre Spike estaba en medio de las dos Ponies tratando de detenerlas empujándolas con sus pequeñas garras y evitar que ambas se molieran a golpes diciendo – **Que alguien me ayude a calmar a este par de taradas… y también… "POR FAVOR… QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE" que aun no quiero morir** **BHWAAAAaaaa** – Dijo el pobre dragoncito a modo de suplica y tratando de evitar que el par de yeguas se molieran a golpes y quedar el atrapado en medio del incidente, vino Applejack y sujetaba a Rainbow Dash de la cola y le decía – **Por Favor paren sus corrales par de yeguas testarudas** – y Fluttershy trataba de contener a Twilight tomándola por su cola y diciéndole – **Twilight calmate por favor, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas en el futuro** – y Rarity decía – **No puedo creer que ustedes dos sean tan vulgares** – Mientras hacia una cara de desaprobación al par de chicas que se querían linchar a golpes, mientras que Pinkie Pie solo narraba la lucha de miradas a todos los espectadores que estaban dentro de la sala de proyección y se reian de las locuras de las dos chicas ponies, en eso hablo Celestia que estaba sentada al otro lado de la Alicornio Laurent junto con Luna quien estaba Jugando con su consola portátil de video juegos, bien sumisa y absorta al tema y su madre Night Moon a la par de esta sonriendo al ver lo gracioso de lo ocurrido, vino Celestia y hablo fuertemente – **YA DEJEN DE DISCUTIR PAR DE DESCEREBRADAS** – Grito Celestia ya ostigada por tanta idiotez por parte de Twilight y Rainbow Dash, todos se quedaron callados y quietos mientras que las miradas veian a Celestia y esta decía – **Mucho mejor** – y volvia a su asiento.

La Alicornio Laurent se levanto enfrente de todos y dijo – **Creo que ya todos nos quitamos el estres de encima, asi que sigamos con el tema del análisis del video del capitulo.** – Laurent suspiro y vio como todos volvían a sus lugares, se sentaban y ponían atencion a ella, dirigió la mirada de nuevo a Zecora y le dijo - **Volviendo a donde nos habíamos quedado Zecora… - **Suspiro Laurent y vio de nuevo a Zecora y le comento** \- La verdad a mi no me pareció adecuado este video, si lo pienso bien, Twilight y Rarity ambas son unas Unicornios, ellas fácilmente pueden detenerte con un simple hechizo, mientras tu las atacas con frascos de pociones… la verdad… - ****A lo cual Laurent dio varios giros con su casco en el aire como tratando de dar a entender que no hayaba el por que del tema y continuo hablando - No veo el porque de este capitulo o crees que estaría bien ese duelo entre Zebras y Unicornios?... Vamos Zecora dime que opinas** – Le menciono la Alicornio Laurent tratando de esta manera que entendiera su punto de vista.

La zebra se quedo pesando en las posibles respuestas, lo analizo un momento y entonces hablo - **Señora Laurent, creo que seria un muy buen capitulo, al pensar que Twilight Sparkle no quiere lastimarme, ella se limitaría a usar su magia encontra mia, mientras que yo la ataco con mis pociones** – Le dijo Zecora con una sonrisa, pensando que le habia atinado en su respuesta.

Laurent solo la miro, dio un respiro mientras daba una mirada pensativa y decidió a preguntar – **¿Twilight, tu que harias contra Zecora, si en realidad eso sucediera**? – Mientras le dirigía la vista a la Unicornio Lila.

Twiligh solo alzo la vista hacia la Alicornio Laurent y le respondió – **Pues… seria simple, con un hechizo de encarcelamiento en una burbuja, Zecora quedaría nulificada.** – Respondio Twilight con una gran sonrisa y de los ojos saliéndole brillos como si hubiera respondido a una pregunta que valiera un millón de Bits.

-**Tienes Razón** – Afirmo Laurent con una sonrisa y señalándole con su casco, mientras que Zecora le lanzaba una mirada muy molesta y con mucho filo hacia Twilight, la Unicornio Lila solo rio nerviosamente y dirigió la vista a otro lado como que si buscara algo, tratando de esta manera el no mirar a la zebra directamente e ignorando el enojo de Zecora.

-**Veamos, y… ¿ustedes que opinan o que creen?** – Les menciono la Alicornio Laurent mientras miraba a todos dentro de la sala de proyección, todos se miraban los unos a los otros y murmuraban, pero nadie opinaba, en eso se oyo a la mas pequeña hablar – **Yo creo que seria muy tonto que Zecora peleara contra Twilight, ella no tiene posibilidad de ganarle a una Unicornio, ni contra Rarity podría, yo mejor pasaría el canal de mi televisor y buscaria algo mejor y mas divertido que ver **– Menciono la pequeña Scootaloo mientras saboreaba su paletita.

-**Bien dicho cariño** – Afirmo la Alicornio Laurent muy alegre de que la mas pequeña diera su opinion y atinándole con su manera de pensar, mientras que Zecora le miraba ahora fieramente y con mucho enojo a la pequeña pegaso naranja, Rainbow Dash se percato y se le acerco en vuelo a Zecora enfrente de ella y le dijo - **¿Qué ves? ¿Acaso tienes problemas con mi hermanita? **– Mientras que casi le ponía el rostro enfrente al de la Zebra, esta le contesto – **No me gusto lo que dijo tu hermanita sobre mi** – Le respondió Zecora a la Pegaso Celeste, vino Rainbow Dash y le contesto – **Ella solo dio su opinion, asi que conformate** – Le menciono muy molesta Rainbow Dash.

-**Ya cálmense las dos** – Les dijo la Alicornio Laurent, tanto Rainbow como Zecora vieron con temor a la Alicornio Laurent, se calmaron y volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares, Laurent suspiro y medio se daba un masaje con sus cascos en cada lado de su cabeza, ya que todas las situaciones junto con el estres le estaba dando una fuerte dolor de jaqueca y dijo – **Saben, en lo personal no me gusto ese capitulo, asi que veremos el siguiente video y veremos que nos parece, asi que corran el siguiente video** – Dijo Laurent sentándose de nuevo y empezando el rodaje del siguiente video.

En el se ve a un Unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro, melena y crin negras, con ojos color rojo y su nombre es Viktor Sombra, el cual aparecia retando a Twilight en un duelo mágico para demostrarle a Celestia que el era mucho mejor y mas poderoso que la muy tonta e incompetente Unicornio Lila que ella habia escogido, en donde se ve mucha burla de parte de este semental hacia las Mane Six y también dándoles a todas una gran paliza, pero al final todo se salió de control al invocar por error a una Osa Mayor, la cual casi liquida a Sombra y es salvado en último momento por Twilight, Sombra al ver que quedo en ridículo huye del pueblo prometiendo este volver para vengarse de la Unicornio Lila y de sus tontas amigas, pero mas molesto al haber sido humillado por Twilight Sparkle, con esto termina el video y se encienden las luces de nuevo y empiezan los comentarios.

Apareciendo Sombra en un destello de humo delante de todos y diciendo - **¿Que os parece, mi querido publico?, a mi parecer es toda una obra maestra Mua, Mua, digna de un premio al Ponyscar de la academia** – Menciono Sombra muy orgulloso, mientras le dirijia una mirada seductora, junto con una sonrisa a la Alicornio Laurent.

Laurent solo lo vio mientras se masajeaba la cien, y le dirigió la palabra al unicornio español – **No negare que me pareció muy bueno y emocionante, pero… ¿realmente queremos ver eso? **– Dijo la Alicornio mientras señalaba con su casco el video recién visto y devolvía la miraba a Sombra.

**-¿El que mi estimada y muy querida Doncella Laurent?** – pregunto Sombra al no entender la pregunta hecha por la Alicornio Laurent.

-**Tanta violencia, si ves, estas literalmente dándoles una paliza a todas las chicas, mientras intentas demostrar tu machista superioridad, ante todas** – Le recalco Laurent al Unicornio de pelaje grisáceo oscuro.

-**Pero My lady, tenía que demostrar un enemigo egocéntrico y superior, pero aclaró que en ningún momento os lastime ningún fino cabello de tan hermosas yeguas durante la grabación de prueba que hicimos con vosotras **– Le respondió Sombra a Laurent con mucha amabilidad, elegancia y dándoles muchos halagos a las mismas, todas las chicas afirmaron muy alagadas a lo que dijo Sombra excepto Twilight que miraba a Sombra como todo un semental de ensueño, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras tenia uno y mil pensamientos de una yegua enamorada con el dichoso semental español, tanto fue asi que se perdió de todo lo que estaban diciendo los demás.

-**¿Twilight?, ¿Twilight? ¿Qué piensas? **– Le preguntaba la Alicornio Laurent a la Unicornio Lila, pero esta no respondia, se le acerco Rainbow Dash y le dijo – **Oye cerebrito airado, DESPIERTA **– Le grito Rainbow Dash lo que provoco que Twilight saliera de su trance y viera a todos lados y apenándose enormemente con los presentes y decir –**Perdon… no sé que me paso** – Dijo la pobre Unicornio Lila mientras que tenia un fuerte rubor rojo en sus mejillas y rostro.

-**Estabamos preguntado a todos que qué les parecía el capitulo, ya todos dieron su opinion, pero tu no dijiste nada, es mas te quedaste… Muda **– Le menciono Laurent a la Unicornio Lila.

Twilight se sorprendió enormemente, miro a todos en el lugar y puso muy palida al escuchar que todos ya habían opinado y ella no, pero de que habían hablado, en su mente al estar viendo a Sombra en el video y luego frente a ella, solo se puso a soñar con él, estando en la orilla del mar, mientras se decían mutuas palabras de amor y se besaban mutuamente, lo cual provoco que se le ruborisaran mas sus mejillas y solo decir inconcientemente – **Me pareció genial** -

-**QUEEEEE!? – **Grito Rarity al oir la respuesta de Twilight, haciendo todo un teatro dramático y callendo resignada y conmocionada en su lugar donde estaba sentada, mientras que la Alicornio Laurent junto con los demás rodaban los ojos a un lado, dando a entender que Rarity estaba otra vez exagerando la situación, en eso vio Rarity la reacción de todos se levanto de su lugar, se acomodo su melena y le dirigió la palara de nuevo a Twilight – **Dime querida, ¿**Acaso te gusta la idea que nos den una paliza un semental mal encarado, en un programa que es para potrillas?, Disculpame Sombra**, tu eres todo un caballero, pero tu personaje es un verdadero patán **– Le Pregunto la Unicornio con mucha sorpresa he histeria incluida en esta a Twilight y disculpándose a la vez con Sombra por el fuerte comentario, Sombra vio a Rarity y le contesto – **No hay ningún problema hermosa Lady Rarity, vuestra critica es para mi una lección para ser un mejor actor** – Dandole un gran saludo como un caballero.

En cambio a Twilight solo se le hicieron los ojos muy pequeñitos como pasas al ver que la había cagado y metido las cuatro patas hasta el fondo de la misma, ya que fue sin querer al decir en su inconsciente y tonta respuesta y muy nerviosamente dijo – **No, no, no, no, no quise decir eso, lo, lo, lo que pasa es que el capitulo esta bien, pero la paliza no, tenemos que hacerlo menos violento, para que las potrillas no se hagan malas ideas, con el dominio de los sementales sobre las yeguas, ya que todos somos iguales, jijijiji. **– Dijo Twilight sudando a borbotones y riéndose nerviosamente mientras miraba a todos en la sala, tratando de esta manera enmendarze en la idiotez que habia dicho momentos antes.

-**Muchas gracias por el apoyo my Lady Twilight** – Le respondió Sombra y le tomo por los hombros dándole un beso en cada mejilla, lo que proboco que Twilight se pusiera roja como un tomate y le saliera vapor por las orejas, mientras veía a Sombra como una potrilla tonta y enamorada, respondiéndole – **Si… si... por ti... lo que sea… **\- Mientras daba un largo suspiro por el Semental Unicornio.

En cambio la Alicornio Laurent estaba que ya no aguantaba la jaqueca de estar todo el dia metida en lo mismo, necesitaba salir a tomar aire, viene y dice – **¿Saben qué?, ya estoy muy cansada de estar viendo videos desde tan de mañana, asi que mañana por la mañana continuaremos con los análisis de los diferentes videos, por ahora solo quiero salir a relajarme, asi que todos tienen la tarde libre **– Les dijo la Alicornio Laurent ya con una cara de molestia y malestar en ella reflejada, a lo que todos afirmaron y poco a poco empezaron a retirarse del lugar.

Twilight solo veía como poco a poco se retiraba Viktor Sombra, estaba toda embobada, mientras que alrededor de su rostro se veian corazoncitos palpitar por el semental y con una sonrisa tonta y la lengua salida a un lado de la cara, a lo lejos ella escucho un comentario que decía – **Oye querida, ¿si tanto te gusta por que no lo invitas a tu apartamento y disfrutas de él, con una noche muy apasionada?** \- A lo que Twilight inconcientemente respondió – **Si… seria... genial…** \- Mientras daba un gran suspiro, pero en eso se escucho otro comentario –** Pero Twilight él es un Unicornio casado** – provocando que todos los corazoncitos alrededor de Twilight empezaran a reventar como globos y pusiera una cara de cachorrita regañada a punto de llorar, luego se escucho otro comentario – **Bwuajajajajaja, nunca pensé que una cerebrito necesitara un babero, y que se viera como una completa babosa retardada y babeante, Bwuajajajajajaja** – Se escucho la burla de otra voz femina, lo cual proboco que la Unicornio Lila reaccionara y bajara de la luna donde andaba perdida, se sacudió la cabeza y se encontró con sus amigas y compañeras de trabajo, encontrándose con Rainbow Dash que se revolcaba en el suelo del ataque de risa que le habia dado al ver la expresión de la muy tonta Twilight y esta muy molesta le dijo – **JA… JA… JA… Muy graciosa Rainbow Dash, ¿Qué... acaso bebiste jugo de payaso? Heee?, por que yo veo que ya tienes la melena de uno **– Le contesto muy molesta y en modo de sarcasmo, mirándola fijamente, muy molesta con el seño fruncido.

Al escuchar Rainbow Dash el insulto que le dio Twilight, no le agrado en lo más minimo, se detuvo en su risa y se levanto del suelo muy enojada poniendo el rostro enfrente del de Twilight y diciéndole – ¿**Acaso quieres que te de una buena lección Cerebrito?** –

-**Adelante** – Le respondió Twilight, mientras que ambas hacían cierta fuerza al empujar con la frente a la de la otra, en eso se escucho un pequeño grito – **POR FAVOR RAINBOW DASH, DEJA DE ESTAR PELEANDO** – Habia gritado la pequeña Scootaloo, lo cual sorprendió mucho a la Pegaso Celeste y volteo a ver a su pequeña hermanita y contestarle – **Pero Scootaloo ella me dijo que era un payaso y además tu tienes que apoyarme por que soy tu hermana mayor **– Le habia dicho Rainbow Dash a Scootaloo, la pequeña pegaso anaranjada oscura y melena magenta solo negó con la cabeza, miro a su hermana mayor con resignación, dio un respiro y le dijo – **Pero tu empezaste, es cierto que Twilight te dijo que eras una payasa, pero tu le dijiste que era una bobasa retardada, y eso… a cualquiera lo hace sentir mal** – Les habia contestado Scootaloo, esas fueron palabras muy sabias dichas por una pequeñita potrilla, tanto Twilight como Rainbow Dash se quedaron calladas pensando en lo que habían dicho, Twilight tomo un poco de aire y hablo – **Tu hermanita tiene razón Rainbow Dash, lamento haberte insultado, ¿me perdonas?** – Habia mencionado la Unicornio Lila mientras levantaba el casco para estrecharlo en señal de paz con Rainbow Dash, la Pegaso Celeste solo la miro muy indiferente y bufo diciendo – **Pfft, vámonos Scootaloo** – Empezando la retirada fuera de la sala de projeccion, Twilight se quedo extrañada al no ver la disculpa de parte de Rainbow Dash y solo frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación, mientras que Scootaloo corria enfrente de su hermana major y muy molesta le dijo – **Hermana, Twilight ya se disculpo, ahora es tu turno **– Rainbow solo miro a Scootaloo y se le acerco al rostro y le contesto – **Dije que ya nos vamos** – Scootaloo miro muy enojada a su hermana mayor y haciendo un puchero le dijo – **No, no me muevo de aquí hasta que te disculpes con** **Twilight** – A lo que procedió la pequeña Pegaso a dejarse caer sentada en el suelo con los cascos cruzados y enfrente de su hermana major, Rainbow Dash muy seria le contesto – **Dije que nos vamos** – Y allí estaban ambas hermanas entablando una lucha de miradas para ver quien daba su casco a torcer.

Twilight miraba ambas pegasos discutir, asi que decidió hacercarse y decir – **Scootaloo, no te preocupes realmente no es necesario que Rainbow Dash se disculpe conmigo **– Le habia dicho la Unicornio Lila con una sonrisa a la pequeña pegaso anaranjada, Scootaloo miro a Twilight sin cambiar su expresión y volver a ver a Rainbow Dash para responderle a Twilight – **No me muevo de aquí hasta que se disculpe contigo** – Dijo la pequeña pegaso anaranjada, en eso hablo Rainbow Dash y dijo muy molesta – **¿Ves lo que has hecho Cerebrito de maní?** \- Twilight se sorprendió al muy brusco comentario de parte de la Pegaso Celeste y se defendió del comentario diciendo - **¿Qué? ¿Acaso yo soy la necia que no se quiere disculpar? **– Menciono Twilight con cierto enojo mirando a Rainbow Dash.

-**¿Acaso quieres que te calle? **– Le respondió Rainbow Dash junto con una fuerte mirada a la Unicornio Lila, lo cual provoco que Twilight sintiera un fuerte escalofrio recorerle por el cuerpo y quedándose muy quieta y callada.

-**Rainbow Dash, sniff… ¿Por qué actuas asi? Sniff… acaso no puedes ser mi hermanita cariñosa de antes** – Le menciono Scootaloo con una mirada muy empañada, moviendo los labios en forma ondulatoria y mostrando una carita de cachorrita tierna y triste, rainbow Dash solo rodo los ojos y suspiro, volvió la vista a Scootaloo y le dijo – **Esta bien, tu ganas, pero por favor no llores, si, lo hare pero no te quiero verte triste, estendido? **– A lo que Rainbow Dash le alborotaba la melena a Scootaloo.

Twilight veía que ya las cosas se habían calmado entre las dos hermanas Pegasos y lentamente se acerco por un lado de Rainbow Dash sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que no queria enfurecer a la Pegaso Celeste y que esta tomara acción contra ella.

-**Ok Scoot, hagamos esto rápido y nos retiramos a divertirnos las dos a la feria** – Dijo Rainbow Dash mostrando una sonrisa a la pequeña pegaso, Scootaloo se alegro mucho y afirmo con la cabeza, vino Rainbow Dash y dijo – **Bueno Cerebrito parece que es tu día de suerte, asi que disculp… - PUMMMMM** – Rainbow Dash habia girado rápidamente y no se habia percatado que Twilight estaba muy cerca de ella, por no decir casi a la par y al voltearse rápidamente para disculparse, no pudo terminar de decircelo y choco con la mandibula de Twilight, cuando apenas levantaba la cabeza donde recientemente estaba mirando y hablando con Scootaloo, fue un golpe tan duro y fuerte que las dos cayeron al suelo, Rainbow Dash se sobaba con sus cascos la cabeza mientras que Twilight se sobaba la mandibula con los suyos y se movia de un lado a otro en el suelo como que si esto le apasiguara el dolor, ambas ponies tenían los ojos muy vidriosos junto con un par de enormes lagrimas en estos, quejándose ambas del dolor.

**-¿Que te pasa idiota?** – Dijo Rainbow Dash muy molesta, mirando fieramente a Twilight.

-**A ti que te pasa tarada, tú te giraste de un solo y me golpeaste** – Le contesto Twilight también muy molesta.

-**¿Y quien te llamo? Estupida **– Le recalco Rainbow Dash.

-**Y yo que iba a saber que solo te voltearías sin avisar imbécil** – Le recrimino Twilight.

-**SILENCIO** – Grito ahora Applejack, mirando muy molesta a ambas, tanto Rainbow Dash como Twilight miraban a Applejack y volvian la mirada de enojo hacia la otra, vino Applejack y dio un respiro y dijo – **Ya dejen de pelear, parecen viejas yeguas de mercado de pueblo, peleándose por algo que solo fue un accidente, tanto Twilight como Rainbow tuvieron ambas la culpa, Twilight por meterse en lo que no le importaba y Rainbow Dash por distraída y girar sin percatarse que Twilight estaba a la par de ella, asi que ambas discúlpense y hagan las pases **– Dijo de forma muy directa Applejack, Rainbow Dash no estaba de muy buen humor asi que solo se levanto y empezó la retirada del lugar diciendo – **Vamonos Scootaloo** – La pequeña potrilla solo le afirmo muy triste y se levanto, pero antes de retirarse se dirigió donde estaba Twilight y le hablo – **Disculpala Twilight, la verdad se iva a disculpar, pero paso ese pequeño accidente, no es que sea mala, solo que ya no es la misma desde… que nos quedamos… solas.** – Menciono la pequeña potrilla un poco triste, Twilight solo le palmeo la cabeza con su casco y le respondió – **No te preocupes pequeña, yo entiendo, estamos las dos en paz, te parece** – Dándole una sonrisa, solo que le dolio al sonreírle por el golpe recibido y sobándose con el casco, Scootaloo solo afirmo con la cabeza y dijo – **Gracias** – Retirandose a todo galope donde su hermana.

Applejack refunfuño y dijo – **Por mis corrales esta Rainbow Dash es mas terca que una Mula **– Luego miro a un lado de ella percatándose que habia una mula pasando enfrente de ella y sonrio nerviosamente dispulpandose de inmediato, en eso Twilight se levanto del suelo y medio se masajeaba la mejilla, Applejack le menciono que fuera a su casa y que se pusiera hunguento donde recibió el golpe para que no se le inflamara, Twilight le confirmo que lo haría, pero que necesitaba quitarse el enojo de encima asi que mas tarde lo haría, pero saldría a dar una vuelta antes de regresar a casa, a lo cual las demás afirmaron y todas se retiraron del lugar separándose en la salida y cada una tomando su camino.

Despues de varios minutos Twilight estaba caminado hacia el parque central de Ponywood, después de haberse casi peleado con Rainbow Dash, necesitaba calmarse un poco, entro en el parque donde habían muchas familias de distintas especies en este, entre ellos ponies, changeling, grifos, minotaurios, dragones y mas, ella miro dentro del parque y se adentro en el, al haber pasado unos minutos sin querer se encontró con la Alicornio Laurent sentada en una banca mientras comia un helado, ella no sabia si debería hacercarse ó no, ya que momentos antes Laurent habia mencionado que estaba asteada por tanto trabajo y queria relajarse, asi que lo pensó un momento y decidió que se arriesgaría, lentamente se le acerco y le pregunto – **¿Puedo acompañarte?** – Con una pequeña sonrisa pero se le notaba un pequeño bulto en la mejilla por el golpe recibido momentos antes por parte de Rainbow Dash, el cual le dolia un poco, la Alicornio la miro y lo noto y le pregunto – **Que te paso en la mejilla Twilight** – al vercesala inflamada, Twilight solo miro a los lados nerviosamente y le respondió – **No, nada, solo que... choque con la puerta al salir** – Le respondió Twilight a la Alicornio con una sonrisa nerviosa, provocando que medio se quejara del dolor en su mejilla, pero se sentía un poco mal por mentirle a Laurent, pero tampoco traicionaría a Rainbow Dash, es cierto que no se llevaban bien, pero esa no era la razón para perjudicarla, ya que Laurent sabia muy bien del carácter un poco explosivo de Rainbow Dash y nunca creería que el golpe que ambas tuvieron hubiera sido un simple accidente que Rainbow Dash tubo con Twilight, al final Twilight también sabia que Rainbow Dash vivía sola con su hermanita menor Scootaloo y que ese trabajo era todo lo que tenia para cuidar de ella.

Laurent solo la vio y le sonrio para decirle – **Twilight hazme el favor de comprarme una botella de agua y que te regalen un vaso con hielo a parte, también comprate un helado y me acompañas, ¿te parece?** – Le menciono la Alicornio Laurent con una sonrisa sincera, Twilight afirmo con la cabeza y procedió a retirarse para comprar el encargo con uno de los tantos vendedores dentro del parque, en menos de cinco minutos ya habia regresado con Laurent, le entrego la botella con agua y el vaso con hielo que le habia pedido y se sento a la par de ella, mientras comia su helado, dio un brinco cuando de repente sintió como Laurent le ponía en su mejia hinchada su toalla en la cual tenia envuelta dentro de ella un poco de hielo, se sorprendió por lo que ella le estaba haciendo y se quejo un poco por el dolor, pero Laurent le hablo – **Te dolerá un poco, pero ya se te pasara y pronto la hinchazón bajara **– Le habia mencionado Laurent con una sonrisa muy tierna y angelical, Twilight la miro y solo le agradeció, mientras seguía comiendo su helado, mientras que ambas disfrutaban de una tranquila tarde de relajación y descanso dentro del parque, mientras veian a todas esas familias divertirse, entre los cuales habían muchos artistas callejeros tratando de divertir a los espectadores y estos les dieran una ayuda voluntaria, habían uno que otro mimo, ponies payasos, bailarines y otros mas.

A unos cuantos metros enfrente de ellas se cruzaba una pony de pelaje Cian, melena blanca con franjas celeste claro y ojos color violeta igual a los de Twilight, esta pony iba vestida con un sombrero azul claro de mago y una capa estampada con estrellas, iba jalando una pequeña carretilla de supermercado, que a la vista de Twilight alcanzo a verle unos manteles encima junto con unos cartones a los lados de la carretilla, Twilight vio como se dirigió entre dos arboles del parque situados enfrente de todas las familias que se divertían y procedió a sacar una soga que paso entre las sabanas y las colgó en las ramas del par de arboles, luego saco los cartones y los colgó uno encima de lo que podría llamarse telon y el otro a un lado de este sobre una pequeña cartelera, en el cual decían "**La Maga Trixie**", Twilight pensó que seria interesante ver a la pony hacer los trucos mágicos para relajar la mente y le hablo a la Alicornio – **Laurent mire** – mientras señalaba al pequeño telon improvisado de la pony color Cian.

-**¿Qué quieres que vea Twilight?** – Menciono la Alicornio.

-**¿Que tal si vemos el show de la pony? Y asi nos distraemos** **y nos relajamos un poco la mente** – Le confirmo Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa a Laurent, a lo que ella le confirmo con la cabeza y devolviéndole la sonrisa a la Unicornio Lila.

Ambas se levantarón de la banca en la que estaban descansando y se dirigieron enfrente del pequeño pero modesto show de magia, mientras que poco a poco llegaban algunos potrillos he infantes de varias especies a presenciar el show de la pony, los cuales procedían a sentarse sobre la grama verde del lugar, Twilight y Laurent procedieron también a sentarse en la grama para ver el pequeño show y al pasar unos quince minutos, se abrió el telon hecho de sabanas y enfrente de ellos apareció la pony maga.

-**Niños y Niñas de todas las especies, están listos para la magia de la Maga Trixie** – Menciono la pony Cian muy entusiasmada al publico y levantando los cascos delanteros al cielo y se paraba en dos patas mientras sonreía, entre el publico se escucharon algunos aplausos entre cascos de los pequeños, Twilight y Laurent se mantenían expectantes y con una pequeña sonrisa por ver lo que pasaría, en eso vino Trixie y se quito el sombrero, demostrando con esto que era una Unicornio y empezó el espectáculo haciendo el truco del agua dentro del sombrero, haciéndolo desaparecer, los pequeños se quejaron y le reclamaron a Trixie que ese truco ya lo habían visto, vino ella y se coloco el sombrero en la cabeza pero no cayo el agua, otra vez le reclamaron, luego vino Trixie y se quito el sombrero y se pregunto donde habia quedado el agua, luego miro dentro del sombrero y de repente salió un conejo hecho de luces artificiales mágicas, lo que provoco que Trixie cayera sentada y mencionándoles a los pequeños del público que el conejo se habia tomado el agua y empezó a regañar el conejo, el conejo solo le saco la lengua y volteo el rostro con los bracitos cruzados, Trixie se molesto y se le lanzo encima, cuando ella reviso entre sus cascos a ver si lo habia atrapado este no estaba y miro a los lados buscando al pequeño conejo y este apareció detrás de Trixie indicándole a los pequeños que guardaran silencio, vino y lentamente levanto las patillas traseras y le dio un gran golpe que hizo que Trixie diera una vuelta completa en el aire y cayera de panza, el conejo se reia y burlaba de la Unicornio, vino Trixie y muy molesto agarro el sombrero y se lo hecho encima al conejo, cuando la Unicornio Cian empezó a levantar el sombrero lentamente para atrapar el conejo esta ya no estaba, lo busco mirando para todos lados y les pregunto a los pequeños si lo habían visto, estos le negaron, asi que se coloco el sombrero en su cabeza y menciono que el conejo bribon se habia esfumado y que era algo que le alegraba ya que estaba a punto de darle su merecido, pero de repente el conego apareció sobre el sombrero por la parte de atrás de Trixie indicándole a los niños que guardaran silencio de nuevo, a lo que los niños estaban curiosos expectantes a lo que iba a suceder, vino el conejo y se coloco en la parte de atrás del sombrero y tomo con su patita delantera la punta del sombrero para sostenerse mientras que levantaba la patita trasera dando a entender que estaba haciendo pipi junto con una cara de relajación y satisfacción, como que si hubiera estado aguantando mucho tiempo, mientras que sobre el rostro de Trixie empezó a caer los chorritos de agua, ella se sorprendió y menciono que si estaba lloviendo al sentir pasar el agua en su rostro y sobre su cabeza, levanto la vista al cielo, encontrandose con este totalmente despejado, luego su rostro cambio a uno de asco y lentamente se quito el sombrero y colocándoselo enfrente de ella encontrándose con el conejo y decirle a este que ahora si se arrepentiría y empezó una lucha donde se perdieron dentro de una nube, donde se veía al pobre conejo salir de cierto lado de la nube de polvo y ser jalado dentro de esta de nuevo, luego de un par de minutos la nube desapareció mostrándonos a una Unicornio Cian toda apaleada con un rostro todo atontado y con la lengua por fuera, mientras sus ojos daban vueltas sin sentido y el conejo hacia victorias sobre el cuerpo de Trixie, dando a entender que habia ganado la batalla, luego el conejo salto y se fue por la parte trasera de la cortina derecha despidiéndose de todos, mientras que Trixie se levantaba del suelo toda atontada y le decía al conejo que para la otra le iria peor, mientras que muy tontamente se dirigía al lado izquierdo de la cortina y se enredaba en esta provocando que le callera encima, seguido del rotulo de "La Maga Trixie" que le remataba con un golpe estando ella bajo la cortina y luego apareciendo el conejo y escribiendo en el aire con su fuego artificial magico "**FIN**"

A lo que el público y pequeñines le aplaudían, aunque no fueran muchos pero los presentes estaban muy alegres por el pequeño espectáculo incluyendo a ellos a Laurent y a Twilight muy sonrientes y carcajeándose del muy chistoso Show.

A lo cual se levantaba entre las cortinas que estaban en el suelo la Unicornio maga, a lo cual les agradeció a todos por la atención y que les haya logrado sacar una sonrisa, que era algo que a ella le encantaba ya que era su misión el alegrarles a todos el dia y a la vez les agradecería si le ayudan a ella con una colaboración, para continuar con esa misión, tomo su sombrero lo estrujo para secarlo y lo tomo con su boca pasando enfrente del publico, la mayoría no le daba ni un bit pero uno que otro pequeñin si, a lo cual ella les agradecia junto con una sonrisa, llego enfrente de Twilight y ella le dio dos Bits y Laurent le dio cinco Bits, Trixie les agradeció y siguió con los demás presentes.

-**¿Te gusto el pequeño show Twilight? **\- Le preguntaba la Alicornio con una pequeña sonrisa y sin quitar la vista de Trixie.

-**Bueno, la verdad, que hizo actos muy comunes, pero esos cambios innesperados fueron muy graciosos** – Le respondió la Unicornio Lila mientras miraba a Laurent y le sonreía, y luego percatándose de que ella no le quitaba la vista a la Unicornio Cian, mientras esta empezaba a recoger sus cosas y las acomodaba dentro de su carretilla de supermercado, la intriga invadió a Twilight y le pregunto a la Alicornio – **¿Laurent que tienes pensado? **– Mirando fijamente a la Alicornio.

-**Se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea y para eso la necesito a Ella** – Le respondió la Alicornio y señalando a Trixie

Twilight no entendía lo que decía Laurent y le pregunto – **¿Como que la necesitamos a ella?.**

**-Si, a ella… me parece la indicada para tu duelo mágico, además es una yegua Unicornio, asi que las cosas estarían emparejadas, además, creo que su forma de actuar me parece perfecta para una serie para pequeñas potras… tomaria el capitulo de Viktor Sombra y la sustituiría con ella – **Le menciona la Alicornio Laurent con una gran sonrisa al imaginarse como quedaría el capitulo grabandolo con una yegua Unicornio.

A Twilight solo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo su cuerpo, junto con un fuerte palpitar que le dio su corazón dentro de su pecho, se sintió muy mal al oir que sustituirían a Viktor Sombra con esa Unicorcio Cian, vino y muy preocupada le dijo a Laurent – **Pe… pero Laurent, Viktor se esforzó mucho y dio lo mejor de él por que quedara el capitulo tan bien como ha quedado** – Le mencionaba la Unicornio Lila muy preocupada y triste.

-**Lo sé Twilight, pero ese capitulo no puedo presentarlo así como esta, me lo rechazarían de inmediato los de alta jerarquía dentro de la empresa** – Le respondió la Alicornio sin quitar la mirada sobre Trixie.

-**Pe… pe…pero Laurent, Viktor es la mejor opción** – Recalco Twilight poniendo carita de cachorrita triste en modo de suplica.

Laurent solo rodo los ojos en modo de desaprobación hacia Twilight y le dijo – **Sabes, haremos la prueba con la Unicornio maga y la presentaremos junto con el de Viktor y Zecora y que ellos escojan, ¿Te parece bien? **– Le respondió mirando con una sonrisa a Twilight, ella confirmo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa forzada, pero Twilight susurro en un tono muy bajo casi inaudible – **Pero Viktor es mejor que cualquiera de ellas dos y estoy segura que el ganara** – Se dijo para ella misma junto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Vamos Twilight, hablemos con la Unicornio maga** – Le menciono Laurent mientras se encaminaba hacia esta, que empesaba a retirarse del parque.

-**Esta bien Laurent, voy detrás de ti** – Le confirmo la Unicornio Lila, no muy animada.

.

\- **CONTINUARA. **

.

Zero – Ok amigos, hasta aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, primero que nada la Palabra Zebra esta mal escrita pero la verdad me gusta mas con Zeta XD , asi que asi lo dejare : P y lo otro es que para muchos que me preguntaban como fue que Trixie se volvió tan fiel amiga de Twilight, asi que decidi explicar la historia, Ok ya escuche sus abucheos, si, si ya lo se, que otra vez voy a utilizar otro Flash back largo, lo lamento sí, no quise hacerlo, pero que carajos, realmente es necesario este Flash Back XD, ya que explicar lo de Trixie no están simple y sencillo, imagínense esto – Vienen Laurent y Twilight le proponen la oferta de trabajo a Trixie, ella lo acepta y pufff se hacen grandes amigas - guacala XP que asco, nombre asi no lo hare, pero… pero estoy seguro que lo qué escribiré les gustara y estoy seguro que lo qué leerán en el siguiente capitulo los dejara muy conmovidos con la historia de Trixie Lullamoon, ya estuvo bien demasiado Spoiler, asi que espero les haya gustado este capitulo y comensare a escribir el siguiente, pero no lo esperen pronto me tomara tiempo XP -

Diane – Por que mejor, te dejas de tantos rodeos y vas al grano de lo que realmente ibas a mencionar Zero, por que la verdad, me haces muy difícil el contenerme y decirte un tu par de verdades : ( .

Tershie – Vamos Diane no seas mala, el pobre ha estado con los nervios de punta todo este Tiempo.

Zero – Vamos Diane, se que muchos rodeos doy pero asi soy.

Diane – No en serio eres un imbécil.

Tershie – Solo da un suspiro y mira a otro lado negando la forma de actuar de Diane.

Zero – Vamos chicas, ya dejen de pelear sí – A lo que se arrodilla y agarra a ambas y las abraza, pero extrañamente mantiene la vista baja.

Zero – Se que soy un poco asteante y también un poco ido y distraído, también se que hablo muchas tonterías, pero no soy mal intensionado, también se que no debería escribir mas capítulos, al estar preocupado por el tratamiento y la salud de mi madre, pero realmente esto es lo único que me calma los nervios y me relaja un poco, ya se que no deveria hacerlo, pero ya no se que mas hacer, realmente ya no se que mas hacer – Mientras mantiene la vista baja.

Tershie – Oye Diane, Zero me esta asustando – Menciono Tershie mirando con dudas a Diane, pero esta solo le señalo que no dijera nada y lentamente Diane abrazaba a Zero mientras le consolaba.

Tershie se separo lentamente y miro a Diane, esta le hablo – Tershie, termina lo que Zero iba a decir, él ya no esta en condiciones de hablar más – Asi que Tershie se acerco a la PC y continúo con el trabajo de Zero.

Tershie – Disculpen amigos y amigas, pero Zero no esta en condiciones en este momento de continuar, ha estado muy tenso, estresado y triste, aunque se mostraba alegre pero realmente no era cierto y hoy llego a su limite – A lo que Tershie da un suspiro y vuelve a tomar el tema - Pero lo que él realmente queria decirles, es que tiene planeado un capitulo Especial de preguntas y respuestas al estilo show ponificado con sus versiones OC ya sean estos ponies, dragones u otras especies y todo esto lo hara en el mes de Agosto, que corresponde al aniversario de este Fic y al haber empezado como escritor, también porque esta próximo a terminar, ya que él tiene planeado que solo sean los últimos capítulos explicando como fue que inicio la amistad de Trixie con Twilight, el crucero donde las dos se tomarán un descanso y para finalizar la entrevista de trabajo de Twilight en Ponywood, dando por terminada con esta historia. –

Tershie solo da un pequeño respiro y ve como Diane abrazaba y daba consuelo a Zero, quien aun se mantenía en la misma posición con la mirada baja, mientras que Diane le hablaba pero este no reaccionaba.

Tershie – Lo lamento, realmente no se que mas decir, asi que me despido, Adios. – A lo que Tershie se baja de la silla y va caminando también a consolar a Zero, dejando que la pagina termine de enviar el capitulo y este lo suba.

.


	15. Gracias a Todos

.

**Amigos y amigas lectores.**

.

Quería agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que me brindaron con sus oraciones y plegarias en ayuda a la recuperación de la salud mi madre.

.

Como les venía mencionando en capítulos anteriores por razones de Salud de mi madre ya no pude subir más capítulos de los dos Fic que tengo en desarrollo los cuales son **"La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una Estrella Mágica Extinta" y "El Fin de un Brony"**, las cuales por más de dos meses me he ausentado de la escritura y actualización de ambas historias, también de la lectura, aunque no tanto ya que de vez en cuando leo una o dos historias para poderme relajar.

Bueno iré al grano y sin tantos rodeos, lo que les quiero mencionar es que por un tiempo me retirare de la escritura de ambas historias, ambas estarán suspendidas temporalmente, no están canceladas solo estarán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso.

La Razón de la suspensión de ambas historias es:

Que en este mes de Julio del 2015, después de un largo procedimiento medico de Quimioterapia que duro más de dos meses y los cuales mi madre resistió y solo estábamos a la espera de la operación para que ya empezara su recuperación, a lo cual estábamos todos en la familia más animados, ya que se le veía más animada a mi madre, pero Dioscito tenía otros planes con ella y hace unos días la solicito ante su presencia.

Para mí ella era la mejor de las madres que un hijo pudiera tener, que lo dio todo por sus hijos y por eso para mí era una grandiosa mujer, era mi heroína, una de verdad, que inclusive arriesgo su vida por sus hijos e hijas.

Ahora sé que ella está con Dioscito, ya no está sufriendo dolor por su enfermedad, se que ella está en el cielo con Dioscito, muy alegre, animada y orgullosa de sus hijos, ya que sabe que la amábamos y que dimos todo por ella, mi madre siempre supo que no la dejaríamos sola y que estuvimos con ella hasta el último momento.

Aunque físicamente ya no está con nosotros, pero estoy seguro que nos mira desde el cielo junto con una sonrisa, sabiendo que nos crio con mucho amor y por tal razón siempre la tendré en mi corazón y la recordare como la madre muy alegre y luchadora que era.

Te quiero con todo mi corazón madrecita querida, aunque ya no estés físicamente, pero estoy seguro que siempre nos cuidaras desde el cielo.

Asi que les agradezco a todos por su atención, también les agradezco a todos por sus rezos y apoyo durante los días anteriores en los que estuvo ella enferma, Gracias a Todos.

Y por tal razón es que no escribiré más capítulos de mis historias por un tiempo, ya que no me siento de ánimos para eso.

Hasta pronto amigos y amigas lectores.

.


	16. Chapter 14 - Sermón

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y a Hasbro, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

**Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.**

**Les quiero agradecer a todos por sus palabras de apoyo y pesame :**

P-GHOST-12 -

nicox3002 -

U.N.S.C -

FANPyF –

amadeusdark –

ShineARTx –

Comet Light –

Comet Galaxy

misery680 –

Silver Spike –

Blessing Moonlight –

Supertoti –

Gracias amigos y amigas por su apoyo, se los agradesco mucho.

Lo siguiente que esta escrito, lo escribi hace tiempo atrás, justo un par de días antes de que sucediera lo de mi madre, ya lo habia terminado, pero sucedió lo que sucedio y ya no lo subi, asi que ya varios días después o mejor dicho casi dos meses después he decidido mejor solo el subirlo, si hay errores allí me disculpan, pero aun no estoy de animos para corregirlo, espero que les gusten.

Realmente es sorprendente ver las visitas que tiene esta historia, no hay dia en que no haya sido visitado, realmente es algo genial que haya llegado ya a los mas de 4,500 VIEWS - XD - y todo gracias a ustedes amigos y amigas, :D es algo que me alegra y me anima mucho, pero me llega una duda y es ¿Por qué no me dejan sus Reviews y sus opiniones de que les parece la historia?, acaso la hisoria no les gusta ó se sale de lo común con como deberían de ser los personajes , o realmente son timidos? Claro que me refiero a los que no opinan XD - Vamos no sean timidos y opinen eso me va a alegrar mucho y me animara a seguir escribiendo, realmente es algo grato ver la opinion de ustedes y ver en que puedo mejorar la historia :D , también agradecer a los que opinan, me alegra mucho el aclararles sus dudas via PM.

**Nota Personal** **\- ****\- Tambien les quiero agradecer por el apoyo espiritual que me brindaron todos en su opinion y rezos, Gracias amigos y amigas :D .**

**Gracias a todos.**

**.**

**Otra cosa es que quiero agradecer a aquellas escritoras y escritores que me recomiendan con otros para que lea sus historias, para mi es todo un honor el ser considerado para darles mi opinión y punto de vista XD – También quiero disculparme si no logro leer y dar el respectivo Review ya que se me están complicando mucho las cosas en mi vida personal, familiar, de trabajo y estudios : ( - si no ven mi Review es porque aun no he podido leer el capítulo de la historia.**

**.**

**Tambien Quiero agradecer a los siguientes escritores por permitir que los Personajes de este Fic he historia hayan sido parte de sus FICS :D –**

UltimateDash – Escritor del Fic Rainbowverse , quien hace uso de Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo.

damian175 – Escritor del Fic Un Cambio de Planes , quien hace uso de Twilight Sparkle y Trixie Lullamoon.

ShineARTx – Escritora del Fic Atencion fics, esto no es un simulacro , Quien hace uso de Twilight Sparkle, Trixie Lullamoon y Fluttershy.

Los cuales tienen a mi parecer Fics muy buenos y geniales y que les vengo a recomendar ya que a mi me gustaron mucho y los cuales son historias que se salen de lo común y lo cual los vuelven historias muy llamativas y geniales que te mantendrán al tanto de lo que pasa y anciando por leer el siguiente capitulo :D , Asi que Brindemos nuestro apoyo a los Compañeros y Compañeras Escritores dejando su respectivo Review y si les encantan sus historias como a mi, que tambien los apoyen con sus respectivos Follows y Favorites para estas geniales historias y claro que también para la mia XD .

Les agradesco mucho por haberme permitido que mis personajes pudieran ser parte de sus historias y es todo un Honor el poder compartir ideas con ustedes.

Ahora si alguien más quiere hacer un Crossover con su Fic y alguno de los mios ó recomendaciones de otros escritores, que soy todo Oidos y estoy abierto a imtercambio de ideas :D –

**.**

**OTRA NOTA MAS** " - _ - " – Si ya sé que aburro con tanta nota XD .

Como no pude terminar de mencionar lo que queria en el capitulo anterior por problemas… emocionales y Tershie se puso nervioso al explicarles el asunto XD, Reinicio lo del tema final que me quede por decirles a todos en el capitulo anterior :D – .

Lo que queria mencionarles es que tengo planeado hacer un capitulo Super Especial de este Fic para finales de Septiembre ú Octubre para ser mas concreto será el siguiente capitulo después del capitulo final de el FIC - **La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta. –**** Por celebración del cumpleaños de la historia la cual el primer capitulo fue presentado el 28 de Agosto del 2014 y el cual esta pronto a cumplir un año y próximo a finalizar, el especial tratara de un programa de preguntas y respuestas al estilo Show televisivo comico, donde todos los Lectores Bronies y Lectoras Pegasisters pueden enviarme sus preguntas tanto a los personajes de la historia como a mi persona para que estas sean respondidas : ) , todas las preguntas serán respondidas no importando como estas sean preguntas incomodas o preguntas normales o fuera de lo común XD , asi que empiecen a enviarlas, junto con su OC´S para ser detallados en el especial, no importan que sean OC´S de ponies, dragones, changelings, alicornios u otras especies, incluyendo humanos, todos serán bienvenidos :D – XD – **

**Gracias a todos por haberme prestado toda su atención y los espero con sus comentarios y preguntas :D no importa si estos son buenas o malos, tambien para que agreguen la historia a Favoritas y Follows.**

.

Ahora vamos a lo principal:

Espero que les guste el capítulo Catorce –

**.**

**La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14 – Sermón – **

.

Vemos como muy animada la Alicornio Laurent va siguiendo a la maga callejera, siendo seguida por una no muy contenta Unicornio Lyla que murmuraba maldiciones dirigidas a la Unicornio maga, viendo en la misma maga callejera un peligro, ya que pensaba que le podia quitar el trabajo a su muy amado y soñado semental español, el humor de ambas ponies contradecían la una con la de la otra con respecto al pensamiento que tenían sobre la Unicornio maga, pero antes de que veamos que ocurre con ellas tres, remontémonos a ese mismo dia en horas muy tempranas de la mañana, en una pequeña habitación de un albergue de una de las tantas iglesias ubicadas en Ponywood, se despertaba una Unicornio de pelaje Cian, melena y crin de líneas blancas y celestes claras turnándose cada una con la otra y ojos color violeta, su nombre es Trixie Lullamoon.

En la iglesia comenzaban a sonar las campanas anunciando la misa de las seis de la mañana y muchos feligreses llegaban al lugar para oir la palabra del párroco de la iglesia y otros orar.

Pero nuestra Unicornio Cian estaba en el area atrás de la Iglesia, exactamente en el albergue donde recibían a los desamparados dentro de la misma iglesia, Trixie estaba acostada en una cama muy rudimentaria de madera, cubierta por una lona que servia como colchon y ella cubriendose con una muy delgada sabana sumamente desgastada por los años de uso, Trixie comenzaba a abrir los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, al escuchar sonar cada campanada que retumbaba dentro de sus oídos, provocando con cada una de las repicantes campanadas que se le alejara mas su tan preciado sueño, como si fuera una gatita se doblo manteniéndose de lado y arqueando su lomo y al mismo tiempo estirando los cuatro cascos, comenzaba a dar un gran bostezo y luego saborear con su boca y acumulando un poco de magia encendia la luz de su muy reducido cuartito, procedía a levantarse de su cama, dando solo un paso y encontrándose con un tazon de metal muy maltratado y una tetera en iguales condiciones y que contenía agua dentro de la misma, la Unicornio Cian procedía a verter el liquido dentro del tazon y miro atrás de ella, exactamente a sus alforjas que estaban a un lado de su cama, las alforjas daban a notar que estaban muy gastadas y con muchos remiendos en esta, Trixie acumulo un poco de magia en su cuerno y sacaba dentro de su alforja un pequeño jabon, lo levitaba y con sus cascos tomaba un poco de agua del tazon metalico y se humedecía su rostro, luego comenzaba a pasar el jabon encima de su rostro para lavárselo y luego aplicarse un poco mas de agua y con eso ya tenerlo limpio, luego con su magia saco una pequeña toalla de su alforja y se secaba su rostro, después procedió a humedecer la toalla y pasarle el jabon encima, mientras que literalmente con la toalla enjabonada se daba un pequeño baño con la misma, estrujo la toalla dentro del tazon con agua quitándole el jabon y procedió a pasarlo por su cuerpo para quitarse los remanentes del jabon que aun tenia, ya una vez terminado dio media vuelta y guardo el jabon y la toalla dentro de su alforja, luego quito la sabana con la que se habia cubierto su cuerpo para descansar la noche anterior y procedió a doblarla y guardarla dentro de su alforja, después tomo su alforja y la coloco sobre su lomo, abriendo la puerta de su cuartito y saliendo al pasillo donde habían otras creaturas, entre estos habian ponies, grifos, minotauros, changelings y otros, que eran de escasos recursos saliendo de otras habitaciones igual a la que ella habia estado, al salir del largo pasillo se encontraba en el comedor de la iglesia, muchos se ivan y otros que tenían para pagar la comida se quedaban, Trixie se puso atrás de la fila de diferentes especies para poder pedir su tan anhelado desayuno, ya que aunque lo negara y pensara que no tenia mucha hambre, pero su estomago no opinaba lo mismo dando rugido tras rugido, solicitando el tan preciado alimento para poder reponer energias y asi continuar su dia.

La fila caminaba a buen paso y en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos Trixie ya estaba enfrente de una Minotaurio hembra de edad avanzada, Piel Gris oscura y melena larga y gris claro demostrando ya muchas canas, esta minotauro era la encargada de brindar los utensilios para los menos afortunados, la Minotaurio vio a Trixie enfrente de ella y con una mirada tierna junto con una sonrisa le dijo – **Buenos días cariño, ¿Qué tal amaneciste?** –

Trixie solo la miro y con una sonrisa le contesto – **Muy bien, gracias **– Justo en ese momento su estomago dio un gran rugido que proboco que Trixie se sonrojara y muy apenada dijera **\- Jijiji y además muy hambrienta **– Recalco la Unicornio Cian muy apenada junto con una risita nerviosa resultado de la pequeña vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar su estomago.

La Minotauro solo la miro y le sonrio diciendole -**Me alegro mucho cariño, como siempre será un Bit por el desayuno.** – Le contesto con una sonrisa la Minotaurio.

**-Si claro, aquí tiene** – Le respondió Trixie mientras le levitaba un Bit hasta la mano de la minotaurio, esta la agarro y lo guardo en la caja registradora, luego tomo una bandeja donde le puso dos platos dentro de ella, uno hondo y otro pacho junto con un vaso, Trixie lo tomo con su magia y continuo caminando donde habían otros sirviendo la comida, la primera era una Unicornio y le brindo un caldo de verduras, la segunda era una Grifo quien le brindo un buñuelo de pan caliente y fresoco que acompañaba a la sopa y el tercero era un Asno que le proporciono jugo de frutas y sonriente le dijo – **Que disfrutes tus alimentos** – Trixie le sonrio y le agradeció, empezó a caminar junto con su bandeja que contenian sus alimentos, entre las filas de asientos que habían en el albergue, ella buscaba un lugar para poder sentarse y comer, luego de caminar cinco filas de asientos ocupados por seres de escasos recursos, encontró un lugar disponible, ella se sento y agradeció por los alimentos que iba a tomar, comenzando a comer estos.

Despues de haber terminado de comer y salir de la iglesia, no sin antes recoger su carretilla de supermercado donde tenia varias de sus cosas con las que trabajaba ella en el parque de Ponywood por las tardes, ya eran las 6:30 am, el Sol ya iluminaba los cielos, mientras que en el otro extremo del firmamento se veía como la Luna poco a poco se perdia de vista en el horizonte, Trixie acelero el paso y se encamino en galope por un total de siete cuadras entre varios edificios y comercios, llegando a un pequeño restaurant al estilo de los años cincuenta, en el se veía un rotulo en rojo y azul que decía **"Restaurant de la abuela Grifo", **Trixie se encamino a la parte trasera del restaurant y subio un total de siete gradas y toco la puerta, mientras que con su magia dejaba su carretilla de supermercado a un lado y en un lugar seguro, en ese momento habría la puerta una Grifo y saludaba a Trixie diciéndole – **Buenos días Trixie** –

Trixie le sonreía y le contestaba – **Buenos días señora Blossom** –

De repente de cada lado de la grifo, salen dos pequeños, de un lado un pequeño grifo y del otro lado un pequeño pegaso de pelaje café claro, crin y melena clara, abalanzándose sobre Trixie y diciéndoles muy emocionados ambos – **Trixie, Trixie, por favor has el truco de nuevo, Siiii… Por fisssssss…** \- Le mencionaban los dos pequeños.

-**Vamos niños dejen a Trixie tranquila, además se hace tarde para la escuela** – Les mencionaba la Grifo.

-**¡¿**Pero mami?!**** – Le respondían algo desanimados ambos pequeños al unisono.

-**Vamos niños, ¿no queran que su mami se enoje?** – Les recalcaba ahora Trixie en su afirmación, mientras que de repente detrás de ella surge un conejo hecho de fuegos artificiales magicos saltando encima de la cabeza de Trixie y asi utilizarla como trampolín y caer enfrente de ambos y victoriando su pequeña hazaña.

-**¡Wowwwww!... Fantastico **– Decian muy emocionados ambos pequeños al unisono.

-**¿Y que les parece? **– Les preguntaba Trixie con una gran sonrisa, muy emocionada y mirando a los pequeños, ellos la miraron muy emocionados y le respondieron – **Esta genial, y, y… ¿Qué trucos harás con el conejo Trixie? **– Era ahora la intriga de ambos pequeños mientras miraban a la unicornio cian con brillos en los ojos, Trixie solo los miro y con media sonrisa en su rostro les respondió – **No puedo decírselos aun, ya que no seria sorpresa, pero… se los mostrare hoy en la tarde, en el parque, ¿Les parece?** – Los pequeños se lamentarón en su respuesta al verseles el desanimo reflejado en sus rostros, pero le confirmaron con un – **Esta bien** – Algo desanimados ambos.

-**Ya niños, es hora de irnos** – Les recalco ahora su madre mirándolos desde encima de ellos.

-**Pero mami, aun falta mucho para que sea hora de entrar a clases** – Volvieron a responder ambos al unisono.

-**Ya niños es hora de irnos** – Volvio a recalcar la señora Blossom y tomo a ambos por la cintura y los dos se empezaron a mover, como queriéndose safar del agarre de su madre y decir – **Trixie, auxilio, estamos demasiado débiles para ir a clases **– Dijeron y luego dejaron de mover garras y cascos cada uno, meneándolos como si fueran estos fideos, la Señora Blossom solo rodo los ojos hacia un lado y vio a Trixie y le dijo – **Bueno Trixie, es mejor que te apresures, mi esposo te espera alla adentro y hay muchas cosas que hacer, regresare en una media hora, cuando deje a estos dos debiluchos en la escuela** – Le mencione ya lista para alzar vuelo, pero los dos pequeños dijeron muy débilmente – **Pero mami estamos muy débiles y cansados** – Menciono el pequeño pegaso todo exhausto, la Señora Blossom solo alzo la mirada en desacuerdo y le respondió – **Pero no es excusa, además tienen que presentar la tarea que ambos hicieron ayer** – Les respondió su madre al pequeño pegaso y el pequeño grifo rápidamente menciono – **Por eso mami es que estamos exhaustos, hacer la tarea nos dejo casi…. muertos a los dos** – Recalco el pequeño grifo, mientras dejaba caer la cara y sacaba la lengua en señal de estar muy débil y casi muerto del cansancio, ahora la Señora Blossom ponía una cara de fastidio y les contesto a los pequeños diciendoles – **En serio!... Pues… lastima por ustedes dos pequeños bribones** – Se despidió de Trixie y alzo vuelo con ambos pequeños tanto pegaso en una garra y Grifo en la otra y los dos pequeños se despedian de Trixie en la distancia, Trixie les devolvía la despedida agitando el casco de un lado a otro.

Despues de ver como se perdían a la vista de ella, Trixie entro en el establecimiento de comida, camino por el pasillo, yendo hacia la cocina y encontrándose con un grifo que estaba preparando varios Pies y postres variados lo vio y le saludo diciendo – **Buenos días Señor Lancer** – El grifo miro a la Unicornio Cian y le correspondió el saludo – **Buenos días Trixie, que bueno que ya estas aquí, ayudame lavandos los platos sucios y luego a limpiar las mesas, para finalizar con el suelo que hay que barrerlo y después a trapearlo.** – Fueron las tareas que el Grifo le menciono hacer a Trixie, rápidamente ella se vistió con una bata y un gorro de tela color blanco, junto con un tapaboca, comenzó a lavar los platos con su magia, después de terminar se dirigió rápidamente a las mesas y las limpio todas, para finalizar con el barrido y trapeado del piso del lugar, una vez finalizado, vino y rápidamente se cambio a un uniforme de camarera de color rosado con bordados de color rojo suave y un delantal color blanco en donde llevaba su libreta para tomar las ordenes con su respectivo lápiz y comenzó a atender a los comenzales que entraban al humilde restaurant entre estos entraban ponies, grifos, minotauros y gran variedad de especies misticas, ya habian pasado mas de treinta minutos y recién entraba la Señora Blossom y rápidamente se dirigía y ayudaba a su esposo Lancer en la cocina.

La Unicornio Cian iba y venia entre mesas tomando las ordenes de los diferentes comensales, luego se encaminaba donde estaba Lancer y Blossom cocinando, los diferentes ingredientes que ocuparían para dar las ordenes que Trixie traería, para que ellos elaboraran los distintos platos, empezando Trixie a dar los pedidos a ambos grifos – **El Minotauro de la mesa tres quiere huevos revueltos con pimiento verde y tomate junto con tocino frito y un vaso grande de café negro y que este fuerte… Los cuatro Ponies obreros quieren Pancakes, dos los quieren de sabor chocolate, uno lo quiere de sabor banano y el otro sabor vainilla y todos desean tomar una taza de cocoa caliente con malvavisco cada uno… La familia de grifos desean postres, para los pequeños quieren postres de frutas y los adultos quieren huevos fritos con salsa ranchera de tomate y jugo de naranja… La pareja de dragones solo quieren Pie de pollo y de beber chocolate con leche para ambos…** \- Dejando Trixie en la ventanilla frente a la cocina las ordenes con los respectivos pedidos y encaminándose donde los comensales para ver si querrian ordenar algo mas.

Despues de haber transcurrido unos quince minutos las órdenes ya estaban listas, Trixie las tomo con su magia y rápidamente empezó a dar cada una a sus respectivos comenzales y pregunto a cada uno si deseaban algo mas en que ella pudierá ayudarles, pero la mayoría solo le mencionaban que no ó le solicitaban entre servilletas y/o algún extra, después de pasado un par de horas, el restaurant habia quedado ya vacio, ya habia pasado la hora del movimiento, Lancer se le acerco a Trixie y le recordó que habia que salir a promocionar el Restaurant para que llegaran mas clientes, ella solo afirmo y fue a quitarse su uniforme de camarera y colocarse una pancarta encima del lomo dando la publicidad del Restaurant y saliendo a las calles principales de Ponywood, Trixie caminaba entre las calles llenas de diferentes creaturas que visitaban las famosas calles con sus muchas estrellas de cine y televisión estampados en los suelos de este, viendo las diferentes atracciones existentes en ellas y allí estaba Trixie gritando y dando panfletos con su magia y diciendo – **Vengan al Restaurant de la abuela Grifo, prueben sus famosos y deliciosos Pies de frutas, Pies de pollo y Pies de carne de cerdo, disfruten de nuestra deliciosa comida casera, ensaladas de frutas y también ensaladas de verduras al vapor, además de nuestros exquisitos caldos de verduras y caldos de pollo, todas hechas con las deliciosas y tradicionales recetas de la abuela Grifo**. – Gritaba Trixie a los trausentes de las calles de Ponywood mientras repartía panfletos del mismo detallando la dirección de este y luego de estar un buen rato publicitando el Restaurant ya eran las Once de la mañana y era hora de que Trixie regresara al restaurant y empezar con la rutina del almuerzo dentro del mismo, pero ahora ya habia llegado la otra compañera de trabajo de Trixie que era una Zebra de nombre Onette, Trixie la saludo y Onette le devolvió el saludo y asi empezaron ambas con la rutina de la tarde, la cual termino hasta las una con treinta de la tarde cuando los comensales se retiraban a sus respectivos trabajos quedando solo los turistas que disfrutaban de su comida y tomaban un descanso para relajar cascos y garras del paseo que habían dado por las calles de Ponywood.

Ya siendo casi las dos de la tarde y dando por terminado la jornada de trabajo de la Unicornio Cian, vino y les dijo a los grifo que habia finalizado y que procedería a tomar sus alimentos, ellos le confirmaron, se le acerco Onette y le menciono que se sentara en la mesa que ella le llevaría su comida, Trixie solo afirmo con una sonrisa y fue a la mesa al fondo del establecimiento donde tomo asiento y a los cinco minutos llego Onette con la bandeja junto con los platos para Trixie los cuales eran un plato con caldo de verduras, otro plato con ensalada de frutas mixtas, un vaso con jugo de fresas y para finalizar un Cupcake de chocolate, para ese momento Trixie estaba que se moria del hambre por la muy pesada jornada que habia llevado y justo en ese momento su estomado rugio fuertemente, la Unicornio Cian estaba sumamente apenada dando una sonrisa muy nerviosa mientras que sus mejillas se veian muy ruborisadas por la misma vergüenza que le daba delante de su compañera, Onette solo se carcajeo un poco y le sonrio mencionándole que comiera, Trixie le agradeció a Onette y empezó a comer sus alimentos como si no hubiera un mañana y no hubiera comido en semanas, Onette solo se impresiono y le sonrio, emprendiendo la retirada de la mesa para atender a los demás comensales.

Despues de literalmente haber terminado de devorar sus alimentos, Trixie tomo con sus cascos el vaso con jugo de fresas, ella estaba muy feliz por que ahora tenia la panza llena mientras daba un pequeño erupto de satisfacción y se tapaba la boca rápidamente con sus cascos y viendo a todos lados esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado el pequeño gran erupto, al percatarse que nadie se habia dado cuenta dio un pequeño respiro de alivio y luego le daba unos pequeños sorbos al vaso con jugo de fresa, en eso se le acerco la Señora Blossom y se sento en la mesa junto con ella y le menciono – **Bueno Trixie aquí tienes tu paga del dia** – Viene la Grifo y extiende su garra sobre la mesa y le deja cuatro Bits, y viene Trixie y los toma y los hecha en su delantal y le agradece, viene la Señora Blosson y le pregunta – **Dime Trixie, ¿Qué has pensado de la oferta de trabajo que te hemos hecho?** – A lo cual la grifo la mira con una sonrisa esperando su respuesta.

Trixie la miro con un poco de nerviosismo dando una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso con jugo, ella pensaba en la oferta que le habían hecho la pareja de grifos luego volvia la mirada a Onette que estaba atendiendo a los comensales, realmente lo pensaba una y otra vez, ella no sabia que decir era una eleccion muy difícil para ella, una decisión que la afectaba tanto a ella como a su compañera Onette, también afectaba a sus sueños y lo que habia llegado a hacer a Ponywood, en eso la Señora Blossom le volvió a preguntar - **¿Entonces... Aceptas el trato?** – Volvia a preguntar la Señora Blossom a Trixie, ya un poco mas incomoda la Unicornio Cian la miro a ella y luego a la Zebra, volviendo su vista a la Grifo y contestarle con cierta duda – **Lo… lo siento Señora Blossom, aun no estoy segura de sí realmente quiero el trabajo de tiempo completo, es… es algo que inclusive afecta mis posibilidades de encontrar mi sueño y hacerlo una realidad **– Mientras le daba una mirada de culpabilidad junto con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

La señora Blossom solo dio un respiro mientras giraba los ojos en modo de desaprobación y se juntaba ambas garras y le dirigía la mirada a Trixie volviéndole a dirigir la palabra – **Disculpame Trixie por lo que te dire, pero es neceario que escuches bien… sabes que muchos vienen a Ponywood buscando la fama y la fortuna, vienen por miles, todos con muchos sueños y esperanzas, pero son contados con la garra los que logran alcanzar la fama y la fortuna, muchos terminan en el lado oscuro de Ponywood, en la mala vida, los vicios o en el caso de la mayoría de las jovencitas que terminan en clubes nocturnos y burdeles ó sino haciendo videos o películas para adultos… ó en el peor de los casos… terminan en las esquinas vendiendo su cuerpo al mejor postor… mientras que los más afortunados regresan a sus pueblos, tristes y desilusionados por no haber alcanzado sus sueños y otros se vuelven… indigentes… Dime Trixie ¿lo recuerdas?... como te encontramos seis meses atrás… ese dia habia una fuerte tormenta que habia durado por diez días, te encontramos mientras estabas hurgando en nuestra basura… ¿Entiendes lo que te digo Trixie?… estabas buscando que comer en nuestra basura… porque simplemente no tenias ni un Bit para comprar alimentos… ¿me entiendes?... No tenías nada de nada, mas que solo tu vieja y rota alforja, junto con ese arapo viejo y sucio que tenias y con el que te cubrias el cuerpo en ese tormentoso dia.** – Le mencionaba la Grifo.

Trixie le respondió – **Si lo recuerdo** – Le mencionaba la Unicornio Cian con mucho remordimiento, culpabilidad y tristeza, mientras inconcientemente se mordía el labio inferior de su boca y desviaba la vista hacia un lado.

La señora Blossom solo suspiro y continuo con su sermón dirigido a la Unicornio Cian – **Dime Trixie… ¿Cuánto faltaba para que terminaras en una esquina vendiendo tu cuerpo?... Sabes que la crueldad del mundo hace que uno haga cosas que jamás pensarías en hacer con tal de conseguir algo de dinero… Solo para poder comer y pagar un techo que te protegiera de los peligros de las calles y el frio de las noches** – Mientras le dedicaba una muy seria mirada a la Unicornio Cían.

Trixie al escuchar la incómoda pregunta, mordía fuertemente sus dientes superiores contra los inferiores, desvío la mirada hacia el suelo y haciendo pequeñas pausas para mirar a la Señora Blossom, pero a la vez sin querer encararla directamente a la Grifo y le contesto - **Yo... Yo nunca… nunca haría eso **\- Pero la afirmación de Trixie fue dicha con mucha pena, pesades e incertidumbre, dando a entender que no había seguridad en la misma.

La señora Blossom solo negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y daba un respiro y volviendo a tomar la palabra - **Vamos Trixie, ni siquiera estás segura en tu respuesta **\- Trixie solo medio le dirigió la mirada pero rápidamente se la volvía a retirar, la señora Blossom entendió muy bien que estaba en lo correcto y volvió a tomar la palabra - **Al principio pensé en llamar a la policía para que te sacaran de mi propiedad, pero al verte esforzándote mucho, pero a la vez verte muy débil por encontrar algo de comer bajo esa fuerte lluvia, toda sucia y desaliñada, me diste… lastima… y decidí darte entrada al restaurant y ofrecerte un plato de caldo de verduras junto con un vaso de jugo** \- Y volviéndole a dirigir la mirada a la Unicornio Cían, Trixie le volvío a dirigir la mirada con un poco de incomodidad reflejada en su rostro y le dijo - **Gracias... Gracias por no llamar a la policía y ayudarme con la comida.** \- Mientras que trataba de mirarla pero era muy difícil para Trixie ya que sentía mucha pena y a la vez tristeza al recordar lo sucedido.

La Señora Blossom solo alzo la vista y sonrio, luego regreso la mirada dirigida a Trixie y continúo su charla – **Sabes Trixie… Aun recuerdo ese dia, cuando terminaste de comer y me dijiste que de alguna forma me pagarías por la comida, te dije que no era necesario, pero me insististe que de una manera u otra me pagarías.** \- Trixie la volvia ha ver de una manera, que la hacia sentir culpable y que estaba en deuda con ella, la grifo lo noto y continuo hablándole – **Una vez que terminaste de comer, me dio curiosidad por saber de ti y te pregunte, me contaste que un mes atrás habías llegado a Ponywood desde Sunset Valley, pero en el primer dia habías ido a una evaluación de actuación de magia, que le dijiste al conductor del carruaje que te esperara con tu equipaje, pero cuando volviste este ya se habia ido con todas tus pertenencias y la mayoría de dinero que traias dentro de las mismas maletas, solo te quedaste con lo que tenias dentro de tu alforja, también recuerdo que mencionaste que fuiste con la policía a pedir ayuda, pero fue en vano ya que no encontraron al ladron** – Dando la grifo un pequeño respiro para poder pausar su conversación hacia la Unicornio Cian, llamo a Onette y le dijo que le trajera un vaso con agua ya que la conversación con Trixie se estaba alargando mas de la cuenta, Onette solo confirmo llendo rápidamente a traer el vaso con agua, Trixie solo la miraba aun sintiéndose muy mal por recordar todo y que al final no obtuvo ayuda de parte de la policía.

Onette ya habia regresado con el vaso de agua que llevaba en una bandeja sobre su lomo y se lo coloco enfrente de la Señora Blossom y ella la agarro con su garra, mientras que Onette miraba a Trixie y la Unicornio Cian la miraba muy desanimada, dando a pensar a la Zebra que la estaban regañando y moviendo los labios Onette sin decir palabras le dijo a Trixie – **Se fuerte** – A lo que Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa e igual moviendo los labios sin decir palabras le contesto – **Gracias** – A lo que la Zebra comprendió a la perfeccion y se retiro de la mesa dejando a Unicornio y Grifo aun con su platica.

La Señora Blossom tomo un poco de agua del vaso que le habia llevado Onette y continuo con su platica con la Unicornio Cian – **Retomando el tema donde nos habíamos quedado Trixie, dejame hacer memoria, mmmm…. Cuantos días fueron que dormiste en la estación de policía, mmmm… a ya recordé, fueron cinco días que estuviste en la delegación de policia, luego te sacaron por que te estabas tomando el lugar para vivir y poder dormir tranquila, ese lugar te daba un poco de seguridad, pero no seria para siempre, después estubistes llendo al albergue de la iglesia pagando por tener una habitación ya que tenias miedo y desconfiabas de todos los que llegaban al lugar, y fue cuando ocupaste los pocos Bits que aun tenias dentro de tu alforja, pero… ¿Dime Trixie cuantos días fueron antes que te quedaras ya sin nada?** – Le menciono la Grifo mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua, en espera que la Unicornio Cian le respondiera, Trixie solo la medio miro y le contesto – **Solo fueron tres días… antes de quedarme sin nada… inclusive me quede sin lo de mi… comida.** –

La Señora Blossom asintió y volvió a preguntar - **¿Y entonces que hicistes después? **– a esta respuesta Trixie ya no quiso responder y agacho la cabeza.

La grifo miro la respuesta física de la Unicornio Cian y solo suspiro mirando la ventana hacia el exterior y continúo con su sermón – **Recuerdo que me comentaste que los primeros tres días estubistes buscando trabajo, pero no encontraste nada, durante esos primeros tres dias dormías en las bancas del parque pero los guardias del lugar te sacaron, después llegabas al parque a hurtadillas y te escondias dentro de los arbustos del mismo ocultándote de los guardias y de los que te pudieran hacer daño para poder dormir, pero durante esos días no probastes alimento alguno y que tomabas agua de algún hidrante roto o tomabas de las fuentes de agua que habia dentro del mismo parque, pero a partir del quinto dia, las cosas se te pusieron peor ya que las fuerzas te empezaron a abandonar, empezaste a perder peso y fue cuando ya no aguantastes mas el hambre… y empezaste a comer la comida que los demás tiraban dentro de los basureros y asi te mantubistes por varios días… hasta que llego la lluvia y creo que por esos diez días de lluvia seguidas en que nadie llego al parque no encontraste nada que comer y allí fue cuando te aventurastes a buscar comida fuera del parque y te encontramos hurgando dentro de nuestra basura, te ayudamos y te alimentamos ese dia, fue cuando llegaron los tres auto buses turisticos y que el restaurant casi reventaba de estar lleno de comenzales, mi esposo y yo no alcanzábamos a salir con las ordenes y Onette estaba muy enferma por un fuerte resfriado y no habia llegado a trabajar, pero fue donde tu te ofreciste a ayudarnos para pagarnos la comida que te habíamos dado, aceptamos tu ayuda para que nos sirvieras de camarera por ese dia solo que antes tuvistes que darte un baño porque realmente apestabas a pony muerta de vario días y estabas muy sucia, fue tu oportunidad de demostrar que eras una Unicornio que pagaba sus deudas, y por que pasaron todas esas cosas que ocurrieron ese dia te beneficiaron, pero… Dime Trixie si no hubieran pasado las cosas que pasaron ese dia… ¿Qué hubieras hecho Trixie?.** – Volvia a recalcar en su pregunta la Señora Blossom, mientras volvia a dar otro sorbo a su vaso con agua y le daba una miraba a la Unicornio Cian.

Trixie la miro aun sintiéndose mal y le dijo – **Yo… yo me hubiera regresado a mi pueblo,hubiera regresado a Sunset Valley** – Le respondió la Unicornio Cian, esperando que esa respuesta fuera suficiente para la Grifo.

La Señora Blossom solo la miro y negó con lacabeza, dio un respiro y le volvió a hablar - **¿Y como ivas a regresar si no tenias ni un Bit para pagar el transporte de ida a tu pueblo?** – Mientras miraba a la Unocornio Cian y esperaba por su respuesta.

Para Trixie escuchar esa pregunta provoco que su corazón le diera un fuerte latido y en su mente empezaran a imaginarse varias ideas y situaciones, en donde todas las ideas terminaban en lo peor que la grifo habia mencionado anteriormente y al final se quedo en silencio mirando con la cara baja a la Señora Blossom.

La Grifo habia entendido con la expresión de la Unicornio y su silencio que tenia toda la razón y entonces continuo con su sermón dirigido a Trixie – **Por lo que noto con tu silencio Trixie, es que tengo razón en todo **– Dando una mirada a la Unicornio Cian, Trixie solo afirmo con la cabeza a la Señora Blossom, vino ella y volvió a hablar – **¿Recuerdas todas las entrevistas de trabajo para actuacion que has tenido y me has contado? **– Le pregunto la Grifo a Trixie, ella solo le afirmo con la cabeza muy baja y muy desanimada – **Todas eran una farsa y el objetivo de esas entrevistas eran para revistas y películas para adultos… o también el Minotauro Proxeneta que te hizo aquella sucia oferta para que trabajaras para él y la cual rechazaste **– Volvia a recalcar la Señora Blossom mientras miraba a Trixie, la Unicornio Cian ahora ya no podía contener su tristeza por el resultado de cada posible oferta que recibia y que le alegraban su corazón y que le levantaban muy altas expectativas de un mejor futuro, pero que al final estas solo eran una farsa y lentamente se desanimaba más y más con cada una que asistia provocando que sus ojos se empezarán a empañar dejando caer un par de lagrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas, todo culpa de cada maldita entrevista fallida en las cuales ella ponía todas sus ilusiones, pero la desilusión que cada una le daba era enorme y lo cual ocurria una tras otra vez.

La Señora Blossom noto que habia hecho llorar a Trixie y volvió a hablarle – **Perdoname Trixie si te hice sentir mal, pero todo esto que te digo es por que nos preocupas, mi esposo y yo te hemos tomado mucho cariño y mis hijos te quieren como si fueras su hermana mayor, también por que nos has demostrado lealtad con nosotros y al trabajo, aunque al principio fue desagradable para ti… ya que si no mal recuerdas nos vomitaste un par de veces al ver la preparación de los platillos que contenían carne de cerdo y de pollo, pero… rápidamente te acostumbraste y te adaptaste a los ingredientes de nuestros platos… y vinimos nosotros y te enseñamos a cocinar nuestras recetas… todo lo que te enseñamos es por que te ganaste nuestra confianza y respeto, no solo eso Trixie te ganastes nuestro cariño **– Le decía la señora Blossom con una sonrisa y los ojos empañados.

Trixie solo la miro y a duras penas le sonrio, la grifo se le acerco y con sus garras le tomo las pezuñas, la miro a los ojos y le pregunto – **¿Entonces Trixie, aceptaras la oferta que te hicimos? –** La unicornio Cian levanto la vista junto con una leve sonrisa y le confirmo meneando la cabeza afirmándole que aceptaba la oferta que le habían hecho, la señora Blossom se alegro y agarro a Trixie en un abrazo y le dijo – **Me alegro mucho que aceptaras Trixie, los niños se alegrarán mucho de saber que ahora viviras en nuestra casa y que pasaras con ellos mucho mas tiempo **– Todo esto le dijo mientras la abrazaba, en cambio Trixie estaba un poco sorprendida, el sentir que era aceptada y necesitada con aprecio como una amiga muy especial para la familia de Grifos, poco a poco iba levantando los cascos y abrazaba a la grifo fuertemente, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, era algo que la hacia sentir feliz… Muy feliz dentro de su ser y asi pasarón un par de minutos hasta que se separaron, ambas se quitaron las lagrimas de sus mejillas y la grifo hablo de nuevo – **Bueno entonces empecemos ahora mismo, le explicamos a Onnette que hoy será su ultimo dia y que tu te encargaras de todo en el restaurant** –

-**Espere señora Blossom** – Dijo rápidamente Trixie dejando callada a la Grifo, mientras que esta la miraba con cierta incertidumbre al recibir dicho comentario en que la había interumpido en lo que estaba mencionando hace un momento.

\- **¿Sucede algo Trixie?** – Pregunto la grifo.

Vino Trixie y la miro con una cara de tristeza y le dijo – **Por favor señora Blossom, dígale a Onnette mañana, sobre la oferta de trabaje que acepte y también permítame este dia para mi… quisiera… hacer mi ultimo show mágico en el parque… permítame despedirme de mis sueños e ilusiones con un ultimo show para los pequeños… por favor señora Blossom!...** – Menciono Trixie, tratando de sonreir, pero no podía evitar que de sus ojos emergieran sus lagrimas de tristeza, ya que ella estaba renunciando a sus sueños, a lo que realmente había llegado a hacer a Ponywood, la grifo la miro y comprendio que no podía negarse a esa petición ya que no le comvendria a ella, la miro y le afirmo que entendia muy bien y que podía hacerlo, que hiciera su show de despedida en el parque y que llevaría a los niños para que la vieran, Trixie le agradeció y se levanto de la mesa encaminándose a dar por terminado sus tan anhelados sueños, la Unicornio Cian tenia tantos pensamientos en la cabeza que no se percato que se había ido del restaurant hacia el parque, pero casi llegando al parque reacciono y se asusto al ver que se le había olvidado su carretilla de supermercado que contenia todas las cosas para el show mágico y rápidamente se fue a todo galope de regreso al restaurant, al llegar se fue rápidamente a la parte trasera del restaurant en el callejón y se topo con la pareja de grifos dueños del restaurant quienes se besaban apasionadamente junto a la puerta de salida gradas arriba, Trixie se apeno mucho y desidio que no haría ningún ruido y que no era apropiado interrumpir a Lancer y a Blossom en un momento tan intimo asi que cuidadosamente empezó a avanzar y sin hacer ningún ruido llego a su carretilla y de repente Lancer hablo – **¿Dime cariño convenciste a esa estúpida yegua Unicornio pueblerina a trabajar con nosotros? –** Le preguntaba Lancer a su esposa Blossom.

Trixie se quedo petrificada al escuchar ese comentario de parte del señor Lancer.

** -Pues… Claro cariño esa estúpida de Trixie acepto, aunque no quería aceptar al principio, pero con el típico sermón de lo difícil que es la vida aqui en Ponywood y que ella nos importaba a nosotros, cayo redondita y acepto el trabajo la muy ingenua**.- Dijo la Señora Blosoom con una gran sonrisa sínica.

Trixie no podía creer lo que había escuchado decir de la Señora Blosoom, estaba impactada.

-**Eres una gran actriz cariño, tu actuación cada dia mejora y nos beneficia a ambos** – Dijo lancer con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba seductoramente a Blosoom.

** -Ni lo dudes amor, de donde sacaríamos empleados tan estúpidos e ingenuos que trabajaran por una miseria de paga y que a la vez estén contentos de que los explotemos como esclavos y lo mejor de todo cariño, es que esa estúpida de Trixie nos servirá de niñera para los niños y no tendremos que pagarle absolutamente nada por eso** – Recalco ahora Blosoom sonriendo a su esposo.

-** Eres increíble querida, por esa maldad que tienes es que te amo** – Le respondio ahora lancer a su amada esposa.

-** No soy la única malvada amor, tu también tienes lo tuyo** – Le respondio Blosoom mientras que los dos grifos se daban un apasionado beso.

\- **¿Con que solo soy una estúpida e ingenua yegua para ustedes? **– Dijo Trixie ahora en voz alta.

Al escuchar los grifos esa voz conocida perdieron el equilibrio ya que el beso que se estaban dando lo estaban haciendo con una posición estilo película romántica y estando con un equilibrio muy frágil, era tanta la pasión de ambos grifos en ese momento que se cayeron al suelo al escuchar la voz de Trixie, ya que en ningún momento esperaban escucharla allí, sorprendidos ambos dirigieron sus miradas a la Unicornio Cian, la cual denotaba una cara de mucha ira reflejada en ella.

-**¿DIGANME MALDITOS PAJARRACOS, ESO SOY PARA USTEDES?... HEEE? UNA ESTUPIDA ESCLAVA…** \- Les había gritado Trixie muy molesta y furiosa.

Los dos grifos estaban con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, muy sorprendidos de ver a Trixie, en eso la Señora Blossom se levanto y le dijo – **Trixie no es lo que crees…** \- le contesto la grifo.

**-Noooo! ENTONCES QUE ERA LO QUERIAN DECIR DE MI MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS?** – Les había respondido Trixie aun muy furiosa.

**-No Trixie, estábamos hablando de otra pony… no de ti, verdad querida?...** – había dicho ahora Lancer y Blossom solo lo miro con una cara de molestia, a lo cual Lancer se percato y solo sonrio nerviosamente.

**-SON UNOS MALDITOS BASTARDOS **– Les había gritado Trixie.

La señora Blossom regreso la mirada a Trixie y cambio su dulce rostro a uno mas serio y le contesto a Trixie – **Es mejor que te calmes con tu fuerte lenguaje hacia nosotros Trixie.** –

Trixie se sorprendio con su comentario y les dijo – **COMO QUE ME CALME?, SI USTEDES MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS SE ESTABAN APROVECHANDO DE MI**. –

La señora Blossom solo negó con la cabeza y le respondio –** Acaso crees que tendras otra oportunidad de trabajo como la que te hemos ofrecido, mirate solo eres una vagabunda muerta de hambre… acaso crees que alguien en Ponywood te ofrecerá un trabajo, jajaja no me hagas reir Trixie, asi que me bajas el tono de voz con mi marido y conmigo sí no quieres que te hechemos a la calle… Me entiendes vaga?... **–

Trixie los miro muy molesta y les dijo – **Saben que?... PUEDEN TOMARSE SU ESTUPIDO EMPLEO Y METERSELO POR EL CULO Y SI AUN TIENEN ESPACIO AMBOS, AGARREN SU PUTO RESTAURANT Y TAMBIEN SE LO METEN POR EL CULO DE AMBOS, MALDITOS BASTARDOS HIJOS DE PUTA.** – A lo que Trixie dio media vuelta y procedio a irse del lugar con paso fuerte y firme.

La Señora Blossom solo la miro y le contesto –** Te arrepentiras de lo que dijiste estúpida, y cuando estes hambrienta no vengas a hurguear mi basura porque llamare a la policía y estoy segura que al final te vere en una maldita esquina, porque eres una prostituta, eso eres Trixie, no eres mas que una puta cualquiera.** –

Trixie se detuvo y dio media vuelta y muy furiosa les grito – **PUDRANSE EN EL MALDITO INFIERNO, PAR DE HIJOS DE PUTA MAL PARIDOS. **– Se voltio y continuo su camino.

Llegando Trixie a la entrada del parque vio una de las bancas vacias en la entrada, se dirigio a ella y se sento en ella, y aun con la sangre caliente por el enojo se maldijo por haber confiado en desconocidos, penso que había encontrado buena gente que la estaba ayudando, pero no era cierto ya que solo la querían para explotarla laboralmente y pagarle poco, a Trixie no le molestaba trabajar por poco, pero que le mintieran y que se quisieran aprovechar de ella le traía muchos recuerdos tristes del porque no confiaba en nadie y por lo cual seguía sola, luego se pércato que había vuelto a olvidar su carretilla de supermercado en la parte trasera del restaurant – **Que se queden con esa mierda **– Se dijo a ella misma, mientras que sacaba una foto de su alforja y la miraba y se decía a ella misma – **Tenias razón mamá, no tenia que venir a este estúpido lugar, aquí nadie te ayuda, si no es que te ponen los cascos encima para undirte mas en la mierda** – Luego se entristecio y no pudo contenerse y se puso a llorar en la banca, cubriéndose los ojos con sus pezuñas.

Despues de algunos minutos Trixie escucho una voz familiar que la llamaba, ella levanto la vista y se encontró con Onnette enfrente de ella y le dijo – **Que quieres Onnette?... acaso te mandaron tus estúpidos amos para que regrese al puto restaurant…** -

Onnette solo negó con la cabeza y le respondio –** No Trixie, he venido a devolverte tu carretilla de supermercado junto con tus cosas.** – Mientras Onnette le mostraba la carretilla que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Trixie la miro muy intrigada y le pregunto del porque, Onnette le confirmo que eran sus cosas y además que había escuchado la conversación con los grifos y que fue algo que también le molesto, asi que también había renunciado y tomo las cosas de Trixie para devolvérselas, además que se iria de Ponywood, ya que había conseguido una Beca de estudio y que se iria la próxima semana Trotinhamm, Trixie se alegro por ella y la felicito, onnette le pregunto que si quería podía quedarse con ella esa semana, Trixie le negó y le menciono que había decidido regresar a Sunset Valley al dia siguiente y trataría de salir adelante junto con su madre, Onnette le menciono que estaba contenta con su decisión y luego llego el momento del adiós, ambas yeguas se abrazaron y se despidieron.

Luego que Onnette se había retirada, Trixie procedio a revisar su alforja y contar con cuantos Bits contaba, a duras penas tenia treinta y cinco Bits, se lamento ya que un par de días atrás le había enviado a su madre cien Bits para ayudarla junto con una carta donde le contaba lo de su estadia en Ponywood y que le estaba llendo muy bien, aunque estas fueran mentiras ya que no quería preocuparla.

-**Maldita mala suerte** – se dijo Trixie – **Si no le hubiera mandado los Cien Bits a mi madre, me alcansaria para regresar a Sunset Valley, pero eso no importa ahora, tengo treinta y cinco Bits y el boleto de tren cuesta Setenta y cinco Bits, asi que si hago el Show en el parque, estoy segura que Dios me ayuda y consiga los otros cuarenta Bits para regresar a casa y ver a mi madre de nuevo.** – A lo que Trixie Sonrio y se levanto de la banca y con su magia tomo su sombrero y su capa de la carretilla de supermercado y se la coloco encima y procedio a caminar enpujando su carretilla con su boca, dirigiéndose a su lugar de siempre, pasando enfrente de una Alicornio Blanca con melena roja oscura y una Unicornio color Lila con melena azul que comían helados, llego a su lugar y procedio a poner sus cosas en su lugar y luego continuo con su Show, luego de finalizado este procedio a pasar con su sombrero a recoger la colaboración de los espectadores, luego de terminar de recorrer a los espectadores regreso a su lugar y conto lo que había conseguido – **Doce Bits, por lo menos hoy consegui mas dinero que otros días, que solo consigo unos tres a cinco Bits** – Trixie dio un suspiro – **Si hago el show mañana una tres veces mas, estoy segura que conseguiré los veinte y ocho Bits que me faltan y regresare a casa.** – sonrio y guardo el dinero en su alforja y procedio a quitar todas las cosas del show en su carretilla, comensando a retirarse del parque ya que tenia que regresar al albergue en la iglesia para pasar la noche.

Pero Trixie no se había percatado que era seguida por una Alicornio que tenia muchas ideas en mente y en las cuales la incluían a ella y siguiendo a la alicornio venia una Unicornio que se mostraba muy molesta con la maga y en su mente le lanzaba mil pestes y maldiciones a Trixie, todo esto debido al temor de perder a cierto semental Español.

.

Fin del capitulo.

.

Tershie – Disculpen amigos y amigas a Zero, por todo este tiempo en que no estuvo escribiendo, la verdad es que después de seis meses de ausencia no los culparía si estuvieran enojado con el.

Viene Tershie y toma un respiro.

Tershie – Despues de lo que le paso a la madre de Zero, él paso casi una semana en que no comia, esto nos preocupo mucho y Diane intentaba de alguna manera sacarle conversación, pero Zero se mostraba ido y triste, Diane trataba una y mil maneras de hacerlo sonreir y que se animara al igual que yo, Todo este tiempo Diane se mantenía cerca de Zero.

Pero todo cambio en un viaje familiar con su familia, allí conocio a una chica que logro sacarlo de su mal estado, después de eso Zero empezó a vercele mas animado y comenzó a mostrar la alegría de antes, pero ahora la que cambio había sido Diane, se empezó a mostrar muy molesta son la chica con la que tanto hablaba Zero y un dia que ella había venido a su casa para ver una película de terror junto con Zero, Diane me agarro y nos sento a las dos en medio de los dos, yo… yo no quería ver esa película pero Diane me amenazo con darme una paliza si me movia, Diane se sento a la par de Zero y yo a la par de la chica, en total estábamos las dos en medio de ellos, era algo incomodo, pero hubiera sido peor la paliza de Diane hacia mi "Gulp" y allí estaba viendo la película de terror, me moria del miedo pase una semana sin dormir, en cambio Diane estaba allí a la par de Zero tratando de evitar que cruzara palabras con la chica, metiéndose en su conversación con tonterías, la verdad me sorprende que Zero no se molestara con ella, tal vez seria por que ahora esta mucho mejor a tal punto que termino el capitulo que había dejado inconcluso tres meses antes, solo que me dijo que yo lo subiera y eso estoy haciendo pero se los quería contar.

Diane – Tershie ¿Dónde esta Zero?

Tershie – YIPSSS!... El… El salio.

Daine – y adonde salio? –

Tershie – El salio… con… ella…

Diane – Queeeeeee! Y porque no me avisaste tarada.

Tershie – Lo siento….

Diane – Dime a donde fueron?

Tershie – a comer helado aquí cerca.

Diane – Bien entonces vamos a vigilarlos.

Tershie – Diane, por favor dejalos tranquilos a ambos, no ves que ella a logrado animar a Zero.

Diane – Que!, acaso no ves Tershie que ella es una chica mala y que puede lastimar a Zero.

Tershie – Pero… pero Diane, pareciera que estas… celosa.

Diane se frena en seco y mira a tershie y le dice – yo no estoy celosa, además que me preocupa Zero y no confía para nada en esa chica y además después de vigilar a ambos te dare tu paliza para que nodigas tonterías de que estoy celosa.

Se ve como Diane arrastra a Tershie mientras esta va llorando y lamentándose de la paliza que resivira después por parte de su amiga y se van a espiar a Zero y a la chica en la heladería.


End file.
